No Kinen Ni
by AmunRa
Summary: Now complete: Yugi is kidnapped, leaving his friends and family to move on without him. When he's finally found, he's not himself, and his homecoming marks the beginning of a painful journey for all involved.
1. In the Dark of Night

Greetings!  
  
'Another story' you ask? 'But she hasn't finished the other one yet', you might add. Sadly, yes... you see, I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away until I had it written. Then I thought I'd wait to post this until I finished 'Paint the Sky with Stars', but I knew I probably wouldn't write more of it without knowing if it was worth continuing. So, here it is. However, I will finish that other story. it's almost done actually, so if you read that one, don't panic. I won't forget it!  
  
A note: I've only seen the first 92 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh. I saw no indication in those episodes that Yami could live outside of the puzzle on his own. Granted, that might have changed in the 40 or so episodes I still haven't seen, but for now, I'm going to assume that Yami can't exist outside of the puzzle without Yugi. This note will make sense when you've read the chapter, I hope!  
  
So, on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
No Kinen Ni is Japanese for In Memory Of (or so my Japanese-English dictionary says)  
  
Chapter 1: In the Dark of Night  
  
He stood on the balcony of his room, surveying the beautiful city that surrounded his palace. In the distance, he could see Kufu's pyramid as it shone bright and regal in the afternoon sun. The hot breeze drifted through the buildings, calm and undisturbed. It played with his hair, making his golden bangs softly beat against his face. The breeze swirled his royal robe around his lithe body, making the silky fabric flow as if it were liquid.  
  
'One day, I will build my own monument so that future pharaohs will gaze upon it just as I gaze upon the Great Pyramid now.'  
  
He was young; he knew that he had plenty of time to build his empire. He'd only been pharaoh for a year, but already had accomplished great things. His kingdom was prospering and at peace with the neighboring empires. His subjects were loyal and his empire was running smoothly. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
**~~**  
  
'I will not let him destroy my empire, my country,' the pharaoh thought as he stood facing his once loyal high priest. 'I will not let him destroy the world.'  
  
He could feel his control on his magician slowly diminishing, but he knew that he could not give up. The magician was the only thing standing between the dragon in front of him and complete destruction. He had no choice but to continue to fight on.  
  
The shadow games had gotten out of hand in the past few months, and the pharaoh knew that he was the only one powerful enough to put a stop to it. His high priest wanted to control the world, but if things worked out, all he would have control over was his own miserable existence in shadows.  
  
"This ends here and now. Magician, retreat!"  
  
He focused on his opponent and the dragon he controlled. He could see the confusion on the high priest's face; confusion which quickly turned to hatred and anticipation. No doubt the priest thought that he was defenseless now without the magician. Pharaoh paid the priest no more attention. Instead, he took a hold of the golden puzzle that hung around his neck and slowly took it off. He held it up in his hands and began to chant. As the invocation neared its end, the pharaoh could feel reality dimming. It felt as if he were being sucked into a black well that he had no control over. He had known that it would happen, but it still hadn't prepared him for how it would actually feel.  
  
Finally, the invocation was finished. Reality completely disappeared around him and the last thing he saw was the puzzle falling to the ground and shattering into pieces.  
  
**~~**  
  
Yami jerked awake.  
  
He looked around, fully expecting to see the royal palace, but instead found himself looking at the walls of his soul room. He hadn't been sleeping, merely meditating. The memories had been unexpected, but not surprising. They were two of the very few memories that he had of his past life. It was how he knew where he came from and what he had done to deserve being trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
He knew that what he had done all those years ago had been necessary to save his kingdom, but it still made him nostalgic for his life as it had been then. He'd been young and full of promise, eager to lead his people into whatever was in store for them. It still pained him that he'd been denied the chance.  
  
Yami didn't really know what he was supposed to do now. What was his life for now? Was it even a life? Technically, he wasn't really alive, he was a spirit. As a spirit, what was he supposed to do? Yes, it was important for him to regain the rest of his memories, but he didn't know how he was supposed to do that. What was he supposed to do once he remembered everything about who he had been? He couldn't go back to Egypt and regain his kingdom because Egypt as he knew it wasn't even there anymore. Yugi had told him that.  
  
What about Yugi? Yami had pledged his loyalty and protection to Yugi when he had put the puzzle together. He didn't regret having done that. Yami would gladly stay at Yugi's side and make sure that he was safe. However, was that all his life was going to be about now?  
  
Blind panic rushed through Yami, making him quickly stand from where he'd been sitting on the floor. He glanced around his soul room again, expecting the source of his fear to become apparent to him. Nothing was there, however. The desperation and blinding fear intensified, but Yami wasn't sure why that was. His thoughts didn't justify those feelings and he wouldn't be feeling this way unless...  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Those must be Yugi's feelings he was experiencing. How could that be? Yugi was asleep in his bed. At least that's where Yami had last seen him.  
  
Without another thought, Yami willed himself out of the puzzle. It took effort, but he could do it when he knew that Yugi would be the only one around to see him. What he saw as soon as he materialized besides Yugi's desk made his blood boil.  
  
A large man was pinning Yugi to his bed. He had a cloth pressed over Yugi's mouth and nose, but Yami could still hear Yugi's desperate cries. Yugi had his hands wrapped around the man's wrist, but the much smaller teen was not able to pry the man's hand away from his face. Yugi's legs were being pinned to his bed by the man's right knee, while the man's free hand was keeping Yugi's head from moving.  
  
Yami took a step forward, but stopped. What could he do? He couldn't interact with material things unless he had control of Yugi's body. Technically, he could do it, but not effectively in his spirit form. He couldn't tackle the man to get him off Yugi, but perhaps he could use his shadow powers to distract him.  
  
He concentrated and quickly brought his hand up, aiming the power at the man. He released the power, and watched as the man stumbled and then fell, letting go of Yugi in the process.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as soon as the cloth was removed from his mouth.  
  
Yami watched Yugi get up from his bed and stumble to remain upright. He looked drugged, and Yami realized that the cloth the man had over Yugi's mouth must have been laced with some kind of drug. Yugi took a few steps towards Yami, to the table where the Millennium Puzzle rested. Yugi would have to put it on in order for Yami to take over his body and deal with the attacker. Yami took a step towards Yugi, and watched as Yugi swayed and dropped to his knees.  
  
"I'm dizzy," he whispered as he struggled to get back to his feet. "I can't stand up." Yugi glanced up at Yami, and the spirit could see the fear and desperation reflected in Yugi's eyes.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw the man get up. He advanced towards Yugi and Yami again blasted him with power. It didn't work quite as well this time, because the man simply stumbled, before resuming his journey to Yugi. Yami realized that in his spirit form, he had limited resources to draw from. Yugi would have to put on the puzzle for him to fully draw on his power.  
  
"Grandpa, help me!" Yugi shouted again, much softer this time.  
  
He was on his feet, but he wasn't able to walk very far. The man easily overpowered him again and covered his mouth and nose with the cloth. Yugi was looking right at Yami, and Yami could see the struggle going on in Yugi's head. The young man wanted to stay awake and coherent, but the drug on the cloth was winning out.  
  
Finally, Yugi's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed into the man's arms.  
  
"It's about time, you little brat," the man said.  
  
Yami stepped up to the man and tried to pry his hands away from Yugi's body, but his hands went right through the man's arms. He felt desperate and helpless. What good was he as a protector if he was about to watch Yugi being abducted without being able to do anything about it?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Solomon Moto entered Yugi's room.  
  
"What the hell?" the elderly man said as he saw the man carrying his now unconscious grandson. Yami watched the surprise, horror, and then anger rush through Solomon's face, hoping that the elder man would be able to do something.  
  
Suddenly, Solomon rushed the man, sending them both crashing into the nearest wall. Yugi's books went tumbling to the floor, making a racket that Yami was sure could be heard at the neighbor's house. Solomon tried to pry Yugi from the man's grasp, but the man was stronger and younger than the elderly grandfather. The man effortlessly overpowered Solomon, sending him stumbling out of the room. The man went after him, and Yami followed. Yami then heard a loud cry, followed by a series of loud thumps.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with me old man," the man that carried Yugi said, laughing cruelly.  
  
Yami stepped up to the man, noting that he was dark haired and pale skinned. Yami couldn't see the man's eyes, but he had no doubt that he'd see nothing but satisfaction in them. With dread, he looked around the man and realized that they were at the top of the stairwell. Below, illuminated by the single lamp that had been left on in the living room, Yami could see Solomon Moto's broken body. The elderly man lay quietly, unconscious. His left leg was bent at an awkward angle, as was one of his arms.  
  
The attacker descended the stairs, carrying Yugi in his arms. Yami followed him, unable to do more than watch. Suddenly, he got an idea. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.  
  
*BAKURA!!*  
  
He shouted the name as loud as he could with his mental voice, hoping that the same link that allowed him to contact Yugi would allow him to contact the other spirit.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the other spirit finally answered.  
  
**Pharaoh, is that you? What the hell are you doing using my link?**  
  
*I don't have time for games, Bakura, let me talk to Ryou*  
  
**What? Why?**  
  
Yami wanted to reach through the link and strangle Bakura, but he didn't have time. He was now downstairs, following the man as he walked towards the back of the Moto residence.  
  
*Not that you'd care, but Yugi is in trouble and I need Ryou's help. Now stop wasting my time and let me talk to him!!*  
  
Bakura must have sensed the desperation in his mental voice, because he vacated the link. A short while later, a very sleepy Ryou came through the link.  
  
**Yami, what's wrong?**  
  
*Call the police, Ryou. Send them to Yugi's house. Do it now.*  
  
**What happened?**  
  
*Someone broke in, drugged Yugi and is now taking off with him. Mr. Moto was pushed down the stairs and could be dead. Get the police, now!*  
  
**Okay, Yami. I'll call them and be right over**  
  
Yami didn't wait for anything else. He had reached the back door to the house, where the man had already exited. He stepped outside in time to see a dark colored car speed out of the alley that ran behind the Moto's house. He didn't get a chance to see anything more. He tried to go after it, but he could feel his tether to the puzzle pulling at him. If he went any further, it would snap him back by force, which was never a good thing to experience. He couldn't quit now, though.  
  
He took off at a run and got about ten feet before he was forcefully pulled back into the puzzle. He landed with a thud on the floor of his soul room, spent. He tried to get up and will himself back out, but found that he couldn't move. His vision started to waver, until nothing but a pinpoint of light remained.  
  
His last thought as consciousness left him was that he hoped that he wouldn't be too late to help Yugi.  
  
**~~**  
  
So, is this a keeper, or shall I just stick to writing my other one? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Without a Trace

Greetings!  
  
Oh, wow. I'm so surprised that you all liked this story. Thank you so much for your reviews. Popular opinion says that I should keep this story, so I think I will. I just hope that the interest stays.  
  
Note: I'm going to refer to Bakura as Ryou and Yami Bakura as Bakura. It just seems easier to do that then to use Yami for both Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura.  
  
On to replies:  
  
Cyberkat: Inquiring minds are good to have! However, you're still going to have to wait to find out what happens to Yugi :o)  
  
Wolfspeaker: Glad to know you like Paint the Sky with Stars as well. I found that I could write both stories at the same time, so I'm going to give it a try. Hopefully it'll work out.  
  
Gold: YAY! I'm so glad that you like the plot so far. Hopefully it'll get even more interesting as I go along.  
  
Charmed48092: Exciting is a good thing, right? I will definitely keep it going. I'm kind of excited about the story as well. I think it's going to be fun to write.  
  
ShadowRika: You're right, it does mean a lot to an author to be reviewed, and I thank you for taking the time to do so. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
I love Yugi and Kurt: Hey there! Glad you like this story as well!  
  
Digitalfan: Plot devices are a pain to come up with, especially when it involves a beloved character. And yes, I do have a tendency to pick on poor Yug. But I really do like him! Kidnapping. . . well, there is an ultimate reason for that.  
  
Sweenian Birch: I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story!  
  
Zephr: Thanks for the review!  
  
Tira: Glad you liked the story so far.  
  
Naomi SilverWolf: I'm definitely keeping it! I'm so glad that it was well liked, so it's kind of hard to give the story up now.  
  
mhm: Thanks for the vote! Glad you liked the story so far.  
  
Jadesaber: How is this for soon? Just kidding! I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Luz: Oh, wow. una fan de Yu-Gi-Oh! desde Mexico. Me dio much gusto que te gusto la fic. Esta por seguro que voy a continuar escribiendola. Muchas gracias!  
  
Whew! I loved the reviews and the reviewers! It's great to know that you enjoyed the story so far. Now I'll shut up and let you all get to the good stuff. Enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 2: Without a Trace  
  
Ryou Bakura practically ran down the almost deserted street that led to the game shop, his heart beating fast from the exertion of the run and fear for his friend.  
  
He could still hear Yami's panicked voice in his mind. That alone was enough to scare him. Yami never panicked, that was common knowledge. The spirit was cool, controlled and reserved. Ryou could not remember when he'd heard Yami sound so lost, helpless and downright afraid as he had when he'd called out to him and Bakura. Yugi had to be in major trouble for Yami to have reacted that way.  
  
~You're taking this a bit far, aren't you Ryou? ~  
  
Ryou sighed. He had been wondering when his yami was going to pipe up. After he had gotten through complaining that Yami had interrupted his meditation, he hadn't said a word.  
  
~~ Have you ever known Yami to exaggerate? ~~ Ryou countered. ~ He sounded desperate ~  
  
There was silence through the mental link.  
  
~ No, I guess not. I didn't think the pharaoh could get emotional like that. I figured he'd lost his emotions during the millennia he'd spent trapped inside the puzzle. It's good to know that he hasn't ~  
  
~~ Why is that, Bakura? ~~  
  
~ Because it's a weakness I can exploit ~  
  
Ryou sighed in resignation. Even though he and Yugi got along wonderfully, there was no way Bakura and Yami were ever going to get along.  
  
A squad car passed him on the street going in the direction of Yugi's house and Ryou smiled in relief. It had taken him five long minutes to convince the police officer he'd spoken to on the phone that he'd been on the phone with his friend when something had happened to him, and that they needed to go to his house right away. Ryou could hardly tell him that an ancient spirit had called to his own ancient spirit and then asked him to call the police, so he'd had to make something up. The police officer had thought Ryou was kidding at first, but he'd changed his mind after a few minutes of pleading from Ryou.  
  
He turned the corner and came into view of the side of the game shop building, where the main entrance to the house was. Two squad cars and an ambulance were already parked out front. Ryou could see that the front door to the house was open and that two officers were ready to walk inside. Without waiting to talk to anyone, Ryou bypassed the barriers the police officers had put up and ran into the house. He heard the officers yell at him to stop, but he didn't pay attention.  
  
He headed for the stairs to get to Yugi's room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yugi's grandfather lying on the floor, his body illuminated by the single lamp.  
  
Suddenly, the room was bathed in light. Ryou turned to see that one of the officers had turned on the light, while the other one was pointing a gun at him.  
  
"Hands up, kid!"  
  
Ryou immediately complied and raised his hands. "I was the one who called the police. I just want to see if my friend is okay. This is his grandfather, he's hurt," he added, pointing to Mr. Moto.  
  
The cops looked at each other, and then motioned for Ryou to put his hands down.  
  
"Sorry, kid, we didn't expect you to come flying in. Care to tell us what happened?"  
  
Ryou told him what he'd told the man on the phone. He looked from one man to the other, pleading with his eyes to let him go upstairs.  
  
The taller officer walked to Yugi's grandfather and felt for a pulse. "Get the paramedics in here, Lou, this man is still alive."  
  
The other officer, Lou, immediately complied.  
  
The other two officers, one man and a woman, had by then entered the residence. The woman came over to Ryou.  
  
"You need to stay here while we check out the house, okay?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"Hey, the back door is open. Let's go."  
  
All three officers made their way towards the back of the house, their guns drawn. Ryou watched as the paramedics put Yugi's grandfather on a stretcher and then wheeled him out. There was blood on the cream colored carpet, and Ryou thought he was going to throw up. He managed to control the urge, and ran up the stairs.  
  
~ Whoever did this was ruthless. I wouldn't be surprised if they found Yugi dead in the bushes outside ~  
  
Ryou stopped halfway up the stairs, his foot raised in anticipation of taking the next step. The words were so unexpectedly cruel that they took his breath away. His mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
~~ What the hell is that supposed to mean? ~~  
  
His voice was harsh, but he didn't care that he was deliberately defying the spirit of the ring. He didn't do that very often, because even though he and Bakura had come to coexist, Bakura still had his tendencies towards violence whenever Ryou did something he deemed inappropriate.  
  
The spirit of the ring was silent for a moment, but Ryou could feel his amusement at Ryou's shock. He suddenly turned very serious, which scared Ryou even more.  
  
~ Think about it. Yugi's grandfather didn't just fall down the stairs, he was pushed. Who would deliberately harm one person without harming the other person in the house? It could be that the person that broke in here wanted Yugi for something else, but it's very likely that your friend will be dead when whoever took him is done with him ~  
  
Ryou shuddered at the 'something else' Bakura was referring to. He couldn't imagine anyone deliberately forcing themselves on someone else, but he knew that it happened. He hoped that Yugi avoided that fate.  
  
Finally, Ryou shook himself out of his musings and continued up the stairs. The upstairs hallway was dark, but Ryou could see enough to realize that Yugi's door was wide open. Cautiously, he reached inside and flipped the light switch, illuminating the small room.  
  
The bed seemed to have been the focus of the attack, because the pillows, sheet, and comforter were strewn all over the floor. Beside the bed, on the wall, Ryou could see an imprint, as if someone had been thrown against it. He stepped closer and inspected it, noting that the imprint was of a body much too big to be Yugi's. It was possible that it could be Mr. Moto's but Ryou doubted it. He turned his attention to the other side of the room and noticed Yugi's books littering the floor. Underneath the desk, Ryou caught a glimpse of gold. He walked over to it and saw that it was the Millennium Puzzle. He picked it up and examined it, noting that it seemed to be in once piece. He wrapped the chain around the pyramid and then put it in his inner coat pocket.  
  
~~ Don't get any ideas, Bakura. I'm only taking this because we need to talk to Yami. I'm giving it back to Yugi as soon as he returns ~~  
  
He could feel Bakura's indignation at being accused, but ignored it. He'd felt the spirit's greed flare up when he'd picked up the puzzle, so he couldn't deny it.  
  
"Didn't we tell you to wait downstairs?"  
  
Ryou turned, startled, at the sound of the voice. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself and gave the officer standing by the doorway his most innocent smile.  
  
"Did you find Yugi?"  
  
The officer's face softened and he gave Ryou a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there was no trace of your friend or his attacker. We have a team already here that's going to go through the house to look for clues. You didn't touch anything up here, did you?"  
  
"No, sir, I didn't. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"You can come down to the police station to give us your statement. Do you want to call your parents?"  
  
Ryou shook his head as he stepped closer to the officer. He took one last look around Yugi's trashed room before letting the officer steer him into the hallway.  
  
"My father is out of town right now, so I'm by myself."  
  
"He left you alone?"  
  
"I'm fifteen years old, sir; I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not permanent, just for a little while."  
  
Satisfied, the officer led him down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
**~~**  
  
Three hours later, at nearly four in the morning, Ryou Bakura finally walked back into his house. The police officer, Officer Milozzi, had driven him home so he wouldn't have to be out at night by himself. Ryou had appreciated the gesture, because he didn't think he'd have been able to make it home on his own.  
  
He'd been interrogated nonstop for two hours. The officers wanted to know how he knew that Yugi was in trouble. He couldn't tell them about Yami, so he stuck to his original story about being on the phone with Yugi. They'd asked him the same thing over and over, hoping that he'd be caught in a lie. Ryou hadn't cracked and they'd finally let him go. He'd made the detective promise to keep him informed, and the man had agreed.  
  
Ryou went up to his room, after making sure that everything was locked downstairs. Seeing the condition of Yugi's room had really freaked him out, and Ryou was more concerned about his friend than he had been when he'd gotten there. The only one who could give them any answers now was Yami. All he needed to do was draw the pharaoh out. He took the puzzle out of his coat pocket and held it in his hands.  
  
~~ Bakura, how am I supposed to talk to Yami? I'm not connected to him like Yugi is, so how can I talk to him if Yugi isn't around? ~~  
  
~ Technically, you shouldn't be able to address him unless he's taken control of Yugi's body, just as Yugi can't talk to me unless I'm controlling your body ~ Bakura replied. ~Yami reached out to me through his link with Yugi when he needed your help. I think I can reach him in the same way and get him to materialize so you can talk to him. Without Yugi, I'm not sure how long that will be ~  
  
~~ It's worth a shot. Do it, Bakura ~~  
  
Ryou concentrated on Bakura, sensing as the spirit opened up the link they shared and used it to reach into the puzzle to draw Yami out. Nothing happened for a few moments, until Yami materialized on the floor of the room. The spirit's eyes were closed, but his hands were tightened around the puzzle he wore around his neck. Suddenly, Yami's eyes opened. He quickly got up and looked around frantically.  
  
"Where's Yugi?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
Ryou turned, surprised at the voice, and found that Bakura had materialized as well and was standing by the bed, on the opposite side of Yami. The spirit of the ring seemed bored, as if he had better things to do with his time. Ryou knew how much Bakura disliked Yami, which was probably why he'd come out of the ring.  
  
Yami frowned as he stared at Bakura. His eyes widened for a moment, before he looked away from Bakura and finally noted his surroundings. Once he was finished with his inspection, his gaze fell upon the puzzle in Ryou's hands.  
  
"Why do you have that?"  
  
"Look, Pharaoh, Ryou didn't.." Bakura trailed off when Yami shot him a murderous glare.  
  
"I am inquiring, nothing more, Bakura. I know what happened; I know that I asked Ryou for help. I merely want to know what has gone on since Yugi was drugged and taken away."  
  
"He was drugged?" Ryou asked. "Yami, what happened?" He was afraid of the worst, and he could tell by the clenching of Yami's hands that it was pretty bad.  
  
When Yami was finished telling them everything that had happened, Ryou was scared. Bakura seemed shocked, which was interesting to Ryou. He didn't think Bakura cared about Yugi at all.  
  
"So you're saying that there's a limit to how much we can do, how far we can go, without our hosts?" Bakura asked, referring to Yami's admission that he couldn't follow the man that took Yugi for long before being tugged back to the puzzle. "That's good to know."  
  
Yami ignored him and instead turned to Ryou. "Are they looking for Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, the police officer I spoke to told me that they were going to search the area surrounding the house for clues. They won't give up. Is there anything we can do? Can you reach Yugi through your link?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened them, and Ryou felt his blood go cold at the look of fear in Yami's eyes.  
  
"I can't feel him anymore. It's as if he's just gone."  
  
**~~**  
  
"You idiot! Jenkins, what the hell did you do?"  
  
Jenkins looked at his boss, confusion clearly written on his haggard face. "I did what you told me to, boss."  
  
"No you didn't," the boss said.  
  
"You said to get the kid that lives above the Turtle Game Shop, right? This is the kid."  
  
"This can't be the kid, because he's too old. Just feel this," the boss said, grabbing his hand and placing it on the unconscious kid's cheek.  
  
"What am I supposed to be feeling?"  
  
The boss moved Jenkins' hand over the kid's cheek, and Jenkins could feel slight stubble there.  
  
"The stubble, you idiot!" the boss exclaimed. "It's not much, but it's enough to know that this kid is at least thirteen years old. He's way too old for what we want him for. The kids we deal with have to be young, ten at most, for the couples to want them. This can't be the kid from the game shop because that kid has got to be around ten or eleven."  
  
Jenkins removed his hand from the boy's cheek.  
  
"Just look at him, boss. Compare him to the picture on your wall. It's the same kid, same hair and everything," Jenkins insisted, pointing to a wall behind the boss where pictures of several dozen boys and girls were displayed. The kids featured there were either potential victims or had already been taken. "See, it's the same one. He's just older than we thought."  
  
The boss examined the picture and then the boy in silence. Finally, he shook his head and replaced the picture on the wall.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
The boss turned to him. "He's already seen you, so letting him go is out of the question. Killing him is an option, but it'd be a waste of a valuable commodity. We can send him to Tokyo, where I'm sure someone will take interest in a young, able boy like him."  
  
The boss moved closer to the boy. He lifted the boy's arm and pushed the sleeve of the pajamas back to fully reveal the arm. "He's small, though. It may not be worth it" The boss dropped the arm, and then ran his hands over the boy's chest, stomach, and legs. "However, he is young, which is always an advantage. With a little hard work, his body will grow and mature. He'd make a good worker for someone who needs some able bodied help."  
  
Jenkins watched his boss as he completed the inspection of the boy. "Take him to one of the rooms for now. I'll make some calls to see if there's any interest in a boy like him."  
  
Jenkins nodded his agreement and effortlessly picked up the boy. He walked out of the room and immediately went to a small elevator at the end of the hallway he was in. They were in a small warehouse on the outskirts of Domino City, in a location where the cops would never think to look for illegal activities. After all, the upstanding business that surrounded them provided an excellent cover.  
  
He reached a room at the back of the basement and opened the door. He placed the boy on the floor at the end of the small room and took a step back. He reached into a small bag he'd brought with him and took out some rope. He tied the boy's hands and feet to keep him from going anywhere. He then took out a piece of cloth and tied it around the boy's mouth. It was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Satisfied with is work, Jenkins walked to the door. At the last minute, he turned back to the still unconscious boy.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow when the boss decides your fate."  
  
**~~**  
  
Uh, oh. . . what's up with the crazy kidnappers? What could they possibly want with Yugi and all the other kids? There really is a method to my madness. . . It's just going to take a few more chapters for you to find out what it is. If you're still interested in reading that is. Thanks for stopping by! 


	3. In the Hands of Strangers

Greetings! Here's another hopefully exciting installment of this fic. . .  
  
Replies:  
  
Wolfspeaker: Thanks! Yami isn't usually very vulnerable, but I'm sure he's got that side of him. I figured with Yugi in trouble, he'd be less likely to hide it.  
  
I Luv Yugi and Kurt: Rape? Nope. . . after I read your review, I reread the chapter and it did kind of sound like that, didn't it? No, they want Yugi for something else. . .  
  
Millennia Star: Thank you! I'm very glad that you like the story.  
  
Ashley Motou: Nah, it's not mean to like the story. . . we hurt the ones we love, remember? :o)  
  
Jadesaber: Yup, Yami couldn't sense Yugi because Yugi had been drugged. Since Yugi was unconscious, Yami couldn't talk to him or know that Yugi was still around.  
  
Yugi: I'm very glad that you're enjoying the story, and that it was something you were on the look out for!  
  
ShadowRika: Yugi is the perfect target because we all adore him. It just makes it so much fun to mess with his head. Gee, now that sounds mean. Glad you like the story, and 'Paint the Sky with Stars' as well!  
  
Naomi Silverwolf: Glad to know you're still interested! I don't want to bore anyone. . . :o)  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
**~~**  
  
  
  
Part 3: In the Hands of Strangers  
  
Seto Kaiba was late for school.  
  
He hated being late, but it couldn't be helped. He'd been called into the development lab to deal with a technical problem his engineers had needed authorization to solve, and it had taken him longer than he thought to work it all out. He'd decided to drive himself today so that he could go at his own pace, not at the pace his driver deemed it necessary to go.  
  
He'd taken a shortcut to school this morning, one that he used every once in a while. It led him straight through the residential area closest to the school. Sometimes, he'd see Yugi and his friends walking to school along this street, but Kaiba doubted he'd see them this morning. They were probably in school by now.  
  
Kaiba turned a corner and found himself driving along the street that led to the Moto's game shop. He slammed on the brakes suddenly when he spotted the police cruisers parked alongside the quiet shop. He was still a few meters away from the shop, so the police officers that were walking in and out of the house, and around the perimeter of the building, hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
"What happened?" he asked himself.  
  
He continued to watch the police activity around him, noting that several neighbors had come out of their houses to look at what was going on. Kaiba looked around for Yugi, his grandfather, or his friends, but didn't see anyone. He shrugged. Whatever had happened wasn't any of his business anyway. Yugi would probably be at school, so Kaiba could always ask him about what was going on once he got there.  
  
With a final look at the game shop, Kaiba put the car in gear and drove away. He had classes to get to.  
  
**~~**  
  
'Where is he? He's never late'  
  
Joey had been repeating the same thing over and over in his mind for the last half hour. It was five minutes until school began and there was no sign of Yugi. He was never late, Joey was certain about that. Yugi valued promptness and always walked to school with plenty of time to get there. He usually walked with Tea, but Joey had already seen her arrive, and Yugi had not been with her. Tea had told him that her father had dropped her off this morning because she'd been running late, and she hadn't gone to pick Yugi up as she usually did.  
  
The one minute bell suddenly rang, and Joey couldn't afford to wait for Yugi anymore. With one last look around the empty courtyard, he ran into the school and barely made it to his class before the tardy bell rang.  
  
"Where were you, Wheeler?" Tristan asked as Joey took his customary seat in front of him.  
  
"I was waiting for Yug," Joey answered, turning to his right to see if maybe he'd missed Yugi. Unfortunately, the younger teen's desk was empty. "I don't know where he is this morning."  
  
Joey wasn't given a chance to say more, because the teacher entered the room and began her lecture.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Joey was barely paying attention to the history lecture. He'd taken to glancing outside into the courtyard to see if he could spot Yugi walking to school late. The last time Yugi was out of school was because he'd come down with a really bad case of the flu, and Joey was beginning to worry.  
  
"Mr. Bakura, it's nice of you to finally join us."  
  
Joey turned in the direction of the front door and saw their white haired friend standing next to the teacher's desk. Joey had been so worried about Yugi's absence that he hadn't noticed that Ryou wasn't there either. Ryou looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. Joey wondered what had happened to him to make him look like that, and to make him late.  
  
"My apologies, but I do have an excuse," Ryou said and handed the teacher a note. Joey turned his attention to her and saw as her face lost its color. Whatever was in the note, it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Oh, my, that's unbelievable. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Joey frowned. The teacher was looking at Ryou, whose face had also lost a little more of its color. He shook his head as she handed him the note.  
  
"No, there isn't, but I'll let you know if anything comes up." Ryou paused momentarily as he thought of something. "I would like to speak to Joey and Tristan, if I can. I think they need to know."  
  
The teacher turned away from Ryou and glanced at Joey.  
  
'Huh? What's going on that we need to know?' Joey thought. As soon as that thought went through his head, he turned to glance at Yugi's empty desk.  
  
"Of course. Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Taylor, please step outside with Mr. Bakura. You have fifteen minutes to talk."  
  
Joey got up from his desk, confusion clearly written all over his face. He saw Tristan glance at him and could see that his friend was just as confused as he was. The closer they got to Ryou, the worse he looked.  
  
The three teenagers stepped outside of the room, and Ryou led them a few feet away from the door to the classroom. Without saying anything, he reached into his backpack and took out Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He held it out to Joey.  
  
"You should keep this Joey, before Bakura gets tempted to hide it from me."  
  
Joey stared at the outstretched puzzle, then back at Bakura.  
  
"What are you doing with that, Ryou? Yugi is going to kill you. Yami is also going to kill you when he finds out you took that."  
  
Ryou's face lowered, but not before Joey saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"What happened? Why are you holding that? Where is Yugi? Why isn't he in school?"  
  
Joey's voice had gotten a bit loud, and it took Tristan's hand on his shoulder to get him to lower it.  
  
"What's going on, Ryou?" Tristan asked.  
  
Ryou took a deep break and told them everything that had happened the night before. His voice was soft, but it shook as he recalled the events. Joey flinched when Ryou told them of Yami's description of what had happened. He couldn't understand what had happened and why.  
  
"Take the puzzle, Joey. Yami needs to be able to talk to us; he needs to know what's going on through us. He probably won't be able to appear to you without me around, but the puzzle is safer with you."  
  
Joey frowned. "I thought Yami could only appear if Yugi was around."  
  
Ryou nodded. "That was the case, until Yami found a way to communicate with me and Bakura through our link. We have to keep him informed. Besides, he's the only one that saw what happened. We need his help to find Yugi."  
  
"How can we do that?" Tristan asked. "Do the police know anything yet?"  
  
Ryou was quiet for a moment. "Nothing yet. I was just at the police station, and they told me that they're still searching the house and the grounds surrounding it. Yugi's grandfather was in surgery this morning to repair a broken back, and the doctors say that he won't be regaining consciousness for a while."  
  
"Ryou's right. I don't trust the police," Joey exclaimed. "If we want Yugi found, we have to find him ourselves."  
  
"Okay, so what do we do?" Tristan asked.  
  
"That's the next big problem."  
  
**~~**  
  
Yugi Moto was awake.  
  
He had been for a while now. How long, he couldn't tell. He couldn't even see where he was, all he knew was that it was dark and cold. He could hear the sounds of civilization going on outside of the room he was in and wished that he wasn't gagged. He was sure that if he could only scream for help, someone would hear him.  
  
His hands were tied, as were his feet. It was uncomfortable to lie on his back because his hands were tied behind him, so he had to lie on his side. It was so cold that his right side had gone numb from where it had been in contact with the floor. After all, he only had his thin pajamas to cover him.  
  
His head felt fuzzy, but it wasn't fuzzy enough to prevent him from remembering the events of the night before.  
  
He'd been sleeping soundly when he'd felt someone put a hand over his mouth and nose. He'd opened his eyes to see a man standing over him, pressing the cloth to his face. He'd breathed something awful and had tried to fight the attacker off with little success. His plight had awakened Yami, who'd come out of the puzzle to help, but Yugi had known that the spirit wasn't going to be able to do anything. Yugi hadn't been coherent enough to give control of his body to Yami, and Yami had probably been a little preoccupied to forcefully take it from him.  
  
Yugi remembered his grandfather also. He only had bits and pieces of memory, but he knew that his grandfather had been there. What had happened to both of them?  
  
His heart clenched at the possibility that something had happened to his grandfather or to his yami. He had noticed earlier that he wasn't wearing the puzzle. He didn't wear the puzzle to bed, so it was likely that the puzzle was still back in his room. Hopefully his grandfather or one of his friends would keep it safe.  
  
'Why am I here? What does that man want with me?' Yugi asked himself for the hundredth time since he'd woken up. No matter how he thought about it, how many angles he tried to see the situation from, he couldn't come to a reasonable conclusion. There was no reason for that man to break into his house and take him away. Yugi hadn't seen anyone around, and he was beginning to wonder if he was all by himself.  
  
He shook his head, shivering slightly at the cold. Carefully, he maneuvered his body into a sitting position and scooted back until he felt a wall against his back. The wall felt warm, so Yugi figured that it must face the outside. He tried pounding it with his fists, but there was no sound. The wall, like the rest of the room, seemed to also be made of concrete. Sound would not travel well through it.  
  
Yugi sighed and laid his head against the wall. He was tired and he ached. His stomach rumbled and he realized that he was also hungry. More than anything, he was scared. He wanted to know whey he'd been brought here.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated on the link he knew existed between him and Yami. If he couldn't call for help with his voice, he'd do it with his mind.  
  
**Yami?**  
  
Yugi waited, but nothing happened. He was still a bit woozy from the drugs he'd been given, but he didn't think it was enough to keep him from sensing Yami. Unless something was wrong and Yami was hurt.  
  
**YAMI!**  
  
This time, Yugi felt a jerk from the other end of the connection.  
  
*YUGI!* came Yami's slightly surprised voice. *Where are you, are you okay?*  
  
The connection was extremely faint, but Yugi could feel Yami's concern through the link.  
  
**I don't know where I am, but it's cold. I can hear people outside, so it's got to be a building surrounded by a lot of other busy buildings. I wasn't awake when they put me in here. I'm gagged, so I can't call out for help.**  
  
*Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?*  
  
Yami's concern scared Yugi. It wasn't that Yami wasn't normally overprotective, it's just that this time, even through the weak link, Yugi felt Yami's fear for his safety. The situation seemed worse now that Yugi knew Yami was afraid for him.  
  
**I feel disoriented, but I think it's because of the drug. Other than being cold and uncomfortable, I'm not injured.**  
  
Yami remained quiet for a moment. *I will find you, Yugi. I can use the link to get to you*  
  
Yugi frowned. **How are you going to do that? You can't exist on your own**  
  
When Yami answered, Yugi could feel slight bemusement in Yami's mental voice. *I have learned to communicate with Bakura. Through Ryou, I can get to you*  
  
**Okay. I'll try to help in any way I can through the link**  
  
*I will get to you, Yugi, I swear it*  
  
Yugi nodded once in affirmation. **I know you will, Yami. I know you will**  
  
**~~**  
  
Yami didn't bother to make a connection with Bakura. He'd seen Ryou with the puzzle, so he assumed that if he appeared, he'd be able to talk to Ryou. That's all he needed, so he willed himself out of the puzzle and was surprised to find himself in the middle of a strange place. It was empty, save for three people walking in front of him. One of them had white hair, so he knew he'd reached the right person.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Ryou turned, and Yami could see the surprise on his face. Tristan and Joey, who had been walking beside Ryou, also turned.  
  
"Woah, Yami. I didn't know you were there," Joey commented, and Yami saw that he was now the one that held the Millennium Puzzle. He turned to Ryou.  
  
"You've given Joey the puzzle?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "I didn't want to take any chances, because Bakura wanted to hide it."  
  
Yami nodded. It seemed as if he were going to be communicating with Joey Wheeler from now on.  
  
"Yugi is awake. I just spoke to him through our mental link."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
Yami looked at Tristan and Joey and held up his hands. "Patience, please. Yugi is scared, but unharmed. He does not know where he is, but he hears noises outside of the room he is in. He speculated that he was in the middle of a populated area, something similar to a place of business. He could tell me nothing more, however. We must get to him quickly, before he is moved."  
  
Joey frowned. "How do we do that?"  
  
"Do you have any idea of anywhere Yugi might have been taken to that is surrounded by places of business?" Yami asked.  
  
There was silence as the three friends pondered the question.  
  
"The docks!" Tristan answered. "It's far away from the main part of the city to provide safety for the kidnappers, but still populated enough for Yugi to be hearing people outside."  
  
Yami smiled slightly, glad to finally have a potential location. "How do we get to these docks?"  
  
Joey grinned. "We take the bus. Come on, let's go!"  
  
**~~**  
  
Will the gang get to Yugi in time? Hmmm. . . we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading!! 


	4. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Greetings!  
  
Sorry for the delay is posting this, but I've been a tad busy. Hopefully, updates will be done more often after this.  
  
Wolfspeaker: Glad you're enjoying the fic. I hope the update was soon enough for ya!  
  
TZ: ^____^ Poor Yami, he's being abused this time  
  
Charmed48092: I'm very glad you like the story! I should be able to update sooner from now on *crosses fingers*  
  
Shadow Realm: Thank you very much!!  
  
Ashley Motou: Thanks! I hope the wait wasn't too long.  
  
Jadesaber: I do love to torture the poor kid, don't I? Ahh, but it's so much fun!  
  
Silver: Let's hope the chapter was worth waiting for :o)  
  
Shadow Rika: Patience is a virtue. . . or so they say. So yes, patience is a good thing!  
  
Millennia Star: Thanks for the review!  
  
Cyberkat: I'm definitely going to finish the story. . . sooner or later, at least!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!! I really, really, appreciate it! Oh, one small note: On the read through of this chapter. I noticed that I kept referring to Tea as Anzu. I have no clue why I kept thinking of her that way, since I've been using the English names. If you see Anzu written in for Tea, just ignore it!  
  
Now, on with the show:  
  
  
  
Part 4: So Close, Yet So Far Away  
  
'I'm late, again,' Seto Kaiba thought as he got out of his car.  
  
He slammed the door closed and began to quickly walk towards the school's main entrance. It didn't really matter if he was late. It wasn't like he had to be in school anyway, so whether he was on time or not was trivial. His teachers expected him to attend his classes, but understood the fact that he had responsibilities that his other classmates did not. They made allowances for him because of that, which was why Seto even bothered to show up. He didn't need the education, but he was still young enough to belong in a school setting. He attended classes when he could, and still managed to sustain high marks, so the teachers and administrators generally left him in peace.  
  
He was about to enter the building through the main door when Joey Wheeler came rushing out. Joey spotted him and stopped in his tracks, causing Ryou Bakura to slam into him. The white haired boy apologized and asked what was wrong, but Joey didn't answer him. Kaiba was about to make a remark about Joey's lack of coordination when he noticed Yugi standing beside Joey. Yugi looked odd, though. He didn't seem like his normal self.  
  
"Why Yugi, you're looking rather transparent this morning," Kaiba quipped, noting that the younger teen did indeed look transparent; Kaiba could see the door Yugi was standing in front of. Come to think of it, he looked taller too. "Would it have something to do with the fact that there are police squad cars surrounding your house?"  
  
Yugi frowned, but it was Joey who reacted first.  
  
"Do you have your car with you today?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. What's it to you?"  
  
"We need you to give us a ride to the docks," Ryou stated from behind Joey. Tristan, who was standing behind him, remained quiet.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened, and then he laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? I'm not taking you losers anywhere. Besides, we're all supposed to be in class."  
  
"Please, Kaiba," Ryou insisted. "Yugi needs our help."  
  
"Yugi?" Kaiba asked, confused. "He's standing right in front of me, and he doesn't look like he needs any help, except for maybe some food to make him solid again."  
  
Kaiba still couldn't explain why Yugi looked so transparent. Maybe there was something wrong with his eyes and he was seeing things.  
  
"I am not Yugi, and if you do not help us, neither Yugi nor I will be alive much longer to give you an explanation of what is happening."  
  
Kaiba physically reacted to the unexpected voice by taking a step back. It wasn't that the voice was unexpected, because he recognized it as Yugi's voice. Kaiba was just not used to hearing the teen use that tone outside of the dueling arena. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Yugi once again, noticing for the first time the narrow set to Yugi's eyes, the proud stance, and almost superior demeanor. This was the way Yugi looked and sounded when he dueled. Kaiba had always thought that it was extra concentration on Yugi's part, but what if it was really someone else?  
  
"You mentioned the police at Yugi's house, didn't you Kaiba? Well, Yugi was kidnapped last night. Yami was able to communicate with him a short while ago and we think he's being kept at the docks. We need to get to him before the kidnappers take him somewhere else."  
  
"What are you talking about Wheeler?  
  
"What's the matter with you, are you stupid?" Joey practically yelled. He moved forward and stopped just inches away from Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba noticed the wild and almost desperate look in Joey's eyes and for the first time, a tinge of fear touched his heart. He stood his ground, however, and let the blonde say what he needed to say.  
  
"Forget your pride, Kaiba, forget your own little world and pay attention to those around you for once!" Joey practically screamed. "Yugi was taken from his room last night, taken to who knows where. Yami can talk to Yugi through the bond they share, but he can't remain outside of the puzzle for very long without Yugi, so if he's going to help us find him, we have to go now."  
  
Joey closed the gap between them, so that his body was pressing against the front of Kaiba's. His eyes nailed him with their intensity, and Seto could do nothing but look into them.  
  
"I'm giving you a choice. You either take us, or I swear I'll knock you out and take your car without your permission."  
  
Kaiba stared into Joey's brown eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he meant what he said. He didn't care, however. Without taking a step back, Kaiba put on his best sneer.  
  
"You and what army, little man?"  
  
Joey's face contorted into a mask of anger, and Kaiba could see Joey's right fist out of the corner of his eye as it lifted on a path towards his face. He braced himself to block the punch, but Tristan beat him to it.  
  
"He's not worth it, Joey," Tristan said, glaring at Kaiba. He grabbed Joey's arms and pulled him away from the taller teen. "We don't have time for selfish bastards like him. Let it go and let's get to Yugi."  
  
With effort, Tristan pulled Joey completely away from him. He led Joey down the walkway, followed by Ryou. Yugi's look alike stopped directly in front of him.  
  
"Remember that day on the towers of Pegasus castle?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba frowned. What towers? Then it hit him.  
  
"You mean at Duelist Kingdom? That duel we had?"  
  
Yugi's look alike nodded.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"I would have gladly gone through with the attack on your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and watched you fall off the tower. Yugi, however, did not want you to be harmed. He fought me for control and got it, then called off the attack. He saved your life, Kaiba. It is truly a shame that you are too self involved to notice."  
  
With that, he was gone, leaving Kaiba staring after him. He was about to go into the building when a shout caught his attention.  
  
"What would you do if someone broke into your house, went into Mokuba's room and then kidnapped him while you watched and yet were powerless to stop it?" Ryou Bakura asked, his eyes showing uncharacteristic hatred. "Yami just went through that. The thing is, Yugi and Yami would have helped you if you asked."  
  
Ryou turned and walked away with his friends, leaving Kaiba standing at the front of the school. A sudden wind brushed against him, causing his coat to blow out behind him. He felt a chill go down his spine, but he doubted that it was due to the wind.  
  
If it had been Mokuba, what would he have done?  
  
**~~**  
  
Yugi shivered. He huddled into the wall beside him, desperate to feel the heat coming from there. He had heard the sound of water earlier coming from outside, and he'd immediately told Yami about it. Yami had said that they'd figured out that he was at the docks and were on their way to get him.  
  
He felt relief. He still didn't know what was going on, but having Yami's calm voice in his head made him feel safe and secure. Yugi knew that Yami would do what he said; Yami would find him.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi heard the sound of a door opening. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, and could hear footsteps. The door closed again, and the footsteps got closer and closer. Finally, Yugi felt the presence of someone beside him. The person stood there, very quiet, for a while, before finally reaching out to bring Yugi closer to him. Yugi tried to struggle out of the grasp, but the man's grip was tight. He was turned around, and the blindfold was removed from around his eyes. Yugi blinked at the sudden brightness in the room. He looked up and saw a row of windows at the top of the room. He could see a clear, blue sky outside, and wished that he was out there, instead of in the room he was in.  
  
"Good morning, Yugi Moto. Good of you to join the land of the living."  
  
The man got up from where he'd been kneeling beside Yugi and took a few steps back. Yugi gently maneuvered himself so that he was facing the man. He wanted to ask why he'd been taken away from his home, but the gag kept him from saying anything.  
  
"Ah, so you want to talk, huh? Here, let me take that."  
  
The man reached behind Yugi and removed the gag as well. Yugi quickly moistened his dry lips and cleared his throat a few times. He was thirsty and his mouth and throat felt incredibly dry.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
The man, who Yugi could tell was the same one that had taken him from his room, regarded him quietly for a moment.  
  
"That's complicated, you see. Your being here is a mistake. You look much younger than you really are, which makes you useless for what my boss wants you for."  
  
Yugi felt a sliver of hope. If it had been a mistake to bring him here, than maybe they were going to let him go.  
  
"I won't tell anyone about you, I promise, just please let me go."  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears and his voice broke slightly as he spoke. He blinked and the tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
The man laughed. "I can see why my boss mistook your age, little one. Unfortunately, we can't let you go. You've seen me, you've seen this place, and you know too much. We can't risk that."  
  
Yugi shook his head, dislodging even more tears. "I won't tell anyone. Please let me go. I'm no use to you."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, little one. You are of use to us, even if it's not for what we originally intended." The man once again kneeled, except this time, he was facing Yugi. "We will find you a nice home, somewhere that you can be useful to someone."  
  
"No. You can't just take me somewhere else. My grandfather will never stop looking for me. I'll never stop wanting to be with my family!"  
  
Yugi screamed at the man, rage and fear flowing through him. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to go to another home; he wanted to go back to his home with his grandfather, his yami, and his friends.  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
The man laughed. "I've already done it, Yugi. This will ensure that you're never a problem again," he said, and took out a syringe from the front pocket of his coat.  
  
"What is that?" Yugi asked, his voice rising in panic. "What are you going to do?"  
  
The man leaned closer to Yugi, pulling up the sleeve of his pajamas to expose his upper arm.  
  
"This is a little something I came up with. You see, we can't get rid of you effectively, without killing you, of course, if you still know who you are. Killing you would simply be a waste, so we came up with an alternative. This little drug will make sure that your mind is wiped and left a blank slate for us to mold as we see fit. In an hour, Yugi Moto will be dead, and you, whoever we choose you to be, will be alive in his place."  
  
"No. . . NO! I won't let you do that to me!"  
  
With a sudden surge of strength, Yugi got to his feet. He tried to run away, but his feet were still bound together. He succeeded only in falling down again. He winced as his chest hit the ground, but didn't have more time to react or do anything else. The man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up so that their faces almost touched.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it, Yugi. Say goodbye."  
  
**YAMI! YAMI, HELP ME! He's going to. . .**  
  
His mental concentration was broken as he felt a burning pain in his left arm. Yugi looked down to see the man emptying a syringe into the upper part of his arm. Immediately, he began to feel faint. The man laid him on the ground and stood up. He walked a few steps and then stopped, remaining there to watch.  
  
** I'm sorry. I'm so sorry**  
  
'I can't lose myself, I have to be me. I can't let them take away my life, my freedom, and my memories. I won't!'  
  
Yugi told himself that over and over as he felt the drug quickly working in his system. His vision was getting blurry, and he could feel his consciousness wavering. His mantra suddenly changed, and he held on to it like a lifeline.  
  
'I am Yugi Moto, I am fifteen years old. I live at the Turtle Game Shop with my grandfather. I love Duel Monsters and my favorite card is the Dark Magician. I have four best friends named Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou, and have a spirit protector named Yami. I love my family, I love my life. I will remember this forever.  
  
*Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong? Talk to me, Yugi!*  
  
Yugi could hear Yami's voice in his mind, but was too weak to respond.  
  
'I am Yugi Moto, I am fifteen years old. I have a spirit protector named Yami who never let me down and always protected me. I love Duel Monsters. I have four best friends named Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou. I love my family, I love my life.'  
  
His vision was black now, and he could barely feel the cold floor underneath his body. He shuddered as a gripping pain coursed through his body, crying out in agony as it hit a climax in his head.  
  
*YUGI?? Please talk to me!*  
  
Yami sounded desperate, and Yugi wished that he could do something to ease Yami's pain.  
  
'I am Yugi Moto, I am fifteen years old.'  
  
**I will never forget you, Yami**  
  
Yugi cried out as the pain in his head intensified, leaving him with nothing but blackness. In the darkness of his mind, he could see people, places and things. As soon as he tried to get to them, pick them up to see what they were, they disintegrated in his hands like sand.  
  
'I am Yugi Moto.'  
  
Soon, there was nothing left but blackness; deep, all consuming and suffocating darkness.  
  
'I am Yugi Moto'  
  
The darkness began to disappear, leaving a blinding white light in its wake. When the light became too intense to withstand, he finally gave up, but not before one final thought entered his mind.  
  
'I am Yugi Moto'  
  
**~~**  
  
Four hours later  
  
Joey Wheeler entered the darkened room quietly. He shut the door behind him but made no move to walk towards the bed. He stood there, his back to the door, shaking. He knew what he had to do, he just wasn't sure if he could do it. Finally, after a few more moments, he gathered his courage and made his way to the unconscious person on the bed. When he reached his destination, he dropped to his knees.  
  
"I failed him, Gramps. I failed Yugi and I failed you," Joey said, his voice breaking as heart breaking sobs were torn from his throat. "We were too late. Even after Kaiba decided to help us and give us a ride, we were too late. The docks were empty; Yugi and the kidnappers were already gone! All we found were Yugi's pajamas in a cold, empty room. . ."  
  
Joey trailed off, as the sobs became unbearable to control. He had to tell Yugi's grandfather what had happened, because he owed it to the old man. Even though gramps was in a coma and couldn't hear him, Joey felt he had to tell him.  
  
"Yami was in so much pain, Gramps. We were almost there when Yami just began to lose it. It was as if he were in physical pain, but I know that's not possible without Yugi's body. I tried to get through to him, get him to tell me what was going on, but he didn't reply. He just kept repeating that he was Yugi Moto. He vanished after that. He hasn't come out of the Millennium Puzzle since then, and I'm afraid that. . ." he trailed off, not wanting to admit that he thought Yugi was dead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I tried to get there in time, I tried to help him. But I couldn't even get that right!"  
  
Joey broke into sobs again, reaching up to grasp the old man's hand in his own. He lay his wet cheek against the old man's time roughened palm and let himself cry for his lost friend and his failure. He felt as if his world had just been taken from him, torn into unrecognizable shreds. He wanted comfort; he wanted gramps to wake up and tell him that it was okay, that he'd done his best, but Joey knew that wasn't going to happen. The doctors didn't think that gramps would make it through the night, not with injuries as extensive as his. He wasn't expected to even wake up, but Joey still felt like he owed Yugi's grandfather an explanation.  
  
"If Yugi is alive, I will find him. . . if he's dead, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
**~~**  
  
Eeek!! Angst galore, huh? So, anyone care to guess what's going to happen? 


	5. Whispers of the Past

Greetings!  
  
I'm so very sorry for the delay in posting this. My computer died two weeks ago and I still have not been able to fix it. I ended up writing this by hand, then typing it up on my old laptop, and then borrowing a friend's computer to post here.  
  
Oh, wow! I was beginning to wonder why not as many people liked this story, but I'm glad that there are people out there enjoying it! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I usually reply to all of the reviews, but I'm on limited time with the borrowed computer, so I'll just say a big THANK YOU! You all rock!  
  
A note: this story is set in Japan, even though I use the American names for the main characters. Any new characters in the story will more than likely have Japanese names.  
  
If any of you read "Paint the Sky with Stars" I'll have a chapter of it up later in the day.  
  
Now on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 5: Whispers of the Past  
  
6 months later  
  
"Thank you. Have a great evening and come again."  
  
Joey smiled at the woman as she handed her back her change, and watched as she left with her son. The bells over the door jangled as she made her way out, giving the small shop a light hearted feeling; a feeling it hadn't known in a long while. Joey glanced at the clock and sighed in relief. It was closing time. He walked over to the door and flipped the sign so that 'closed' faced the outside, and locked the door. He straightened up the displays that had gotten messed up during the course of the day, before making his way out of the shop.  
  
As soon as he left the shop and entered the residence beside it, the smell of vegetable stew reached his nostrils. He sniffed appreciatively and smiled when his stomach growled in response.  
  
"Joey, dinner is ready."  
  
"I'm coming. I closed the shop already."  
  
Joey made his way to the kitchen to find Solomon Moto lifting several plates off one of the counters. He put them on his lap, and then wheeled himself out of the kitchen and into the dining room.  
  
"I'll take care of the register later," the older man said as Joey held the door open so that the wheelchair would fit through.  
  
"Okay, Gramps. I'll get the stew."  
  
Joey lifted the pot and carefully carried it to the kitchen table, his stomach growling louder as he got to the table.  
  
"Sounds like someone is hungry," Mr. Moto said, chuckling. "Who knew that keeping shop was such hard work?"  
  
"We had a lot more customers today. The regional Duel Monster championships are coming up, so there are a lot of kids out there reworking their decks."  
  
Mr. Moto smiled as he served dinner. "It happens every year at this time and it makes for very good business."  
  
The two men remained silent as they ate. Joey glanced across the table at the elderly man and felt a twang of sorrow and regret, just as he did every night at dinner. Joey knew that he wasn't the one Mr. Moto really wanted to be talking to and sharing his dinner with. Even if he did, there was still someone else that he wished were here as well.  
  
After the night Yugi was kidnapped, Mr. Moto had not been expected to survive. His back had been broken, and the doctors had been certain that the elderly man would not survive. He had surprised everyone, however, by waking up. He'd been left paralyzed from the waist down because of the injury, so Joey had decided to move in with Mr. Moto to take care of him. Joey's father was never really around their house anyway, so he hadn't really cared about Joey's change of address.  
  
In a way, staying with Mr. Moto was what Joey needed to do. He'd been unable to find Yugi that day at the docks, or in the six months that had passed. The police had closed the case, because they said that after so long, it was very likely that Yugi was dead. They had no other leads or clues to go on, so they'd given up. Neither Mr. Moto nor Joey believed that Yugi was dead, so they'd vowed to keep looking.  
  
It didn't help matters that in the six months that Yugi had been missing, Yami hadn't come out of the puzzle. Joey didn't want to believe that Yugi was dead, but not having Yami around made it hard to keep that belief. From what Joey understood of the way the Millennium Puzzle worked, if Yugi died, Yami would be trapped inside the puzzle again until he could find a new host. However, if Yugi was alive, Yami should still be able to exist outside of the puzzle. He'd have to stay outside for short periods of time, but he could still do it. Joey didn't want to believe that the reason Yami hadn't come out of the puzzle was because Yugi was dead, but his attempts at drawing Yami out had proven in vein.  
  
"You're awfully quiet this evening."  
  
Joey looked up from his stew to see Mr. Moto's violet eyes fixed on him.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking . . . "  
  
Mr. Moto nodded. "I know," he said, and looked away.  
  
Accepting what had happened to Yugi had been almost impossible for the elderly man. Joey had been with him through the hard task of acceptance and grief, but it hadn't been easy for either one of them.  
  
"How was school today, Joey?"  
  
Joey sighed. The more time that passed, the harder it became to talk about Yugi.  
  
"School was fine, Gramps. I had a math test today, though."  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "It was okay. I studied for it a few days beforehand."  
  
"Good. I'm glad that you're doing better. Your grades have gotten much better in the past few months."  
  
Joey chuckled. "I've noticed that too. I guess living in a stable household does make a difference," he said, then looked down at his food.  
  
He had never really talked to anyone abut his situation at home, mainly because he hadn't wanted to bother his friends with his problems or make them feel sorry for him. It had been hard to focus on school when all he'd had to deal with at home were his father's rants and violent tendencies.  
  
When he looked back up at Mr. Moto, Joey noticed that tears had pooled in his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad that something good has come out of all this heartbreak."  
  
He put his spoon down and bowed his head, and Joey could see that his hands were tightly clasped in his lap. A few droplets of water fell onto the table, causing Joey's own eyes to tear up. He got up from the table and walked to the other side, where he kneeled beside Mr. Moto's wheelchair.  
  
"You're not giving up on him, are you Gramps?"  
  
"No, never!" Mr. Moto exclaimed, raising his head to face Joey. "I will never give up on my grandson. I miss him so much, though. I keep expecting him to come bouncing in, telling me about the new cards he's gotten or about a good grade he got in school. This constant silence, that empty room upstairs, they're unbearable."  
  
"I know, Gramps. I miss him too."  
  
Mr. Moto took a deep breath and gave Joey a tentative smile. He wiped away his tears, and then started to clear the table.  
  
"I'll take care of this, Joey. You can go on upstairs to do your homework if you want."  
  
Joey wanted to say more, maybe talk about what had happened in the last six months, but he new that Mr. Moto wasn't going to go for it. He had walked by Mr. Moto's bedroom many a night only to hear the older man sobbing. Joey knew that Yugi's grandfather blamed himself for what had happened, but he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. It was the same with Joey and his friends. He knew that they all missed Yugi, but no one wanted to talk about him. It was as if everyone felt guilty about not getting to him on time that day, and the only way to alleviate the guilt was to pretend that there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Okay, Gramps. Thanks for dinner."  
  
Joey made his way to his bedroom upstairs, leaving Mr. Moto to grieve in peace. The room Joey now occupied had been Mr. Moto's. Since being confined to a wheelchair, he'd been unable to go up the stairs, so he'd given Joey the room. Mr. Moto now occupied what used to be the guest bedroom downstairs.  
  
Once he reached the top of the stairs, Joey stopped. He didn't go directly to his room, choosing instead to stop in front of the door to Yugi's room. The room was a constant reminder that there was something out there still unfinished, something Joey still needed to do. After a short pause, he took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Yugi's room was still as it had been the last time Yugi had been in it. The desk and the wall, which had been damaged the night Yugi was kidnapped, were fixed now. The room was clean and peaceful, patiently waiting for the return of its owner.  
  
Joey walked inside and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother turning on any lights, because the moon outside was full and its rays entered through the skylight in Yugi's room, bathing it in silver. He made his way to the desk and picked up the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Yami, if you can hear me, please talk to me. Give me a sign that what I'm doing is right. Let me know if you're around, because if you are, that means that Yugi is too."  
  
Joey waited for a few moments, his eyes so focused on the puzzle that it began to blur. Finally, he sighed and placed the puzzle back on the desk. He'd been coming in here a few times a week during the past six months, making the same request. The result he'd gotten each time had been the same as the one he'd gotten tonight. Did that mean that Yugi was really dead, or was Yami simply unable, or unwilling, to talk to him?  
  
Joey didn't want to give up, but after six months of false hope, was it finally time to let his friend go?  
  
**~~**  
  
Seto Kaiba quickly and efficiently conducted his nightly check of the mansion. He had security guards to do this, of course, but he preferred doing it himself one time each night.  
  
What Ryou Bakura had said to him the day Joey had asked him to take them to the docks to get Yugi had really hit home, especially after the way the day had turned out. It had been the thought of him losing Mokuba that had prompted Kaiba to get in his car and catch up to Joey and his friends, and then take them to the docks. They had been too late to rescue Yugi, but it hadn't been too late to prevent something similar from happening to Mokuba. Kaiba had increased security around his mansion that night, which had included installing a new monitoring system and hiring new guards.  
  
Once Kaiba was satisfied that everything was in order, he made his way up to his brother's room. Mokuba should be just about done getting ready for bed, and Kaiba wanted to say goodnight to him. He reached his brother's room and knocked a couple of times, before letting himself in.  
  
"Hi, Seto. I was wondering where you were."  
  
"What do you mean, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba smiled widely from where he was already lying in bed.  
  
"You've been up to see me every night for the past few months. I was just wondering where you were tonight. I figured it had probably taken you longer to do your security check. Did you find anything?"  
  
Kaiba frowned. Mokuba wasn't supposed to be aware of what he did every night, which was why he waited until the younger boy was getting ready for bed to conduct his security check.  
  
Mokuba's smile faltered a bit, but did not completely disappear. Instead, he reached out, grabbed Kaiba's hand and pulled him forward so that he sat on the bed next to Mokuba.  
  
"Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean that I don't see what's going on, Seto. I heard you giving orders that night you had the security upgraded, but it wasn't until the next day when I heard about what had happened to Yugi that I realized why you had done it."  
  
Kaiba stared, dumbfounded, at his little brother.  
  
"And here I thought I was being extra careful," Kaiba joked.  
  
He became serious again and decided that he owed Mokuba an explanation. He carefully smoothed the covers around his brother, stalling until he found a way to explain things to him.  
  
"The morning after Yugi was kidnapped, I ran into Joey and his friends outside of school. They were going someplace and asked me to help them, but I refused." Kaiba held up a finger when Mokuba opened his mouth to speak. "Just let me finish, then you can ask me anything you want."  
  
Mokuba nodded, and Kaiba continued. "As they were leaving, Ryou Bakura told me that if you'd been in trouble, if what happened to Yugi had happened to you, Yugi would have helped me if I'd asked. You know what, he was right. Yugi would have helped me if I'd asked. So, I changed my mind and took them where they needed to go. We were too late to help Yugi, but I swore to myself that I would never let anything like that happen to you."  
  
"So you felt guilty," Mokuba stated.  
  
Kaiba thought about it for a moment, before he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I guess I did. I couldn't help thinking that maybe if I'd agreed to Joey's request right away instead of arguing with him like I usually do, then we could have gotten to Yugi in time."  
  
Mokuba shook his head and reached out from under the covers to take his brother's hand.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, big brother. I think you're a great guy."  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Why, thank you, Mokuba. I think you're pretty great yourself."  
  
The two brothers laughed, and then all of a sudden became serious.  
  
"I love you, Seto."  
  
"I love you too, Mokuba."  
  
**~~**  
  
The young man pulled his hooded sweatshirt tighter around himself as the strong, chilly wind threatened to rip it from his body. Around him, the busy streets of Tokyo bustled with activity as the nightlife began to take shape. He shivered slightly as he saw a group of people crossing the street beside him. He'd been travelling this road back to his home after a grueling day of work for a while now, so he knew that the people roaming the streets weren't a threat to him. Not in this part of the city, at least. He seriously doubted anything would happen to him now.  
  
He really didn't know his way around Tokyo, which he found strange. After all, his guardian had told him that he'd lived here all of his life. If that was true, shouldn't he know more of the city by now? He supposed that he was still young and hadn't had a chance to get around yet, but he'd seen other kids out and about while he was at work. One of his co-workers had told him that the kids were going to school, which was why they were out at that time of the morning. That had led him to wonder why he wasn't in school. He looked to be as old as the school kids he'd seen, so he had asked his guardian why he wasn't in school. His guardian had told him that he'd been lousy at school so he'd had to work instead. The young man had accepted the explanation because he'd really had no reason not to.  
  
He stopped at a crosswalk to wait for his turn to cross the street and glanced around at the tall buildings that surrounded him. He wished that he didn't have to spend so much time working at the restaurant so that he could explore the city. Unfortunately, that was not to be.  
  
He crossed the street and made his way to his bus stop. As he stood waiting for the bus, a particularly strong wind blew paper and garbage all around him. Some of it even managed to hit him. He brushed most of it off, except for two pieces of paper that had gotten stuck inside his hood. He was about to dig the pieces of paper out of his hood when he saw the bus arrive.  
  
The paper forgotten for the moment, the young man got out his money and boarded the bus. He smiled at a couple of the people he recognized from his daily bus rides, and then proceeded to his customary seat at the back of the bus. Once he was seated, he remembered the pieces of paper he'd been trying to get rid of earlier. He reached into the hood and plucked them out from where they'd gotten tuck in his hair. As soon as he'd touched them, he realized that the pieces weren't made of paper.  
  
He looked at the pieces closely and it finally dawned on him that he was holding two cards of some kind. The back of them was brown with a swirl like pattern that concluded with a black oval in the center. He flipped the first one over and saw that the front of the card had a picture of an elf dressed in a weird green warrior outfit. The colors on the card were faded and it was well worn and battered, but the picture was still clear enough. At the very top, the card read "Celtic Guardian", while at the bottom, he could see some strange designation: ATK/2400 DEF/1200. He had no clue what any of that meant, though.  
  
"Celtic Guardian, attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
Startled at the sudden loud voice, he looked around the bus hoping to find the source of the sound. No one else on the bus seemed to have heard it, though, since they all continued to go about their business.  
  
Almost as sudden as the voice, the young man had a vision of the warrior elf, Celtic Guardian, he figured, wielding a sword and running towards a rotting, three headed dragon. Behind the three headed dragon, the young man could also see a tall teenager with piercing blue eyes and a flowing blue trench coat, standing on the top of a tower.  
  
He frowned and shook his head to vanish the strange image.  
  
"I guess the cleaning fumes finally got to me," he muttered to himself.  
  
Absently, he flipped over the second card and gasped when he saw the picture of a woman who appeared to be half angel and half devil.  
  
"Change of Heart, huh?" he said, reading the top of the card.  
  
Without warning, the image of the half angel, half devil woman was replaced by that of a kind looking boy with white hair and brown eyes. Like in the card, the picture of the boy split into two, the second half becoming a darker, meaner looking version of the same boy. The young man quickly dropped the card and again looked around to see if anyone else had seen what had just happened. Everyone was still minding their own business, so they must not have noticed.  
  
Tentatively, he reached down and picked up the discarded card. He had every intention of crumpling the two cards and throwing them away, but he couldn't get himself to do it. Instead, he put the cards in an inside pocket of his shirt where they'd be safe. He didn't know why he was seeing and hearing things, though, and that really worried him. He wasn't the type to usually hallucinate or daydream, so he was at a loss to explain what had just happened to him. Maybe if he got home and got more sleep tonight, he'd be okay in the morning.  
  
He reached his destination and got off the bus, then quickly walked to his home. The area he lived in wasn't a particularly safe one, so he didn't want to be outside longer than absolutely necessary.  
  
He reached the building he lived in a few minutes later, then walked up two flights of stairs to his guardian's apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he heard a booming voice call out to him from the small, messy living room at the other end of the apartment.  
  
"Jomei, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Asami, it's me."  
  
"Good. Get yourself in here and give me what you have for me."  
  
Jamei closed the front door behind him and headed into the living room. He quickly walked up to his guardian, who was sitting in a recliner watching TV, and handed him the envelope his employer had given him a few hours before. Mr. Asami took the envelope and counted the money inside.  
  
"Very good. You're not a good for nothing weakling after all," Asami stated and put the envelope in his pant's pocket. "There's some soup in the refrigerator for dinner," he said, dismissing Jamei.  
  
Jamei nodded and headed to the kitchen. Asami only paid attention to him and the other two boys he had custody of when they got paid. The rest of the time, it was as if the boys weren't really there. With the money he got from them, Asami provided them with a roof over their heads, food, and a minimal amount of clothes, but not much else. Jamei was smart enough to know that what he made should have been able to afford him better than what he got. He didn't say anything about it anymore, however. He'd learned his lesson after me had mentioned it to Asami once, and his guardian had severely punished him for it. Now, Jamei just did what he was told. He didn't have another choice, not if he wanted to have a place to live.  
  
He served himself a bowl of cold soup from the kitchen and took it to what passed as his room. It was really nothing more than a cramped closet, but it was his. The small apartment only had two bedrooms, and they were both occupied by Asami and the other two boys. The other boys were much bigger and older than Jamei, so he was glad not to have to share a room with them.  
  
Jamei ran into Kioshi as he was walking to his room, but the other boy ignored him. The three boys didn't really get along, so Jomei was more than happy to keep to himself. Once he reached his room, Jomei settled down beside the small window overlooking the busy street below. He sipped his soup, feeling tired and worn down after a long day spent cleaning at the restaurant he worked for. He would need to go to sleep soon, because he had to get up early tomorrow to again go to work. He set the now empty soup bowl aside and got the two cards out of his pocket.  
  
"Why did I keep these? Why do they seem so familiar?"  
  
There wasn't much that Jomei knew about himself or his past. His guardian had told him that he'd been in a terrible accident a few months back that had robbed him of his memories. Jomei supposed that was why his life was such a black hole. All he knew about himself he knew from Asami, and since the man had been his guardian all his life, he had no reason not to believe him.  
  
Jomei leaned his head back and glanced at the full moon. Someday he would get the answers he was looking for.  
  
Someday.  
  
**~~**  
  
Well? What do you all think? I have an idea of where I want this to go, and I can almost guarantee that there will be plenty of angst. 


	6. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Greetings!  
  
I'm happy to announce that my computer is fixed. . . YAY! No more borrowing computer time or writing by hand (though I did think that was rather enjoyable). Anyway, here's the next chapter. I do have a couple of corrections on the last chapter. The name of the young kid in Tokyo is Jomei not Jamei. Also, the attack strength of Celtic Guardian is 1400 not 2400. ARGH! I can't believe I missed those, since I'm usually more careful. Thanks to Lavender Wonder, lizzy9046, Jadesaber and Menolly for pointing those out!  
  
Replies: Since I didn't do any replies last chapter, I'm not exactly sure where I left off. If I miss anyone, please forgive me. I didn't do it on purpose.  
  
TZ: There, there *pats TZ on the back as well* It's okay. . . everything's okay.  
  
LW: Hmmm. . . you're ahead of the game! Suspense is good, right?  
  
ShadowRika: Angst is good. . . we all love angst! I'm glad that you liked the flashbacks. I always hate writing those, because I'm afraid they're going to look bad.  
  
Lizzy9046: His royal pain (Yami)? I actually like that! Actually, there is a reason for the fact that he hasn't come out of the puzzle. That'll be explained in Part 7 or 8, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the good wishes too. My computer finally cooperated.  
  
SilverFang: Thanks!  
  
Amariel: Wow. I'm very flattered, thank you very much! *blushes* I'm very glad to know that this has become one of your favorite fics.  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Glad to know you're enjoying the fic! I'm definitely going to continue. Slowly, but surely I say :o)  
  
Jadesaber: Is this soon enough? :o)  
  
Menolly: Thanks! You've got good eyes!  
  
Woodelf193: I'm so happy that you liked the Kaiba brothers part! No one else mentioned it, but I really liked it too. They're just way too cute together.  
  
MusicMaid: Computer crashes are a pain. I was without mine for 3 weeks (an eternity, if you ask me). Thanks for the review!  
  
Again, if I missed anyone, I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional!  
  
I'll shut up now and let you get to the good stuff. Enjoy! Just remember, we established last time that this was angsty and that angst was good. . . right? Right.  
  
**~~**  
Part 6: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
"Okay, Grampa, how do you play?"  
  
Solomon Moto beamed at his six year old grandson.  
  
Yugi was sitting on top of one of the counters in the game shop waiting for his mother to come pick him up, and had just grabbed a pack of Duel Monsters cards from one of the displays. The little boy had immediately become fascinated by the bright, vivid pictures on the cards when he'd first seen them, and had insisted on knowing everything about them. Once Solomon had opened up several packs and built Yugi a starter deck, he'd explained what the cards were. Now, Yugi was demanding, as only six year olds can, to be taught how to play.  
  
"Yugi, your mother is going to be here any minute and I have to run my shop, so I can't teach you how to play right now. But I'll be glad to teach you the next time you come over to visit."  
  
Yugi pouted, and Solomon smiled despite his best efforts to be stern. "But I won't be back until next week, Grampa. I really want to learn how to play."  
  
At that moment, a customer came in and Solomon diverted his attention from his grandson to the man and woman that had entered the shop. When he was finished taking care of them, he turned back to find that Yugi had a good deal of his cards spread out on the counter top. He was quietly murmuring to himself as he arranged the cards in different ways.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm studying the cards, Grampa. See, they have these numbers at the bottom, which you said meant how strong they were. I'm grouping the ones that are stronger together and the ones that are weaker together. That way, I'll know where to get one when I need it." Yugi enthusiastically grouped the cards until he had gone through the entire deck.  
  
"What about these over here?" Solomon asked, pointing to a third stack Yugi had made. "Oh, those. You said they were magic cards, right? So those are supposed to help the monsters."  
  
Solomon nodded, amazed that Yugi had been able to pick up some rules of the game just from learning about the different cards.  
  
"Grampa, do you want to see my favorite card?"  
  
Solomon nodded, causing Yugi to giggle in delight.  
  
"This one! I think he's the best monster of them all."  
  
Solomon grinned as Yugi held out the Dark Magician. He'd put the card in the deck because he'd had a feeling that Yugi might like the card. He was glad that he'd been right. The Dark Magician was one of the rarest cards in the game, and not many were in circulation. The one he'd given to Yugi was the only one in his possession, but he had no doubt that his grandson would take good care of it.  
  
"The Dark Magician, huh? I think that's a good choice, Yugi. I have no doubt that he'll get you out of a bad spot."  
  
At that moment, the door to the shop opened and his daughter in law walked in. She smiled brightly at him as she walked closer.  
  
"Hi, Dad. I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic is horrible out there."  
  
"It's okay, dear. You know that I love having Yugi here."  
  
"Hi mom! Look what Grampa gave me," the little boy said, holding out the deck of cards. "He's going to teach me to play Duel Monsters."  
  
Yugi's mom smiled. "That's wonderful, sweetie. You and Grampa can have a lot of fun with that. Now come on, let's get your things together and go home."  
  
Solomon watched Yugi's smile falter a bit, but then he brightened. "Mom, can I stay with Grampa? I don't have to go to school tomorrow, since it's Saturday."  
  
"Honey, I'm sure your grandfather has his own things to worry about without having to stay home to watch you. I'll bring you back next Friday."  
  
"I don't mind," Solomon said. "I'm not going out of town this weekend, and I'd love to have Yugi here."  
  
He never minded when Yugi stayed overnight, or through the weekend. He liked spending time with his grandson and took every opportunity he could to do so. Even though Yugi didn't live very far from him, his parents were always busy and didn't have time to bring him over more than once a week.  
  
"Are you sure, dad? He can be quite a handful."  
  
Solomon laughed. Yugi was a handful in the way that he was curious, bright and energetic, not a troublemaker.  
  
"His kind of handful I can definitely handle."  
  
"See, mom, grandpa says it's okay. I want to stay."  
  
Solomon already knew how this would turn out. When Yugi was determined to get something, he got it.  
  
"Okay. I'll bring you some more clothes tonight before dinner."  
  
"Alright! Grandpa and I are going to have so much fun, aren't we Grandpa?"  
  
Solomon couldn't help but grin. "Yes, Yugi, we sure are."  
  
**** Solomon Moto opened his eyes, a wide smile still on his face. He turned over and nestled down into the covers in preparation of going back to sleep, when his eyes landed on the picture of his grandson that rested on his night table. Yugi was no longer the bright six year old that he'd been in the dream. Instead, he was a bright fourteen year old. It was amazing that with everything that had happened to him in his young life, Yugi still retained that sense of hope and brightness.  
  
Solomon quickly sat up on his bed and looked for his alarm clock. He didn't want to oversleep and miss waking Yugi up for school. He turned on the lamp next to his bed and frowned when he saw that his room was different. He looked around, wondering what had happened.  
  
All of a sudden, the events of the last six months came crashing down on him. He was downstairs because he could no longer walk up the stairs, and his grandson had been missing for the last six months. That feeling of complete loss and helplessness wrapped itself around his heart again, and Solomon felt the tears pooling in his eyes. Every once in a while, he would dream of Yugi and wake up thinking that his grandson was just upstairs, only to be hit with the harsh reality that Yugi was gone. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this. It seemed that every day that passed became a day that he got closer and closer to his grave.  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
Best friends forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through  
  
He didn't want to believe that Yugi was dead. He couldn't do that. But if Yugi was still alive, where was he? What had those people that took him done to him? Had they hurt him? Had they abused him? Where was he now? Was he okay? Was he getting enough to eat? Did he have a roof over his head?  
  
Solomon put his hands on either side of his head and squeezed, desperate to stop the questions from completely overwhelming him. This happened to him every time he thought about his grandson. The uncertainty of not knowing anything about Yugi was about to drive him insane. He wanted to hope that his grandson was alive, but what if that meant that Yugi was being mistreated or hurt on a daily basis? What if Yugi's life was now nothing more than a painful shadow of what it had once been? Would death be preferable then?  
  
"No, no!"  
  
Solomon shouted the negation with force, ashamed that he could ever think that his grandson was better off dead. He wanted nothing more than to know for certain, but no one seemed willing to give him answers. He and Joey continued to hope, but could do nothing to find the answers.  
  
"Oh, Joey."  
  
Solomon was grateful to the young man for moving in and taking care of him. Joey wasn't a substitute for Yugi, because that was never possible. However, Solomon had been around Joey's house a few times and he'd seen and heard Joey's father mistreat him. He'd known then that Joey was better off somewhere else, and hadn't discouraged the teen from moving in with him when he'd expressed the desire to do so. Solomon knew that Yugi's disappearance was taking a hard toll on Joey as well, and this was probably the best place for him to be.  
  
When his spinning thoughts were somewhat under control, Solomon maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. He reached out and tenderly picked up the photograph of Yugi on the table and looked at it, his heart breaking at the reminder of his failure.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm so sorry," Solomon whispered, finally letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
**~~**  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Waves of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
Tea Gardner stopped in her tracks, shocked. She slowly pulled the white piece of paper out of the outer pocket of her backpack and looked at it as if it had grown wings. She let the bag drop to the ground and sat on the edge of her bed, clutching the paper as if it were made gold.  
  
Just let love guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
She'd been getting ready for school and had wanted to take some calligraphy paper for a project, but hadn't had room for it in her backpack. She'd opened the outer pocket of the bag, which she rarely used, and had found the paper. It was addressed to her, but seeing her name scrawled on the front of it in that familiar handwriting had taken her breath away. With shaking hands, she unfolded the paper. After taking a few deep breaths, she began to read.  
  
**  
  
Hey, Tea! I'm sitting in history class bored out of my mind, so I started writing this. It's stupid, I know, and I'll probably never give it to you, but at least writing this is passing the time. Did you see what Duke was doing this morning? It still amazes me how he can charm the girls with merely a wink and a few dice tricks. Better yet, did you see the look on Joey's face? It was priceless! Maybe I should ask Duke to teach me some of those dice tricks. Do you think girls will think I'm charming if I learn to do that?  
  
**  
  
Tea choked on a sob. She closed her eyes as another finally managed to escape. He'd never known what kind of effect he'd had on the girls. He'd always been too introverted to notice. He hadn't needed cheap dice tricks to impress people. His personality and kindness had done that for him. She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes before continuing to read.  
  
**  
  
Anyway, Joey hates it when Duke does that, and you know Duke, he just does it more. It's kind of like Kaiba and the whole 'Chihuahua' thing. I bet he only calls Joey that because he knows Joey hates it.  
  
Uh, oh. . . I think Mrs. Rich is on to me now. Yikes! She's heading this way and I don't think I like the look on her face. I gotta hide this in Tristan's jacket quick, before she gets it. Later!  
  
Yugi  
  
**  
  
Tea stared at the scrawled signature for so long that the name began to blur. Tears were streaming down her cheeks at the carefree note Yugi had written. She remembered Tristan giving it to her. He'd said something about finding it in his jacket, and she'd put it in her front bag pocket and forgot about it, until now. What she wouldn't give to be able to walk to Yugi's house and tell him that she'd finally read the note.  
  
She missed him so much. She never told anyone, but she did. She'd gotten so used to Yugi being around every day, to walking to school and then home with him, that she hadn't been able to fully accept that fact that he was gone. She still half expected him to be waiting for her in front of his house when she went by there. She didn't even see Mr. Moto out anymore. The house had become a silent, gloomy shadow of what it used to be.  
  
"I miss you, Yugi. I miss you so much."  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
You'll see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
She clutched the note to her chest and let herself cry. She couldn't explain it, but losing Yugi had been devastating. She hadn't realized that she'd depended on him for so much, depended on his being there for her until he wasn't around anymore. She wished that she'd had the opportunity to tell him what he'd meant to her and how much she appreciated what he'd done for her before he'd disappeared.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
**~~**  
  
Joey put the Millennium Puzzle in his jacket pocket where it would be safe and made his way out of Yugi's room. He was early for school, but he didn't care. He hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before and hadn't wanted to lie in bed anymore. He quickly made his way downstairs and was about to head into the kitchen to get some fruit when he heard the sobbing coming from Mr. Moto's room. Joey's throat immediately tightened as he heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from the older man.  
  
Without thinking, Joey made his way to the door and opened it to find Mr. Moto sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he cried. Joey walked to the bed and sat in front of Mr. Moto. After a few minutes, Yugi's grandfather looked up at him, his eyes red and swollen from crying.  
  
"I miss him, Joey. I really miss him."  
  
Joey took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "I know Gramps, I miss him too."  
  
Mr. Moto reached out and embraced him. Joey hugged him back tightly, wanting to give comfort as much as he wanted to receive it. He slowly stroked the older man's back wanting the pain to go away but knowing that it never would.  
I'd hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's not a thing that I would not endure  
  
The two men sat there for a long while, taking comfort in the fact that they both grieved for the same thing. Mr. Moto patted Joey on the back and then released him, wiping his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey. You don't need to put up with any of this."  
  
"We both miss him, Gramps. There's no crime in admitting it," Joey replied, wiping his own tears. "If we can't talk to each other, who are we going to talk to?"  
  
Mr. Moto nodded. "I know. I just can't help but think about where he is, how he is. If he's hurt, there's no one there to take care of him. If he's hungry, there's no one there to feed him. I just don't know what else to do."  
  
"All we can do is keep our faith in him, Gramps. Everyone else thinks he's dead, but we can't do that. He's out there somewhere, and we're going to find him. Okay?"  
  
Mr. Moto nodded, dislodging the last of his tears from his eyes. "We'll find him."  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
**~~**  
  
"You're late, kid."  
  
Jomei winced. He knew he was late; he knew he should have come straight to work, but he hadn't done it. Fearfully, he looked up to see how mad Alex was, but found that the tall American was smiling at him instead.  
  
"You went by that school down the block again, didn't you?"  
  
Sheepishly, Jomei nodded at his immediate supervisor.  
  
Alex was a good man. He'd always been kind to Jomei, to the point where Jomei had started to talk about himself a little. Alex was a great listener and seemed to hate the fact that Jomei had no say in his own life. Alex had met Jomei's guardian once and had immediately disliked the older man. Ever since then, the American had made it his mission to get Jomei out of that situation and away from what he called his 'abusive guardian'.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that to yourself, Jomei? Asami is never going to let you go, much less pay for it."  
  
Alex put his hand on Jomei's shoulder and led him to one of the stools that lined the kitchen. The restaurant was not open yet, but the cooks were already busy preparing for the day. Jomei and Alex tried to stay out of their way as they talked.  
  
"I don't know why, Alex. It just seems right for me to be there and not here. When I stand there, looking at those kids my age, I feel like I should be with them."  
  
Alex sighed. "You should be in school. There's no way a bright kid like you was too dumb for school, but there isn't much you can do about it now. Don't lose hope, though. Maybe someday, you'll get there."  
  
Jomei smiled. "You're right. Maybe someday I will."  
  
He didn't feel very hopeful about the fact, though. Asami would never pay for his education, and since the man took all of his money, Jomei wouldn't be able to pay for it himself either. He had to face it, he was stuck cleaning this restaurant for the foreseeable future. He sighed and stook all thoughts of school out of his head.  
  
"So, what's the agenda for today?" Jomei asked.  
  
Alex got up from the stool he'd sat on and again patted Jomei on the shoulder. "There's a school group coming in tonight and we're in charge of getting the party room ready for them. It's a group of about 30, so we have our work cut out for us."  
  
Jomei nodded, resigned to what life had in store for him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**~~**  
  
Joey ran into school just as the second bell rang.  
  
"Damn!" he exclaimed as he ran towards his first class. He quickly made his way inside, which made Mrs. Minami look up from her papers to glare at him. He smiled at her and quickly made his way to his desk.  
  
"What's the matter, little doggie forgot to set his alarm clock this morning?"  
  
Joey only glared at Seto Kaiba, because he didn't want to get into further trouble with the teacher. He took his seat, got his notebooks out to take notes, and looked up at the teacher, who was still examining the papers in her hand. Tea, who sat besides Joey, gave him a questioning glance, which he ignored. He'd talk to her after class.  
  
"Okay, students. As you all know, today is the day we take our field trip to the Tokyo National Museum. After the museum, we have a room reserved for us at an Italian restaurant nearby. We'll head home right after dinner and should be back close to midnight. If you forgot to tell your parents about the outing today, you will get a chance to do so shortly."  
  
Joey frowned. He'd forgotten about the trip to the museum. He really didn't want to go. He didn't care for museums and wasn't in a mood to socialize with anyone. He wondered if he were to fake an illness the teacher would let him go home. He looked around him and saw a lot of smiling faces. They'd all be missing the day of school, which was enough to make anyone happy.  
  
"Now on the trip there," the teacher continued, "you will have assigned seats on the bus that's taking us. In addition, you'll be responsible for your partner during the entire trip. Pay attention, because you will have to adhere to the assignment. First up: Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor."  
  
Joey heard Tea groan beside him and couldn't suppress a smile. Tristan, who sat in front of Tea, grinned.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler and Yugi Moto."  
  
Joey's head immediately turned to face the teacher. Yugi had really been looking forward to going to the museum, because he liked places like that. One of the only reasons Joey had signed up for the trip was because Yugi had asked him to go. He felt his throat tighten suddenly and he looked down at his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler," Mrs. Minami said, her tone genuinely regretful. "I must not have changed my assignments after. . ." here she trailed off. She cleared her throat. "Mr. Wheeler, you and Seto Kaiba will sit together."  
  
Joey closed his eyes. 'Great, now I'll have to put up with Kaiba for the entire day.'  
  
He shook his head and signed resignedly. Could this day get any worse?  
  
The teacher finished reading her assignments and allowed them to go call their parents if they'd forgotten to tell them about the trip. Joey got up and headed outside to call Gramps. Halfway across the room, Tea stopped him.  
  
"Are you okay, Joey?"  
  
"I'm fine Tea, just fine," he said, and walked away from her.  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
**~~**  
  
Song credit: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back, preformed by Midnight Sons. Next up: Well, I think I'll leave it up to you all to decide what's coming up! 


	7. Tainted Obligation

Greetings! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment. It's a bit short, but I figured it was better than no chapter at all. I hope that you all enjoy it.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cyberkat: Heartbreaking in a good way, I hope!  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt: I'm not sure about the memories. It's way too early in the story to have made up my mind yet!  
  
Anime Addict: I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Jaid Skywalker: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the story.  
  
TZ: *takes bag of chocolates and starts munching on them* Candy is such great incentive to write, you know!  
  
Lizzy9046: An author's creative license is a wonderful thing. You get to do whatever you want. . . *sniker* And yes, in this case, coincidences are wonderful!  
  
Treska: Thanks for the review! I hope you weren't late for class.  
  
eliz: Wow, I'm glad you like the story! Thanks.  
  
SilverFang: but, but, but? LOL! Out of words, huh? Well, I hope this update was soon enough for ya!  
  
Sukai Kaiba: Hey there! Glad you're enjoying the fic.  
  
angelkitty: The song is really sad and angsty. It was actually supposed to go in the last chapter but I forgot it. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions.  
  
KaTyA: Hey! I didn't know that you were reading this one too. How cool! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Dranzer: Your wish is my command: one chapter, coming up!  
  
Lavender Wonder: Okay, I admit it: I DO like torturing poor people. . . it's just fun! Hmmm. . . Joey brooding. I like that idea. I like the idea of Kaiba brooding as well. Must work on that!  
  
lil: Yes, I'm most definitely going to continue, it's just that sometimes it takes me longer to update than other times.  
  
IrishJade: Captivating is a very good thing! I'm gald you're enjoying the story.  
  
BIG YuGiOh Fan: :o)) Good observations! You'll see what happens at the end of this chapter.  
  
Jailee: How's this for 'ask and ye shall receive'? You just happened to review at the moment when I was just finishing the chapter!  
  
insane yami: I ALWAYS listen to the shadow realm, you know! I'm afraid of what'll happen if I don't.  
  
Once again, thanks a million for the reviews! Now, on to the story.  
Part 7: Tainted Obligation  
  
I saw the shoals at night, with the moon above.  
  
I felt an obligation, and heard your voice again.  
  
If you were here once, you were here a hundred times.  
  
If I reached out tonight, I found I couldn't fight it.  
  
If you were here once, you were here a hundred times.  
Kaiba shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wincing every time his knees hit the seat in front of him. He hated these cramped, uncomfortable buses, because the space was never adequate for someone of his height. After shifting a few more times, he finally attained a position that wouldn't numb his legs. He returned his attention to his laptop, trying, but failing, to ignore the person sitting beside him.  
  
Kaiba had tried to get out of this trip, because he'd already been to the museum several times with Mokuba. However, the teacher had said that in order to get credit for the activity he had to attend, so here he was. He would have preferred to sit with anyone other than who he'd been stuck with.  
  
He and Joey had a very shaky relationship. They'd been adversaries before, and that had been fine with Kaiba. It had amused him, even. Now, things were different. Joey's blame for what had happened to Yugi had cut deep, though he'd never admit it to the younger teen. Kaiba's own guilt had made him stay away from Joey for the longest time. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that he'd started baiting the other boy again like he'd used to. Joey, however, refused to rise to the bait like he had in the past, which frightened Kaiba more than if Joey had fought back. He didn't want Joey to hate him for what had happened to Yugi, because Kaiba already hated himself enough for it. His attempts at drawing a reaction from Joey had been a way of getting some sort of absolution, but it had never happened.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw Joey slumped against the window. His eyes were closed and Kaiba guessed that he was sleeping. It was strange, but Kaiba wanted to talk to Joey about what had happened that day at the docks. He knew that Joey blamed him for not getting to Yugi on time, but he'd never said anything to him, except for what was said on that day. Kaiba almost wanted Joey to accuse him. He closed his eyes and remembered that fateful day.  
  
****  
  
Kaiba quickly turned into the small street that bordered the docks, throwing everyone off balance. He looked around at the warehouses, confused as to what else he was supposed to do.  
  
"It's the one on the far end of the docks, I know it," Joey said.  
  
Kaiba did as he was told and drove to the warehouse at the end of the street. He parked the car and immediately got out. As soon as he was out, Joey took off running towards the big doors that led into the warehouse.  
  
"Shouldn't you be more careful? If whoever took Yugi is still in there, they'll kill you if you just barge in."  
  
"Butt out, Kaiba," Joey yelled.  
  
"Kaiba's right," Ryou said from where he stood next to Kaiba. "You need to be more careful, Joey."  
  
"We don't have time for that. I'm going to go in."  
  
Kaiba watched as Joey walked inside the warehouse. He wanted to know more about what was going on and who the spirit was, especially after the spirit had disappeared on the way, but knew that this wasn't the time or the place to ask. Maybe when this was all over he could talk to Yugi about it.  
  
"Joey, wait!" Tristan yelled, before running after him. Ryou followed, and finally, Kaiba decided to do the same.  
  
When he walked into the warehouse, he saw Joey kneeling on the floor of the dirty and dark warehouse. He was holding something in his hands. Kaiba walked over to him, frowning. He looked around but didn't see anyone else there. He had a sickening feeling that they were too late.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Joey didn't reply. Instead, he quickly got to his feet and decked Kaiba, sending him to the ground. He didn't have a chance to react because Joey was suddenly on him, his fists flying. Kaiba brought his arms up in an attempt to block the blows, and was only partially successful. Joey's eyes were bright with tears, his face flushed with rage. Kaiba knew that Joey wasn't usually this strong, so the anger was probably fueling his sudden strength.  
  
"Stop it, Joey."  
  
Someone said that, before that same someone pulled Joey off of him. Kaiba lay on the ground, trying to get his bearings and his breath, and saw Tristan holding Joey back. When Joey broke out of Tristan's hold, Ryou joined in and they were both finally able to hold the enraged teen.  
  
Kaiba wiped his mouth and nose in a feeble attempt to stop the blood from flowing down his face, and then got up. He stood in front of Joey.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"It's your fault, Kaiba. If you'd only agreed to help us when I asked, we would have gotten here in time to find more than just that," Joey yelled at him. He was seething, and Kaiba could almost feel the anger radiating from him.  
  
Kaiba turned to look at what Joey was pointing at, but saw nothing more than a rumpled piece of cloth.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Those are Yugi's pajamas, Kaiba. He was wearing them last night," Joey said. "I hope that for the rest of your life, you think about this day and know that whatever happens to Yugi will be your fault. If you hadn't been so cold hearted and selfish, we'd have found my friend, instead of just that. If he dies, or is hurt, it'll be on your conscience."  
  
Kaiba stared down at the discarded and dirty pajamas. Instead of seeing the blue print of the material on the floor, however, he saw the green and yellow material that his brother's pajamas were made out of. His heart clenched. What if it'd been Mokuba?  
  
Best as a wishing star, I saw you better far away.  
  
And I felt obligation, and heard your voice again.  
  
Hear the rush of water, passing over the shoals.  
  
Hear my heartbeat rather, if I reached out tonight.  
  
If I reach out tonight and find I can't fight it.  
****  
  
Kaiba suddenly jerked himself out of the memory, flinching violently. His knee hit Joey's leg, causing him to jerk awake.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here," Joey said.  
  
Kaiba's jaw tightened. "Isn't that what beds are for? Oh, excuse me; you must be used to sleeping on buses."  
  
Joey glared.  
  
"You're some piece of work, Kaiba. Why are you here, anyway? I'd have figured that a rich guy like you had already seen the museum."  
  
Kaiba chuckled, but it was a cold, humorless sound.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have. I don't need to depend on some school field trip to go anywhere."  
  
Joey smirked. "So what are you doing here? Let me guess, the teacher said you had to come?"  
  
Kaiba didn't reply. Instead, he looked away.  
  
"Hah, I knew it. Poor little rich kid, he can't even get his way."  
  
Kaiba ignored Joey until the younger teen turned away and directed his attention to the passing scenery.  
  
'I have to talk to him now, or I'll never get another chance.'  
  
"Joey, we need to talk about what happened at the docks."  
  
Joey immediately turned back to face him, his face registering shock. The shock immediately transformed to anger, though.  
  
"No, we don't. I said what I needed to say to you that day."  
  
"You can't pretend that what happened that day didn't happen, you know. Denial isn't the answer."  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "Denial? You think that's what this is? Let me tell you something." Joey's voice gained volume as he spoke. "I live with Yugi's grandfather, remember? I hear him when he's sobbing his heart out because he misses his grandson. The first thing I see when I get up every morning and the last thing I see before going to bed each night is the closed door to Yugi's room. I carry around Yugi's puzzle in the hopes that Yami will come out of it and tell me that Yugi is okay. That's not denial." Joey got up from his seat and stood pressed against the window, glaring at Kaiba. "The reason I don't talk to you is not because I'm in denial about what happened, Kaiba. I don't talk to you because I hate you, because you could have made a difference that day and you didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to continue this pointless conversation with you."  
  
Joey unceremoniously stepped over Kaiba, knocking the sleek computer off of Kaiba's lap. The machine fell on the floor with a loud clatter that made Kaiba wince. He watched as Joey made his way to sit with Ryou Bakura, who was sitting a few rows in front of them, and sighed.  
  
Perhaps this wasn't the best time to bring it up after all.  
  
And look to the stars, and wander towards a  
  
Heartfelt obligation, a place that you called home  
  
And heard your voice again, but it's too late.  
  
You left long ago, and now you're probably dead and gone,  
  
And I'm left here with the water and the shoals and a tainted obligation.  
  
**~~**  
  
"I think everyone on the bus heard that."  
  
Joey sighed. "Would you mind trading seats with me for a little while? I promise not to make you sit with Kaiba for the entire trip," he added as the kid sitting with Ryou shook his head. "Just for a little bit, okay?"  
  
The kid finally nodded and grudgingly made his way back to Kaiba's seat.  
  
"What was that about, Joey?"  
  
Joey shrugged as he took the seat next to Ryou. "It was just Kaiba being a jerk."  
  
"It sounded like a little more than that. Is everything okay? You've been a bit quiet all day, Joey."  
  
"Things are fine, Ryou. It's just not been a good day."  
  
Ryou nodded. He suddenly reached up to touch his chest, and Joey could see the fabric of his school uniform sticking up a little bit.  
  
"You have the Millennium Puzzle with you today, don't you? My ring senses it. Bakura has been wondering if you still had it."  
  
Joey reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out the puzzle. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface, not for the first time wishing that Yugi had the puzzle instead of him.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to bring it."  
  
Joey turned to find Ryou staring at him with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Why don't you wear it?"  
  
Joey was quiet for a moment. He really didn't know how to answer that. Why didn't he wear it? Why did he keep the puzzle hidden in an inner pocket of his jacket or back pack?  
  
"It's Yugi's puzzle, Ryou. Why would I want to wear it?"  
  
Ryou only shrugged. "Why wouldn't you? If you're keeping it safe for him until he returns, then wouldn't wearing it be the safest thing to do?"  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
Ryou smiled sadly at him. "You're afraid, aren't you?"  
  
"What? Why would I be afraid of the puzzle?"  
  
"You know the rules for the items, don't you?"  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"So then you understand that if anything ever happens to Yugi, Yami is trapped in the puzzle until he can find a new host, right? You're afraid that if you wear it, and Yugi is dead, Yami will need you for a host."  
  
Joey swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. That wasn't right. He wasn't afraid of Yami, was he?  
  
"Yugi would want you to care for the puzzle and Yami, you know. I don't think he'd trust anyone else to do it."  
  
Finally, Joey managed to form his tumbling thoughts into coherent sentences.  
  
"It's not Yami I'm afraid of, or being his host. I'm afraid that if I put on the puzzle and Yami does use me as his host, then that confirms to me that Yugi is dead. Call me stupid, but I don't want to lose hope."  
  
Ryou nodded. "I understand, Joey. I hope, for all of our sakes, that Yugi comes back to us."  
  
**~~**  
  
Jomei was tired. He'd had to stay at work late because of the school group coming in, and he was just about ready to drop. He'd gotten an hour off for dinner, but since he lived so far away he hadn't been able to go home to eat. Instead, he'd found a corner of the kitchen and settled down, while one of the chefs cooked him some pasta. He was just about finished with his food, but had no desire to get up and continue to work.  
  
"How's it going there, kid?"  
  
Jomei looked up to find Alex grinning down at him. The man was always cheerful, no matter how tired he was. Jomei sometimes wondered if he was like that around everyone, or just him.  
  
"It's going okay. I'd love to go home, though."  
  
"I understand. It wasn't fair to ask you to stay late, but I'm understaffed tonight. I'll make you a deal, if the kids aren't rowdy and don't make too much of a mess, I'll let you go home early, how's that?"  
  
Jomei smiled. "Sounds like a deal to me. Let me get these dishes put up and I'll go over to help you finish setting up."  
  
He walked over and deposited the dishes in the dish washer, then thanked the cook for the meal. He gathered up his cleaning supplies and stepped out into the room reserved for the school group. He immediately noticed that the kids had already started to arrive. They were all wearing uniforms, as most school kids in his area did. Jomei watched as the kids interacted with each other, not for the first time wishing that he could be a part of a group like that. He wondered what it would be like to have friends, go to school, learn new things, and just be a kid.  
  
Jomei stood and watched them for a while, smiling wistfully as each group interacted in different ways. Some were loud; others were quiet, while a few chose to sit by themselves. A dark haired woman would hover around each kid for a few moments, and Jomei figured that she was the teacher in charge. She seemed to be concerned for their well being, which was nice.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jomei saw Alex looking at him. He gave the American a small smile, before turning his attention back to the kids. To his right, Jomei noticed that someone had spilled something. He sighed, and began to head that way. It was his job to clean up, after all.  
  
**~**  
  
"Joey, you are so clumsy!" Tristan exclaimed as he laughed. "You should have seen that one coming."  
  
"It's not funny, Tristan. My uniform is ruined now. I'm going to be walking around looking like an idiot for the rest of the night."  
  
Joey brushed at his white shirt, trying to get the rest of the tea out of it, but without success. Tea tossed him one of the napkins, but even that didn't help.  
  
"This tea is pretty hot. I think I need to go and wash it out for a bit."  
  
"Just be careful not to spill anything else," Tea called after him, but he ignored her.  
  
Joey got up from his chair and began to walk in the direction Ryou had gone, since the younger teen had headed for the rest room a few minutes earlier. On his way, Joey bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, and kept walking.  
  
He'd taken a few steps when he suddenly stopped. He whirled around and watched as the person he'd bumped into mopped up the mess from the tea he'd spilled. The others around his table were ignoring the guy doing the cleaning, but Joey couldn't figure out why he couldn't just walk away. The boy wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He was short, and wore a sweatshirt with a hood over his head. He was a little young to be working, but Joey figured that this was Tokyo and the laws might be different for students here. He still couldn't walk away, though.  
  
As if guided by an invisible hand, Joey slowly walked back to the kid with the mop.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The boy turned towards him, and the moment Joey saw the face staring back at him, he felt as if he were about to pass out.  
  
"Oh, my God," he whispered.  
  
The boy frowned. "Can I help you? Are you looking for something?"  
  
Joey looked into the violet eyes he thought he'd never see again and wondered why all he saw there was mild interest. Tentatively, he reached out and removed the hood from the boy's head, revealing the unruly mop of black, magenta, and golden hair that was his friend's trademark.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Joey was at a loss for words. He couldn't speak, and he couldn't move; all he could do was stand there and stare at a person he'd last seen over six months ago.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some help?"  
  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't you go home?" Joey finally found his voice, but it was barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you? And for your information, I had to work late, so I didn't get to go home."  
  
"Work? What do you mean work? What are you even doing here, in Tokyo? Why didn't you go back to Domino?"  
  
Joey's voice was growing louder, and he'd finally managed to get the attention of the people at his table.  
  
"Yugi? Oh, my God, Yugi!" that was Tea.  
  
She ran up to the boy and embraced him, but Joey could see that the boy was scared. He pulled out of the embrace quickly and took a few steps back. He was frantically looking around, and it seemed to Joey as if he were looking for a way to get away from them.  
  
"I don't know who you people are, or what you want from me, but I don't want to have anything to do with it. So just leave me alone."  
  
"You don't remember us?" Tristan asked.  
  
The boy shook his head. He looked from one person to the other, until he finally settled on looking at Joey.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Of course you should, Yugi. We've known you for a while, until you disappeared," Joey replied.  
  
The boy frowned. "What? I didn't disappear. I've been here. How do you know me?"  
  
Joey took a few steps towards the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're our friend Yugi Moto. We went to school together until a few months ago."  
  
The boy shook his head. "I'm not Yugi Moto. My name is Jomei Asami. You must have me confused with someone else."  
  
Joey suddenly felt the weight of the Millennium Puzzle in his pocket, and he took it out. He held it out to the boy, who looked at it strangely. In one swift movement, Joey had the puzzle hanging around the boy's neck. The boy looked at it again, and then looked up at Joey, annoyance and anger in his eyes. He was about to take the puzzle off when it glowed. When the brightness disappeared, Joey was shocked to see Yami standing beside him.  
  
"Yami, are you okay? Where have you been?"  
  
Yami turned to look at Joey, and then redirected his gaze towards Yugi.  
  
"I was trapped in the puzzle, Joey. Ever since that day in Kaiba's car, the day Yugi disappeared, I've been unable to will myself out of the puzzle."  
  
Joey saw the boy's eyes widen as he stared at Yami. Could it be true? Could Yugi really not remember any of them, not even Yami?  
  
Joey sighed. They were all in for a long, long night.  
  
**~~**  
  
Song credit: Tainted Obligation, performed by R.E.M.  
  
Well, most of you figured it out before I got to it, so kudos to you! *hands Oreo cookies to everyone* Coming up: Well, let's just say that there are going to be a lot of confused people. You'll see when you get to the next chapter. 


	8. Cruel Reality

Greetings!  
  
Writer's block is a . . . well, you get the picture. I'm so very sorry for the delay, but my mind's been elsewhere these past few weeks. This chapter isn't particularly good, but I figured it was better than nothing. It's long, at least. Though I'm not sure if in this case, it's a good thing.  
  
Anyway, here are my notes for today:  
  
Well, two of them go at the end of the chapter, so I'll just refer you to those. One does go here though. There is a fanfiction contest going on for fanfiction.net members. It's unofficial, but seems like a very cool thing to participate in. Only thing is that you have to write a new story for it, you can't submit one already written. I decided to enter it, even though it means having to write yet another fic. If you're interested, please check out the contest site. Because I had a hell of a time getting the link posted in the body of this chapter (how do you do it?), it's now going to go up on my bio. So check that out if you're interested in the link. I guess this is a good a time as any to write one. . . sigh. The contest is a great opportunity to get feedback on your work, so take advantage of it if you can.  
  
Speaking of which, is there anyone out there interested in being the beta for the story I'm going to write for the contest? I don't have one now, which explains some of the stupid mistakes I end up with. But I'd really love to have someone look over the fic before I enter it, so if you're interested, please email me: amunraprincess@yahoo.com I have nothing to offer in return, except that you get to read the fic before anyone else (yeah, I know, that's not much of a payment) and my eternal gratitude!  
  
Okay, enough of that. Now on to the replies:  
  
Luke and Kaial SkyWolf: Thanks for the review! I'm very glad you're enjoying the story. I haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't really know much about the items other than the puzzle and the ring. I'm not sure how I could work in the characters you mentioned when I don't know much about them. I know a bit about Isis' necklace and what it does, but have no clue about Shadi and what he did with Yami's memories. In what I've seen/read, he still doesn't remember anything. If you could point me to a good source of info on this stuff, I'd be glad to consider your suggestion.  
  
Raven Saturn: Wow! Thanks for recommending the fic. I hope that you all continue to enjoy it.  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt: A chance? Maybe. After all, there's always a chance, right? ^__^  
  
Amiasha: Uh, oh. . . I don't think I like those evil looks. *goes to see if she can come up with a semi happy ending*  
  
SilverFang: Should we be helping you find those missing words?? G  
  
Treska Silverflame: Hee, hee. I'd rather be writing than going to class too, however, my teachers don't think that's acceptable. Ahhh, a lazy reviewer, huh? Well, not too lazy, since you are technically reviewing both stories. That's cool!  
  
Jaid Skywalker: Trouble? I love that word. Yup, there's definitely going to be trouble.  
  
TZ: Sure they like you!! They just want to make you suffer a bit. Did you have enough Oreos?? Should I refresh your supply?  
  
Lilandriss: Shivers, huh? Very cool! Finding him is only the beginning, though.  
  
Cyberkat: Okay, good. I definitely want it to be heartbreaking in a good way, and I most definitely want my readers to care about what happens. Cliffhangers, anyone?  
  
KaTyA: Thank you so much! Amazing is definitely a good word. I hope this one is also as good.  
  
LadyIcyBlue: My stories all have a tendency to get sad. . . I've yet to wonder why that is, though. Glad you're enjoying it anyway, though!  
  
caeruleus violinist: Uh, oh. please tell me you still have some of your sanity left. I don't want to be responsible for it's loss ^_^ I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long!!  
  
Lavender Wonder: Eye twitchy Yugi?? Now that description I like. I'm not sure exactly how he ended up. You'll have to tell me how you saw him in this chapter. Yeah, Kaiba does deserve a kick in the behind. One of these days, Joey is going to get the upper hand with him.  
  
Jadesaber: Yup, he's still alive. I guess it's going to be better than nothing for now.  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: No pouting allowed, you know!! Okay, okay, so the chapter did end in a bad place. I'm afraid to see your reaction to this one *ducks in advance* Here, have more cookies! *hands Adrienne three bags of double stuffed Oreos*  
  
Mercedes: Oh, yeah. Yami is in for some major fit throwing. Personally, I can't wait to get to those parts.  
  
I still can't believe how many people are reading this story. I think it's very, very nice of all of you to take time to leave a review. It keeps this poor, writer's block infected, writer very happy.  
  
Now, on with the fic (I've yet to figure out why there's no space between the end of my notes and the title of the chapter. . . ARGH!!)  
**~~**  
  
Part 8: Cruel Reality  
  
Jomei stared at the apparition, his jaw open in shock.  
  
One minute, he'd been looking at the tall, blond kid. The next minute, a boy had appeared next to the blond. As if that wasn't strange enough, the boy looked a lot like Jomei. The boy was a bit taller and meaner looking, but the hair and coloring were the same as Jomei's. The apparition wore clothing similar to what the other kids were wearing, and they seemed to know him. The blond kid had even asked if he was okay. Jomei seemed to be the only one shocked to see a boy appear out of thin air.  
  
What the hell had just happened? What was this thing that the blond boy had put around his neck? Jomei had no clue what was going on, but he did know that these people staring at him were all insane. He gripped the necklace that had been put on him and ripped it off his neck. Immediately, Jomei saw the apparition disappear, as if he were a hologram. Intrigued despite his fear, Jomei looked down at the strange, golden pyramid in his hands. Could it be a hologram generator? Was that thing how the other boy had appeared? What would happen if he broke it?  
  
To test his theory, Jomei lifted the pyramid and threw it as hard as he could. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and he lunged for the strange necklace as it left Jomei's hand. The other boy had to dive to catch it, and landed on the floor with a painful thud.  
  
"What are you doing, Yugi? The last time this thing was shattered, Tristan and I had to wait for you to finish putting it back together before dragging you, unconscious, out of a burning building!"  
  
Jomei frowned, but said nothing. The apparition, hologram, or whatever it had been, had not come back, which led him to believe that these kids were playing a cruel trick on him. Maybe they were bored and had nothing else to do and had decided to simply amuse themselves at his expense. The thought made him angry. All he was doing was making a living, minding his own business. They had no right to mess with him.  
  
"I have more important things to do than stand here and be the butt of your immature pranks. I don't know who this Yugi is, but I have a feeling that maybe he left and didn't return to get away from all of you."  
  
There was a sudden, shocked silence, and Jomei could hear several of the kids gasp at his words. He heard a sob and turned slightly to see a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, the same one that had hugged him earlier, crying. She was looking at him and the look on her face was so heartbreaking that Jomei immediately felt bad for his comment about Yugi. Maybe he'd been a good friend of theirs who'd gone away. Jomei didn't know him, so he really didn't have the right to say anything bad about him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not your friend, though, so just leave me alone."  
  
Jomei didn't wait to hear a response. He turned around to go back to work and immediately came face to face with someone he'd never expected to see. His heart sped up even more as he found himself staring at a white haired, brown eyed boy, who looked just like the one he'd seen in the card while riding the bus.  
  
"Yugi?" the boy asked, looking first at him, and then at everyone else around him.  
  
Jomei gasped. "You were the one in the card."  
  
The white haired boy frowned. "What card? Guys, what's going on?"  
  
Jomei heard mumbling behind him and out of the corner of his eye saw the blond boy get up from the floor, clutching the strange necklace as if it were priceless.  
  
"He's been here all along, Bakura, and he doesn't remember a thing."  
  
The white haired boy, Bakura, turned to him. "You recognized me, didn't you? You said I was the one in the card. What card, Yugi?"  
  
Jomei opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it. What was he going to say, I saw your face in a card while I was riding the bus home? Instead, Jomei shook his head. After a small, uncomfortable pause, he sighed and decided to try to figure out what was going on.  
  
Jomei didn't know who this kid was, but Bakura apparently knew him. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Jomei dug in his pocket and took out both of the cards he'd found the other day. He held the one with the half angel half devil out to the white haired boy.  
  
"I found this and when I looked at it, I got a vision of you," Jomei said against his better judgment. "Then I saw another version of you, one more sinister." He was afraid to look up and see the boy's reaction, so Jomei kept his eyes on the ground. He looked up when the boy stepped closer to him and took the card from his hand.  
  
"Change of Heart, this is my favorite Duel Monsters card," the boy said. There was no ridicule on his face, just inquisitiveness. "Just like you have a darker side, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, I also have a darker side, the spirit of the Millennium Ring. That's the other version of me that you saw."  
  
At that, the boy slipped his hand underneath his coat and took out a weird looking necklace. It was a ring with several hanging things on it. Curious, Jomei looked at the blond, who was still holding the thing Jomei had thrown. There was the same weird eye symbol on both items.  
  
Before Jomei could comment, he was interrupted.  
  
"What is going on over here? You'd think that you could at least be civil while in public . . ."  
  
The voice trailed off, and Jomei turned towards the sound of the voice. For the second time that night, he felt as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water on him. The boy standing in front of him was tall with blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a flowing trench coat this time, but Jomei had no doubt that it was the same boy he'd seen in his vision standing behind the rotting, three headed dragon.  
  
The boy stood still, his mouth open. He blinked several times as if trying to clear his vision. He frowned, and closed his mouth. He continued to stare at Jomei, causing him to shift uncomfortably. Unlike the others, however, the boy didn't directly address him. Instead, he turned his eyes towards the blond.  
  
"He's been here all along? Did you know, Wheeler?"  
  
Jomei looked at the blond boy and saw his face tighten in anger. He started to walk towards the blue eyed boy, but another boy, this one with brown hair and brown eyes, held him back.  
  
"What are you implying, Kaiba? Do you really think I'd let Mr. Moto go through hell when I knew all along where his grandson was?"  
  
The barely contained hatred between the two was not hard to miss and Jomei wondered just what had happened to make them react this way to each other. Whatever it was, he was sure it was a long story.  
  
The taller boy, Kaiba, snorted. "You're capable of just about anything, Wheeler."  
  
The blond boy, Wheeler, made a lunge for Kaiba, but the dark eyed boy held him in place.  
  
"Let go of me, Tristan! It's about time I give Kaiba here a taste of his own medicine."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Cool it, Joey. You don't want to do this. Forget Kaiba, it's Yugi we need to deal with."  
  
At those words, everyone turned to look at him again. Jomei felt uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't believe you. I've been here for as long as I remember. I'm not about to just blindly trust you. I know better than that."  
  
"Damn it, will you listen to yourself."  
  
Jomei turned to see the girl looking at him, her eyes bright with tears.  
  
"You say that you've been here for as long as you remember, but how long has that been? How much do you remember, huh? Do you remember your parents? Do you remember your grandparents? Do you know when your birthday is? Do you remember your first grade teacher? Do you remember that disastrous chemistry project for the seventh grade science fair that got you, and me, in trouble with the principal? Do you remember the freshman dance? You don't do you? Well here's a news flash for you: I remember. I remember because I was there, Yugi!"  
  
The girl paused for a breath, and when she continued speaking, she was no longer yelling. Instead, her voice was softer and tinged with sorrow.  
  
"You used to tell me horror stories about your first grade teacher because you said that he was mean and hateful. We blew up half the chemistry lab in seventh grade because we didn't read the instructions carefully enough and mixed the wrong chemicals together, not to mention that you singed off half of my hair and yours in the process," at this the girl laughed tearfully. "You were so shy that I had to ask you to the freshman dance because you'd never ask me." She paused again and took a few steps closer to him. She stopped before she reached him, however.  
  
"I've known you since you were seven, Yugi, when you went to live with your grandfather. Every day of every year after that, we walked to school together and shared a lot of our lives with each other. If you can tell me that you remember any of that, I'll leave you alone, but I'm betting that you can't."  
  
The girl finally gave in to her emotions and burst into tears, prompting Tristan to let go of the blond and put his arms around her instead.  
  
Jomei was speechless. She was right; he didn't remember anything past a few months ago. He certainly didn't remember his family or anything about school. He knew what Asami had told him, but the man had never been very specific about his past. Could that be because he had known the truth?  
  
"You want proof, how's this?"  
  
Jomei turned towards the voice, and found the white haired boy holding something out to him. Jomei took it fearfully. It was a photograph. He looked down at it in surprise and studied it carefully. The picture had been taken at a park on a sunny day. He saw himself in the center of the photograph surrounded by everyone that was present at the restaurant with the exception of the tall, blue eyed boy. Everyone in the picture looked happy, as if they belonged together.  
  
"How did I disappear?" Jomei asked, his voice almost a whisper. He didn't want to believe what they were saying, but photographs didn't lie, did they?  
  
"You were kidnapped," the blond answered. "We tried to get to where you were being held, but were too late. You were gone by the time we arrived."  
  
At those words, the boy's gaze shifted until he was glaring reproachfully at Kaiba. The animosity between those two had something to do with him, Jomei realized suddenly.  
  
"Who kidnapped me?"  
  
"We don't know. Who are you living with now?"  
  
Jomei's eyes widened. Could Asami have kidnapped him? Why would he do something like that?  
  
"I live with my guardian and two other boys."  
  
"Your guardian?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"That's what he told me."  
  
"I'm going to get the teacher," Kaiba interrupted. "She'll know what to do."  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and left.  
  
**~~**  
  
Thirty minutes later found Joey Wheeler sitting in a booth next to Yugi, who had asked Joey to please call him Jomei. His boss, Alex, sat to Yugi, no, Jomei's, left, while two uniformed Tokyo police officers sat in front of them. Their teacher stood nervously at the end of the booth.  
  
"So you don't remember anything, you say?"  
  
"No, I don't," Jomei replied for the tenth time in as many minutes. "I didn't know anything until I ran into him," he said, pointing at Joey.  
  
Joey sighed. They'd already gone over all of this already.  
  
"I showed you the picture Bakura had with him, didn't I? That proves to you that Yugi, I mean Jomei," he corrected himself when the boy in question shot him a look, "belongs with us."  
  
"Where is his family?" one of the cops asked Joey.  
  
"His only living relative is his grandfather back in Domino City. He says he's been living with a guardian here."  
  
"I bet that good for nothing bastard kidnapped him," Alex added.  
  
The man hadn't seemed very surprised when Jomei had told him what he'd been told. As a matter of fact, the man had commented that Jomei hadn't belonged with Asami in the first place, which had made Joey wonder just what kind of man this Asami was.  
  
"Yes, that is a possibility."  
  
The cop turned to his partner. "Seems like an open and shut case to me." Then he turned to Jomei. "I need you to take us to your guardian, son."  
  
Jomei nodded.  
  
"I'm going with you," Joey added. "There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight now."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Kaiba, who'd been standing behind their teacher, said. Joey shot him a glare, but Kaiba returned it with one of his own. Joey decided to let it go.  
  
"No, you're not. I need to take you kids back home," the teacher stated as she glanced at both of them.  
  
"We don't have parents that you have to explain yourself to, Mrs. Minami," Kaiba interjected. "Our absence will not be noticed. I will call my brother to inform him, and I'm sure Joey is going to want to call Mr. Moto to give him the news."  
  
Mrs. Minami glanced from one to the other, then back down to Jomei. She'd been so surprised to see him to the point that she'd hugged him and cried a little. Yugi had always been a favorite of hers and Joey had no doubt that she'd give in and let them stay.  
  
"I guess its okay, but I do need to take everyone else back. Will you be okay?"  
  
Joey smiled. "We'll be fine. Thank you."  
  
She nodded, and then addressed Jomei. "Mr. Moto, it's good to see you alive and well. Welcome back."  
  
Jomei glanced up at her and smiled slightly, but said nothing.  
  
She left to get everyone back into the bus as the two police officers got up from the table.  
  
"We'll be outside when you're ready to go, Mr. Asami."  
  
Jomei nodded and Joey couldn't help but cringe at the strange name. He'd gotten what he wanted, Yugi was alive and well, it just wasn't in the way he'd wanted it. In the end, it didn't really matter. Yugi was finally back with them, even if he didn't know just what that meant.  
  
"You don't have to stay," Jomei said to him and Kaiba as he got up from the booth. "I'll be fine on my own."  
  
Joey shook his head. "Are you kidding, Yug? Oh, sorry." It was going to take him a long time to get the name right. "After six months, I'm not going to leave you alone until you're back home." Joey paused, and then looked at Kaiba. "You don't have to stay, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba blinked. "Do you really think you can handle the Tokyo police, plus Child Protection Services, plus who knows what other bureaucrats come your way on your own?"  
  
Joey opened his mouth to reply, and then realized that Kaiba was right. He wouldn't know what to do around those people.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"We have to go, but we wanted to say goodbye."  
  
Joey turned to see Bakura and the rest of the gang standing uneasily besides them.  
  
"We'll keep you all informed, okay?" Joey said.  
  
"Please do," Tea said, and then she turned to Jomei. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, okay? I just. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I needed to hear it." Jomei replied.  
  
"Take care of yourselves, okay?" Tristan added, and then turned to Kaiba. "You're staying too?"  
  
"Are you going to have a problem with it too?" was the stoic response.  
  
Tristan raised his hands, and Joey couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on his face.  
  
"I was just asking. Gee, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba just glared.  
  
"Don't mind him Tristan. You all have a good trip back, okay?"  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"Take care, Yugi," Tea said, and then left with the others.  
  
Jomei looked after her, and then turned to Joey.  
  
"She's pretty emotional, isn't she?"  
  
Joey laughed. "Oh, yeah. She's always been very protective of you."  
  
Jomei frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about you two," he said shyly. "I'm Jomei Asami, as you both already know. You are?"  
  
Joey resisted the urge to correct him, because it was painfully obvious that Yugi was Jomei Asami. For all intents and purposes, Yugi Moto was gone. His body was still there, but the thing that made him who he was, his mind, had been destroyed along the way. The thought saddened Joey, but he figured that what they had was better than nothing at all.  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler. We used to go to school together. You were also my best friend."  
  
Jomei smiled sadly. "It's nice to meet you, Joey. I'm sorry I don't remember you."  
  
Now that was something that Yugi would say.  
  
Jomei turned and extended his hand to Kaiba, who took it after a short pause.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba. We also used to go to school together."  
  
Jomei nodded. "Are we also friends?"  
  
Kaiba thought about that for a moment. He lifted his eyes away from Jomei and regarded Joey for a moment.  
  
"We were acquaintances."  
  
Jomei once again nodded, as if sensing the underlying meaning of the words.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to meet you as well. I need to go talk to Alex for a moment, I'll be right back."  
  
Joey watched him go. He was the same, and yet he wasn't. The mannerisms, the posture and, of course, the looks were still the same. However, when you looked into the kid's eyes, Joey didn't see what he used to. Yugi had always held a fondness for him, one that Joey always saw when Yugi looked at him. Now, all he saw was mild interest and a lot of confusion. Something else that was different was that unlike Yugi, Jomei was much more distanced, colder. He seemed more like Kaiba, in a way, and that scared Joey. What could have happened to Yugi during his time away? He had to mentally shake his head and remind himself that it wasn't Yugi he was thinking about now, it was Jomei.  
  
"He's very different."  
  
Kaiba's statement dragged Joey out of his reverie. He looked away from the door Jomei had disappeared behind and regarded Kaiba.  
  
"What do you expect? You'd think that if he were still Yugi, he'd have willingly stayed away from home?"  
  
Kaiba was quiet. "They did something to him."  
  
Joey frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Whoever took him, they did something. They had to have done something to make him forget his life like he's done. They knew that if he remembered, he'd want to go back home."  
  
Joey's frown deepened. Kaiba did have a point, though. "What could they have done?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure that if we find out, we'll be able to do something to reverse the damage."  
  
Forgetting his animosity towards Kaiba for a moment, Joey took a step closer to the dark haired teen.  
  
"Do you think it's possible?"  
  
"I don't know. Unless it was an injury that caused the amnesia, I'm pretty sure it can be undone."  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Joey turned to find Alex looking at them inquisitively.  
  
"Jomei went to speak to the owner. I'm assuming he won't be coming back here?"  
  
"No, we're taking him home."  
  
Alex smiled sadly. "I knew he didn't belong here. He always wanted to go to school and couldn't understand why he couldn't go."  
  
Kaiba frowned. "He wasn't in school? Why not?"  
  
"Asami told him he was too stupid to go."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "The more people that saw Yugi, the more it was likely someone would recognize him and call the Domino police."  
  
Alex was quiet for a moment. "Is he loved where he's from? Does he have a family and friends?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Yes, he is loved and was missed very much. His grandfather is going to be ecstatic when I tell him that Yugi is alive."  
  
"Good. That kid deserves the best."  
  
Alex quieted when Jomei joined them.  
  
"I took care of everything already. Thank you, Alex."  
  
Alex smiled widely and hugged Jomei.  
  
"It was my pleasure, kid. Now go home and be a normal kid."  
  
Jomei hugged Alex back, and Joey could tell that the two had been close.  
  
They two men broke the embrace and looked at Joey and Kaiba.  
  
"I guess it's time to go see Asami," Jomei said, sounding as if he wanted to do anything but that.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
**~~**  
  
Seto Kaiba got out of the car and stared at his surroundings. It was well past midnight, and therefore dark, but he couldn't help but notice the dinginess of the area around him. He took a few tentative steps forward, before coming to a stop in front of a dilapidated mailbox. It had so much graffiti on it that it was hardly recognizable as a mailbox, which begged the question about just who lived in this part of town.  
  
Behind him, the two police officers, along with Wheeler and Yugi got out of the car.  
  
"Is this the place, son?" one of the officers asked. Yugi must have nodded, because he gave no verbal response.  
  
"Okay, lead us in."  
  
Kaiba heard a sigh, before he saw Yugi pass him and head into the building directly in front of him.  
  
Even in the darkness of early morning, the building's decay was evident. Doors were off their hinges and many windows were boarded up. On the street, pieces of concrete were missing from the sidewalk, and the holes they made had been filled with trash of all varieties.  
  
"Man, what a dump," Joey whispered.  
  
Kaiba turned to face him and found the blond staring at the building.  
  
"I'd have thought that you would be familiar with places like this," he retorted, causing Joey to turn and glare at him.  
  
"I've been in my share of bad places, but never like this," was all Joey said.  
  
Kaiba took his place behind the two officers and walked into the building. Joey walked beside him for some odd reason.  
  
"Why aren't you up front with Yugi?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I don't want to be in the way."  
  
They entered the building and started to make their way up a rickety stairway. Suddenly, Kaiba tripped. He voiced a few choice expletives as he attempted to right himself. After a few moments, he managed to regain his balance and stared down at the step he'd been walking on. It was made out of wood, and a hole had been burned into the middle of it, which is what his foot had gotten caught in.  
  
"What is it with this place? Aren't there laws against these types of dwellings?"  
  
Both officers turned to regard him coolly.  
  
"Not everyone has your kind of cash, Mr. Kaiba," they said, before turning to continue going up the stairs.  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it. It didn't matter anyway. Yugi was not going to stay in this place any longer. He shuddered at the thought that the boy had been living in this place and working at that awful restaurant for the last six months, especially when he had a nice home and family back in Domino. It seemed terribly unfair.  
  
"This is it," Yugi said as they reached a door.  
  
"Now remember, just take us to your guardian. We'll take him into custody, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded, and Kaiba could see the fear in his eyes. The boy's hand shook slightly as he put his key into the lock to open the door, but Kaiba could also see the determination in his eyes. The door was opened quickly, and as soon as they walked in, they heard a booming voice.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, you little brat? I didn't give you permission to stay out after work!"  
  
Kaiba flinched at the ferocity of the words. Once upon a time, he'd been on the receiving end of daily sermons delivered just like that from his adoptive father. He could still remember standing dead still, looking at the floor as the man ranted, raved, and called Kaiba every demeaning name he could think of. Kaiba liked to forget about that part of his life, but sometimes, it just chose to show itself when he least expected.  
  
"Another thing, you didn't do your chores today. I can't have you slacking off, you know!"  
  
Yugi stood still, his hand on the door knob. He released it and walked forward, letting the door stay open behind him. Kaiba saw the same look on his face that he could imagine having himself while his stepfather was alive. A part of him felt for the younger teen and wished that he'd been spared this type of experience.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Asami," Yugi said, loud enough for the man to hear.  
  
"Sorry? Yeah, you'll be sorry once I get my hands on you!"  
  
Suddenly, Kaiba heard loud footsteps and before he knew it, a large, dirty, man had grabbed Yugi by the shoulder and pulled him forward. He put his hands on Yugi's arms and picked him up so that their faces were right in front of each other. The man didn't bother looking at anyone other than Yugi, since he wasn't expecting company. Yugi's eyes were closed and Kaiba could see that his hands had clenched into fists. This, too, was apparently part of his life.  
  
"Release him and put your hands on your head," one of the officers growled menacingly. He and his partner took out their guns and pointed them at the man.  
  
The man, Asami, looked up, startled. He didn't let go of Yugi, though. Instead, he held the boy out in front of him as a shield.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Tokyo police. If you don't release him, we will be forced to fire our weapons."  
  
"If you fire, you'll shoot him."  
  
Asami shifted his grip so that one arm went around Yugi's chest, while his free hand wrapped itself around Yugi's neck.  
  
"I can snap his neck in one move, so don't tempt me!" Asami yelled.  
  
He took a few steps backwards into what looked like a living room, and everyone else stayed where they were. Yugi's eyes had grown wide and he'd become very pale. Asami's, on the other hand, were red and blood shot. No one doubted that he'd do what he threatened.  
  
"Drop the guns, or I break the little one's neck."  
  
**~~**  
  
I know, I know, yet another cliffhanger. The chapter got a little long and I had to cut it off somewhere.  
  
End notes:  
  
Note #1: I realize that Jomei/Yugi is addressed or thought of in different ways. There is a reason for that. Some people, like Joey, fully realize that Yugi isn't really there, but a stranger named Jomei is. He'll address him accordingly and abide by Jomei's wishes to be called by his current name. Then there are others, like Kaiba, who just think of him as Yugi. Then others, like Tea and the rest, that simply refuse to believe he's not Yugi, so they keep referring to him as Yugi (which is later going to drive the poor boy crazy).  
  
Note #2: I really don't know much about Kaiba's past (I don't even know the name of his adoptive father. It starts with a G, though) past what I've read in a few manga translations (bless the souls of the people who do that!) and episode translations (again, bless the souls of those that can do that. I sooo wish I spoke Japanese). I can't wait until the 4th DVD set is released so I can watch the virtual reality episodes where Kaiba's past is dealt with. So if there's something that is wrong, please forgive me. Feel free to correct me or point me to a good source of info, though. I'd appreciate it.  
  
Sorry for the long rants! Until next time. 


	9. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

Greetings!  
  
To show you that I'm not completely heartless and mean *smacks muse upside his head to stop the snickering*, here is the next chapter. Like I said in the last one, this was never meant to be broken up into two parts, but the length kind of got away from me.  
  
Amiasha: Gozaburo, that's it! It just never stuck in my head. He was a bastard, wasn't he? Yeah, demon cliffhangers are not very good. Sorry! It's my muse, I swear!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: Did you eat the whole three bags? *shakes head* Yikes. . . I'll have to not give you any for a while. I think the chocolate is causing the homicidal tendencies ^__^  
  
LadyIcyBlue: Yup, it is a good line! Every time I hear it, I think of the old Batman show that used to end like that. Writer's block is gone now, though. Whoohoo!  
  
Yugi: Your stepbrother is right. The neck has to be completely severed in order for the person to die. Asami is a pretty big man, though. He could do it *spoilers, anyone?*. Oh, lord, now I have that song in my head! *go away, go away!!* Thanks for volunteering to be my beta!! Are you sure you want to join my insanity? *smacks muse again for good measure*  
  
dragon: Thanks for adding me to your faves! *grins widely*. I should thank the other people that have added me too! I have the best readers! Is this soon enough for ya? I hope you didn't loose too much of your sanity ^_^  
  
Lavender Wonder: Nope, no big tantrum this time. Well, not too much of one, at least.  
  
Joy-girl: Yami finally makes an appearance in this chapter. Yeah, I know, it's about time, right?  
  
Pocky: Yami doesn't quite get a hold of Asami. But the man does get what he deserves.  
  
Lizzy9046: We must have predictable villains! They make great plot devices, after all. Childhood memories are a pain, and Kaiba is going to be cursing them for quite a while.  
  
TZ: I almost missed replying to this, since you reviewed right as I was getting ready to upload the chapter. I have been to the site you suggested. Unfortunately, I always get the 'site out of bandwidth, come back later' page. It's too bad, because I bet they're really cool translations. Thanks, though! *hands TZ more Oreos, frowning at the dwindling stack under the desk*  
  
Thanks for the reviews, as always! I'm about halfway through the next chapter of Paint the Sky with Stars, so that'll hopefully be up sometime soon. Other than that, no notes needed. Enjoy!  
  
*****  
Part 9: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures  
  
"Drop the guns, or I break the little one's neck."  
  
As the hand squeezed around his neck, the only thing Jomei could think of was that no one else should have been involved in Asami's insanity except for him. He was used to it, after all. All of his life, all he could remember of it, at least, had been filled with Asami's harsh voice and cruel hands. He was used to it, no one else was. The strangers shouldn't have come; they shouldn't be here to witness it either.  
  
"Do you think you can snap his neck before I can shoot you?" one of the police officers said.  
  
Asami replied by painfully pushing Jomei's neck to one side, causing him to groan. The pressure began to build to the point where Jomei was sure it was going to snap. He felt his hands, which had grabbed a hold of the arm Asami had wrapped around his chest, tighten in response to the pressure.  
  
"Do you really want to take the risk?" Asami growled.  
  
The officer muttered a few words that Jomei couldn't make out, but he was sure he caught the general gist of them. The pressure on his neck lessened slightly and he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the other two teenagers in the room and saw that they, too, seemed ready to kill Asami. They weren't armed, and Jomei hoped that they wouldn't do something that would get them hurt.  
  
"Give me the guns."  
  
Jomei's eyes widened at the request.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, give me the guns. Better yet, give them to the kid. Jomei, grab the guns, if you will."  
  
Jomei did nothing. His hands were still clenched around Asami's arm and he made no effort to move them.  
  
"Hold out your hands, kid!"  
  
"No," the word slipped out of his mouth without his realization, but once it was out, Jomei knew that he meant it. He wasn't about to let himself be used for anyone else's destruction, not even if it meant his own.  
  
"No? You dare question me??"  
  
Asami emphasized the statement by squeezing his neck further, blocking his respiration. Jomei desperately tried to get his breath, but it was useless. He could see his vision turning dark right along with the loss of sensation in his body. This was it. It was really going to end.  
  
"Fine, here!"  
  
Jomei opened his eyes to see the two officers holding out their guns to him. Asami's hold on his neck loosened a bit, allowing him to draw breath again.  
  
"Take the guns, kid."  
  
Jomei, left without much of a choice, held his hands out and took the offered weapons. They felt foreign and heavy in his hands, and he didn't know what to do with them. He dropped his arms to his side, holding on to the cold steel of the guns as if his life depended on it. He supposed that in a way, it did.  
  
"Okay, so now the kid and I are going to leave and you're not going to follow. Come on, Jomei, let's go for a walk."  
  
Slowly, Asami walked around the cluster of people standing by the entrance to the apartment. He made it a point not to turn his back on them, though. He made his way down the stairs in the same manner, never turning his back on the apartment. Once he'd reached the street, Asami took off running.  
  
The man was smart; he didn't simply run down the main street. Instead, he darted into the closest alley and kept running. He ducked in an out of buildings and cubbyholes so fast that Jomei lost track of where they were going. Finally, Asami reached an abandoned building and let himself in through a broken window. Once inside, Asami walked towards the back and threw Jomei against the nearest wall.  
  
Jomei tried to break his fall, but realized that he was still holding onto the two guns. By the time he'd dropped them, he'd already impacted the wall. His right side took the brunt of the impact, and his cheek was scraped as he fell to the ground. The only illumination in the building came from the streetlights outside, but it was enough so that when Jomei looked up, he could see Asami rushing towards him. Desperately, Jomei looked around for one of the guns but couldn't see where they'd fallen.  
  
Asami grabbed him by the shoulders and picked him up.  
  
"What did you say to them, huh?" the man yelled, his breath hitting Jomei's face like a harsh wind. "Did you tell them lies, tell them that I beat you or starve you? I give you a place to live, food to eat and this is the thanks I get? How could you do this to me, you ungrateful little brat?"  
  
Asami threw him against the wall again, and Jomei felt his breath knocked out of him as he hit. When he landed, however, he felt something cold under his left thigh. He reached down automatically and felt the cold steel of one of the guns. Instinctively, he picked it up and pointed it at Asami. He didn't know much about guns, but he'd seen enough movies to know how they were supposed to work. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw what was in Jomei's hand.  
  
"Stop!" Jomei yelled. "Get any closer and I'll shoot!" His voice was shaking, but determined, which he was glad to note.  
  
Slowly, trying not to wince at the pain in his back and side, Jomei got to his feet. His back was against the wall, so the only way out of the building was going to be through Asami.  
  
"You won't shoot me, you pathetic little runt. You're all threat and no action and you know it!"  
  
The words stung, and Jomei tightened his hold on the gun. Would he do it? Could he really shoot the man?  
  
"Let me go. I just want to go home, okay?"  
  
"Home? You are already home or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"I'm not home! I don't belong with you," Jomei said, his voice shrill and very loud.  
  
He didn't care though. Months of abuse at the hands of this man had finally come crashing down on him and he wanted nothing more than to make Asami feel like the man had made him feel time after time. Jomei had known nothing but anger and fear when he'd been with Asami. As far as he remembered, he'd felt like a piece of trash; someone unwanted that was only kept around to provide money. He knew that Asami was probably right, that he was nothing more than an insignificant runt who was worthless and would amount to nothing, but that still didn't give the man the right to hurt him.  
  
"Oh? So where do you belong, then? Don't tell me you have some rich uncle somewhere you're going to live with?"  
  
Asami's sarcasm only served to make Jomei angrier. He took a step forward and was pleased to note that Asami took a step back.  
  
"You kidnapped me, and then did something to make me forget my life, my home, and my family! Why did you do that? I did nothing to you," Jomei yelled, his voice reflecting the anger and confusion he was feeling. "Is that why you mistreated me all that time, because I didn't belong to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about, kid? I didn't kidnap you. You're out of your mind!"  
  
"No, I'm not! That's why the police were there tonight, not because of anything else. I ran into some people at work who know me from somewhere else. They said I was kidnapped six moths ago. I've been with you for six months, haven't I?"  
  
Jomei saw Asami's eyes narrow and he knew that the man was lying. Asami knew something, of that Jomei was sure.  
  
"That's enough! Shut up and leave well enough alone. Believe me, kid, you're not prepared for the reality."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I've had it with you," Asami said. "I know you're not going to shoot me, so give it up already. This ends right here, right now. Besides, a dead boy can't talk, can he?"  
  
Asami charged him, moving faster than Jomei had thought possible for a man of Asami's size. Jomei froze and could only watch as the much bigger man got closer and closer to him. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Jomei was thrown backwards, but managed to keep his footing. Asami's eyes widened and he fell forward, towards Jomei. At the last moment, Jomei moved aside and watched Asami fall to the ground. It took him a while to realize that the sound he'd heard was the sound of the gun firing, and that he'd actually pulled the trigger.  
  
Shocked, Jomei dropped the gun he'd still been clutching in his hands. He stood there for a while, unmoving, trying to assimilate what had just happened. In a stupor, he kneeled next to Asami, who was lying on his stomach. In the poor lighting, Jomei could see a large hole in the man's back where the bullet had exited. He turned the man over and saw that his eyes were closed. A pool of blood had started to gather underneath him and as Jomei turned him over, a lot of it got on his hands.  
  
"What have I done?" Jomei whispered.  
  
Asami wasn't moving, and his blood kept flowing from the bullet wound on his chest.  
  
"I killed him. Oh, God, I killed him."  
  
Horrified, Jomei got to his feet and took a couple of steps away from Asami. He brought his hands up to his face but stopped when he saw that they were covered in blood. He wiped them on his pants, but the blood wouldn't completely go away. He shook his head quickly, his mind still unable to cope with what he'd just done.  
  
"No, no, oh, no. How can I go back now? I'm a murderer. The police are going to be after me now and the two kids aren't going to want anything to do with a cold blooded killer," Jomei whispered to himself. "I can't go back; I can't let them find me. I have to disappear."  
  
With that thought, Jomei turned around and ran out of the building. Once outside, he stopped. He didn't know where he was or where to go. All he knew was that he had to go away, far away where no one would find him.  
  
He picked a direction at random and started running. He ran through a residential neighborhood where the dogs kept barking at him as he passed the quiet houses. Finally, he ended up on the grounds of a school. It was deserted, of course. He walked over to the swing set and stood beside it, unnoticed tears running down his face.  
  
"All I ever wanted was to be normal, to be loved. I didn't want to be a murderer. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I'm so sorry."  
  
Jomei dropped to his knees on the rough stones that littered the playground and wept. He wept for the man he'd killed, for those innocent kids that had been nice to him at the restaurant, and at the same time, wept for their friend Yugi, whom they'd surely never get back now.  
  
He also wept for himself  
  
It was unfair. Life was always unfair.  
  
**~~**  
  
Yami stood outside of his soul room and tried not to pace. He'd already spent some time doing that and it hadn't accomplished a thing. At least he was outside of his soul room now. For a while, he'd been trapped inside like he'd been before Yugi had solved the puzzle. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since the last time he'd been outside of the puzzle, not counting what had happened a few moments ago when he'd found himself beside Joey facing a very confused and scared Yugi.  
  
Yami frowned at the memory of that. Yugi had seemed like a stranger. What worried Yami, however, was that even though he knew that Yugi was alive and well, which had been a fear of his while he couldn't get out of his soul room, he couldn't feel him. Usually, Yami was able to feel Yugi; his thoughts and feelings would sometimes filter down to Yami. At the very least, with a little searching, Yami could feel the connection they had through the puzzle. That was not the case anymore.  
  
When he tried to reach out to Yugi, there was nothing. Yugi's soul room was open, which proved to Yami that Yugi was not dead, but the room was dark and empty. With a sigh, Yami walked over to Yugi's soul room and entered it. He glanced at the surroundings, noting that the usually bright and cheerful room was dark and depressing. It was as if it was suffering from abandonment. Yami hadn't been cut off from Yugi for that long, had he? Just how much time had passed since that day in Seto Kaiba's car?  
  
That memory brought back the feelings of helplessness and fear he'd had that day. They'd been going to get Yugi, but something had happened on the way. Yami really couldn't explain it, because it had happened so fast, but he'd felt Yugi then. As they were about to reach the docks, he'd felt his partner's desperation, loneliness and terror, and it had almost taken Yami into the depths of despair. Granted, he was a dark being who was more than used to feelings of such variety, especially since he usually inflicted those feelings on others. However, when it came to Yugi, the person he had sworn to protect above all else, feeling those emotions through the filter of Yugi's mind somehow made Yami more sensitive to them.  
  
What had happened that day? Had the others found Yugi? They must have, if Yugi was still with them even now, as Yami had seen during his brief glimpse. Why wasn't Yugi talking to him, though? Why the silence? Why had Yami been trapped in his soul room?  
  
So many questions, no where near enough answers. It was useless to stand here and think, he had to get out and talk to someone; if not Yugi, then maybe Joey. Yami could no longer stand around and wait for something to happen. No, he had to take action and do something. He'd gotten out of the puzzle once, so it stood to reason that he could do it again.  
  
Quickly, before he could change his mind, Yami closed his eyes and willed himself out of the puzzle. He felt the drain in his energy immediately, which he assumed meant that he'd been able to successfully leave the puzzle. He staggered a bit, but opened his eyes. He found himself in a dark, almost empty street. He didn't recognize it, however. Yami looked around but found no one. He slowly turned around, trying to think of where he could go. He had picked a direction and was about to head for it when he heard familiar voices. He made his way over to them and found himself looking at Kaiba and Joey. They weren't facing him, though. Instead, they seemed to be searching for something.  
  
"Joey, what is going on?"  
  
Joey whirled around, his eyes wide. It took him a while to say something, which Yami found amusing. Joey was rarely without anything to say.  
  
"Yami!" was all the blond managed to get out.  
  
Kaiba turned towards him as well, his eyes inquisitive, but his face devoid of emotion. He seemed bored, even, but Yami could tell that something was going on.  
  
"Where is Yugi?"  
  
"We don't know, Yami. We're trying to find him."  
  
Yami took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Joey.  
  
"He was with you the last time I came out of the puzzle. What happened since then? Where are we?" Yami added, looking around the strange place.  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed slightly, and then a sad look crossed his face.  
  
"Yami, how much do you remember?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What is the last thing you remember, before you saw us a little while ago?"  
  
Yami thought about the question for a moment, wondering what Joey meant. He shrugged.  
  
"We were in Kaiba's car on the way to get Yugi.."  
  
Both Joey and Kaiba's eyes widened at his statement. Yami didn't quite understand what was going on, but he was sure that he wasn't going to like whatever it was.  
  
"That happened over six months ago, Yami. We didn't find Yugi that day and he'd been missing until tonight. Some people," at this, Joey glared at Kaiba, "thought that Yugi was dead. Since you hadn't come out of the puzzle, I was beginning to wonder if they weren't right."  
  
"Six months?" Yami repeated. How could so much time have passed?  
  
"Yeah, six months. We found Yugi, and yet we didn't. He doesn't remember who he is, Yami, he thinks he's someone else."  
  
Yami nodded, hearing what Joey was saying but not quite understanding it. Suddenly, what Joey said to him earlier finally registered.  
  
"You said you were looking for Yugi, right? Why?"  
  
"His guardian took him," Kaiba answered. "Somehow, Yugi managed to shoot the guy and get away, but we can't find him. He might be injured, so we have to get to him."  
  
"Can you help, Yami? Is that connection you have with Yug still there?"  
  
Yami thought about it for a moment. He hadn't been able to communicate with Yugi for such a long time. Now that he knew Yugi didn't remember anything, that might help explain why Yami hadn't been able to reach him. If Yugi had no memory of him or the connection they shared, he wouldn't know how to keep the link open, or that there was even a link to keep open. Sometimes, though, the link could be forged unconsciously.  
  
"I have not been able to reach him, Joey. However, I will try again."  
  
Yami closed his eyes and imagined his link with Yugi as a thin, fragile string that ran between the two of them. He reached out, groping for a sliver of a response, while at the same time, he imagined the string becoming stronger, less fragile. Because Yugi did not know how to open the link, didn't even know that a link existed, the link might not be entirely closed. If Yami could sense a bit of emotion from his partner, he might be able to trace it back to him.  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
The thought, in Yugi's soft voice, touched him as softly as the touch of a feather, but that much made Yami's heart soar with joy. He hadn't heard Yugi's mental voice in so long that he had been beginning to wonder if he'd ever hear it again. Now that he had, he knew that whatever had happened to Yugi, they'd get through it. They had to.  
  
Yami focused on the string that represented their link and used it to pull himself towards Yugi. The string was now a sturdy rope, capable of sustaining almost anything, and Yami pulled on it as if it were the only thing keeping him from falling into the dark abyss of his own mind.  
  
Before he knew it, he was there, with Yugi. 'How could I do that?'  
  
The anguish in the thought was heart breaking, and Yami wondered what Yugi was talking about. Yami concentrated on the presence in front of him, and realized that Yugi wasn't wearing the puzzle. He'd assumed that the puzzle was still with Yugi, which meant that the fact that he was hearing Yugi's thoughts at all was a minor miracle.  
  
Yami opened his eyes and found himself in another place, not where he'd been standing with Joey and Kaiba. He felt weak and he knew that his energy would be depleted very soon. He looked around and saw a playground in front of a school. By the swings, he saw a boy on the ground, crying. He couldn't walk over to him, because he had no energy left, but he knew that he was looking at Yugi. He decided instead to take a good look at his surroundings and make his way back to where he'd been standing.  
  
He felt something pull at him and gasped at the strong sensation. Before he knew it, he had left the school and was once again standing in front of Joey.  
  
"Are you okay? Where'd you go?"  
  
Yami fought to remain visible, even though he was being pulled back into the puzzle, which he now saw hanging around Joey's neck. He wouldn't be able to materialize outside of the puzzle for long periods of time until Yugi began to wear it again. For now, he had to keep his visits short.  
  
"He is at a school nearby, by the playground. I just saw him there. You must hurry, he is not doing well."  
  
Having said that, he finally obeyed the pull of the puzzle and let himself be returned to it.. It was now up to Joey and Kaiba to help his aibou.  
  
**~~**  
  
"Yami?"  
  
This was the second time the spirit of the puzzle had disappeared in the past few minutes, and Joey was beginning to get worried about him too. He'd seen the flash from the puzzle and assumed that Yami was inside it again.  
  
"I saw a school while we were walking over here," Kaiba commented. "Let's go."  
  
Joey took off running after Kaiba, also remembering the school they'd passed. He only hoped they wouldn't be too late in getting to his friend this time. Flashes of that frantic drive to the docks six months ago kept going through his mind but he fought them off. He didn't need the doubts right now.  
  
They ran as fast as they could and immediately saw the playground. Joey stopped when he spotted a figure on the ground. He made his way over to his friend quickly, but not so fast that he would scare the younger teen. Once Joey had almost reached him, Jomei lifted his head.  
  
"Stay away from me!" he yelled at them.  
  
Joey couldn't see Jomei very well, because of the late hour and lack of illumination, but he could see that the teen had taken a beating. There were dark spots on his face, hands and pants that Joey could only assume had been made by blood.  
  
"We want to help you, Yu. . . Jomei," Joey corrected himself quickly so as not to cause Jomei to panic. "We're not going to hurt you."  
  
Jomei shook his head. He got to his feet and took a few steps away from Joey. "You don't want to help me."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
Joey turned to see that Kaiba had come up and was not standing slightly behind and to one side.  
  
"No, you don't, not when you find out what I did."  
  
Joey frowned. Jomei's voice was soft and devoid of emotion, which completely contradicted the still falling tears. It was as if he'd suddenly come to accept something and nothing else was going to change it.  
  
"What did you do, Jomei? Whatever it was, I doubt it'll make a difference to us."  
  
"This is what I did!" Jomei yelled, holding out his stained hands for Joey to see. "Look, look at them. His blood is on my hands."  
  
"Are you talking about Asami?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jomei said, his voice breaking. The flat tone of voice suddenly disappeared, and Joey could hear the sadness now.  
  
"I killed him. I didn't mean to do it, but. . ."  
  
It took Joey a second to realize what Jomei had said. He thought he killed Asami?  
  
"You didn't kill him, Jomei. You shot him, yes, but he's not dead. Besides, even if you had killed him, it was in self defense. Look at yourself, I don't doubt that he gave you a reason to shoot him."  
  
Jomei's face lifted to stare at Joey, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"He's not dead?"  
  
Joey shook his head. "No, he's not. You shot him in the chest, but he didn't die. We found him and he's been taken to the hospital. The police were out looking for you, and we wanted to look for you too, so we tagged along. Its okay, they're not going to arrest you or anything. The police want to find you and take you to the hospital as well to see if you're okay."  
  
"He's not dead?" Jomei repeated.  
  
"No, he's not," Joey repeated, his voice soft, but convincing. It was as if Jomei couldn't believe that he hadn't killed his guardian. "Will you come with us, now? I can take you to see that he's not dead for yourself."  
  
Jomei stood looking at both Joey and Kaiba for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to go home," he said.  
  
Joey's eyes welled up with tears at the sound of the longing in that voice. He wanted to just go, take Jomei back home and hope that his grandfather and friends would get him better. He didn't want to go through the red tape that would inevitably be involved now that Asami was in the hospital. He had to be patient, but he would take Jomei home.  
  
"We'll take you home, I promise."  
  
Joey walked the rest of the way and put his arm around Jomei. The younger teen let himself be led out of the school and into the street. Suddenly, he stopped. Where were they supposed to go now?  
  
"Officer Date, we found him."  
  
Joey turned, surprised to see Kaiba talking on his cell phone. How he'd gotten the officer's number, Joey had no idea.  
  
"We're by the school. Yes, we'll wait here."  
  
Kaiba ended the conversation and then turned to glare at Joey.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. What did the officer say?"  
  
"He's sending a car to pick us up," Kaiba replied.  
  
Kaiba then shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around Jomei who, Joey just noticed, was shivering. The jacket was too big for him, but it didn't seem to matter to Jomei. He grabbed the ends of it and wrapped the jacket tightly around himself. He hadn't said anything, and Joey was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Jomei?"  
  
Jomei turned to look at Joey, his face expressionless.  
  
"The officer we talked to earlier is sending a car to get us, okay? We're going to take you to the hospital to get looked at and for you to get some rest."  
  
Jomei nodded, but Joey wasn't sure if he'd really heard.  
  
Joey sighed. He began to wonder if they were ever going to get Jomei back to Domino.  
  
**~~**  
  
See, no evil cliffhanger in this one! Next up: Mr. Moto finally gets told about Yugi. For now, that's all I have. I'm sure more will pop up when I start writing. 


	10. Childhood Nightmares

Greetings! How's it going? I hope that you are all having fun, and looking forward to summer. Here is the next chapter in this twisted little tale.  
  
Reviews (Yay, I finally have time to do them again!):  
  
Goku-chan2002: Cliffhangers aren't so good, are they? Sorry about that! This one isn't too bad, I promise!  
  
LadyIcyBlue: I don't think that Yugi's hair do is possible for anyone else. That boy must use many, many bottles of gel to get it that way. . . ^__^  
  
Lizzy9046: Are you kidding? Cell phones are absolutely invaluable, especially for someone like Kaiba. There's this great story that plays on that quiet a bit. its hilarious!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: Okay, now that the nervous break down is out of the way . . . just kidding. Asami did have that coming to him, right? You're welcome. It's kind of funny, picturing the expression on your mother's face!  
  
Amiasha: Nope, no demon cliffhanger. . . just a tiny angel one. Nagging is good. . . nagging makes me feel guilty and makes me need to write faster. I think I've posted a chapter of Pain the Sky with Stars since your review, though I'm not sure. If I didn't, I'm going to post one right after I post this!  
  
Yugi: He's going to be called Yugi by some people. . . I think Joey is going to be the only one who is going to call him Jomei.  
  
Jaid Skywalker: Kaiba's adoptive father's name is Gozaburo. One of the readers gave me the name and I did some research on him. He wasn't a very nice guy, which of course, set off plot ideas in my head. I don't know much about Noah, but I saw an episode in Japanese (110, I think) where he turns Mokuba against Seto for some reason. He doesn't seem all that nice at all, though I couldn't tell because the episode wasn't subtitled.  
  
Jadesaber: Yugi is going to get the puzzle back pretty soon, though I'm not sure it'll be such a good idea. I mean, what would you think if a 3000 year old spirit suddenly started talking to you? ^__^  
  
Mercedes: I hope this was soon enough for ya!  
  
SilverFang: YAY! Let's celebrate the return of the words!! Let's hope they don't go away again.  
  
Setsuna-kitogem: Angst is good. . . and yes, it is horrible to love to see the poor kid suffer, but it's not entirely our fault. I've seen a few episodes of the first YGO series, and it was pretty freaking violent. Poor Yugi was getting beat up all the time. It happens in the manga too, so there is a reason for what we do. (See? There are always ways to explain ourselves ^__^)  
  
Jailee: Spoil you guys? Of course! You all definitely deserve it for being such awesome reviewers.  
  
Labannya: Yup, the AH did get shortened, but I got the gist of it! It's better late than never, so I'm glad you've joined the insanity. Let's hope that you keep enjoying the fic. You know, you're right about the hospitalization thing. I never really noticed it, but it's true. The new one I'm writing involves hospitals too. I wonder why that is?  
  
Amariel: Wow. . . I'm very flattered. Thank you so much! It's good to hear from you, and I do understand about getting busy and life getting in the way. It's been happening to me a lot lately too. Though I'm not so sure Chemistry class is the best time to be thinking of fanfics. I wouldn't want you go blow something up, you know ^__^  
  
Cyberkat: Yugi is very huggable, isn't he? It's too bad not many people get to hug him in the anime or in the fics I've read. I'll have to take that into account and have some people hug him.  
  
Okay, that's it for reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 10: Childhood Nightmares  
  
"Will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy."  
  
Joey turned to glare at him, but Kaiba brushed it off. The mutt had been pacing for the last thirty minutes and it was getting downright annoying. Too bad he didn't have a leash, or he'd be only too happy to tie Joey to the nearest post.  
  
"I hate waiting to see if someone I care about is going to be okay."  
  
Kaiba frowned. He'd expected some kind of smart remark from Joey, not the honest response he'd gotten. He supposed he should be happy that Joey was saying anything at all. During the trip back to the hospital, the blond had simply stared out the window, a lost look on his face. It had gotten to the point where even Yugi had noticed, which, considering the kid's state, had been telling indeed. Kaiba didn't understand why Joey was being quiet all of a sudden, but couldn't bring himself to ask him.  
  
"The doctor will come tell us in due time. Besides, we're not important. We'll be the last item on their list."  
  
Joey whirled around and pierced him with a look.  
  
"How can you stand there and be so calm? Aren't you even a bit worried about Jomei? Can't you be concerned for someone other than yourself for once?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He straightened up from where he'd been leaning against the wall and advanced towards Joey.  
  
"Do you really think that ranting and raving is going to accomplish anything? I may not wear my feelings on my sleeve and vocalize them like you do, Wheeler, but I do have them."  
  
"Oh, really? And here I thought you were a cold hearted bastard."  
  
Kaiba clenched his jaw. He was not going to rise to the bait, no matter how hard Joey pushed his buttons.  
  
"Think what you want, Wheeler. I could really care less."  
  
He turned away from Joey and sat on one of the hard, plastic chairs that lined the waiting area. He sat ramrod straight, assuming a position of authority and complete calm. It was the way he felt more comfortable, the way he felt safe. After all, if he was in control, no one else could get to him. Inside, he was just as worried and anxious to hear about Yugi's condition than Joey was, but he wasn't about to break down to Joey's level and express it in the way the younger man did. Kaiba would deal with it his way, as he always did.  
  
From his pocket, he felt his cellular phone vibrating. Kaiba quickly took it out and read the short, text message displayed there. He nodded once to himself and was about to speak to Joey, when he saw a doctor come out of the room Yugi was in and head towards them.  
  
"Are you two Mr. Asami's friends?"  
  
Joey was the first to respond. "Yes, we are. Is he okay?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "He's in shock, which is understandable after what he's just experienced. Physically, he's bruised but not seriously injured. I've given him some medication for the pain, but other than that, he's fine. As soon as his guardian, his real guardian," he added, letting them know that he knew what was going on, "arrives, I will release him."  
  
"Dr. Kido, please report to the operating room."  
  
The doctor looked up at the speaker, and then smiled apologetically at them. "I'm sorry, I have to go. You can go in and sit with your friend if you'd like. He's asleep now. Have one of the nurses call me if he needs anything."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Joey said.  
  
The younger man began to walk towards Yugi's room, but Kaiba reached out and stopped him. Joey turned around and stepped back, letting Kaiba's hand fall off his shoulder and to the side.  
  
"We need to tell Yugi's grandfather."  
  
"I know that," Joey snapped. "As soon as I see Jomei and make sure he's okay, I'm going to go back to Domino to tell Mr. Moto, and then bring him back here."  
  
"How are you going to get there, and then bring back a wheelchair bound man? Domino is a few hours away from here, you know."  
  
Joey frowned. "I'll think of something, Kaiba. I always do."  
  
Kaiba sighed. Joey would always be too proud for his own good.  
  
"There is a helicopter waiting on the roof of this hospital, where the emergency helicopters land. The pilot has instructions to take you back to Domino and then bring you and Mr. Moto back here. If you leave as soon as you see Yugi, you should be back here in a few hours."  
  
For the first time, Joey was speechless. Kaiba could see surprise and suspicion in his eyes, as if he were waiting for Kaiba to tell him what the catch to the offer was. Why did everyone automatically think that he was never sincere?  
  
"What?" Kaiba finally asked. "You don't believe me?"  
  
"Why?" was all Joey said.  
  
Kaiba frowned. "Why what?"  
  
"Why are you doing all of this?"  
  
"Why not? I want Mr. Moto to see his grandson just as much as you do. I want Yugi to see that someone does love him; that not everyone in his life mistreated him. If it's within my power to make it easier for that to happen, then I'm going to do so. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Joey didn't reply for a few moments, and Kaiba was beginning to wonder if he wasn't going to answer the question.  
  
"Yeah, it is. What's in it for you?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. It was useless to try to explain himself to Joey. No matter what was said, Joey wasn't going to believe him.  
  
"Are you going to take the offer or not?"  
  
Joey thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I will."  
  
"Good. I'll stay with Yugi until you get back. I doubt he'll be waking up for a few hours anyway."  
  
Joey nodded his head once before turning around and heading into Yugi's room. Kaiba followed him, but stayed a few paces behind.  
  
The room was like any other hospital room he'd ever been in, with bland, white walls, a bed, a few chairs, and a lot of electronic equipment. Kaiba hated hospitals, because they held very bad memories for him. It was easier to detach himself from the fact that he was at a place where death was normal and, in some cases, even expected. He shuddered inwardly before entering the room. He stood on the opposite side of where Joey was standing.  
  
Yugi seemed better in the light of the room than he had outside in the dark of night. His face was scratched, and there were bruises in the shape of fingers on his throat, but other than that, he seemed okay. To Kaiba, it still seemed like a miracle to be seeing him at all. Yugi was sleeping, and Kaiba didn't want to wake him, so he kept his distance. Joey, in contrast, immediately walked to the bed and stood very close to his friend.  
  
"The helicopter is waiting, Wheeler," Kaiba whispered. "I'll stay with him until you come back."  
  
Joey looked down at Yugi, brushed the blond bangs out of Yugi's face, and then nodded.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can. Oh, before I go, here."  
  
Kaiba looked down at the golden object Joey was holding out to him, recognizing it as the necklace Yugi had worn around his neck, the one that held the spirit of the pharaoh.  
  
"Give him this when he wakes up. He needs it, and so does Yami."  
  
Kaiba nodded and took the golden object.  
  
"There'll be a car waiting for you at Kaiba Corp. to take you home. Have the driver call me if anything comes up."  
  
"Okay. Don't leave him, Kaiba."  
  
"I won't."  
  
With one last look at Yugi, Joey left. It seemed to Kaiba that the blond teenager was afraid to leave his best friend. It was as if Joey thought that Yugi wouldn't be here when he came back. Kaiba was going to stick around and make sure that didn't happen.  
  
He took a couple of steps towards the bed, making sure that he didn't make any noise that would wake the sleeping teenager. When he got to it, his right hand reached out and was almost on Yugi's arm when Kaiba retracted it. He frowned at what he had been about to do, chastising himself for almost doing something that would show that the person on the bed mattered, which in turn would make him seem weak.  
  
Kaiba wasn't a very tactile person, not when it came to people at least. He was always more comfortable when the people around him kept their distance. Handshakes from his business associates and hugs from their wives or daughters were acceptable only because they were required, but if Kaiba had a choice in the matter, he'd keep everyone away from him. He felt more in control that way, which was very important to him. The only person he didn't keep his distance from was Mokuba. Mokuba, unlike him, was a very tactile person and would always grab his hand or hug him, which Kaiba didn't mind. As long as they were home and no one else was around, Kaiba didn't feel the need to keep his rigid self control.  
  
That hadn't always been the case, though. As a child, he'd often ridden on his father's shoulders when they went places, because he'd always wanted to be taller than everyone else. He'd enjoyed the view too, which his father had said would lead him to aspire for greatness. He hadn't been afraid or ashamed then to have people see that he was happy, sad, or angry. His father had always told him that it was better to say what was on his mind rather than to keep it bottled up, because it would lead to better mental health. Kaiba smiled sadly. At times like this, he really missed his father.  
  
He and his father had been close, and they'd often indulged in hugs and mock wrestling matches. He'd always made it a point to remind Kaiba that he was loved and treasured. When his parents had been killed, however, all of that had changed. When he and Mokuba had been placed in the orphanage, Kaiba had to keep his feelings in check because Mokuba was counting on him for comfort and reassurance, and he hadn't wanted to let his brother down. In addition, an orphanage wasn't a place that lent itself to comforting youngsters. If he'd cried, he'd only get picked on by bullies, so he'd learned early on to keep his emotions bottled up.  
  
After a few years in the orphanage, Gozaburo Kaiba had come along and. . . Kaiba shook his head. That period of his life was better left untouched and out of his mind.  
  
He looked around and spotted a chair. He pulled it over to one side of the room, a good distance from Yugi's bed, and sat down. Unbidden, a picture of his adoptive father's face came into his mind, causing him to gasp in surprise. As quickly as it came, however, it was gone. Kaiba sighed and tried to find a comfortable spot on the metal chair. He was tired. It had been a very long, emotionally draining day and it was taking its toll on him.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment, and slowly succumbed to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Eleven year old Seto Kaiba opened his eyes to see someone standing at the edge of his desk. Suddenly, his straightened up, popping his neck in the process. His heart sank and he began to shake slightly when he realized that he'd fallen asleep while studying, and that Mr. Kaiba had found him. He didn't look at his adoptive father. Instead, he bowed his head, conceding defeat.  
  
"You ungrateful little boy," Mr. Kaiba roared. "I have given you and your brother more than you could ever have dreamed of, a life better that you would have had in that orphanage. In return, I only ask that you learn about my company. It seems that you can't even do that, can you?"  
  
Seto remained silent. No answer he could give would ever be good enough, so he wasn't going to attempt to give one.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Seto complied and lifted his head to face the angry, older man. He hadn't completed the motion when a vicious backhand sent him flying out of his chair and onto the floor. Most of his books fell to the floor as well, some landing painfully on top of him. Blood splattered on one of the open books from his busted lip, marring the pages with drops of crimson. He didn't have time to attempt to lift himself up, because Mr. Kaiba had already reached down and dragged him up by the hair.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Seto?"  
  
Again, Seto said nothing. Anything he said would only make whatever punishment Mr. Kaiba had in mind for him that much worse, so he kept his mouth shut and his eyes averted. His head hurt, but as time went by, Seto was getting used to the pain. He would never understand why Mr. Kaiba treated him the way he did, but he could get used to it. He had to, if he wanted to keep Mr. Kaiba from doing to Mokuba what he was doing to him.  
  
When no answer was forthcoming, Mr. Kaiba hit him again. This time, Seto's head had been immobilized by the hand holding on to his hair, which made the blow hurt that much more.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
The whispered reply was so soft that Seto doubted his adoptive father had heard it. He was flung aside, colliding with the edge of the desk he'd been sitting at. His right side flared in pain, and Seto fell to the ground. He curled up in a protective ball, knowing what was coming next. He'd been on the receiving end of plenty of Mr. Kaiba's 'lessons' to know that no matter how he tried to protect himself, it wasn't going to work.  
  
Mr. Kaiba kneeled down and picked up a book from the pile beside Seto, before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him up as well. The man began to lead him out of the room, and when Seto couldn't walk fast enough, Mr. Kaiba decided to simply drag him.  
  
Seto didn't know where he was being taken, but he didn't like it. He weakly attempted to struggle for a moment, but a well placed blow silenced him. After a few moments, he found himself outside. Mr. Kaiba didn't seem to be slowing down, and all Seto could do was look around and notice that they were at the back of the mansion, heading towards the stables. Why were they going to the stables in the middle of the night? It was a chilly night, which caused Seto to shiver, which only brought to his various aches and pains to his attention.  
  
Mr. Kaiba walked around the stables, and kept going. Directly in front of him, almost to the edge of the property, Seto could vaguely make out a small shed. Mr. Kaiba stopped directly in front of it, threw open the door, and then flung Seto inside. He landed on the cold, wooden floor with a thud, and then winced when the book Mr. Kaiba was holding landed on his left arm.  
  
"You will learn my company's history and method of operation by tomorrow morning, Seto. Everything you need to know is in that book, so I suggest you read it thoroughly."  
  
The door to the shed was slammed shut, and Seto could hear a chain being looped through the door's handle, followed by the click of a lock. He got up and ran to the door, unsuccessfully trying to get it open.  
  
"Don't leave me in here! Please!"  
  
Silence. Mr. Kaiba was already gone.  
  
Seto turned around, his back to the door, and caught his breath. He hated the dark. He always felt vulnerable and frightened, and Mr. Kaiba knew that. The night was cold, and he was wearing only what he'd worn to school that day, which was not enough to protect him from the chill. The shed was entirely dark, except for a shaft of moonlight that entered through a crack in one of the walls. Seto didn't want to move, afraid that if he did, something would come out of the dark and attack him.  
  
He sank to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest in a meager attempt to keep warm. His body hurt. He should count himself fortunate that the beating hadn't been too bad this time, though. Seto couldn't understand what he'd done to get Mr. Kaiba to treat him this way. He was a good kid, he did what he was told and wasn't a trouble maker. He didn't ask for much and was very grateful to have been given a place for him and his brother to live, and made sure to tell Mr. Kaiba that when he could. That never seemed to be enough.  
  
A sob escaped him, and Seto buried his face in his knees. He missed his mom and dad so much. They would never have treated him like this. They had loved him, and would never have hurt him.  
  
Seto sat by the door for a while, until he remembered what he'd been told to do. If he didn't learn what he needed, the punishment would be much worse tomorrow.  
  
Tentatively, Seto got to his hands and knees and began to move towards where he thought the book had landed. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw the book's outline a few feet in front of him, which made it easier. Once he'd gotten near it, he reached out for the book, only to feel something crawl over his outstretched hand. Seto quickly recoiled, not knowing what had passed over his hand. He heard the animal moving and became very still, not wanting to get the animal to come towards him.  
  
After a few minutes, Seto reached out for the book again, only to have the same animal crawl over his hand once again. It was something big, and Seto was afraid that he was sharing the shed with rats. He shivered violently at the thought. If there was anything he hated more than being left in the dark, it was being left in the dark with rats. He didn't have a choice, though; he had to get that book. After taking a deep breath, Seto decided to just grab the book. When the animal crawled over his hand this time, Seto let it. It took all of his will power not to scream and move away, but he had to get the book.  
  
After the first animal had crawled over his hand, a second one did the same. Seto ignored this one too and grabbed the book. As his fingers touched the leather surface, he felt something bite him on the side of the hand. He yelped and pulled the book towards him, dislodging whatever had bitten his hand. The animal went flying and hit the side of the shed with a very loud thud. Seto heard more scurrying sounds coming from the direction the animal had gone, and he headed in the opposite direction, the book in his hand. He sat down in front of the shaft of light and cradled his hand in his lap. It stung horribly. He felt something warm trickle over the hand and knew that the wound was bleeding. He had to make sure not to touch the book with that hand.  
  
Slowly, so that he wouldn't attract the attention of the animals he was sharing the shed with, Seto opened the book and placed it on his lap. The light was not good, but with effort, he was able to find what he was supposed to read. He concentrated on the blurred words, forgetting everything else. He had to commit what he was reading to memory, so everything else, his pain, the cold, and the animals, ceased to matter.  
  
Before he knew it, the sun had come up and he heard the lock being removed. The door opened, and Mr. Kaiba walked inside the shed. With difficulty, Seto got up from the floor and faced his adoptive father.  
  
"Did you learn what you were supposed to?"  
  
Without being told, Seto recited what he'd read while in the shed. He didn't know how long it took, but when he was finished, he bowed his head.  
  
"Very good," Mr. Kaiba said, his voice emotionless. "You don't have school today, Seto, so you can go to your room. We will continue this after lunch."  
  
With that, Mr. Kaiba left, leaving Seto, once again, alone in the shed.  
  
Seto leaned down to pick up the book, and noticed the furry body of a dead rat that had been lying a few feet from where he'd been sitting. Seto shivered, the bite on his hand choosing that moment to flare painfully. He quickly got out of the shed and began to walk back to the mansion.  
  
When he reached his room, one of the servants was waiting for him. It was the same person who always attended to him after one of Mr. Kaiba's 'lessons'. Seto let the man in without a word. They both knew the drill, so it was pointless to pretend otherwise. He walked into his bathroom and took off his shirt, revealing the nasty bruise on his side. When he looked into the mirror, Seto saw that his lip was swollen along with his nose, and that blood had dried on his upper lip and chin. His eyes looked empty, and he seemed like a different person. Seto shrugged and turned away from the image of himself. It didn't matter anyway.  
  
"Please take a seat."  
  
Seto did what he was told and sat on one of the chairs in the large bathroom. The servant began to clean up the cuts on his face, and bandaged the cut on his side.  
  
"Is there anything else?" the man asked.  
  
Seto refused to look at him, because the last time he had, he'd seen pity in the man's eyes. He didn't want to see that again, not from anyone.  
  
He held out his hand, and was shocked to see that it was red and swollen. The man was surprised too, because he gasped.  
  
"What happened to that?"  
  
"A rat bit me," was all Seto said.  
  
The man said nothing. He reached into the bag he always carried into the room and took out a bottle.  
  
"This is an antiseptic. It will kill any germs left in the wound. If it gets worse, you have to tell me immediately so that I can treat it with stronger medication."  
  
Seto nodded and watched the man clean the wound. It was a nasty wound, and Seto noticed that he could see tiny bite marks on his skin once the blood had been cleaned up. The antiseptic stung, but Seto didn't react. He was used to much worse. The man, a doctor, Seto figured, bandaged the wound, then wrapped a longer bandage around his hand and wrist.  
  
"Is that everything?"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
Without a word, the doctor picked up his supplies and left.  
  
Seto changed into his pajamas, still feeling the chill of the night before. He wanted nothing more than to get into bed where he hoped to finally get warm. He poured himself a glass of water, took a sip of it, and then walked to his bed. He got underneath the covers and turned onto his side, curling his aching body into a small ball.  
  
Unwanted, the tears began to come. They slid down the side of his face and pooled on the silk pillowcase underneath his head. Seto didn't want to cry, because crying only made him weak. But he was in pain, both physical and mental, and no matter how much he told himself that he could get through it, Seto didn't think he believed it anymore.  
  
Suddenly, the door to his room opened and then closed. Seto didn't hear any footsteps, but he felt someone climb up on the bed with him. He felt a hand on his back and flinched, causing the other person to immediately remove the hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, big brother. I'm sorry."  
  
Mokuba's voice was tiny, but full of sorrow. As much as Seto tried to keep this away from Mokuba, he knew that he wasn't always successful. The way his brother looked at him and acted around him after going through one of Mr. Kaiba's lessons told Seto that Mokuba, even at six years old, knew more that he gave the kid credit for.  
  
Seto reached out his good hand and Mokuba took it, squeezing it as hard as he could. Seto pulled his little brother towards him so that they were facing each other. Mokuba's big eyes were full of sorrow and unshed tears, causing Seto's own tears to flow a bit harder. He pulled Mokuba to him, and his little brother curled up on the bed beside him. Seto put his arm around his brother, burying his head in Mokuba's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Mokuba."  
  
As long as Mokuba was safe and well taken care of, it was all worth it.  
  
****  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Kaiba suddenly jerked awake, his back protesting at the uncomfortable position he'd been in. He was shaking slightly, as he usually did when he dreamt about what he'd gone through with his adoptive father. Phantom pain coursed through his body, letting him remember in vivid detail what had happened that night. His eyes traveled down to his hand, where a small scar remained in place of the rat bite. It had taken months for it to heal and had left its mark, making sure Kaiba would never forget that night.  
  
He took deep breaths as he tried calm down. It amazed him that ever after all of this time, the dreams could still get such a reaction out of him. He was okay now. After Gozaburo had died, no one had ever laid a hand on him. He controlled his life and no one would ever treat him like his adoptive father had treated him. And yet, the memories were all too real, as were the emotions they produced.  
  
"I didn't mean to. . . "  
  
Kaiba frowned, for a moment thinking that he was still remembering something from his past. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't his voice he was hearing, it was someone else's. He looked around, confused, until he remembered where he was.  
  
He got up and saw Yugi tossing and turning on the bed, muttering in his sleep. The teen's eyes were tightly shut, and tears had leaked out from underneath his eyelids. Against his better judgment, Kaiba walked over to the bed. He was already on edge because of his dream, but he was pretty sure that he knew what Yugi was dreaming about. Seeing Yugi's reaction to Asami had immediately reminded him of Gozaburo, which had led him to believe that Yugi had suffered some of the same type of mistreatment that he had.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Yugi whispered, still dreaming.  
  
Yugi was clutching the blanket to him as if it were a lifeline. He shook his head from side to side, muttering something that Kaiba couldn't hear. Kaiba didn't know what to do. Should he wake Yugi, getting him out of his nightmare, or call the doctor and have him do it? With a sigh, he decided that there was no point in waiting for the doctor.  
  
Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. He shook the younger teen slightly, causing his eyes to snap open. Yugi sat up quickly, wildly looking around the room. He was panting and his hands were still clenched around the blanket that was covering him. After a few moments, his eyes finally settled on Kaiba.  
  
"It's okay, Yugi, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Yugi didn't seem too sure of that, however. His eyes narrowed as he examined Kaiba.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, remember? You're okay, you're safe."  
  
Yugi seemed to suddenly remember what had happened, and he nodded. Kaiba was about to get up and go back to the chair, when Yugi's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"I killed him, I killed my guardian."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No, you didn't. You shot him, but he didn't die. After all he did to you, I think you had ever right to shoot him."  
  
Yugi was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke, Kaiba noticed a hit of defensiveness in his voice.  
  
"How do you know what he did to me?"  
  
Kaiba simply gestured to Yugi's bruises.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Yugi remained quiet for a moment, regarding Kaiba. "I figured you'd understand."  
  
Kaiba frowned. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "At the apartment, when Asami was holding me hostage, the others seemed shocked, but you didn't. You seemed to almost understand and sympathize. So I figured you'd been through the same kind of thing." Yugi paused. "Did your father mistreat you too?"  
  
Kaiba was shocked. He wasn't that transparent, was he? Yugi, the Yugi from before, at least, had never noticed. Then again, that Yugi hadn't experienced the things this Yugi had.  
  
"My adoptive father," Kaiba said before he realized what he was saying. He immediately regretted what he'd said, because no one was supposed to know. Yugi must have noticed his discomfort, because he patted Kaiba's arm.  
  
"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Where is your adoptive father now?"  
  
"He's dead," Kaiba replied. "He's been dead for a few years."  
  
Yugi nodded. "What about your real parents?"  
  
"They were killed when I was ten."  
  
Kaiba clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep from saying anything else. He didn't want to tell Yugi his life story, but he couldn't understand why he was being so open right now. It was unlike him to share like he was doing now.  
  
"What about my parents? Do you know what happened to them?"  
  
Kaiba frowned at the question. He didn't really know all that much about Yugi. He'd never bothered to find out, since it hadn't seemed important at the time. He wished he'd bothered, though, because Yugi's face was so hopeful. Kaiba wanted to give him some answers, but didn't really have many to give.  
  
"I don't really know. All I know is that you lived with your grandfather. I never saw your parents."  
  
"Why are you here?" Yugi asked, changing the subject, which Kaiba was very grateful for.  
  
"I'm here to make sure you're okay. How are you feeling?"  
  
Yugi lay back down on the bed, wincing as he did so. "I'm okay. I've been worse."  
  
Yugi's voice was calm and emotionless. He'd gone from frightened after his dream to completely detached and calm, which reminded Kaiba too much of himself. It was odd, seeing this type of behavior in Yugi, who was never detached and emotionless.  
  
"Joey went to Domino to get your grandfather. He should be back in a few hours."  
  
Yugi remained quiet for a moment, giving no indication that he was happy to hear the news.  
  
"Were we friends?" Yugi suddenly asked.  
  
Kaiba thought about what to say to that. After a few moments, he decided that the truth was better.  
  
"No. We were acquaintances. We went to school together and occasionally crossed paths, but nothing else."  
  
Yugi turned to face him, surprised. That had apparently not been the answer he'd been expecting.  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
Since they were dealing with the truth, Kaiba gave the only answer he could.  
  
"I was responsible for what happened to you, so I owe it to you to be here."  
  
**~~**  
  
Okay, let's hear it for Kaiba angst. Or maybe not. . . Kaiba doesn't seem to be as popular as Bakura in the angst department, but he's got such a dark past. Anyway, I just thought it'd be interesting to give Jomei someone to talk to about Asami.  
  
Next up: Yugi's grandfather finally comes around. I have this annoying habit of making my chapters longer than they need to be, so stuff gets cut off. Sorry! 


	11. Miracles Do Happen

Greetings and welcome to another chapter!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Alex: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.  
  
Kaial and Luke Skywolf: Thanks for the info on the Millennium Items! It really helps.  
  
KaTyA: I really enjoy reading fics with long chapters, so I tend to write them that way too. And yeah, Seto is being really good to Yugi. . . who knew he had it in him.  
  
Jaid Skywalker: Thanks for the review!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: *examines YGO goodies and goes into a screaming fit when she sees the life size pic of Seto and Yugi. . . YAY!* You'd like to see Asami suffer, huh? That can be arranged. I'll keep updating. . . I definitely don't want to get blown up!  
  
TZ: I'll definitely try visiting in the morning! There's a Thai site that has some of the manga summaries in English, so it's not really enough. It's awesome to see the pics, though.  
  
Lizzy9046: Tea's cell phone is not only pink, but she has a little Kuribo figure hanging on it. Someone should get Kaiba a mini Blue Eyes to put on his. I think you're right about Bakura. I guess it seems easy to write angst about him because of the way he is.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba's past is all messed up, and I'd love to know more about it too. Since I don't, I'm more than happy to make it up. About Yugi's parents: In the original Japanese series, Yugi's mom is alive and lives with them at the game shop. She's been in only one of the episodes I've seen so far (I think it's the one where Bandit Keith steals the puzzle and forces Yugi into a duel). They cut out the scenes in the dub, which was kind of pointless. There's been no mention of his father. I haven't really had time to work on the other fic, but I will definitely send it to you when it's finished.  
  
Amiasha: Have you seen pics of Seto when he was a kid? He was adorable with big, blue eyes. All together now: AAAWWWW. I'm glad you were able to like the chapter, even though you don't normally like Seto. That's awesome!  
  
SilverFang: There should definitely be more Kaiba angst! If you ever do write the fic, please let me know. I'd love to read it.  
  
B-chan: WOW! Thank you so much for all that info! I had no idea how Seto's parents had died, so I assumed that they'd died together. . . oh, well. So Seto really did push Gozaburo out a window? I'd read about it somewhere, but assumed it was fandom rather than canon. I could definitely do something with that. . . *muse goes scurrying for the computer* Thanks again for the info!  
  
Jadesaber: I'm trying to be good about updating regularly. Now that I'm out of school for the summer it should be a lot easier.  
  
Setsuna-kitogem: Hmm. . . interesting theories there! Angst is fun, though. And, of course, angsty characters are very sexy! I didn't get any demons, so I'm assuming this update was fast enough. :o)  
  
LadyIcyBlue: *pats LadyIcyBlue in the back* There, there, it's okay. . . I think it's great that you liked the chapter, even if you didn't like Kaiba. I always hated the way he was, but figured he had his reasons for being cold hearted and cruel. Putting up with Gozaburo would do it to anyone.  
  
Cyberkat: Thank you!  
  
Amariel: Yup, nezumi is rat in Japanese. Somehow, it sounds so much more elegant in Japanese. . . I've read a lot of fics that portray him as a real SOB, which is fine, as long as there's a reason for it. Sadly, there usually isn't and the character is pretty hateful, which is why I try to write him differently. That's just me though. I think Kaiba is a very interesting character because of what isn't known about him. I'm glad you're not injuring yourself in Chemistry lab. I've had many teachers the way yours seems to be and writing fanfic in class was the best answer to that for me. Luckily, they never found out what I was really doing.  
  
Okay, now on to the story! Enjoy.  
  
Part 11: Miracles Do Happen  
  
"I was responsible for what happened to you, so I owe it to you to be here."  
  
Jomei frowned at the teenager sitting beside him. He had such an intense look on his face, which made Jomei wonder just how much of this situation he was involved in. At the same time, though, Jomei saw him as a kindred spirit. He knew what it was like to be mistreated and abused, which Jomei was grateful for. Maybe he could finally talk to someone about what had happened to him without worrying about being judged. He really wanted that.  
  
On the other hand, he was very confused about what was going on. One minute, he was fine, doing what he always did. The next minute, he was being called by another name, told that he'd been kidnapped and taken away from his home. Jomei wasn't sure if he'd quite processed everything yet, especially after Asami's little stunt. He felt as if everyone else was running ahead of him and he was struggling to catch up.  
  
Now he'd been hit with this admission. Jomei heard the guilt in the guy's voice and wondered what could have happened to put it there.  
  
"How were you responsible?" Jomei finally asked. "Did you kidnap me?"  
  
The teen's blue eyes grew wide and he shook his head. Jomei could tell that he was trying hard to keep his face clear of all emotions, but there was something there that let Jomei know it was all an act. It was important for the teen to believe that he was unreadable to everyone else, so Jomei didn't comment on the emotions he saw.  
  
"Of course I didn't kidnap you! But I could have helped save you and I didn't," came the soft response.  
  
Jomei shifted in the bed, trying to get his back to stop aching. The teen next to him must have taken that as a sign that he wanted to be left alone, because he started to get up.  
  
"No, don't leave. I was just trying to get my back to stop hurting."  
  
The teen frowned. "Do you want me to get the doctor for you?"  
  
Jomei smiled sadly. "No. It's okay. I've had worse."  
  
After finally finding a comfortable position, Jomei spoke. "How could you have helped? Do you know what happened to me?"  
  
The teen opened up his mouth, but then closed it. "I'd rather wait for your grandfather to tell you about that, if you don't mind. As for how I'm responsible, let's just say that we might have gotten to you in time if I hadn't stopped to fight with Wheeler."  
  
Jomei's mouth opened in a silent 'oh'. So that was why the two of them were not friendly towards each other.  
  
"So you and Wheeler, is it?" Jomei asked, making sure he had the names right. When the other teen nodded, he continued. "What's your name again? I'm sorry; I know you've already told me."  
  
"It's Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Kaiba, so you and Wheeler fight a lot?"  
  
The boy frowned, and then shivered slightly. "Please call me Seto. Mr. Kaiba reminds me of my adoptive father," he said.  
  
Jomei winced, remembering what Seto had told him about his adoptive father.  
  
"To answer your question," Seto continued, "Wheeler and I used to argue a lot back then. We just got on each other's nerves, I guess. We shouldn't have argued the day you were taken, though."  
  
Jomei could tell that Seto still felt a lot of guilt over what had happened, which made him curious. He'd respect Seto's wishes and wait to ask more questions, however.  
  
"I don't think you should feel guilty, though. You didn't do whatever it was that happened."  
  
Seto turned to regard him carefully. "Now that sounds like something Yugi would say," he said, a small smile on his face.  
  
Jomei smiled back, realizing how weird that sounded. "So what was I like?"  
  
Seto thought about it for a moment. "Like I said, we didn't really know each other very well. I just knew you because you beat me at Duel Monsters and I was intent on reclaiming my title by defeating you."  
  
"What title?" Jomei asked, intrigued. He never really thought he was good at anything, and Asami certainly hadn't done much to dissuade him from thinking that.  
  
"World Duel Monsters Champion."  
  
"Wow. That sounds pretty impressive. What's Duel Monsters?"  
  
Seto looked at him, surprise clearly written on his face. "You don't remember? Oh, of course you don't," he corrected himself quickly. "Duel Monsters is a card game. Here, I'll show you."  
  
Seto reached into a pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a deck of cards. He handed it to Jomei, who took it gently. As soon as he saw the first one, he remembered the two cards he'd found by the bus stop, and the visions he'd gotten from the cards. At the top of the deck was the picture of a dragon. Blue Eyes White Dragon was neatly written at the top of the card and Jomei couldn't help but remember the rotting, three headed dragon.  
  
"I found two of these cards one day and when I was looking at one, I had a vision of you on top of a tower, standing behind a rotting, three headed dragon."  
  
Jomei looked up to see Seto studying the dragon in the card. He took the deck from Jomei and rifled through it, until he found another card. He handed it to Jomei and Jomei was surprised to see the three headed dragon in the card.  
  
"Ultimate Dragon. . . this was what I saw in my vision."  
  
Seto nodded. "That was at Duelist Kingdom a few months ago. You and I were dueling on top of a castle."  
  
Jomei frowned. Okay, so the monsters were in the cards. He hadn't seen a card, though; he'd seen the real monster.  
  
"The monster I saw was real, though. It wasn't a card."  
  
Seto chuckled as he took back the deck of cards.  
  
"Yes, the monster was real. Well, it was a hologram designed to behave as a real monster. That's what I do for a living, I design gaming systems. I specialize in gaming systems for Duel Monsters, since it's my favorite game."  
  
"Cool!" Jomei exclaimed. "So you work for someone doing that?"  
  
"Not quite. I actually own the company that produces the systems," Seto replied. He seemed a bit ashamed to admit that, which Jomei couldn't understand.  
  
"That's great! You must be really smart and talented. I would love to see your company some time. Maybe you can tell me more about this Duel Monsters game, if you can."  
  
Seto looked at him with an expression of sadness, understanding and something akin to hope.  
  
"I would like that."  
  
Both men were quiet for a moment, which allowed Jomei to try and digest everything he'd just been told. How could it be possible, that he had a whole other life that he didn't remember?  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Here," Seto said, reaching into a briefcase Jomei hadn't seen before and taking out the golden pyramid looking necklace the blond had given him at the restaurant.  
  
Jomei didn't reach out for it. Instead, he looked at it with a measure of disgust and confusion.  
  
"That's a hologram generator, right? You said you were an expert on those, so you must have programmed it to emit the hologram of the guy that looks like me. It wasn't a very funny joke, you know."  
  
Seto looked at him for a moment, confusion clearly evident on his face. He looked down at the pyramid in his hands, and then back up at Jomei.  
  
"No, this isn't a hologram generator, and the person you saw, the guy that looks like you, isn't a hologram," Seto explained. "I'm not exactly sure what it's all about, but Wheeler said that the guy was the spirit of a 3000 year old Egyptian pharaoh. This puzzle is actually a very rare and valuable Egyptian artifact. I did some research on it a few months ago," Seto added.  
  
Jomei frowned. Hadn't the guy with the white hair said something about spirits in millennium something?  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you Seto?"  
  
Seto shook his head, chuckling a bit. "I didn't, not until I talked to the spirit of the puzzle. He was actually leading us to you that day you disappeared, before something happened. I think he's been trapped in the puzzle ever since. Why don't you talk to him and find out for yourself?"  
  
Jomei looked up at his companion. "How do I do that?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "I'm not sure, but you used to always wear this thing. Maybe that helps."  
  
Jomei nodded. It seemed a bit farfetched to him, because spirits weren't supposed to exist, but he was curious. He took the puzzle from Seto and carefully settled the chain around his neck, just as the blond guy had done earlier. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did.  
  
"Maybe it's broken," Jomei said.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Seto said and pointed to Jomei's left.  
  
Jomei turned in that direction and saw the same guy that looked like him standing there, regarding him carefully. Jomei was so tempted to take the thing off and toss it, but he didn't. If that guy really was a spirit, Jomei wanted to find out more about it.  
  
"Kaiba," the spirit said, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm explaining to Yugi about the puzzle. Wheeler left it and asked that I give it to Yugi when he woke up."  
  
Jomei noticed that the guy wasn't really solid. He was more transparent than anything, which raised the hairs on the back of Jomei's neck.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi?"  
  
Jomei didn't answer, nor did he bother correcting the guy about his name. It seemed so freaky to be talking to a guy he could see through.  
  
"Seto, are you sure this isn't a hologram generator?"  
  
"No, it isn't, Yugi," the spirit said.  
  
He had walked to the bed and was now standing right beside Jomei. "I'm a spirit. I live in the Millennium Puzzle. I've shared. . . I've been connected to you for a while now. If you have any questions, I will be more than happy to answer them."  
  
Jomei looked at the guy, and then looked at Seto, who didn't seem scared or upset to be talking to a spirit. He was probably more used to it, though.  
  
"I'm not really who you think I am," Jomei said. "I'm Jomei Asami."  
  
The spirit's eyes narrowed, before he nodded. "I am aware of that. Joey told me about what happened. I am sorry, aibou, for not being able to protect you that day."  
  
Jomei was completely caught off guard by the genuine remorse in the spirit's voice. It was as if he felt responsible for what had happened. Could spirits feel guilt and remorse, or was this another sick joke? He turned to Seto, but saw nothing on his face that would indicate that what was happening was a prank. Jomei sighed, and turned back to the spirit.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. I don't really know what happened. Do you?"  
  
The spirit seemed to think it over for a moment, before replying.  
  
"I was there the night you were kidnapped, yes."  
  
Jomei tilted his head, confused. "And you didn't do anything to help?"  
  
The spirit was quiet, but Jomei could see that his words had a deep impact on him. He closed his eyes and seemed to gather himself for a moment, before finally returning his attention to Jomei.  
  
"I am a spirit, Yugi, or would you rather I call you Jomei?"  
  
"Jomei is fine. I'm more than likely not to know you're talking to me if you call me Yugi."  
  
"Very well, Jomei. I am a spirit. I can not exist as a solid being unless I am in control of your body. That night, you were not wearing the puzzle. If you had been, I would have been able to take over and maybe overpower the assailant. As a spirit, I could do nothing but observe."  
  
Jomei's eyes widened at the words. "You 'take over' my body? Why?" his voice was slightly higher pitched, bordering on hysterical. He shuddered at the thought of having a spirit take him over. "Why would you do that?"  
  
The spirit's eyes narrowed in confusion. "It is what we have always done. We share your body and I help you when you're in trouble. You put the puzzle together and granted me my freedom from it, and in exchange, I pledged my allegiance and protection to you. You did not mind it before."  
  
"Are you going to do that now? If I keep this thing on, are you going to take over my body because that's the only way for you to be real?"  
  
Jomei was shaking. He didn't know why the thought scared him so much, except maybe because it meant losing his self and his identity if someone else was in his body. Especially if that someone else was a 3000 year old spirit.  
  
The spirit shook his head, and there was what appeared to be panic in his eyes.  
  
"No. I would never take over your body unless you gave me permission, or unless it was necessary for your survival. We agreed on that. Do you not trust me?"  
  
Jomei fingered the puzzle, and then yanked it off.  
  
"No, I don't trust you."  
  
The spirit stood watching him for a moment, a look of hurt on his face, before he disappeared. Jomei threw the puzzle to the end of the bed and leaned down, his arms wrapped protectively around himself.  
  
"Well, that could have gone better."  
  
Jomei turned to glare at Seto.  
  
"What? It could have gone better," Seto replied.  
  
Jomei turned away and stared at the puzzle that now rested by his feet. "Was he telling the truth? Would he respect my wishes?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence and Jomei was beginning to wonder if Seto had heard him. Finally, the teen spoke.  
  
"I really don't know. You're better off asking Wheeler or Bakura about that."  
  
Jomei sighed. He wanted to go home and get away from all of these crazy people. Asami had beaten him, but at least Jomei had always known where he stood with his guardian. His life hadn't been as uncertain and upside down as it was now.  
  
**~~**  
  
Joey sat alone in the spacious limo, wishing that it would go faster.  
  
He looked out of the window at the passing scenery, but found that he wasn't really paying attention. He'd already complained to the driver that he was going too slow, which had resulted in his being informed that if he didn't like the speed they were going, he could get out and walk. It was almost as if Kaiba were in the car with him. It stood to reason that Kaiba would hire cold bastards like himself to do his driving. Joey had given the man a not so nice gesture, before settling in the seat.  
  
After being flown from Tokyo, the helicopter had landed on the roof of Kaiba Corp. It had been a very surreal ride, because everyone had treated him as he assumed they treated Kaiba. He'd liked the attention, which had made him a bit more at ease about what he was about to do.  
  
Joey still couldn't understand why Kaiba was helping him. It would have been really hard and would have taken a lot of time if Joey had done this on his own, without the use of Kaiba's helicopter and car, so he appreciated the gesture. However, he didn't see what was in it for Kaiba. The man didn't do things out of the goodness of his heart; that had been painfully obvious the day Yugi had disappeared, which led Joey to wonder what he or Mr. Moto were going to have to do for Kaiba when this was all done.  
  
Joey shook his head. He'd deal with Kaiba later.  
  
He still couldn't believe that Yugi was alive. Even though he'd refused to openly accept the fact that Yugi might not be coming back, Joey had feared that it was true, that they'd never see him again. So many months had passed, months with no results, which had caused him to begin to lose hope. Now that he had seen his friend alive and well, Joey wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his friend and confirm to himself that Yugi really was there, that he wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He couldn't do that, however, because Yugi had no idea who he was.  
  
Joey sighed, his heart heavy with the knowledge that his best friend was alive but a virtual stranger to them. The look of fear on Yugi's face when Tea had hugged him still haunted Joey, because he'd never thought he'd see Yugi afraid of one of his friends. He'd seemed so confused with everyone. In the end, it didn't matter. They could get through anything as long as Yugi was alive.  
  
That led to his current situation. How was he going to tell Yugi's grandfather that even though his grandson was alive, he wasn't really his grandson? Yugi even had another name. It was hard enough for Joey to call him by the new name, so he had no doubt that it was going to be even harder for Mr. Moto.  
  
He sighed. It was going to be okay. No matter what happened, they would all get through it together.  
  
"We've arrived at the game shop, Mr. Wheeler."  
  
The driver's voice shook Joey out of his musings and he looked out of the window again to find that they were parked outside of the shop. The windows were all dark, which made sense due to the late hour.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right out."  
  
Kaiba had told the driver to wait for them and immediately take them back to Kaiba Corp., so they didn't have much time.  
  
Joey got out of the limo, fishing out his keys as he walked to the front door. He wasn't very particular about being quiet, because he knew that he'd be waking Yugi's grandfather up anyway. When he finally found his keys, he let himself in and immediately walked to Mr. Moto's room.  
  
"Gramps, it's Joey. I'm back from the trip," he said as he knocked on the door a couple of times.  
  
When there was no response, he gently opened the door. By the moonlight streaming form the window, Joey could see that Mr. Moto was sleeping. He walked up to the bed and gently shook the older man, causing him to wake up.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, Gramps, it's me."  
  
Mr. Moto reached out to the night table and turned on one of the lamps, bathing the room in soft light.  
  
"It's almost 3 am. Did you just now get back from Tokyo?"  
  
Joey grinned. He couldn't help it. "Yeah. Something came up."  
  
Mr. Moto seemed confused at Joey's reaction. He slowly sat up and regarded him with a curious look on his face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Joey took Mr. Moto's hands and squeezed them. "Yugi's alive, Gramps. We found him!"  
  
Mr. Moto could only stare at Joey, as if he hadn't heard what had been said.  
  
"Did you hear me, Gramps? Yugi's alive, he's okay!"  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Moto's face broke out in a wide grin.  
  
"My grandson is alive?" he asked, disbelief clear in his tone, even though he was grinning too.  
  
"Yes, Gramps, he is. I'll tell you all about it on the way."  
  
The grin disappeared from the older man's face.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Tokyo. That's where Yugi's been all this time. There's a limo waiting to take us to Kaiba Corp., where there's a helicopter waiting to fly us to Tokyo."  
  
"Where is Yugi now, why didn't he just come with you?"  
  
Joey's smile faded then. He'd hoped to avoid the explanations until they were on the helicopter, but he might as well do it now.  
  
"Yugi doesn't remember who he is, Gramps. He's been living with a 'guardian' for the last six months. We found him at the restaurant we went to after the museum. Apparently, he's been working there. The police decided to go talk to this guardian of Yugi's and Kaiba and I decided to tag along. There were some difficulties. . . " Joey trailed off. He sighed. "Yugi's in the hospital now and the doctor won't release him until you get there."  
  
"Oh my God, is he okay? What happened?" Mr. Moto asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"Yugi's fine, just a little beat up. Kaiba stayed with him while I came to get you. I figured you'd rather hear the news from me than from him."  
  
Mr. Moto was quiet for a moment, and then his grin returned. "He's alive, Joey. He's really okay! No matter what, we're going to get through it. That's a promise!"  
  
**~~**  
  
Three hours later  
  
Salomon Moto wasn't tired. It was almost 5 am, but he wasn't the least bit sleepy. Instead, he was giddy with excitement at the fact that his grandson was alive. He'd prayed for this every night, prayed to every deity he knew, in hopes that they'd grant his wish. Now that they had, Solomon didn't know where to start. He understood that Yugi didn't remember who he was, but it was okay. They'd deal with it, no matter what.  
  
On the other hand, Solomon wasn't happy that his one fear had come to light: that Yugi had been mistreated while away from his home. He only hoped that he could give his grandson enough love to deal with the consequences.  
  
"Ready, Gramps?" Joey asked as the young man wheeled him out of the elevator.  
  
Solomon nodded, tightly clutching the bag in his lap. He'd brought Yugi some clothes and other mementos, which he only hoped would help. Joey wheeled him up to a closed door, and he could hear soft voices coming from behind it.  
  
"So what's it like?"  
  
The sound of Yugi's voice, after six long months of absence, was like music to Solomon's ears and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It's okay. It's a good sized city. . . Like everything else, it has its good parts and its bad parts."  
  
Solomon frowned at Seto Kaiba's answer. He wondered what Yugi was asking about.  
  
"Is it as big as Tokyo? I always wanted to see more of Tokyo but my guardian never let me get out much."  
  
The wistful tone in Yugi's voice pulled on Solomon's heartstrings and angered him at the same time. If only he could get his hands on the bastard that abused Yugi, he'd. . .  
  
"Should we go in?"  
  
"Not yet, Joey. I want to hear him first, before I have to pretend I'm okay with the fact that he doesn't remember me."  
  
"Domino is a good sized city, but nowhere near as big Tokyo. There are so many more things to do here."  
  
"Oh. I hope to get to explore Domino sometime."  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "I'm sure your friends or grandfather will take you if you ask."  
  
Solomon nodded, and Joey opened the door for him. He wheeled himself in the rest of the way and found both teenagers staring at him. His eyes immediately filled with tears as he saw his grandson, sitting on the bed next to Seto Kaiba, looking peaceful, content and very alive. There were bruises on Yugi's face, which immediately drew Solomon's attention, but he kept his face cleared of all emotion. He wanted Yugi to feel comfortable around him, not guarded.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered, a sudden lump in his throat.  
  
The boy on the bed looked at him with interest, but nothing else. Yugi was thin, almost gaunt even. His face was pale, which made the nasty scratch on his cheek and other bruises on his face stand out more than they should. In addition, his eyes seemed to be a bit too big on his face. The normally expressive and bright violet eyes were dull and weary, as if they'd seen more than they should have. Yugi's normally wild mane of hair drooped. Wherever Yugi had been for the last six months, he hadn't been well taken care of.  
  
"Jomei, this is Solomon Moto, your grandfather," Joey said as he closed the door behind him. "Gramps, this is Jomei Asami."  
  
Solomon smiled weakly at his grandson. He understood the importance of Yugi feeling safe and comfortable with everything going on, which included being called by the name he was used to now. He just didn't think he'd be able to do it.  
  
"Jomei."  
  
Solomon gave Joey a reassuring smile and began to wheel himself to Yugi's side of the bed. Kaiba got up from the bed and took a few steps back, carefully watching the two.  
  
"Kaiba, thank you for staying with my grandson, and for bringing me here."  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Moto," Kaiba replied.  
  
Solomon arrived at Yugi's beside and looked at his grandson. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around him and never let go, but he couldn't do that. He had to be more careful, because he didn't want to scare Yugi. Yugi, on the other hand, simply watched him, his expression guarded.  
  
"Can I give you a hug?" Solomon asked.  
  
Yugi tilted his head a bit, before slowly nodding. Yugi leaned down slightly to Solomon's level and the older man enveloped him in a hug. Yugi tensed up at first and pulled back a bit, but then relaxed into Solomon's arms. The tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him finally broke free and he wept on his grandson's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, my boy. . . my beautiful boy. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry."  
  
Sobs cut off his speech. Months of worry, grief, and fear broke free, and Solomon felt as if he were being overwhelmed. He felt Yugi tense and realized that he was probably scaring the boy.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," he continued, still not letting go of his grandson. "I'll never let anything happen to you again, I promise. You'll never have to suffer again."  
  
****  
  
Awww. . . let's hear it for family reunions!! Sniff, sniff. . . they always make me cry! Next up: Back to Domino, I guess. Or not. . . depends on what I decide to do with Asami. 


	12. Bring Me Back to Life

Greetings!  
  
It seems that I always start by apologizing for the long delay, but I actually have a reason for the delay this time. About 4 weeks ago, I had an accident while rollerblading. I fell and badly sprained my left elbow. I actually landed on my wrist, but it wasn't damaged. Somehow, the elbow took the brunt of the fall. I came very close to fracturing it and can only be grateful that I didn't. However, it was VERY painful. I had to wear a brace and a sling for 3 weeks, which made it very difficult to do anything with the arm, especially type. I'm better now, though. My arm is still sore, but I can actually use it. YAY!  
  
So, here is the next chapter. I won't be replying to the reviews this time, but I am very grateful for those that took the time to review. You're all so very encouraging, and I felt extremely guilty for not posting a chapter sooner. Thank you so much!!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 12: Bring Me Back to Life  
  
~How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home~  
  
Yami stood at the open door to Yugi's soul room and stared at the emptiness inside.  
  
He couldn't get the look on Yugi's face, the mistrust and fear in his eyes, out of his mind. Ever since he'd spoken to his partner, Yami had been mulling over just what had happened to Yugi to make him so distrustful and afraid of others. Yugi had always been open and accepting of other people, which was one of his greatest gifts. Sometimes, Yami had gently chastised him about it, because it had led to Yugi being hurt on many occasions. Even though Yugi had tried to be a bit more careful, his core personality had never really changed and he'd remained the trusting person he'd always been.  
  
Now, however, it was all different. Yes, Yami understood that Yugi had lost his memory and did not remember anything from his past, not even him. However, he had been shocked when Yugi had not even been willing to talk to him, let him explain what he was or what Yugi meant to him. It was as if Yugi was already frightened of him, without even knowing who he was. Yami had tried to be calming and understanding when he'd spoken to his partner, but it hadn't worked. He had only managed to further frighten the teenager.  
  
Yami was now even more worried about Yugi. Whatever had happened to Yugi in the time he'd been missing must have been serious enough to turn the otherwise good natured teen into the frightened and reserved boy Yami had seen. It was ironic that Yami had seen Seto Kaiba sitting next to Yugi, since that was who Yugi reminded Yami of now. Yami wanted to know the details of Yugi's life during the missing time. He wanted to be informed of what had happened; that was the only way he would be able to help Yugi. Yugi was the only person who knew what had happened to him, and Yami didn't think that he would be very willing to share that information, especially not with him.  
  
With a sigh, Yami turned away from Yugi's soul room and entered his own. He shut the door behind him, letting the familiar darkness overwhelm him. He was lost, of that he was sure. He was not in his time, nor was he a part of Yugi's time anymore. He was once again a prisoner of the puzzle, with the exception that this time, he was aware of the passage of time. He was aware that he had a partner, a soul mate, one who refused to have anything to do with him. He was a protector, yes. He'd sworn his allegiance and protection to Yugi. Even with that pledge, however, Yami was still himself. His spirit existed, and with it came feelings. He had been alive once, even though he didn't remember any of that time. Having experienced the world through the filter of Yugi's mind had awakened his senses, and he missed that life.  
  
He was alone in the darkness that had created him, the pressing nothingness that had kept him alive for millennia. He was back where he belonged, it seemed. He did not want to remain there, however. He wanted the light.  
  
~(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
Yami knew that it was not Yugi's responsibility to worry about him, to be concerned for his well being. After all, Yami was the protector. It was his job to make sure Yugi was safe, and he had already failed miserably at that. If he had done his duty, neither one of them would be in their current situation.  
  
Yugi hadn't asked to be given the puzzle; he hadn't asked to become involved in the dangers surrounding the Millennium Items or their magic. Destiny had chosen him to be the one, and Yugi had always accepted fate as if he had always known what it had in store for him. It pained Yami to see his once strong and determined partner so unsure of himself and afraid. He would give anything to help him, to give Yugi what he was missing, and to have Yugi give him what was missing from his soul.  
  
~Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life~  
  
Yami sat down on the floor in the middle of his soul room and looked around the darkness that surrounded him. All the memories he had were of times shared with Yugi. He did not remember anything from before. Usually, he could live with that, because he was with Yugi. It angered him that his own life had been ripped from him millennia ago, but the anger was always manageable when he had a purpose to exist, even if that was to protect someone else. Where was he now? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't escape the bond he had with Yugi, because as long as Yugi was alive, Yami was bound to him. He didn't want to escape that bond, however. Yami wanted to restore it, rebuild it, because without it, there was nothing. Without it, he was nothing.  
  
~Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling, only you are the life among the dead  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
**~~**  
  
At first, Jomei wanted to pull away from the elderly man. It took everything he had not to just wrench himself free. After a few moments, however, he realized that the man was holding him tight not to hurt him, but to reassure him. When the older man started speaking, Jomei couldn't help but feel for him, noting the pain, anguish and guilt in his voice. He let himself relax in the embrace, wondering what it had felt to be hugged by this man before he'd forgotten everything about himself.  
  
A few minutes passed, and the man still did not release him. He'd stopped sobbing and how just held him tenderly, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Jomei's back. Jomei couldn't remember when someone had done this to him. He couldn't remember feeling this loved and wanted before.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mr. Moto said, his hands still wrapped around Jomei. "I don't want to let you go, my boy, even though I know I have to."  
  
Jomei said nothing. His arms were by his sides, but he had relaxed a little. He turned to the two other people in the room and saw that Joey had tears running down his face, while Seto was looking away from them. He looked down at the man's wheelchair and wondered how he'd gotten that way.  
  
Finally, after another few moments, Mr. Moto let him go. He smiled crookedly at Jomei, clumsily wiping at his tears.  
  
"I have missed you so much. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."  
  
Jomei saw that Mr. Moto wanted to say more, but he held back. He could only imagine the questions the older man had. Unfortunately, Jomei probably wouldn't have answers for him.  
  
"So you're Yugi's grandfather?" Jomei asked, wanting to thread carefully after the reaction Mr. Moto had seeing him.  
  
Mr. Moto's eyes narrowed slightly and welled up with tears, before he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm your grandfather."  
  
An awkward silence ruled, until the blond teenager broke it.  
  
"So, Jomei, how are you feeling? The doc told us that you were going to be okay."  
  
Jomei nodded and motioned for both Joey and Seto to sit down somewhere. They looked too much like guards the way they were standing.  
  
"I'm okay, really. They shouldn't have brought me to the hospital," Jomei replied, feeling a bit foolish and uncomfortable at the attention he was getting.  
  
"So where is your guardian?" Mr. Moto asked, and Jomei couldn't help but hear the venom in his voice.  
  
At the thought of Asami, Jomei froze. The guilt he'd felt at what he'd done suddenly came back to him, and he began to shake a bit. Seto and Joey had told him that Asami was alive, but what if they'd been lying to him? Did he really want to know the truth?  
  
"I don't know," Jomei whispered. "I haven't seen him since. . ."  
  
He looked away from Mr. Moto's kind eyes, feeling ashamed for what he'd done.  
  
"I can go find out, Gramps."  
  
"No, Joey, it's okay. Jomei, how did you come to be with him? Did someone take you to him?"  
  
Jomei looked up when he heard his name, frowning at the question. How had he come to be with Asami? He'd never really given it much thought because he thought he'd been where he belonged.  
  
"I don't really know how I came to be with him, Mr. Moto. I just was. He's all I remember," he finally answered. "As far back as I can remember, he was my caretaker, my warden," Jomei added, his tone soft and bitter.  
  
Mr. Moto, who was still close enough to Jomei, reached out and laid a weathered hand on his knee, patting it consolingly.  
  
"You're back where you belong now, Jomei. You don't have to worry about him ever again."  
  
Jomei looked at the man's hand resting on his leg and wanted more than anything to believe him. He found, however, that he couldn't. He had never been given a reason to give his trust to anyone, and he didn't think that he could start now. He was, however, ready to ask some questions of his own.  
  
"How did I come to be lost? What happened to me?"  
  
Jomei kept his eyes on Mr. Moto. However, out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Joey and Seto shift uncomfortably. No one said anything, until Mr. Moto finally sighed. When he spoke, his voice was soft, and Jomei couldn't help but hear the sadness in the tone.  
  
"I don't really know what happened. Every night since then, I've lived with the fact that I wasn't there to help you when you needed me. I wasn't there to keep you from being taken." He took a deep breath, before he continued. "I was asleep in my room, which is just down the hall from yours. I heard you screaming, calling out to me to help you. Then everything was quiet. When I got to your room, I saw someone carrying you. I tried to stop him, but was unable to. He pushed me down the stairs, and the last thing I saw was the man taking you away." Mr. Moto's voice broke, and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything to keep you safe."  
  
Jomei's eyes watered at the sorrow and regret in the older man's voice. He didn't want to believe that someone actually cared about him, but he couldn't dismiss the feelings of the man sitting beside him. Jomei reached out and put a hand on top of the man's arm.  
  
"Was that how you ended up in that chair?"  
  
Mr. Moto looked up, meeting Jomei's eyes. He nodded slowly.  
  
"The man that took you knocked me down the stairs and I ended up with a broken back. It was the only reason I didn't go after you."  
  
Jomei sighed. "It's okay, I'm okay now." What else could he say?  
  
"You always were the positive one, my boy," Mr. Moto said, visibly pulling himself out of his sorrow and guilt. "You're right, it's useless to dwell on the past. We'll all help you remember and we'll keep you safe, that's a promise."  
  
**~~**  
  
"What room is he in?"  
  
"He's in that one, at the end of the hall."  
  
Shadow nodded and made his way to the indicated room. He hated when plans went awry. It messed things up and got people hurt. They were professionals and prided themselves in their ability to operate right under the noses of the authorities. Every once in a while, however, something happened to throw a wrench in their plans. In this particular case, it was a boy named Yugi Moto. The situation with the boy had to be resolved fast, before their entire operation unraveled in front of their eyes. Before the night was finished, they would regain control, no matter what.  
  
"This is the plan, so listen carefully," Shadow explained as he and his accomplice moved towards the indicated room, "Asami is compromised and must be gotten rid of. We can't take the chance that he will talk to the police, because that'll only mean trouble for the rest of us. We go in there and we eliminate him."  
  
His accomplice took out his gun and swiftly placed the silencer on it, while Shadow did the same thing.  
  
"What about the kid? He can ruin it for all of us too."  
  
Shadow shook his head.  
  
"The kid has no idea what he's a part of, and we're going to keep it that way," Shadow explained. "Asami was very pleased with the boy, and it would be a shame to simply kill him. Instead, we're going to take him, erase his memory again and place him somewhere else."  
  
His accomplice stopped, and Shadow looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Isn't that drug dangerous? You said that repeated use can lead to brain damage."  
  
Shadow chuckled softly.  
  
"So what? We don't need the kid to be a genius, just to be able to do manual labor. A little brain damage can be dealt with."  
  
Shadow took the lead and stopped as he reached the room Asami was in.  
  
"One shot, that's all it'll take."  
  
The accomplice nodded, and together they entered the room, intent on completing their task.  
  
**~~**  
  
Song credit: Bring Me Back to Life, performed by Evanescence. This is a hauntingly beautiful song. If you can find it somewhere, please listen to it. It's such a Yami song.lol! It's a Yami/Yugi song too, if you're into that :o)  
  
Next up: I actually don't know. I got a wicked fanfic idea from watching episode 118 over the weekend (Gozaburo Kaiba really was a jerk. . . but boy does that have possibilities.) so I haven't been able to take my mind off that. We'll see if it turns into a fic or not. It'd probably be Seto centric if it does, though! 


	13. No End in Sight

Greetings!  
  
Welcome to the next installment of this bizarre little piece. My arm is healed, thank goodness. I can type to my heart's content again, which is how I got this chapter done so soon. Not just that, I started another fic. *Hears cumulative groans from readers who think I don't post this one often enough* It's called Intruders and should be posted somewhere around this post *crosses fingers* Check it out if you want!  
  
Correction on the last chapter: The name of the song used is Bring Me to Life, not what I originally wrote. I got confused with the chapter title, since they're usually the same.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Guess: Thanks for the good wishes, and I'm sorry to hear about your ankle. Luckily, mine wasn't a break, just a sprain, which is why it took less time to heal. *Breathes sigh of relief* About Yugi. . . let's just say that he's got a long way to go before everything gets worked out. Curious yet?  
  
SerafinaMoon: Thanks for the good wishes, and I'm sorry to have you worried. I should post my e-mail address in case anyone wants to send any gentle reminders about updating my way, but I'm always afraid of the spammers getting a hold of it.  
  
Amiasha Ruri: ARG!!! I can't believe I wrote the wrong title to the song! Thanks for pointing that out. I'm sorry about your foot! What happened? I hope you're doing okay.  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: Isn't the music video awesome? That's actually how I came across the song. I was watching VH1 late one night and they played it. I fell in love with it immediately! Thanks for the goodies *looks around, eyes wide at all the good stuff and hugs life sized plushies* You're going to spoil me!  
  
Cyberkat: Yeah, the poor kid needed a hug, didn't he? I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Jadesaber: Yup, my goal is to keep everyone guessing. Glad it's still working!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf: Thank you very much!  
  
Lavender Wonder: A sadist? You called me a sadist? *sniff, sniff* Aww, heck, you're probably right. But it's fun!! *looks around, waiting for the people in the white lab coats to drag her off to the looney bin* Thanks for the good wishes!  
  
Yugi: Song fics are very cool to read, especially if you use an excellent song. Good luck writing yours.  
  
Lizzy9046: Summer reading is a bummer, isn't it? I always hated to do it. That's what fanfics are for. . . they can be great substitutes for all those boring books they make you read! Labannya: :o) Yeah, I saw the graphic novel too. I glanced at it while at Borders and was surprised to see the Japanese names with the English text. They must have had a reason to do that *taps chin, wondering about the minds of the translators*.  
  
Starheart: Welcome to another insane story! I'm glad that you gave it a try and enjoyed it!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: There, there, it's okay *hands Vanessa a box of tissues* Let's hope this one isn't too bad.  
  
yuhajosatehe: *hands over box of tissues* it's okay. Yugi is a strong little dude. . . it took me a while to recall when Joey had broken down, but I remember now. It's always a little more emotional when guys do that, isn't it?  
  
Whew! Now on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
**~**  
  
Part 13: No End in Sight  
  
Seto Kaiba watched as Wheeler and Mr. Moto left the room to go find the doctor. Yugi had asked about how long he'd have to be in the hospital, and they'd all realized that they really didn't have an idea and should probably find out. He'd agreed to stay, since there really wasn't any other place for him to be. He turned to Yugi, who was picking at a loose thread on the blanket covering him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi turned to him, his face a mixture of exhaustion and misery.  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'okay'."  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "Yeah, that was a stupid question. He is your only family, though, so you'll be seeing him a lot."  
  
Yugi sighed. "I know. Mr. Moto is a nice man. I don't remember anyone else being that nice and kind to me. But I see this hope in his eyes that I'll suddenly become his grandson again, and I don't think I can do that."  
  
"You are his grandson, you just don't have the memories to reinforce that," Kaiba replied. "Give it time; I'm sure they'll come back."  
  
Yugi was quiet for a moment. "What if I don't want them to come back? My life is pretty horrible already. What if Yugi's was worse? What if I don't want to remember?"  
  
Kaiba frowned. He really couldn't reassure Yugi about the quality of his life, because outside of school and dueling, Kaiba didn't know much about him.  
  
"I can't guarantee that your life will be better once you regain your memories, but aren't you better off knowing everything? Avoidance is for the weak."  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You're very direct, aren't you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm just practical. Speaking of which, why don't you get some sleep. Tomorrow is probably going to be a busy day. I'm going to go outside for a moment to call my brother and tell him what's going on."  
  
Yugi nodded and settled down on the bed.  
  
"You might want this closer to you," Kaiba said, picking up the Millennium Puzzle. He set it on the table beside the bed, slightly amused at the way Yugi was looking at it as if it would suddenly come alive and bite him. "Yami can get pretty ticked if he doesn't know what's going on."  
  
Without further explanation, Kaiba walked towards the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing his home number as he pulled open the door. He was caught off guard as the door was suddenly pushed open from the outside, hitting him on the forehead and sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"What the. . ." he began, but wasn't given a chance to finish the sentence as a man armed with a gun walked into the room.  
  
The man pointed the gun at him, and Kaiba immediately flung his cell phone at him. His aim was perfect and hit the mark, sending the gun flying out of the man's hands. He used his long legs to hit the man in the knees, which sent him to the ground. Not wasting his advantage, Kaiba pulled the man towards him and threw a few punches, until the man was unconscious. He looked up just in time to see a second man aiming a gun at him. Kaiba heard the sound of the gun firing before he thought to react. He crouched low, trying to use the other assailant's body to shield his own, but didn't reach in time. He felt a searing pain on his right side, right above the waist, and the momentum sent him flying into the wall he had been sitting next to. His head stuck it hard, sending him into unconsciousness.  
  
**~~**  
  
Jomei watched Seto lose consciousness and knew that he couldn't waste any time. He got up and while the man that had shot Seto wasn't looking in his direction, flung himself at the much taller man. He wasn't successful in knocking the man over, but at least it got him away from Seto. Jomei was flung to one side and he landed painfully on top of the table, before he fell to the ground. He winced and rolled over. He'd landed on top of the pyramid thing Seto had put on the table. He grabbed onto it and was about to get up when a strong arm hauled him up and threw him onto the bed.  
  
"You're lucky I don't want to kill you," the masked man said.  
  
*Put the puzzle on, Yugi!*  
  
Jomei frowned. That wasn't the man's voice. Who had just spoken?  
  
The man standing over him drew a syringe out of a pocket, which made Jomei shudder. He had a sudden and very strong feeling that he'd been in this position before, watching as a man prepared a syringe for him. He didn't know how he knew, but Jomei didn't want that syringe to get anywhere near him. He would lose more than his life if he allowed it to happen.  
  
*Yugi, I'm the spirit of the puzzle. I can help you, but I can't fully manifest myself unless you're wearing the puzzle.*  
  
Jomei moved his legs to kick the man who had gotten closer to him, but the gun suddenly being pointed at his face persuaded him to lay still. The voice in his head continued to speak to him, however. Was he going crazy?  
  
*You're not crazy, you just have to accept that I'm here. Now let me help you!*  
  
The voice was getting desperate now.  
  
**How can you help me?** Jomei thought, thinking it ridiculous that he was talking to himself.  
  
*Magic, Yugi. Please, just trust me. I mean you no harm*  
  
Jomei figured that he didn't have much to lose and slowly slipped the puzzle's chain, which had still been clutched in his hand, over his head. Immediately, he saw the boy that looked like him appear beside the bed. The boy's hands were held in front of him as if he were cradling something, and before Jomei knew it, a ball of dark energy was suspended between the boy's hands.  
  
*As soon as I hit him with the energy, run and get your grandfather and security, okay?*  
  
**Okay** was all Jomei said.  
  
The boy nodded once, and as the man brought the syringe up to Jomei's arm, threw the energy ball at the man. The man's eyes widened, and he was flung to one side, away from the bed.  
  
*Run, Yugi!*  
  
Jomei didn't have to be told twice. He leapt off the bed and ran out of the room. He stopped for a moment by the door when he saw Seto, who had a growing red stain on his side.  
  
*Go! I'll make sure nothing else is done to Kaiba. Just go!*  
  
Jomei left the room and immediately began to shout.  
  
"Help me! There's someone in my room trying to hurt me. Two men with guns, one already shot someone. Please get someone to help me!"  
  
He continued to run down the endless and empty corridors, wondering where everyone was. It couldn't be that late in the day, could it? He kept running, hoping that someone, somewhere would be able to help him.  
  
**~~**  
  
"Well, I think Jomei is going to be glad to get to go home tomorrow," Joey said as he and Mr. Moto entered Jomei's room.  
  
They hadn't found the doctor, but a nurse had assured them that Jomei was fine and that they'd be able to take him home tomorrow. He looked at the empty bed and frowned, but then figured that Jomei had probably gotten up to go to the bathroom. He looked around to look for Kaiba, ready to chastise him for not being careful about who came in and out of the room, but stopped when he felt Mr. Moto's hand on his arm.  
  
"Joey, look. There's a bullet imbedded in the wall."  
  
Joey looked at the spot Mr. Moto was pointing at and then saw what was laying in close proximity of said bullet. Kaiba was on the floor, unconscious. A large, red stain was spreading over his white trench coat on the right side of his body, and his face sported a couple of large bruises.  
  
"Jomei!"  
  
Joey turned to Mr. Moto, who was looking around the room. Joey ran to the bathroom and found it empty. Jomei was nowhere around.  
  
"Get security and a doctor, Gramps. I'll see what I can do for Kaiba."  
  
Mr. Moto was terrified, of that Joey had no doubt, but he nodded and left the room. Joey was also terrified. He couldn't believe that they'd found Yugi, only to lose him again mere hours later. It wasn't fair.  
  
He reached down and hauled Kaiba off the floor.  
  
"Man, you're heavy," Joey complained as he clumsily picked the tall teen up and placed him on the bed.  
  
He took off the white trench coat, wincing as he saw the large, red spot on part of it. Carefully, Joey pulled the black turtle neck out of the waistband of Kaiba's pants and lifted it so he could see the wound. The bullet had merely grazed Kaiba's side, but it had left a two inch long wound that was bleeding profusely. Joey hissed as he saw the gash, and then looked around for something to use to stem the blood flow. He ran into the bathroom, picked up a couple of clean wash cloths and brought them over to the bed. After folding one of them neatly, Joey placed it on top of the wound, applying gentle pressure. The wash cloth slowly turned red, and Joey began to seriously worry about Kaiba.  
  
"Where the hell is the doctor?"  
  
Joey discarded the now red cloth and folded another one, repeating his actions from before.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, mutt?" Kaiba's pain laced voice demanded.  
  
He'd been so concentrated on the wound that he'd failed to notice Kaiba stirring, so Joey nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Kaiba's voice. He recovered quickly, though.  
  
"I'm trying to keep you from bleeding to death. You could be a little more grateful, you know."  
  
"It feels like you're trying to kill me, not the other way around."  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba, surprised to find the teen's face scrunched up in pain. He shifted, and Joey took his free hand and lightly smacked Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
"That's what you get for not knowing when to get out of the way of incoming bullets. Now stay still! I'm having a hard enough time keeping you from bleeding all over me."  
  
Kaiba grumbled something unintelligible, and Joey figured that he was better off not knowing what it was.  
  
"What happened, Kaiba? Where is Jomei?"  
  
Joey felt Kaiba tense suddenly, which made the teen hiss in renewed pain.  
  
"I don't know where he is. I was knocked out too fast to see what happened to him," Kaiba finally replied, his voice full of self recrimination. "It all happened so fast, Joey."  
  
Surprised at the use of his name, Joey glanced at Kaiba. Kaiba was looking at the ceiling, his hands clenched on either side of him.  
  
"They were wearing masks, so I don't even know what they looked like."  
  
Joey was about to comment, when a presence at the door made him turn.  
  
"Look who I found."  
  
Joey saw Mr. Moto at the door, grinning, with Jomei standing beside him. The younger teen looked frightened, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
"Seto, are you okay?"  
  
Jomei immediately ran to the bed. He gave Joey a grateful look before turning his attention to Kaiba.  
  
"I'm okay, Yugi, the bullet just grazed me. Dr. Wheeler here is just about through with me, right?" Kaiba asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
Joey glared at Kaiba. "Always trying to be the macho man, aren't you, Kaiba? He'll live," Joey told Jomei. "I just wish the doctor would get here and patch him up."  
  
"Someone call for a doctor?"  
  
Joey turned and saw a tall man in a white lab coat walk into the room, followed by a couple of police men. "Sorry for the delay, but I was on the fifth floor handling another emergency."  
  
"I think he needs some stitches."  
  
The doctor stood next to him. The man took over, taking the cloth off the wound. He inspected it carefully, and then turned to Joey.  
  
"Good job, young man. You kept him from loosing a lot of blood."  
  
Joey smiled and blushed. He avoided everyone's eyes, especially Kaiba's. God only knew what Kaiba would have to yell at him about when all of this was over.  
  
"As for you, young man, I need to clean out the wound and stitch it. Here, take off your shirt so I can work," the doctor told Kaiba, then went out of the room to gather supplies. He was back in a moment and immediately got to work on Kaiba.  
  
Joey turned to Jomei, and pulled him away from the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jomei turned to him, his eyes wide. "The other me helped. He told me to put this on, and then did something to the man," Jomei replied, pointing at the puzzle. "He said to trust him and that he'd help. I don't know exactly what he did, but I got away and then found the security guard on this floor. He called the police and brought me to Mr. Moto."  
  
"Do you know what the men wanted?"  
  
Jomei shook his head. "Seto knocked one of them out. The other one said he didn't want to kill me, but he did want to inject me with something. All I remember is that I didn't want him to inject me. It was as if it had happened before."  
  
Joey was thoughtful for a moment, and then something suddenly clicked.  
  
"That day we went to look for you, Yami was talking to you, but then something happened and you weren't responding to him. After that, he became unresponsive too. Maybe that's how they got rid of your memories, Jomei. Maybe they drugged you. They probably want to do it again so you won't be able to identify them."  
  
Joey hadn't realized that he was speaking loudly, until one of the police officers that had entered the room with Mr. Moto spoke. Joey looked at him and realized he was one of the guys he and Kaiba had been talking to earlier.  
  
"That is our theory as well, Mr. Wheeler. Especially since Mr. Asami's guardian was found with a bullet to his head just a few moments ago. Whoever is involved with what happened to your friend is trying to clean it up."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
The officer's jaw tightened. "We will investigate, of course."  
  
"What's to keep those people from coming after Jomei again? You obviously can't protect him," Joey countered, his fear for Jomei transforming into anger.  
  
"That's why I'm taking my grandson home."  
  
Joey, Jomei, the two officers and even the doctor all turned to stare at Mr. Moto.  
  
"The only safe place for him to be is home, where we can look out for him. This crime started in Domino and should end there. If you want to send some of your detectives to Domino to keep up with the case, do so, but we're leaving Tokyo as soon as Jomei's doctor releases him."  
  
The officer was speechless in the face of Mr. Moto's determination.  
  
"These people will try again, you do realize that, right?"  
  
Mr. Moto nodded. "So far, you haven't been able to do much to prevent an attack. I don't see how being at home will be much different than being here."  
  
"I can have guards watch the Moto's house," Kaiba spoke, and Joey turned to see him sitting on the bed, a wide bandage covering most of his right side. "I agree with Mr. Moto, Yugi should go home."  
  
Joey's eyes widened, surprised at Kaiba's sudden loyalty. What had happened? What was in it for him?  
  
"I can't keep you in Tokyo," the officer said. "However, you should expect us to contact you and your grandson if we have further need for information."  
  
"That's fine, just make sure you actually investigate."  
  
The man nodded and then left the room with his partner.  
  
"I'm going to get you some antibiotics, young man," the doctor said to Kaiba. "I'll be right back."  
  
When the man was gone, Mr. Moto turned to Kaiba.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, glancing down at his bandaged side.  
  
"I'm okay, just sore."  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba shrugged, and then winced as the movement caused him pain. "I was at the right place, that's all."  
  
Joey turned to him and saw Kaiba shiver slightly. He walked to where the doctor had left Kaiba's shirt and picked it up.  
  
"I don't think you're going to want to wear this, or the trench coat," Joey said, pointing at the red stained piece of clothing. "Here, you can wear this," he said and slipped off his jacket. He handed it to Kaiba, who merely stared at it.  
  
"Look, I know how much I disgust you, but you don't have much of a choice right now. You can either wear this or freeze to death."  
  
Kaiba glanced at him, but made no move to take the jacket. Joey sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He started to turn away, when Kaiba called out to him. He turned and saw Kaiba's hand outstretched.  
  
"It's pretty freaking cold in here."  
  
Joey shook his head. He walked over to Kaiba and helped the teen put the jacket on. As he was doing it, Joey noticed the scarring on Kaiba's back.  
  
"What happened there?" Joey asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Kaiba looked up, noticed where Joey was looking, and then immediately pulled the jacket on the rest of the way on his own.  
  
"That's none of your business," Kaiba snapped.  
  
Joey held his hands up. "Sorry."  
  
"So now what do we do?" Jomei asked.  
  
Mr. Moto smiled and reached out to grab his grandson's hand.  
  
"Now we go home."  
  
**~~**  
  
*You can ask me anything you want*  
  
Jomei jerked at the sudden voice in his head. He'd heard the voice before though, so it didn't catch him as off guard as it had the first time. He looked around and suddenly found himself somewhere other than where he'd been. He started to panic, until he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
The boy who looked like him smiled slightly. "We're in your soul room. This is a room inside the Millennium Puzzle where you reside when I'm in control of your body. You made it to your specifications. You always felt safe here."  
  
Jomei looked around at the spacious room, noting that it was full of toys and various other games. It looked like a child's room, and he doubted that he'd chosen this for himself.  
  
"Why is it full of kid's toys?"  
  
The other boy shrugged. "I do not know. It has always been this way. You love games, which is why I always assumed your room was decorated this way."  
  
Jomei sighed. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I am unsure, but you must have willed yourself here."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"You were wondering about what had happened at the hospital. You wanted to know who I was and what I had done. Maybe your mind sent you here to get the answers you seek."  
  
"So you were reading my mind?" Jomei accused  
  
"Unless you or I block our link, I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions. It is the way it is. My apologies if you feel I was intruding. I did not close the link on my end in an effort to understand what is going on in your head so that I can better help you."  
  
Jomei looked at the strange boy, a mixture of fear, confusion and wonderment battling for supremacy in his brain.  
  
"Thank you for helping me. . . ah, what do I call you?"  
  
"I do not remember my name, but you called me Yami. You do not have to thank me."  
  
Jomei had to admit that while this was all really weird, it didn't feel as bad or as strange as he thought it would be. He'd rejected the idea of the spirit at first out of fear, because he hadn't been willing to blindly believe. Now, however, after the spirit had saved his life, Jomei felt as if he owed him a chance to explain himself. Everyone else he'd talked to, namely Seto and Joey, seemed okay with the idea of an ancient spirit living in a piece of jewelry, so Jomei figured that since the spirit, Yami, seemed to be stuck with him, he should accept him too.  
  
"Okay, Yami it is."  
  
Jomei suddenly found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"Back in the hospital, you said that you couldn't manifest yourself unless I was wearing the puzzle. Why is that?"  
  
Yami thought about it for a moment.  
  
"My spirit is tied to the puzzle. It will exist as long as the puzzle exists. I have no memory of how I came to exist in the puzzle, or how I died, so I can not give you details. All I know is that I was trapped here until you put the puzzle together. Because you freed me, I exist through you. I see what you see, I feel what you do, and I can only become real through your energy or the use of your body. You have to be in physical contact with the puzzle in order to transfer your energy to me, allowing me to become semi real in your world, which allows me to interact with the people in your world. That's why I was able to use my magic on the man in the hospital. When you were taken originally, you could not get to the puzzle and I was powerless to help you."  
  
Jomei noticed the guilt in the rich voice, and felt slightly bad for the way he'd treated the spirit earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's okay, though, I'm okay."  
  
Yami smiled sadly.  
  
"You are alive, yet you are not yourself. You do not remember how to use the magic in order to delve into my mind, see my memories of you and of your life. However, I will do everything in my power to help you remember, if you so desire."  
  
Jomei smiled. He walked up to Yami and tentatively put a hand on his arm.  
  
"You're solid."  
  
"This is my existence, my world, therefore I am solid here. You can touch me while we're in here. In your world, I am only a spirit."  
  
This was so confusing to Jomei. It was kind of neat too, though. Yami didn't seem all that bad.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I treated you the first time you appeared to me. I was scared and I reacted out of instinct."  
  
Yami nodded. "It is quite alright. You're here now. Believe me when I say I want to help."  
  
"Thank you. I'm willing to try this if you're willing to teach me everything again."  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Deal, then?" Jomei asked, extending his hand.  
  
Yami took it. "Deal." 


	14. Home Sweet Home

Greetings!  
  
I hope that those of you in the US had a good 4th of July! Mine was quiet, but I got to see a lot of fireworks. . . always a nice thing, but not so good for the dogs, who hate the loud noise. Anyway, I had a lot of time to write over the long weekend, so here you go.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Amiasha Ruri: Ouch. Breaking your foot right before a dance recital is not good. I would have been horribly disappointed at not getting to perform. I'm glad to know its healing fast, though! Seto and Joey are a lot of fun to write, because they bicker so much. I can actually see where a lot of the Seto/Joey fics come from, since sometimes they bicker like an old married couple. It would have been awfully hard for Yami and Yugi to remain mad at each other, especially since they're kind of stuck together. We'll see how it goes, though.  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: See how bribes help the author write faster?? Cookies definitely help. I kept hading out cyber Oreos to all of you that I had to go to the store to get some for me. Sugar highs are definitely great for writing. *wishing you luck in avoiding the Malik plushie*  
  
Lizzy9046: Yup, Seto would definitely be more PO'd at your sympathy. He's funny that way. Have you ever seen the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh? There is a scene that was cut out of the dub that has Kaiba making his way to Pegasus' castle. He gets caught by one of Peggy's men, who points a gun at his head. (Gee, I wonder why they cut it out of the dub *note heavy sarcasm*) Anyway, at the last minute, when the gun is fired, Kaiba throws a Duel Monsters card at the gun, which just happens to conveniently get caught so the gun doesn't fire. I figured if he could do that, he could definitely knock a gun out of someone's hand with a cell phone.  
  
Lavender Wonder: *shares in happy-ness* Joey is a handful, isn't he?  
  
Labannya: Nope, suspicious parents are something we definitely don't want. And yaoi should definitely be left out of the conversation. I don't think they'd let you anywhere near a computer if they realized what it was. Yeah, Yugi and Seto are my favorites. I'm not sure how it happened, since it started off as Yugi and Joey. I do like to have two fics going at a time, so if I get stuck on one, there's another one I can work on. I finished one for Chibizoo's contest at the end of last month and got the idea for Intruders from that.  
  
Ginger Ninja: Drama to happiness is good, until the drama rears it's ugly head again! Hopefully, there'll be a long wait until that happens.  
  
SilverFang: Thank you very much!  
  
Yami Angel: Is this soon enough? ^_^ Glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Sorry about the lengthy replies! Now on to the story.  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 14: Home Sweet Home  
  
"Jomei?"  
  
The voice filtered through his consciousness slowly and he gave Yami a grin.  
  
"I think someone is trying to get my attention."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, I believe it is Joey. He's probably worried about you."  
  
"I should probably go talk to him then."  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
Jomei nodded, and then looked around the soul room. "Okay, so how do I go back out?" he asked, wincing at how silly the question sounded.  
  
Yami shrugged. "Just wish yourself back in control of your body and you'll be 'out' as you put it."  
  
"Okay, here goes."  
  
Jomei wished himself in control of his body, just like Yami had said, and found himself staring at Joey's concerned brown eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Jomei nodded. "Yeah, just talking to Yami."  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you were afraid of him."  
  
"I was, but then decided that since you and Seto, and I think Mr. Moto too, were okay with the spirit, I should probably give him a chance. He explained a few things to me."  
  
"Good. He was really worried about you."  
  
Jomei looked around, noticing for the first time that they were in a helicopter flying over the city. He, like the rest of the people on board, was wearing a helmet, which contained tiny microphones and speakers. It was the only way to communicate with one another.  
  
"Wow! How'd we get up here?"  
  
"You were sleeping," Mr. Moto said from where he sat a few feet away from them. "The doctor released you and we immediately left. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Jomei nodded absently. "This is beautiful," he said, admiring the bright lights of the city and the early morning sun as they battled with each other for dominance.  
  
He tore his eyes away from the view outside to examine the helicopter he was riding in. The cabin he was in was medium sized and contained only himself, Joey, and Mr. Moto. In front of him was another cabin with three chairs and a wide window, which he took to be the main cabin. Two men, one of whom Jomei could tell was Seto, sat in front of the many controls.  
  
He returned his eyes to the city below, gasping in wonder. He'd always wanted to see Tokyo, but he never thought he'd be able to see it from up here. Everything seemed so small, so insignificant from where he currently was. For a moment, he could forget about the abrupt turn his life had taken, about the fact that his guardian was dead and that he'd almost been kidnapped again, and that he was now heading to a strange place with people he didn't even know. For right now, all he knew was that the city was gorgeous, just as he'd always imagined it to be.  
  
After a while, they began to leave the city lights behind. Jomei, disappointed, leaned back in his seat to find that both Mr. Moto and Joey had fallen asleep in their seats. He felt physically tired, but also mentally weary. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen when he got back to Domino City. Mr. Moto seemed like a nice man, but Jomei didn't know him at all. What if he turned out to be like Asami? What if he was worse? Seto had said that it was better to know, and part of Jomei knew that he was right. Another part of him, however, wished that his life, as horrible and painful as it had been, was still the same. He'd already gotten used to that life, he realized. He wasn't as full of uncertainty as he now was.  
  
"The view is much better from up here."  
  
Startled, Jomei glanced away from the window to find Seto staring at him from the forward cabin.  
  
"There's an empty seat if you want to come up."  
  
Looking around at his sleeping companions, Jomei nodded. He undid his seat belt and slowly moved up to take a seat next to Seto. He'd been right, the view was much better from the almost completely open cabin. The only thing that separated them from the outside was a thick pane of glass. He buckled himself in and turned to the man on the other chair.  
  
"That's Haris. He's one of my pilots."  
  
Jomei smiled at the man. He then turned to Seto. "Are you okay? You look tired."  
  
Seto nodded. "I'm fine. I'll sleep it off when I get home."  
  
Silence ruled for a while, until Jomei broke it.  
  
"Are we far from Domino?"  
  
"No. We'll be landing in about twenty minutes. If you look outside, you should be able to see the beginnings of the city."  
  
Jomei did as suggested and smiled when he saw the various buildings and landmarks come into view. Before he knew it, they were reaching a tall building where he assumed they'd be landing.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "That's Kaiba Corporation. We'll be landing there, and then I'll have a car take you, your grandfather, and Wheeler home."  
  
"Impressive," Jomei said.  
  
That was the only word he could think of to describe the huge building they'd be landing on.  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Conversation ended as Seto began giving the pilot instructions. Jomei remained where he was, watching as they landed. He couldn't help but grin. A week ago, he never would have imagined that he'd get to ride in a helicopter, much less travel outside of Tokyo. Jomei sighed. Even if his life in Domino didn't turn out any better than his life in Tokyo, at least he'd gotten to see something spectacular along the way.  
  
"We're here," Seto said, taking off his helmet and stepping out of the helicopter.  
  
Jomei did the same, as the pilot and Joey helped Mr. Moto get off. They both followed Seto inside the building, where he immediately led them into an elevator. Jomei tried to look at as much of the place as he could, but they were moving too fast for him to really get to see much. It was early and the building was still darkened and mostly empty, but he still wished that he'd get a chance to look around.  
  
"Don't worry; you can come back some other time when you're feeling a bit more up to it."  
  
Jomei looked up to see Seto looking at him.  
  
"Just let me know when you want to come."  
  
Jomei nodded, grateful. He didn't know why the older teen was being so nice to him, but he felt comfortable with him. Not to mention that they had things in common that not many other people did.  
  
After a few more minutes, they stepped out of the elevator and were ushered into a waiting limousine. Jomei was impressed, but did not voice it this time. He figured he better keep his mouth shut and be on his best behavior, before the people he was with now got tired of him and decided he wasn't worth putting up with anymore. Yeah, they'd put up with his outbursts and everything so far, only because they were happy to see him. Jomei had to be careful to make sure that they'd still want him when the newness and happiness wore off.  
  
"Thank you for all of your help, Kaiba," Mr. Moto said as he settled into the car. "I really appreciate you giving us a lift back."  
  
Seto nodded. "It was nothing."  
  
The door closed and the car took off. Jomei concentrated on looking out of the window, suddenly finding himself rather nervous. Now he was really in unknown territory. While he'd still been in Tokyo, the possibility of running away had always been in the back of his mind. If things had gotten bad and he'd wanted to, he could have run. Here, that option was out of the question. He didn't know where to go.  
  
Jomei shook his head. He didn't know why all of a sudden he was having these thoughts. He'd felt comfortable with Mr. Moto and Joey, so he saw no reason to be weary of them now. He couldn't help it though. It was instinct.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Jomei was startled to find that the car had stopped and they were sitting in front of a small building with 'Game Shop' written on it. It was clean and modest, and the neighborhood around it looked quaint in the early morning light. They all got out of the limo and once Mr. Moto had thanked the driver, they all turned to the building.  
  
"Welcome home, Jomei."  
  
Jomei looked to see Mr. Moto smiling at him, tears in his eyes. Nervous, Jomei stood his ground. He was afraid to walk inside. He was afraid of what he would find. It was as if as soon as he walked inside, the person he was now would be seriously compromised, and Jomei wasn't sure if he could deal with that. It had taken a lot of effort to build up the mental shields to block out the harsh realities of the world he'd known, and he wasn't ready to have an alternate version of himself chip away at those shields.  
  
"Are you okay?" Joey asked, his arm resting gently on Jomei's shoulder.  
  
Jomei took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face. 'You have to be good to them, remember? Don't give them a reason to turn you away' he told himself.  
  
"I'm fine, Joey."  
  
"Great, let's all go in."  
  
Joey opened the door and they followed him in. Jomei stopped at the front door and looked around at his new home. The living room was spacious and bathed in sunlight. Comfortable sofas and chairs littered the room, along with an entertainment center. Beyond the living room Jomei could see a dining table and beyond that, through an open door, was a kitchen. The color scheme was warm and inviting, and everything, every piece of furniture, was clean and flawless, unlike what he was used to living in.  
  
"My room is right over there," Mr. Moto was saying, and Jomei turned to follow where the elder man was pointing at a door to the left of the kitchen. When he noticed that he had Jomei's attention, he continued. "That's the door that goes to the shop. I'll show it to you when I open in a few hours. Your room and Joey's room are upstairs. He'll show you around up there in a bit. Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you want anything?"  
  
Jomei shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I am a little tired, though."  
  
Mr. Moto nodded. "Let me get you some water and your medication so you can take them. Then Joey can take you upstairs to show you around, and you can take a nap if you'd like."  
  
The elder man went into the kitchen, which left Jomei alone with Joey.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Jomei? You look spooked."  
  
"I'm okay, this is all just new for me. It's going to take me a while to get used to it."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Joey said and plopped down on one of the sofas.  
  
Jomei took the opportunity to look around, stopping at the fireplace where the various pictures on the mantel got his attention. There were pictures of a little boy that looked a lot like him and a young couple. Then there were pictures of the same boy, but older, and Mr. Moto. The boy looked so happy that Jomei wished he could remember what it was like to be that happy.  
  
"Here you go, my boy," Mr. Moto said, making his way over to Jomei, a tray with a glass of water and several bottles of medication balanced in his lap. Upon seeing this, Jomei immediately went over to the man and took the tray.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Joey, take him upstairs and show him around. You can take your medication and leave it in the bathroom upstairs. Oh, here," he added, handing Joey the bag he'd taken to Tokyo.  
  
"Are you going to rest, Gramps?"  
  
Mr. Moto chuckled. "Just for a bit, Joey. I have to open the shop in a few hours. You can stay home if you want today. I'll call the school and tell them what happened, though I'm sure your teacher already has."  
  
"Thanks, Gramps. See you in a few hours."  
  
With that, Mr. Moto turned and disappeared into his room.  
  
"Come on, let me show you to your room."  
  
Jomei walked behind Joey, feeling a bit more comfortable now. When they got upstairs, Joey immediately made his way to the room on the left.  
  
"This is your room. There are clothes in there if you want to change. The bathroom is over there," Joey pointed at a door directly in front of the room, "and my room is down the hall. Since you're tired, you should probably change into pajamas and take a nap. You'll feel better after you do."  
  
Jomei nodded. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Same thing. I'm beat. Oh, here," he added, handing Jomei the bag Mr. Moto had given him. "There is some more of your stuff in there."  
  
"Okay then, thanks Joey."  
  
Joey waved and made his way to his room. Jomei turned and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. The room was huge compared to what he was used to. The colorful paint and the wide window gave the room an ever more open appearance. Jomei was immediately drawn to the desk, where a backpack was lying on top. Several books lined the shelf on top of the desk, and notebooks littered the rest of the surface. Jomei immediately picked one up and saw what looked like math problems written on it.  
  
"Wow."  
  
He continued to look around, surprised at all the games he found. Finally he reached the closet which was full of clothes. He took out a jacket and put it on, surprised that it fit him perfectly. He shouldn't have been, since he was supposed to have lived here a while back, but that didn't make much of a difference. He walked to the bureau and found a pair of pajamas. He shed his clothing, wincing as his back protested, and put on the pajamas, again surprised that they fit him perfectly.  
  
Remembering the medication he'd been given, Jomei went over to the desk where he'd put down the glass and quickly took the prescribed dosage. Eyeing the comfortable bed, Jomei experimentally lay down on it, smiling at the softness of the mattress underneath him. He settled more comfortably and closed his eyes, falling immediately into a restless sleep.  
  
**~~**  
  
Joey closed the door to his room and stood there, his back leaning against it.  
  
He hadn't wanted to leave Jomei. Even now, he was considering going back out there to sit outside the door to make sure that no one was going to come and take his friend away again. It was silly, he knew that, but he remembered all too clearly what it had been like to lay in his bed at night, wondering where Yugi was. Now that he was back in the same house, Joey didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
Sighing, he stepped away from the door and threw himself on the bed, not bothering to change his clothes. He looked at his bedside clock and winced. It was six in the morning and it already seemed as if it had been one of his longest days. He doubted that he was going to be able to get much sleep, although he desperately needed it. He supposed that he should call his friends to tell them that they were home, but it was still too early. They'd be at school until early afternoon, so Joey figured that he'd given them a call then.  
  
Joey turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and said a small prayer of thanks to whatever deity had listened to his pleas and prayers. He wasn't a religious person at all, but he'd been willing to try anything to help bring Yugi home. All Joey could do from now on was keep a sharp eye on him so that no one else would harm him.  
  
The incident at the hospital had brought it home for him: Jomei was not safe. Joey made a promise to himself, to Jomei, and to Mr. Moto at that moment that he would do anything in his power to protect his friend. And he'd start right now.  
  
Determined, Joey got up and left his room. He quietly walked to Jomei's room, where he took a seat to the right of his door. He rested his head against the wall and got as comfortable as he could.  
  
If anyone else dared to come and harm Jomei, they'd have to go through him first.  
  
**~~**  
  
YAY Jomei is home! It only took me 13 chapters to make it happen, but that's another story. Next up: Jomei plays catch up. 


	15. Adjustments

Greetings!  
  
I'm very happy to see that people are still enjoying this story, even if it is depressing. It must be ingrained, but even when I set my mind to writing something happy or upbeat, it always turns dark.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cyberkat: Aww. . . I'm sorry to have made you tear up! It wasn't my intention.  
  
Millenia Star: Glad you're enjoying the fic! Yugi being home is going to be interesting.  
  
Yami-Yugi: Ask and ye shall receive!  
  
Jadesaber: Yugi was bound to accept Yami sooner or later. After all, it's hard to escape someone who is that attached to you.  
  
Amiasha Ruri: Ouch! Performing with a broken bone has got to hurt! Kudos for you for doing it, though. I'm a total klutz. I broke one of my toes two weeks ago when my foot ran into a chair. It was quite painful, but not as debilitating as the elbow sprain.  
  
Labannya: I don't think that Seto ever gets to be nice to anyone. Have you seen the Japanese version of that helicopter ride? To me, it seemed like the dialogue was a lot better originally, even with the lousy subtitles. I don't know, it meant more to me than what was aired in English. The same can be said for the Joey vs. Yugi episodes that came right after. You're totally right, Yugi is much stronger than he looks and much stronger than he's given credit for. I know what you mean about how darker/evil characters always seem to draw the attention. For me, I like evil/twisted characters only when they have a reason for being evil. I used to hate Seto, until I read somewhere about the back story they'd given him (before I saw any of the Noa episodes). After seeing those, the way he is makes sense, which makes him not so evil in my eyes. Marik and Bakura I just don't get. The dub Marik is horribly transparent and one dimensional (and what a horrible voice!), and the Japanese version is just plain evil. Tristan and Tea both get a lot more to do during the Noa arc, especially Tristan. I think they're just mainly filler characters, like Mokuba and Otogi (did I spell that right?). But they get to shine every once in a while. Ahem. . . okay, so none of that had anything to do with the chapter, but I thought you brought up some good points. Thanks!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian/Plushies: Yup, Shadow will be back eventually, I'm just not sure when. As for what they wanted Yugi for, you'll have to wait and find out. That's part of the plot I'm not willing to give away just yet!  
  
Ginger Ninja: You've probably been reading this story long enough to know that things rarely stay settled for very long. Memories will start returning soon, but we have to wonder about what memories they'll be. Some of that will make sense to you once you read this chapter.  
  
Yami-Angel: You didn't think Seto could act like what? Kind, conceited, or the way he fought against Shadow's partner? Glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Starheart: YAY, I got cute in a review! I don't think that's ever happened. . . I'm very pleased. Thanks!  
  
DarkFoxy: Welcome to my wonderful word of angsty insanity! Don't apologize for long reviews. . . I like them and they're not tedious at all! I completely agree with you about Kaiba, which is why I like the character so much and try to do stuff with it. If you like the way I've written him here, you might want to check out my newest story: Intruders. It's very Seto centric and deals a lot with his past.  
  
Guess: Hey there! Don't worry about the review; I'm just glad to know you're still reading! Thank you very much for the compliment . . . it means a lot to me! Let's hope that Yami is going to be able to get Yugi to think straight long enough to make him believe in himself.  
  
Lizzy9046: You know, after reading your review, I can't watch Seto and the coat without thinking of you ^_^ The wind comment just struck me as hilarious. Personally, I think he has the maids starch and iron the coat so it always stays like that, but not so hard that it doesn't move when the wind blows it :o) I don't think I'll go for the duel monsters lessons. I've learned to play the game through the Game Boy, but I doubt I can write an explanation very well. Yami will just have to stew in silence at Yugi's lack of gaming skills.  
  
SerafinaMoon: Don't worry about it! That's weird about the review button though. FF.net sometimes eats my reviews and doesn't post them when I make them, but other than that I've never had any trouble. I'm glad you got it worked out though! I bet Kaiba would love to see Joey as Yugi's guard dog. . . he'd have enough comments to last a long time. Lucky for Joey, Kaiba won't get to see him.  
  
Oops! It seems my replies are pretty long again. Sorry about that! But I do love to talk to you guys, since you always make some very interesting comments. I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews.  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 15: Adjustments  
  
Kiaba walked into his mansion as the sun shone directly overhead. He sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted and worn. It took all of his effort to merely walk into the house without collapsing. His side was burning, and every step he took reminded him of the fact that he was injured. Gritting his teeth, he made his way up the stairs to his room, not bothering to acknowledge the staff that he ran into along the way.  
  
He should have come home when he sent Mr. Moto, Wheeler, and Yugi home, but he'd stayed at the office catching up on what he'd missed while he was gone. It was amazing how much could go on in only one day, and some of the things that had popped up required immediate attention. It had taken him the entire morning to deal with those things and his body was not very happy about the extra work it had been made to do.  
  
He was about to walk into his room when a black blur ran towards him.  
  
"Seto, you're home!" Mokuba said, throwing his arms around his brother.  
  
Kaiba hissed in pain as Mokuba's arm tightened over his injury, which caused Mokuba to immediately let him go and look at him with concern.  
  
"Are you okay? Brother, you look horrible, what happened?"  
  
Kaiba looked down at the concerned eyes of his little brother, feeling remorse for making him worry.  
  
"Everything is fine, Mokuba. There was some excitement at the hospital in Tokyo, but nothing serious," Kaiba explained patiently.  
  
"But you're hurt, aren't you?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I got slightly injured when a couple of tugs tried to kidnap Yugi again, but it's nothing serious. I'm fine, Yugi's fine."  
  
Mokuba's eyes narrowed. Kaiba sighed, realizing that he'd made a mistake in telling his brother even that much. He wasn't going to be able to get to bed now until giving his brother a satisfactory answer to all of his questions. He raised a hand, cutting Mokuba off before the younger man could speak.  
  
"Yugi doesn't remember who he is or what happened to him, so he couldn't tell us who the men were. The police are looking for them and will probably be coming around to question me sooner or later. Everything's fine now and I'm dead tired so I'd really like to go to bed."  
  
Mokuba regarded him quietly before speaking.  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask you what you were wearing. That jacket isn't yours."  
  
Surprised at the switch in topic, Kaiba looked down at himself and saw the blue jacket he was still wearing. He felt momentarily embarrassed, until he remembered why he was wearing it.  
  
"The bullet wound ruined my shirt and coat, so Wheeler let me borrow his jacket."  
  
Mokuba's eyebrows rose in amusement.  
  
"You're wearing Joey's clothes? I never thought I'd see the day," he teased.  
  
"It was cold, okay? It was either borrow his jacket or freeze."  
  
Mokuba nodded, but Kaiba could see the merriment in his eyes. Mokuba remained where he was, his expression turning serious again.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, big brother?"  
  
Kaiba smiled and tenderly ruffled his brother's hair.  
  
"I'm fine. Why aren't you at school?" Kaiba asked, suddenly realizing that it was past noon and his brother should have been in school hours ago.  
  
Mokuba had the decency to look chastised. "I wanted to stay home and wait for you. I figured you could call the school later to explain my absence."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go this time. I'll call the school later, after I take a nap."  
  
"Okay. I'm glad you're okay, Seto. Um, do you think you could take me to see Yugi later?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Kaiba knew how much his brother liked Yugi and would love to take him, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate since they'd just brought Yugi back home.  
  
"How about I call Mr. Moto later and ask if its okay, then we'll see?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Sounds good. Have a good nap, Seto!" he said, and made his way downstairs.  
  
Kaiba watched him go, knowing that if anything ever happened to his little brother, it would break his heart.  
  
He turned and finally made it to his room. He set his briefcase down on the desk, then went over to the closet and changed into pajama bottoms. He checked the bandage on his side and noticed that blood had seeped through a bit, but decided to ignore it. It wasn't too bad anyway. All he wanted at that point was to close his eyes and sleep. He'd had enough surprises for one extremely long day.  
  
When he got to his bed, he didn't bother turning the covers. He lay down on top of them and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would claim him quickly before his mind had a chance to make him replay everything that had happened. He also prayed that the nightmares would not return. After all, when one made its way out of his subconscious, others were sure to follow.  
  
**~~**  
  
A strangled sob brought Joey into full wakefulness. He blinked, trying to get oriented, only to find himself sitting in the hallway. His butt was numb from his sitting position, his legs having fallen asleep long ago. His back was aching, and Joey winced.  
  
'Why am I out here?'  
  
He heard the sob again and it all came back to him in a rush. Joey tried to get up quickly, only to fall flat on his face when his legs refused to obey the commands his brain was sending them. He lay there for a moment, rubbing his legs in an attempt to return circulation to them. When he was sure that he could walk, Joey got up and entered Jomei's room.  
  
Jomei was on the bed, tossing and turning in the throes of a nightmare. Joey could see that his mouth moved, but couldn't hear what was being said. As he got closer, the words became clear to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."  
  
When Joey got to the bed, he saw that tears were running down the sides of Jomei's face, staining the pillow.  
  
"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"  
  
The cries became louder, the pleas more intense. He looked around the room trying to figure out what to do, when he suddenly noticed that Yami was standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I couldn't wake him, Joey," Yami said, concern clearly in his voice.  
  
Joey acknowledged the statement, and moved to Jomei. He gently gripped his friend's shoulder and gave it a shake. As soon as he'd done it, Jomei's eyes snapped open, and his arms came forward, knocking Joey away from the bed.  
  
"No, get away from me!" Jomei screamed, and slid back on the bed until his back was pressed against the wall. "Please, don't do it anymore!" he sobbed, his face buried in his knees. "I don't want to do that."  
  
Joey grimaced as his right elbow hit the ground, but forgot all about it when he heard Jomei's pleas. Who could he be dreaming about?  
  
"Aibou, you're safe now," Yami said from where he stood. "You're home. No one is going to hurt you."  
  
"Yami's right, Jomei," Joey added, getting up from the floor and slowly making his way to Jomei. "We're not going to hurt you."  
  
Tentatively, he reached out to touch Jomei's arm and winced when the boy flinched away from him. Joey removed his hand, but did not back away.  
  
"It's a dream, Jomei. It's only a dream, it can't hurt you anymore. But if you don't want us to touch you, we won't. We'll stay right here until you're willing to talk to us."  
  
Joey and Yami did just that, one sitting patiently while the other stood, until Jomei raised his head. His eyes were red, but his face was dry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Joey chuckled. "Not a problem. Believe me; I've had worse than that in school yard fights. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Jomei shook his head. "It was nothing, Joey. I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Jomei got up and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Yami walked so that he was standing close to Joey, motioning for him to stand up as well.  
  
"He was terrified, Joey," Yami whispered, even though Jomei was in another room. "I could feel it even in the puzzle. I also felt resignation from him, as if he knew that fighting back would get him nothing."  
  
"So you don't think it was just a dream?" Joey asked.  
  
"No. I would suggest talking to his grandfather about this. Yugi needs help."  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Boys, are you awake up there?" Mr. Moto's voice made its way up from the bottom floor.  
  
"Yeah, gramps," Joey yelled back from the open door. "We're up."  
  
"Great. It's lunch time, so why don't you come down and eat."  
  
"Okay. We'll be down as soon as we change."  
  
At that moment, Jomei walked back into the room, a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi, Joey. Was that Mr. Moto yelling? Is everything okay?"  
  
Joey looked at the boy, noting the sudden change in demeanor. His face was no longer pale, his eyes no longer red. The fear that had been in his eyes only minutes before had been replaced by curiosity and nervousness.  
  
"Yeah, he says that lunch is ready. I told him we'd be down after we change."  
  
Jomei nodded his agreement.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Joey. Please don't worry."  
  
"Okay," Joey stated. "I'll meet you downstairs.  
  
**~~**  
  
"You are not well."  
  
It was a statement, not a question. Jomei turned to regard Yami, a flare of anger threatening to make him react more harshly than was necessary.  
  
"You would know that how?"  
  
"Because I know you. Whatever that dream was about had you terrified. I felt it.  
  
Jomei sighed. He walked to the closet, got out a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, and turned back to Yami.  
  
"You're free to think what you like, Yami. The fact remains that nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to adjust to everything, nothing more."  
  
With those words, he walked back to the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned his back against it, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
'I can't afford to lose it, not when I just got here. Damn that dream anyway. I thought it wasn't going to come back.'  
  
He quickly changed and made sure he looked presentable. It was going to be hard to get Joey and Yami to believe that there was nothing wrong, but he could manage it. After all, he'd been doing it for as long as he could remember. Two more people to fool into thinking that he was perfectly fine would not be much trouble.  
  
He returned to the room to find Yami sitting on the bed looking pensive.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Startled, Yami turned towards him. "Yes, perfectly fine. Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
Jomei nodded. "I'm a little nervous."  
  
Yami smiled, apparently deciding to let their earlier disagreement go. "It's understandable. This is your family and your home, though. You belong here. There is nothing for you to be nervous about."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jomei began to walk towards the door, when he noticed that Yami wasn't following.  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Jomei thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami smiled slightly. "Then you should put the puzzle on. That's the only way I can constantly be with you."  
  
"Oh," Jomei said, glancing at the desk where he'd left the puzzle. He walked over and put it around his neck.  
  
"I'll be in the puzzle. If you want to talk, just call me," Yami said and disappeared.  
  
Jomei shook his head. "It's going to take me some time to get used to that."  
  
**~~**  
  
Salomon Moto smiled as his grandson walked nervously down the stairs, glancing around until he finally found the dining room. He made his way over to the table and stood there. Having Jomei in the house was like old times, even though it wasn't quite the same. It didn't matter to Solomon, though. His grandson was alive and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Would you like to take a seat? Joey is going to bring the food in a minute."  
  
Jomei seemed reluctant to sit down, however.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Are you not hungry?" Solomon asked, concerned.  
  
The boy seemed to come out of his trance and suddenly shook his head.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just not used to eating together at a table," he finally said.  
  
Solomon frowned. "What do you mean? Where did you eat?"  
  
Jomei smiled slightly. "Most of the time, I ate in the kitchen at work. The cooks would make me something during my break while they made the food for the clients. When I was home and Asami left us food, I ate in my room."  
  
He said everything so calmly, as if it was what everyone else did. Solomon couldn't help but become angry at how his grandson had been mistreated. Did that mean that Jomei hadn't had a decent meal in six months? It would explain the boy's thinness and gauntness. Realizing that it wouldn't help Jomei to see him angry, Solomon pasted a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, we eat our meals in the dining table every day, together. So take a seat," he said, as Joey came out of the kitchen carrying their food.  
  
They all settled down around the table.  
  
"Well, dig in!"  
  
Both Solomon and Joey waited for Jomei to serve himself first, which seemed to catch the younger teen off guard. It was almost as if he were expecting to get the leftovers. After an awkward silence, Jomei finally relented and put some food on his plate. Solomon winced when Jomei only took a little bit of rice and ignored everything else on the table.  
  
"You're going to forgive me young man, but you have to eat. You're a growing boy, after all," Solomon said.  
  
He reached for Jomei's plate and served his grandson more rice, along with steamed vegetables and some of the fish he'd cooked.  
  
"There, that should be a good start. Don't worry about serving yourself too much. There's no way you can beat Joey in the eating department."  
  
"Yeah, gramps has a point there," Joey added as he served himself a hearty portion.  
  
Solomon smiled, glad that one of his boys still had a healthy appetite. He served himself and the three men settled down to eat. Since they were all still tired and worn from the trip and everything else, they ate in relative silence.  
  
"How are you feeling, Jomei? Is your back still bothering you?"  
  
Jomei looked up from his half finished food and shook his head.  
  
"It's not too bad, Mr. Moto. Don't worry about it."  
  
'Worrying is what I do,' Solomon thought to himself.  
  
"Well, if it gets worse, let me know so we can take you to see one of the doctors here."  
  
"I need to call the gang and tell them we're back," Joey suddenly said. "They're going to want to come over when they get out of school."  
  
Solomon smiled. The gang was just what Jomei needed. Maybe being around his old friends again doing what they used to do would bring back some of his old memories.  
  
"That's a great idea, Joey. You should give them a call."  
  
"Is that okay with you, Jomei, if they come over? I don't want to overwhelm you too much all at once," Joey asked.  
  
Jomei turned to him with a nervous smile on his face. "I'm sure it'll be okay, Joey. It'll give me a chance to get to know them better."  
  
"Okay, then its all set. We'll have ourselves a get together this afternoon.  
  
**~~**  
  
Jomei sat on the comfortable couch in the living room in front of the television. He wasn't paying attention to what was on TV, though. Instead, he found himself straining to hear what was going on in the rest of the house.  
  
He felt like he should be doing something. His entire life, all that he could remember, at least, had been spent working long hours. He'd had no time to do anything but go to work all day and sleep at night. Right now, he felt as if he were neglecting his duty because it was the middle of the afternoon and he wasn't working nor doing anything useful. He'd volunteered to help out with the dishes or clean the kitchen, but Mr. Moto had insisted that he do nothing but rest.  
  
In addition, he was nervous. He had heard Joey talking upstairs and figured that he was on the phone with his friends. Mr. Moto had gone out to another room to 'the shop', as he'd put it, which had left Jomei feeling like an outsider, someone who didn't belong. Joey had come and turned on the television when he'd seen Jomei sitting on the couch, but had then gone on to do what he'd been doing.  
  
Jomei didn't know what to do. It was as if he'd been ripped from his familiar life. Granted, his life in Tokyo hadn't been very peaceful, but it had been what he knew, what he was comfortable with. He'd suddenly been thrown into a life so unlike his own that it had left Jomei reeling from the shock, trying to grasp onto something to keep himself from losing control.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Moto entered the living room.  
  
"Jomei, how are you doing? Is there something good on TV?"  
  
"I'm not really watching it, Mr. Moto. Joey turned it on."  
  
"Well, do you want to come into the shop so I can show you around? I don't have any customers at the moment."  
  
Jomei nodded and got up to follow Mr. Moto into the room he'd gone into earlier. He was shocked to see that the room was really a storefront, with a door to the outside. In the store were displays full of games and cards of all kinds. Jomei walked around, looking at the different merchandise. He didn't recognize anything, except for the cards that looked like the two he still had with him, the ones he'd found in Tokyo on the way home from work.  
  
"This is what you do for a living?" Jomei asked.  
  
Mr. Moto nodded. "Yes. Games are important, and I take great pleasure in making them available to other people, kids and adults alike."  
  
Jomei picked up a chessboard and examined it carefully. "So people just play with these things? Do they have time?"  
  
"What do you mean, do they have time? Kids are supposed to do nothing but play."  
  
Jomei's eyes saddened at the statement. "I never had any extra time. When I wasn't at work, I was sleeping. I wouldn't have had time to play."  
  
Mr. Moto wheeled himself over to Jomei and took his hand.  
  
"I'm very sorry that you had to go through that, my boy. You don't have to live like that anymore, though, not while you're with me."  
  
"Do you mean you're not going to send me to work?"  
  
Mr. Moto seemed shocked at the question.  
  
"Of course not! A boy your age isn't supposed to work. Well, you did help me out with the shop every once in a while, but that was only after you took care of your responsibilities for school. Jomei, you're young. A boy your age should know nothing but school and play."  
  
Jomei was surprised at the intensity of the feelings Mr. Moto was conveying. Asami had made him do nothing but work, so he couldn't really understand how he was supposed to not work now. What was he going to do instead?  
  
"We'll get you enrolled in school when you feel you're ready. They'll have to test you to see how much of the knowledge you learned is still in your mind, but I'm sure you'll do fine. You were always an intelligent boy."  
  
That last statement caught Jomei's attention.  
  
"I'm not stupid, unable to go to school?" he asked.  
  
Mr. Moto's eyes widened. "Of course not! What gave you that idea?"  
  
Jomei sighed. "Every time I asked Asami why I wasn't in school, he'd tell me that it was because I was too stupid to go. I always wondered what it was like to attend school."  
  
Mr. Moto squeezed his hand, before releasing it.  
  
"On the contrary. You're a very intelligent and kind young man. You shouldn't believe anything that man told you."  
  
Jomei nodded. It was easier said than done.  
  
"Oh, good, you're both here!" Joey exclaimed as he entered the shop. "I got a hold of everyone, even Mokuba Kaiba. They'll be here for dinner tonight."  
  
"Good. Joey, can you go to the grocery store later to get some food for dinner, maybe some ice cream and a cake too?" Mr. Moto asked.  
  
"Sure, gramps. Jomei, do you want to come along?"  
  
Jomei wasn't sure whether he wanted to go or not, but he found himself nodding.  
  
"Okay! We'll leave in a little while."  
  
Jomei nodded again. He had a feeling that the evening was going to be very awkward, and he only hoped he could get through it.  
  
**~~**  
  
Next up: Party at the Moto's. Well, it's going to be a mini party, at least. Poor Jomei isn't going to know what hit him. 


	16. Through the Looking Glass

Greetings!  
  
Sorry for the lapse in updating. Life got in the way of writing. not to mention a bit of laziness in the typing dept. I swear I'd have the stories I'm working on written in a week if I could just dictate them into the computer. Where's Seto Kaiba when you need him? :o)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Yami-Yugi: *hugs Yami-Yugi* Thanks for the warm fuzzies! I hope this update wasn't too long in coming.  
  
Amiasha Ruri: Sorry to hear that you have a cold. Those are always annoying as hell. I hope that you're feeling better by now. Jomei's dream is. . . well, I can't give the plot away, can I? :o).  
  
Amarielle: School. job. boy do I know the feeling! I'm not looking forward to school starting in less than a month. I hope it gets better for you, though! Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad that I'm able to convey in words what I see in my head. Makes me very happy! It also makes me happy to know that you like Kaiba! Writing him as a total jerk just wouldn't be any fun. Speaking of which, don't worry about Mokuba. I don't plan on doing anything to him! The line was just a way to express how much Seto loves his brother. And yes, Seto's past will be further explored. The first part of this chapter touches upon it, from a different point of view. But yes, his past is definitely going to be around for the remainder of the fic.  
  
"And what was with Jomei's exclamation of, "Don't do it anymore! I don't want to do that,"?" That depends on what you're insinuating ;o). I will say this: you haven't been entirely perverted. but it may not necessarily be what you're thinking.  
  
TZ: You can call him Jomei for now, since he's not really Yugi. As for him getting his memories back. do you really want to know right now, when the fic is only halfway finished (scary thought, isn't it?) or would you rather wait and be surprised? ;o)  
  
Lady Elfskye: Welcome to the wonderful world of fanfiction.net! This is an awesome board with many, many wonderful fics! Thank you for stopping by my story and giving it a chance, and for reviewing it. I'm very happy to know that you enjoyed it.  
  
SerafinaMoon: Yup, you guessed right, I am going to tell you to wait and see! I've read stories in which the author says things like "don't worry, there'll be a happy ending" or "it's okay, he'll get better". 9 times out of 10, and unless the story is just so unbelievably good, I stop reading. That just ruins the story for me and I don't want to the same to you all, which is why I don't say anything. About the last name: In the anime episode where Kaiba is trying to hack into the Industrial Illusions computer to help Yugi while Yugi duels with the fake Kaiba, Yugi's last name is spelled Moto on Kaiba's computer screen. At first, I thought it was something from the dub, but it was even spelled like that in the Japanese version. The subtitles spell it differently and I think the manga does too, but I just left it the way I saw it. Besides, it's less letters to type ^__^  
  
Cyberkat: *sigh of relief* Okay, good. I'm glad you like the emotional stuff. Funny you should mention consequences, because I just realized that most of this story is about the aftermath of what happened both to Jomei and to Kaiba.  
  
Millenia Star: Parties are fun, but I doubt Jomei is going to have much fun at this one.  
  
Guess: You thought the chapter was short? Whoohoo! I've been smacking myself upside the head *something my muse does not like* quite a bit for getting too carried away with chapters and not being able to write a 6 page one (the last one was 10). This one is longer than the last one! Thanks for putting the fic in your favorites!  
  
Adrienne: Shadow was supposed to be in this chapter but got cut off when the length went over the 15 page mark. He'll probably be in the next one. Yuugi is right, though. killing Shadow is Yami's job ^_^ Then again, Yami is going to have to find him first!  
  
Lizzy9046: Yes, it's sad but true. Then again, I think I spend way too much time looking at the guy's coat. I was watching the YGO Movie the other day, and Kaiba is a lot shorter there than in the anime. He's jut a bit taller than Yami. The flowing coat looks much worse on him there. But I digress. I don't think Freddy would quite fit in with Jomei's dreams. Though I think seeing a homicidal maniac wearing knives for fingernails might just sober the kid up.  
  
Ginger Ninja: Yup, ups and downs are a part of life, unfortunately. I am usually pretty consistent in the way I write, so if you've read my one finished fic, you should be able to tell how this one will probably end ^_^.  
  
Labannya: Uh, oh. as soon as I saw the word bouncy I started to worry! Fanta is pretty strong. I don't usually drink it because of that. I can definitely understand why you were bouncing off the walls. There wasn't any brain damage, right?   
  
Yup, just Jomei and his friends. well, most of them, at least. I'm beginning to think I should have had Asami suffer more! He died way too quickly! I totally agree that it does help to talk and get different opinions, if only to know that you're not the only one insane in the world! I read something in another fic (can't remember which one) about how Bakura (the thief) came from a village that was destroyed or something. That would explain why he's the way he is. Hmm. me thinks I should go read those manga translations I was told about.  
  
Starheart: Thanks for the review! I'm very appreciative that you took the time to leave your comments even though you were on your way to work. Hopefully you weren't late.  
  
Aida: There will definitely be plenty of Yugi/Jomei and Yami bonding in the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Woah. I'm so terribly sorry for the long, long replies. Forgive any and all typos. I don't have someone to beta for me, and I tend to miss stuff half the time. Not to mention that it's late and I'm dead tired.  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 16: Through the Looking Glass  
  
There's no vocabulary  
  
For love within a family, love that's lived in  
  
But not looked at, love within the light of which  
  
All else is seen, the love within which  
  
All other love finds speech.  
  
This love is silent.  
  
*T. S. Eliot  
  
Mokuba Kaiba sat in his room, playing on his computer.  
  
He'd decided against going downstairs to the living room and the big entertainment system because he'd wanted to stay close to his brother. Seto had looked rather worn, and Mokuba was still worried about the injury he'd sustained while in Tokyo. He knew that his brother never told him everything that was going on as a protective measure, but Mokuba was not stupid. He was a child, yes, but his life had taught him to grow up fast and pay attention to the things around him. So he let Seto dilute the information he was given, knowing that his brother knew that he would find out about everything else sooner or later. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two of them ever since they'd first come to live with Gozaburo Kaiba. It worked for them, and neither was going to change it.  
  
Mokuba sighed as he idly played the game he'd been busy with for the past hour. He'd gotten a call from Joey Wheeler about a welcome dinner for Yugi that evening, and he'd agreed to go. He was hoping he could talk Seto into going as well, since Mokuba figured it'd be good for his brother to get out and do something with kids his own age. Not to mention that Seto had helped bring Yugi home, so he should be there. Even Joey had said as much when he'd told Mokuba to bring his brother. Mokuba shook his head. He couldn't imagine Seto and Joey being civil to each other, so he'd have to drag Seto to the Moto's and see how things developed.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The loud, heart wrenching cry shook Mokuba out of his thoughts and his heart immediately speeded up. He got up and ran out of his room, headed towards his brother's room. Tears had already pooled in his eyes at the anguish in his brother's voice. Seto didn't cry out from a nightmare very often, but every time Mokuba heard it, it ripped his heart in shreds.  
  
Seto was his hero; Mokuba didn't keep that a secret. At the same time, Mokuba knew that Seto was human and had his flaws: His brother tended to be cold and indifferent to everyone around except for him. However, Mokuba also knew why that was. Seto had protected Mokuba as much as he could from Gozaburo, which had included making him believe that everything was okay when it came to his relationship with their adoptive father. Mokuba had found out, with time and through Seto's nightmares, about just what kind of 'relationship' they'd had, but he'd never outright mentioned it to Seto. It had been their agreement not to mention it, even though both knew that the other was aware of what had gone on. It had been important for Seto to keep his control over that situation and Mokuba hadn't done anything to take that away. He'd comforted when he could and let Seto deal with the rest when he'd felt his brother wanted to do it alone.  
  
As he let himself into his brother's room, Mokuba found Seto lying on the bed, his head shaking from side to side, his hands clenched into fists. As Mokuba got closer, he could see the look of fear and pain on his brother's face, which made the tears fall down his cheeks. He climbed up on the bed and noticed the bandage on his brother's side. The wound had apparently been pulled open slightly, because the bandage was covered in blood.  
  
Seto didn't like to be touched, especially during one of his nightmares. Mokuba had learned the hard way when he'd tried to shake Seto awake once, only to have his brother throw him across the room. Seto had been horrified at what he'd done, but Mokuba had understood that he'd only been reacting to what had been in his dream. Since then, he'd come up with a system to let Seto know that it was him that was around, and not whoever he was dreaming about.  
  
Mokuba got on Seto's left side and gently put his hands on his brother's cheeks. He rubbed them slowly and rhythmically with his thumbs, knowing that the soothing motion would eventually wake his brother. His tears continued to fall, several of them landing on Seto's face, but Mokuba didn't care. He needed to wake his brother up before he further aggravated his injury.  
  
Seto mumbled something Mokuba couldn't understand, his hands still clenched. Now that his head had been immobilized, his legs began to move slightly, rumpling the bedspread beneath him.  
  
"I should have tried harder, done more," Seto whispered. "I should have known better."  
  
Not all nightmares were like this. Some would be violent, which scared Mokuba. He hated to see his brother in pain and those dreams gave him a glimpse of just how much pain Gozaburo had inflicted. Nightmares like this one would break Mokuba's heart. He wished there was a way for Seto to understand that he'd done enough, that he'd done what he could at the age he'd been.  
  
"Come on, big brother, wake up," Mokuba sobbed. "Please wake up."  
  
Mokuba continued his soothing motions on Seto's cheeks, until Seto's eyes snapped open. He gasped and his eyes were unfocused. He let out a ragged and shuddering breath before he blinked and finally focused on Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, dislodging even more of his tears. There were tear tracks running down the side of Seto's face, but the tears belonged to Mokuba.  
  
Seto reached up to wipe away Mokuba's tears, and Mokuba laid his forehead against his brother's before burying his head on Seto's shoulder. He sobbed and felt Seto's hand slowly running up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him. Mokuba finally managed to stop his tears and he straightened, to find guilt in his brother's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Seto. I'm not crying because you had a nightmare, I'm crying because someone hurt you. Are you okay?"  
  
Seto sighed, and then nodded. "I am now. Thank you, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba smiled at the compliment, but knew that the shadows in his brother's eyes would never go away.  
  
"You reopened the injury. I'm going to get the first aid kit and fix it."  
  
Mokuba was about to get off the bed when a hand on his leg stopped him. "You don't have to do that, Mokuba. I can do it."  
  
"You clean my cuts and scrapes when I get hurt, Seto. Why can't I do the same?"  
  
Seto actually smiled at that. "Okay, you win. I'll just lay here."  
  
"Good. I'll be right back."  
  
He rushed to the bathroom and got the first aid kit from one of the cabinets. When he got back, Seto had already taken off the soaked bandage.  
  
"Ouch," Mokuba said as he climbed back onto the bed and took a good look at the wound.  
  
It had been stitched and, thankfully, the stitches were still in place. Seto had apparently rubbed it while he'd been sleeping and it was slowly bleeding. Mokuba took out an alcohol pad and placed it over the wound, causing Seto to hiss in pain. He cleaned the blood off as best he could without aggravating the injury further, and then placed a clean bandage over it. When he was done taping the bandage in place, he looked up to find his brother admiring the work.  
  
"Nice. Maybe you should become a doctor, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba beamed. He put the unused items away and took the soaked bandage and threw it away.  
  
"Maybe I will!"  
  
Seto sighed again and sat up, wincing slightly. "Is there any aspirin in that thing?"  
  
Mokuba rummaged around the kit and found a couple of packages of aspirin. He went to the bedside table and poured a glass of water, before handing the pills and the glass to his brother.  
  
"Hmm, or maybe a nurse," Seto joked when he'd taken the pills. "You have an excellent bedside manner."  
  
"I'd rather be a doctor if I had to choose between the two!"  
  
Seto nodded. "So, what were you doing before you had to come in here and wake me up?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "I was playing video games in my room. Oh, that reminds me; Joey called to invite us to dinner tonight at Yugi's house. Mr. Moto is having a welcome home get-together for Yugi and would like us to go."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "He'd like YOU to go or he'd like US to go?"  
  
"US, Seto. Joey told me to make sure you went too."  
  
Seto shook his head, glancing down at his side. "I don't think so, Mokuba. I have a lot of things to catch up on. You can go if you want to."  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"  
  
Seto continued to shake his head. Mokuba sighed. He had the rest of the afternoon to change his brother's mind.  
  
**~~**  
  
Jomei stood in the hallway outside of the room he'd been given, his back pressed firmly against the wall. Downstairs, he could hear Joey, Mr. Moto, and a couple of other people engaged in conversation. Their voices were animated and laughter drifted up the stairs every once in a while. Jomei wanted to join them in the laughter, yet at the same time felt like he didn't belong. It wasn't he they wanted to talk to, it was Yugi. Jomei was sure that whoever was down there had come expecting their old friend Yugi to be back, but he was far from it.  
  
He sighed, his hands leaving the wall to rest on the golden pyramid on his chest. He felt odd wearing it, because he always felt like Yami was listening in on what he was thinking and would say something to Joey or Mr. Moto about him. The thought had actually gone across his head once and Yami had immediately picked it up, and then reassured him that he would never say anything Jomei didn't want him to say. Jomei had said that he'd start taking off the puzzle to be sure, but Yami was not very happy with that and had convinced Jomei that if the men came after him again, Yami needed to be close to protect him. Instead, Yami had shown Jomei how to block the mental link. Jomei had been skeptical at first, but after giving the block a few test tries, was satisfied that Yami couldn't hear what he was thinking.  
  
"Where is Jomei, Joey? Didn't you tell him to come down?"  
  
The question drifting from downstairs broke Jomei out of his thoughts and he sighed. He'd put off going downstairs long enough.  
  
"Yeah, gramps, I told him. I'll go get him again in a bit."  
  
Jomei stepped away from the wall and made his way to the stairs. When he was halfway down, he stopped and studied the scene. Mr. Moto, Joey, and three people he vaguely remembered from the restaurant, were gathered in front of the television. Several boxes wrapped in bright paper were piled on the small coffee table. They were talking softly, but would burst into laughter every once in a while.  
  
"Hey, Joey, do you remember that incident at Duelist Kingdom, the night before the semi finals, when you all got those eyes in your soup?" a brown haired boy asked.  
  
"Eeww, that was so gross!" the girl commented.  
  
"Yes, it was. Joey didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it, though. He ate the entire thing," the white haired boy replied with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, food is food! It was good soup. Besides, Yugi ate it all too!"  
  
The girl laughed. "That was probably because he hadn't had anything to eat since the night before when Mai shared her food with us."  
  
"Oh, yeah," the brown haired boy commented. "That was the night your crazy yami locked us up in those cards."  
  
Jomei frowned. That was an unusual comment. He noticed the white haired guy blush.  
  
"Yeah, there was that. My yami was much worse then," the white haired boy said.  
  
Joey laughed suddenly. "Yami kicked his butt, though! And I'll never forget how cute Yugi looked in his Dark Magician outfit."  
  
Jomei smiled sadly at what he was seeing. The group, the house, the ambience, it was what he'd dreamed for as long as he could remember. He'd wanted a safe place to be, people to love him and care for him, a place where he belonged. Listening to the conversation, however, made him realize that he'd never belong here. He'd never be the person everyone down there wanted him to be.  
  
With one last sigh, Jomei cleared the sadness from his face, put on a smile, and walked down the rest of the way.  
  
"Sorry, everyone, but I was talking to Yami and lost track of time."  
  
'Now that's a big, fat lie,' he told himself, before dismissing the chastising voice.  
  
"It's quite alright, Jomei," Mr. Moto said, motioning for him to take a seat on one of the couches. "I'm glad you and Yami are getting along."  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Jomei did as he was told and slowly made his way to one of the empty spots on the couch next to the girl. He looked at her, smiling slightly as she smiled brightly at him.  
  
"You were at the restaurant in Tokyo, right?"  
  
She nodded. Her eyes glittered with happiness as she nodded and she tentatively reached out to squeeze his hand.  
  
"We were all there, Jomei," she said, her throat catching a little at the name. "I'm Tea Gardner."  
  
"Nice to meet you," was all he could say.  
  
"I'm Tristan Taylor," The brown haired boy said, extending his hand. "Mr. Moto and Joey have told us what happened. We're just glad to see you again."  
  
Jomei nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the white haired boy. "You're the one I saw in the vision with the two faces, right?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Ryou Bakura. I usually go by Ryou, while the other me goes by Bakura."  
  
'Okay, introductions are done, now what?' Jomei asked himself while looking at Mr. Moto.  
  
As if hearing the question, Mr. Moto wheeled his chair to the kitchen, and rummaged around in there.  
  
"Gramps, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just getting some drinks for you kids. I'll be right there."  
  
Joey immediately got up. "Let me do that, gramps. You go to the living room and relax," Joey said, his tone laced with concern.  
  
Jomei could tell that Joey really cared for Mr. Moto and was happy that the elder man hadn't been left completely alone.  
  
Moments later, both men came back carrying several cans of soda and glasses filled with ice. Joey passed them out, but was left holding two glasses.  
  
"What's with the extras, Joey?" Tristan asked. "They're not for you, are they?"  
  
Joey was about to answer when the door bell rang. Jomei's heart sank. Who else could possibly be here? The door was opened, and Jomei immediately heard a child's voice.  
  
"Hi, Joey! Sorry to be late, but it took me a while longer than I thought to convince my brother to come with me."  
  
A boy of about eleven immediately came inside the house. As soon as he saw Jomei, the boy ran over to him and embraced him. Jomei tensed, not knowing what to do with the black haired child who was suddenly gripping him around the waist.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you a lot, you know!"  
  
"Mokuba, what did I tell you on the way over here?"  
  
That voice Jomei definitely recognized. He looked up from the boy to see Seto Kaiba standing uncomfortably by the front door. He nodded once when he saw that Jomei had seen him, before turning around and closing the door. Jomei was glad to see that Seto had come. There would at least be one person present who understood, if even for a bit, what he was about.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jomei!" the boy, Mokuba, said as he hastily let go. "Seto told me what had happened, but I got so excited to see you that I forgot."  
  
Jomei couldn't help but smile at the suddenly red faced boy. "It's okay. No harm done. You are?"  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba," the boy said proudly.  
  
"Seto mentioned you a couple of times while we were in Tokyo. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, come in and make yourselves at home," Mr. Moto said, motioning to the one empty spot on the couch next to Ryou.  
  
Mokuba waited until Seto had seated himself on the couch, before taking a seat on the floor beside him. Joey handed the brothers a glass full of ice, then a drink. Mokuba opened his up immediately, while Seto held onto his.  
  
"Just one soda, okay?" he told Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Dinner is going to be ready in about an hour, so I thought that we could use the time to learn more about Jomei, while telling him a bit about us. If that's okay with you, Jomei."  
  
"Yes, of course," Jomei answered politely.  
  
He sipped on his drink nervously, letting the sugar and caffeine relax him a little bit. He had to admit that while he was anxious to learn more about the people in the room, he wasn't anxious to talk about himself. He didn't want them to know what kind of life he'd had, because he didn't want them to look at him differently because of it.  
  
"Well, who wants to start?" Joey asked. "Mr. Moto, Kaiba, and I have already had time to talk to Jomei. Would the rest of you like to say something about yourselves?"  
  
Mokuba's hand shot up, and he turned to face Jomei.  
  
"I'll start," Mokuba said, grinning.  
  
His eyes shone in merriment and Jomei wondered just what kind of relationship he and Yugi had. From the looks of it, it seemed as if Mokuba had really cared for Yugi.  
  
"I'm Mokuba, as I said earlier, and I'm eleven. I'm in the sixth grade and my favorite subject is math. I love to play video games of all kinds, but especially the ones that involve fights and races. I'm not very good at Duel Monsters, that's my brother's best game, but I'm learning!"  
  
His enthusiasm was contagious, and by the end of his speech, everyone, save Kaiba, was grinning.  
  
"You've really helped my brother and me out, Jomei. You may not remember it, but we do. I'll always be grateful for it and will consider you my friend."  
  
Jomei reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to pout.  
  
"Oh, you can come over to my house to play video games whenever you want. I know that your grandfather doesn't sell or keep any of them in the house."  
  
Mr. Moto mock growled. "That's because they turn your brain into mush. . ." he muttered.  
  
"He does have a lot of video games, and he likes to hijack my computer ever once in a while to play online," Seto added, a glint in his eye, even thought the rest of his face was serious. "He's lucky he keeps his grades up, or else there'd be no video games."  
  
Mokuba turned and stuck his tongue out at his brother.  
  
"I'm not much into games, but I do play Duel Monsters once in a while. I'm not very good," Tristan began. "I do like motorcycles, though. I have one that I've rebuilt with my dad."  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun, Tristan," Jomei said. "Are you and your father close?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah, we do a lot of stuff together. Mom sometimes comes along, but she's not into mechanical things at all."  
  
Tea chuckled. "I don't blame her. Mechanical things are so messy!"  
  
Jomei laughed at her expressions. "So what do you do for fun, Tea?"  
  
"I dance. I want to go to New York after high school to study dance."  
  
Now that Jomei thought about it, she did look like a dancer. She had the height, the body, and the grace to be a perfect ballerina.  
  
"You and Joey helped me find a place to practice a few years ago. I have no idea how you found it, but it's worked out perfectly. I love it!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Joey said. "It was actually your idea, Jomei. You'd seen that the warehouse was empty, so you decided to clean it up for Tea after we accidentally found out about her dream to go to New York. Naturally, you roped me into doing the dirty work with you."  
  
They all laughed. Jomei tried to imagine himself doing the things he was being told, but found it hard. He could tell that the people with him were kind, giving, and friendly, but he couldn't help be suspicious of them anyway. Nothing good had ever happened to him and he doubted that it was going to start now.  
  
"I guess it's my turn," Ryou said softly. "I play Duel Monsters too, but am not as good as you or Kaiba are. It's okay, though, I just do it for fun. My father is an archaeologist, so I'm very interested in ancient Egypt."  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a person appeared behind Ryou, someone who looked exactly like him.  
  
"Are you all seeing that?" Jomei asked, pointing at the figure.  
  
His heart had sped up and he was trembling slightly. He didn't like surprises, especially when they dealt with things he couldn't explain.  
  
Before anyone could answer, there was another flash of light, this one from the puzzle Jomei wore. When his eyes focused again, Jomei saw Yami standing next to him.  
  
"Yup, we see Bakura," Joey answered. "We see Yami too."  
  
Jomei looked at each of the people gathered, prepared for some incredulous stares. Instead, everyone glanced from one spirit to the next, mild curiosity on their faces.  
  
"Don't have a stroke, Pharaoh. Since we were doing introductions, I only thought it fair to introduce myself to Jomei," the white haired spirit behind Ryou stated, glaring at Yami.  
  
When Jomei returned his attention to Yami, he noticed that Yami was glaring as well. Jomei already felt bad vibes from the spirit. He was way too sarcastic for Jomei's liking, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.  
  
"Bakura, right?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Nice to meet you. You live in Ryou's ring."  
  
"Very good. You're smarter than I thought you'd be. It seems like there are still some brain cells in your head."  
  
Jomei smiled thinly.  
  
"You know what they say about underestimating; it can come back and bite you in the ass if you're not careful."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, but Bakura only grinned. "Wow. . . you've developed a backbone. I'm very impressed. You're definitely not Yugi Moto."  
  
"Bakura, that's enough!" Ryou stated, while Yami's hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Its okay, Ryou, Bakura is right, you now. I'm not who you all want me to be."  
  
The silence in the room at that moment was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife. Bakura snickered, while Ryou and Yami both glared at him. Jomei felt guilty for having said what he'd said, but it was the truth. He knew better than to lie to himself. If he was going to be rejected, it might as well happen now before he got too attached to anyone.  
  
The 'ding' of a bell going off in the kitchen caught everyone so off guard that they jumped.  
  
"Dinner's ready. Jomei, could you give me a hand in the kitchen, please?"  
  
Jomei swallowed and got up. He refused to look up at anyone, not even Yami, as he made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
**~~**  
  
"I swear that if you were solid, I'd strangle you!"  
  
"Foolish mortal, you always did have a big mouth. You're all bark and no bite, just like the dog Kaiba is always comparing you too."  
  
Joey gritted his teeth at the insult, but he was not going to take the bait, not in front of Kaiba. He was furious. His hands had clenched into fists so tight that he could feel his nails biting into the palm of his hand. He'd gotten up off the couch and was not pacing in front of Ryou.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? We're trying to help him, not scare him."  
  
"What did you have to gain by that?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura snickered. "Will you listen to yourselves? How is lying about what's right in front of your face going to help him?"  
  
"What exactly is 'in front of our face'? Tristan asked before Joey had a chance to.  
  
"You're all sitting here, trying desperately to believe that he's the same guy you all lost six months ago. News flash for you, people! He isn't. One look at him and the way he carries himself now, the way he looks like he's waiting for someone to come out and jump him, would tell you if you took the time to look for it. But no, instead, you're all just blindly holding onto the memory of the friend you lost. That's not going to help him, nor will it help you."  
  
Joey was very close to doing something, anything, to get Bakura to shut up, when a thought suddenly struck him. Was Bakura right? Were they all trying to pick up where they left off six months ago, regardless of how Jomei felt about it?  
  
"Get back in the ring, Bakura."  
  
Joey looked at Yami, who looked ready to mop the floor with Bakura. Bakura raised his hands in mock surrender, but his face was a mask of triumph.  
  
"Fine, if you want to keep deluding yourselves, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." With that, Bakura vanished.  
  
Joey watched him go, and then sat back down. He looked at each of his friends in turn, then at the Kaiba brothers. All, except Kaiba, wore a similar expression of outrage on their faces. He wanted to dismiss what the tomb robber had just said, but found that he was unable to.  
  
Maybe they needed to rethink how they were going to deal with the situation.  
  
**~~**  
  
"What can I do to help, Mr. Moto?"  
  
Jomei was nervous. He was prepared to be told to leave, that he wasn't wanted anymore. Mr. Moto had an incredibly serious expression on his face which was scaring him.  
  
"There are some plates and cups in that cabinet, could you get them? Use the stool in the corner to reach the shelf."  
  
Jomei did as he was told, getting the indicated tableware and setting it on the kitchen counter. Whatever Mr. Moto had cooked smelled great, but Jomei found himself not hungry anymore.  
  
He was about to walk to Mr. Moto, when the elder man suddenly turned and wheeled himself over to Jomei.  
  
"No matter what is in your mind, what you remember or don't remember, you will always be my grandson. I want you to know that and believe it, Jomei. I love you; I've loved you since the day you were born." Mr. Moto reached out and took Jomei's hands. "The six months you were lost to me were sheer agony and I'm grateful that you're back home where you belong. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Mr. Moto pulled him forward and kissed him on the forehead, before wrapping his arms around Jomei. Jomei wrapped his arms around the elder man, feeling the frailty of the bones in his back. He wanted so badly to close his eyes and sink into the embrace, believing that everything was going to be okay because Mr. Moto had said that it would be.  
  
He would try to believe, but that's all he could promise himself.  
  
**~~**  
  
All together now: awwww. Isn't Mr. Moto the greatest? I'd love a gramps like that.  
  
Next up: Shadow pops up. so does Asami. Intrigued yet? Tune in next time to find out. 


	17. Dark Recesses of the Heart

Greetings!  
  
I'm a day late in posting, because I didn't have Internet connectivity last night, but I hope no one minds. I'm not going to reply to reviews today, because its way late and I need to get to bed. To MysticSaturn: Thank you for posting a link to this fic and I'm glad others are enjoying reading it as well. To those of you who are new to replying to the story: thank you so much! I hope to hear from you again. To those who have replied before: thanks!! I couldn't keep writing without you. **cyber hugs for everyone**  
  
Okay, now I have a little rant, if you'd care to read it.  
  
*Start rant*  
  
They say that copying is the best form of flattery, but I'm not very flattered. This morning, when I was checking to see what new stories had been posted, I came across one whose title sounded interesting (yes, story titles are what draw my attention. Weird, isn't it?) Anyway, I clicked on it and as I began to read, I realized that the first chapter of that story was almost exactly like the first chapter of my other fic, Intruders. The scenes were the same, the same characters were used for every scene, and the plot was the same. By the end of the chapter, my mouth was hanging open. Out of sheer curiosity, I clicked on the second chapter. Thankfully, it wasn't like my second chapter. I think the person finally decided to change things, even though the plot is still almost the same as mine. Last week, I found a story that began very similar to the way No Kinen Ni does. This particular author, however, at least had the decency to change her scenes around so they didn't match mine, even if the plot was still the same as mine.  
  
The reason this bugs me is this: I realize that with so many of us writing, things are bound to get duplicated. In the end, we're all borrowing characters and situations that don't belong to us. That's one thing. Story plots, scenes, chapters, and so on, do belong to the author and do not need to be borrowed. I pride myself in original ideas and have been complimented by my readers for such. I don't update very often, so the other stories have been updated much faster than mine. I'd hate for someone to read those stories first then come to mine and think "she copied from so and so".  
  
A lot of you guys that review my stories are writers too. How would you feel if this happened to you? Have any of you had this happen? I don't think I'm overreacting, but I guess it is possible. Anyway, I just wanted to get it off my chest. Thanks for reading (if you made it this far)!  
  
*End rant*  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys rock!! Enjoy! Oh, and please forgive any and all mistakes. It's late and I tend to get careless when I've had no sleep. ^_^  
  
Warning: This chapter is rated R. That's right, I finally wrote something to merit the rating. yay! The R is for, let's say, inappropriate conduct. It's the last scene, so be warned.  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 17: Dark Recesses of the Heart  
  
"We have been running this organization for much too long to let one kid ruin it for us."  
  
Shadow stood in front of a clean, mahogany desk and calmly stared at a spot directly over his employer's left shoulder. From the light from the desk lamp, he could tell that the paint on the wall was chipping ever so slightly. Not enough to cause a dent in the otherwise perfect décor, but enough for it to be noticed.  
  
He was expected to listen to the man's rant without a comment, as he had done ever since he'd been promoted to the position he now held. Shadow had taken to starting at inanimate objects to keep himself from losing control and telling his boss just what he really thought of him.  
  
"What happened in Tokyo?"  
  
Shadow took a deep breath. "We had the kid cornered, with the exception that there was someone else in the room with him when we entered. The other kid took out Jenkins before I took him out."  
  
"There was another kid in there?" the boss interrupted. "Why didn't you bring them both?"  
  
Losing momentary control, Shadow smirked. "If we'd kidnapped Seto Kaiba, the entire country would be looking for him. I did shoot him though."  
  
The boss' eyebrows rose in surprise. "Seto Kaiba? He's involved with the Moto kid?"  
  
Shadow shrugged. "It would seem so. I didn't want to take a chance in kidnapping both, so I left them."  
  
Shadow neglected to tell the boss the real reason he hadn't kidnapped either boy. The boss wouldn't believe him even if he told him that soon as he'd gone after Yugi, he'd hit an invisible barrier that had made him feel as if his nerves were on fire. He also wouldn't tell that he'd heard a voice telling him to leave the kids alone. That was something that would die with him.  
  
"That was probably the safest move, if not the wisest. Now there are two witnesses, not to mention a dead body. Even if the two kids can't identify you and Jenkins, they'll more than likely have talked to the police, which means that an investigation has been launched by now.  
  
Shadow shrugged. "That doesn't matter. We've paid the police off before, we can do it again.  
  
The boss looked him in the eye and nodded, before returning his attention to the top of his desk.  
  
"Our organization has spent years collecting young boys to sell to clients who need extra 'labor' for their businesses, or who are simply too lazy to work and would rather have their 'charges' do the work for them. We erase their memories, using a drug that you, yourself, created, to delete all traces of their identity. Up until this point, we have had no problems. We are not going to start having them now. I will not let one teenage boy bring down my entire operation."  
  
Shadow took a deep breath and slowly released it. He remembered the day Jenkins had brought the Moto boy in and how shocked he'd been at how much older the kid had actually been. Shadow hadn't thought the kid would be a problem. Then again, in the years he'd been in this business, he'd never had one of his victims found. It had been sheer coincidence that Yugi Moto's friends happened to be in the same place as he was. It didn't matter anymore, however. All Shadow cared about now was fixing the problem, before his employer decided to get rid of him.  
  
"Of course not, sir. I will take care of it," Shadow replied, still not looking at his boss in the eye.  
  
"Exactly how are you going to take care of it?"  
  
Shadow nodded. "He was a risk I was unwilling to leave behind, sir. I took care of it."  
  
His employer nodded. "Asami always had great things to say about little Yugi Moto. It seems the kid is very pliable and hard working. I think we could make some more money out of him."  
  
Shadow raised one eyebrow and finally met his employer's eyes. This was not what he'd been expecting.  
  
"You'd like me to kidnap Yugi Moto again?"  
  
The other man laughed. "What, did you think I was going to ask you to kill him?"  
  
"Frankly, yes. The kid is a witness to our operation, not to mention that he's seen both Jenkins and me. If he were to ever regain his memories, he'd be very harmful to all of us."  
  
His employer laughed again. "What's the matter, Shadow? Are you afraid that your drug isn't as effective as you'd like me to believe?"  
  
Shadow's jaw tightened in anger. His boss noticed the motion, but said nothing.  
  
"The drug is not 100 percent effective, sir. I never claimed that it was. There is always that small chance that it will not work properly."  
  
His employer simply shrugged.  
  
"Then give him another dose when you kidnap him again. It'll erase his memories one more time, so he'd be moldable once again."  
  
Shadow swallowed. Keeping Yugi Moto alive was not a good idea, but neither was injecting him with the drug again. After a moment's contemplation, a slight smirk entered Shadow's face. Maybe he'd be able to get what he wanted after all.  
  
"Very well, sir. I will bring Yugi Moto in once again and erase his memories."  
  
"Good. Make sure that you do that, Shadow."  
  
Shadow nodded and made his way out of the room, neglecting to tell his employer that one more shot of the drug could destroy a young mind like Yugi's.  
  
'What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and it'll help me.'  
  
**~~**  
  
Yami stood in the backyard, staring at the night sky. Yugi was in the kitchen with Joey and Mr. Moto, cleaning up, so Yami wasn't very far from the puzzle. Everyone else had already gone home, leaving them to finish out their evening in peace.  
  
He could still remember the last time he'd come out here, a little over six months ago, desperate to get to Yugi. He'd been halted in his tracks at the same spot he stood now when the puzzle had reclaimed him, and Yami would never see that moment as anything but his greatest failure. If he'd been able to get to Yugi then, none of what had happened tonight would ever have happened.  
  
After Bakura's outburst, Yami had remained outside of the puzzle. He'd stayed in the living room while everyone else had dinner, but he'd kept tabs on everyone. He'd noticed that Yugi had been quiet and distanced. He'd hardly eaten anything at dinner, despite Mr. Moto's gentle prodding. He'd barely spoken to anyone, nor had he looked at anyone in the eye. It was almost as if Yugi were ashamed or embarrassed to be around them. To Yami, it seemed as if Yugi was trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, so everyone would leave him alone. It hadn't really worked like Yugi had planned, because everyone, especially Joey and Tea, had repeatedly tried to get him to talk to them. Yugi had made polite conversation when prodded, but had then lapsed into silence again.  
  
It had pained Yami to see his aibou act the way he had, because he knew that Yugi was not like that. It had also pained him to see the sad look in Mr. Moto's eyes. He wanted things to go back to the way they'd been before, but he had no idea how to get them there.  
  
"You look like your favorite cat was just killed."  
  
Yami whirled around to find Bakura standing to one side of him. Yami glared, before turning away.  
  
"If that were the case, I am sure you would be responsible for the death."  
  
Bakura snickered. "My, what a welcome. And here I thought you might actually want someone to talk to."  
  
Yami chuckled humorlessly. "Don't tell me you came back just to make sure I had someone to talk to. I would be more likely to believe you if you told me the sky were green."  
  
Yami refused to turn to look at Bakura. He wasn't about to fall into whatever game the tomb robber was playing.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe? Ryou cares about you and that wimp of a host of yours, so what if I'm here on his behalf?  
  
Yami turned to Bakura then, his eyes icy. "Ryou would have come himself if that were the case. Would it not save us both time and effort if you just admit that you came to gloat?"  
  
Yami's jaw tightened when Bakura's lips curled ever so slightly into a smile. He'd wanted to physically harm the other spirit when he'd made those comments about Yugi, and it angered him even more now that Bakura had come back to continue with his inappropriate behavior.  
  
"I would not dream of gloating, except that this time, I was right. You and everyone else are just too deluded to admit it."  
  
"How exactly were you right, Bakura? All your comments did was push Yugi back into the shell he has built around himself. He was just beginning to get comfortable around us, until you opened your big mouth!"  
  
Yami winced at the sound of his own, angry, voice and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Bakura appraised him, apparently enjoying his lack of control.  
  
"Can't you see that he's not Yugi anymore? As much as it pains Ryou to admit it, at least he has, which is a lot more than I can say for you," Bakura paused, and then walked the rest of the way until he was standing next to Yami. "You can't expect that kid in there to live up to your expectations, because he's never going to. The more you do, the further away you're going to push him until he's not going to want to be around any of you anymore."  
  
Yami shook his head and was about to reply when Bakura's features softened and Yami found himself looking at a slightly confused Ryou.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I couldn't keep him from coming."  
  
Yami sighed, his anger all of a sudden forgotten. He felt drained and worn out.  
  
"It's alright, Ryou."  
  
Yami paused, examining the teenager in front of him.  
  
"Have you really given up on Yugi?" he asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head. "I'll never give up on Yugi. That doesn't change the fact that Jomei isn't Yugi, and he may never be again. Would you rather spend your time hoping hat the old Yugi comes back, or getting to know the new Yugi?"  
  
Yami opened his mouth to reply, but found that he had no answer.  
  
What would he rather do? He wanted Yugi back, of that there was no doubt. Was that enough for him to turn away from the person that had come back in Yugi's place? Could he learn to love and respect Jomei as much as he'd loved and respected Yugi?  
  
"I don't know, Ryou. I really don't know."  
  
**~~**  
  
****If you haven't read the warning at the beginning of the chapter, go read it now!!****  
  
Jomei closed the door to his room and stumbled over to the bed. He took off the Millennium Puzzle and placed it on the desk, not bothering to change into pajamas, before flopping down onto the soft covers.  
  
Dinner had been a horrible idea. He was emotionally and physically tired and wanted to crawl into a small, dark hole and stay there until this whole mess passed him by.  
  
He'd known that he wasn't ready to meet Yugi's friends, and that Bakura guy hadn't made it any easier. Besides, it was clear to Jomei that everyone, with the exception of maybe Seto Kaiba, looked at him and didn't really see him. They saw their old friend and nothing more.  
  
Jomei sighed as he got into a comfortable position on the bed. He supposed he couldn't blame them. He did look like Yugi; he sounded like him and in a way, acted like him. But he didn't have any of Yugi's memories, emotions, or life experiences. He didn't have what they were looking for.  
  
Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he quickly stopped them. Crying wasn't going to do him any good. It never had before. He closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
****  
  
Jomei stirred as he felt something cold on his thigh. He moved his leg, attempting to dislodge the bug that had probably crawled onto him from the floor and managed to get rid of the feeling. After a few moments, however, it was back. This time, it traveled upwards, dangerously close to his waist.  
  
Jomei moved his hand to swat at the persistent bug, but found that he couldn't. He snapped his eyes open to find darkness. He felt something heavy on top of him, something moving that was blocking the light which would normally stream in from his small window. He tried to move his arms again, but found that they'd been pinned underneath him. As soon as he'd opened his mouth to ask what was going on, a large, beefy hand settled over it, preventing him from speaking.  
  
His heart racing, Jomei felt the sliver of fear grow in his gut until it enveloped him. It was as if ice water had been spilled all over him. He moved his body to get whatever it was off of him, but found that he could do nothing.  
  
"Hush, now, Jomei," a male voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
He immediately recognized the voice as that of Kano, one of the other kids Asami had guardianship over. Kano moved slightly, which allowed Jomei to see his window. The moonlight shone on Kano's face, making it look eerie and sinister. Kano's hand slipped underneath the shorts Jomei was wearing and began to fondle him.  
  
Jomei tried to move away, but Kano was much bigger than he was and the older boy's weight pinned him to the small cot he was lying on. Jomei whimpered, which caused Kano to tighten the hand that was clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Oh, come on now, Jomei! You can't tell me you're not enjoying this," Kano whispered. "You're a good looking young man, you know that? I've wanted to do this ever since you were brought here."  
  
Jomei's eyes widened as Kano's hand continued to roam over his lower body. He decided to stop fighting and lay still, in hopes that Kano would get discouraged and let him go. What would Asami think if he saw this? What would he do? As if reading his thoughts, Kano chuckled.  
  
"Don't even think about going to Asami about this. You've only been here for three weeks, while I've been here for years. He won't believe you."  
  
Jomei had no doubt Kano was right. Asami tended not to pay attention to him half of the time.  
  
"See, I told you that you'd enjoy this," Kano said when he noticed that Jomei had stopped struggling. "For that, you get a reward."  
  
Kano removed his hand from Jomei's mouth, only to replace it with his own mouth. Jomei tried to turn away, but a strong hand held his head in place. A demanding tongue parted his lips, moaning in response to the sensations.  
  
'Stop it, stop it!' Jomei cried in his head as he resumed his struggle to get Kano off of him. 'Leave me alone!'  
  
His whole body shook with fear and desperation. His arms had gone numb and his eyes saw nothing but blackness from Kano's hair. His body was reacting to Kano's ministrations, which immediately made him feel ashamed. Tears streamed down the side of his face, pooling on his pillow. He felt helpless to do anything. He fought with all he had, but it accomplished nothing.  
  
Kano ended the kiss and lifted his head, looking at Jomei with a mixture of awe and appreciation.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
"Please, don't do this anymore," Jomei sobbed as he looked at the older boy. "I don't want to do that."  
  
Kano didn't get a chance to reply.  
  
"Kano, where the hell are you, you useless excuse for a human being?"  
  
Asami's voice caused both boys to jerk slightly. Kano's eyes narrowed, before focusing once again on Jomei.  
  
"I'll be back to finish what I started, Jomei. Remember, Asami isn't going to believe you if you tell."  
  
Kano got up from the cot and left Jomei's small room in a hurry. Jomei heard him slip into his own room next door, before he heard Asami yelling at him. Jomei couldn't make out the words, nor did he care. All he could do was lay there, tears still streaming down the side of his face.  
  
He could still feel every spot where Kano had touched; he could feel the boy's lips on his own, the tongue in his mouth. Jomei felt like he had to throw up, but he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, didn't want Kano to come after him again.  
  
****  
  
Jomei jerked up in bed, disoriented. He immediately searched for his small window, wanting to take some comfort in the scenery below him, but instead found a wall.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought.  
  
He looked around some more, finally noting the large skylight above the desk. He was at the Moto's house in Domino; he wasn't with Asami anymore.  
  
Jomei sat on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He could still feel where Kano had touched; he remembered what the boy had almost done. It shamed him to think that he hadn't said or done a thing to stop it. He had just laid there and let it happen. Jomei closed his eyes, fighting off tears. He felt nauseous, but he didn't want to go to the bathroom because he'd probably wake Joey up, which would lead to more questions. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, least of all someone whom he didn't really know.  
  
Jomei took a deep breath, willing the memory to go away. Kano had never returned to his room. Asami had sent him away the next day under the pretense that he'd gotten too used to being pampered and had to be reminded of what it was like to work for a living. Secretly, Jomei wondered if Asami had known about what Kano had tried to do. Jomei had never told anyone, least of all Asami, but what if the man had heard something? It didn't really matter to Jomei. All that mattered was that Kano had never gotten the chance to finish what he'd started. That fact didn't lessen the feeling of fear, guilt, and shame Jomei felt, however. He'd still let it happen.  
  
"You think I'd do something good for you?"  
  
Jomei snapped his head up from his knees at the sound of the voice that had haunted him his entire life. His eyes widened when he saw Asami standing by the foot of the bed. His eyes shone with the moonlight, and Jomei could tell that his hands were clenched into fists.  
  
"After everything I did to you, you still turned out to be an ungrateful little brat, Jomei!" Asami continued. "Weren't you happy with what I gave you? Why wasn't what I gave you enough?"  
  
Jomei scooted back on the bed until his butt hit the headboard. He sat there, trembling, as he watched Asami's face contort in rage. This couldn't be happening. Asami was dead; the police in Tokyo had said so!  
  
"You got me here, Jomei. You do realize that, right? I'm dead because of you. You killed me!"  
  
"No! I didn't do anything!" Jomei tried to yell, but all that came out was a strangled whisper.  
  
"Yes, you did! You killed me. How do you think your new 'family'", Asami said, smirking at the word 'family', would feel about you when they find out you're a killer. Better yet, how do you think they'll feel when they find out that you're a little whore?"  
  
Jomei winced at the truth in the words. Is that what he really was? Is that how everyone would see him if they found out?  
  
"You think I didn't know about that? Of course I knew. I saw Kano go into your room. I knew what he was going to do. I just didn't think you'd let him!" Asami paused, and then began to walk forward. "I'd leave if I were you. Get out now while you still have a choice. Get out before they kick you out."  
  
Jomei shook his head. He couldn't speak. He wanted to shout to Asami that he was wrong, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to regain his breath. When he opened them, Asami was gone. Jomei looked around the room, but found no traces of his 'guardian'.  
  
"What if he's right," Jomei whispered to himself. "What if they'll want to throw me out after they find out about Kano? What will I do then?"  
  
A single tear finally made its way down Jomei's cheek.  
  
"I won't let them do that. I'm on my own now, which means that I determine where I go. I won't be on anyone's mercy anymore!"  
  
Jomei got up from the bed and went to the closet. He picked up a jacket and then walked to the window. His gaze landed on the Millennium Puzzle as he passed the desk, and he reached out to take it, but then stopped himself.  
  
"The puzzle is Yugi's, not mine. I have no right to take it."  
  
He turned away from the room, slid open the window, and let himself out onto the ledge. He spotted a tree a few feet away and carefully made his way to it. Fortunately, its branches were close enough for him to grab onto, so Jomei used them to slowly make his way to the ground.  
  
With one last look at the house, he ran away.  
  
**~~**  
  
Sniff, sniff **grabs tissues from under desk, swatting away wayward plot bunnies. Holds out tissues to reviewers, who glare murderously** The muse made me do it, I swear! ^__^  
  
Next up: Jomei wanders the streets and runs into a gang (ohh, action!). Joey gets an unexpected call. There's something else, but I can't spoil it! Until next time! 


	18. The Inescapable Past

Greetings! As scheduled, here is another chapter of this ongoing angst fest.  
  
Some of you asked if I was drawing this story out on purpose, and the answer is no, I'm not. This is the way the story has been planned from the beginning. I just naturally drag things out ^_^. Also, some of you mentioned that Jomei's flashback was a bit too descriptive. That it was. . . all I can say on my defense is that I write very descriptively. I can't help it. It's not always a good thing :o(  
  
Reviews:  
  
TZ: Yugi? Who is Yugi? Just kidding. . . I know it's been a long time since he was around. All I can say is have faith!  
  
Adrienne and company: **hands tissues to Adrienne** Sorry to have made you cry! When I write stuff, I don't usually think it's sad but it sometimes ends up that way. Playing 'Bring Me to Life' would dampen the mood though. You should try listening to the song featured in this chapter. That's bound to bring you more tears. It did me, at least. You mentioned this being the second story where Yugi is called a whore. . . what was the first? Thanks so much for your kind words!! I'm glad that you liked 'Paint the Sky with Stars'. I don't like to bash characters even if I don't like them. . . to me, that's just not cool. I'll just not use them. You're just too sweet!! **hands Adrienne Oreos, Hershey's Kisses and a can of soda**  
  
Lizzy: Nah, we don't want to stab Yugi. . . then I'd be out of an authoress job! I need something to do, you know! ^_^ Then again, I'd probably just find another character to torture. Hmm. . . Joey, perhaps? I haven't messed with him yet!  
  
Jadesaber: I'm not purposely dragging out the angst. It's just the way it was planned from the beginning. I guess you could say I already planned it this angsty. It's a bad habit of mine.  
  
Xanda: Welcome to the whacky world of my stories! I'm glad that you're enjoying them so far and hope that you continue to do so.  
  
DarkFoxy: Yup. . . my stories are like the Energizer Bunny: they definitely keep going. I like to tell a good story and it just takes me longer than most to do it. Thanks for the sympathy! It's a shame that you won't post your stuff because you're afraid of the same thing happening. We shouldn't have to worry about that, because people should respect each other's work. Sigh. . . okay, I'll stop now before going off on another rant. This chapter definitely has more Kaiba! The chapter of intruders did too! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Celtic Guardian 7: First of all, thank you for reviewing 'Paint the Sky with Stars'. I'm very glad that you enjoyed it. I'm glad you like this one as well! Don't worry **eyes sharpened Egyptian dagger carefully** I won't stop writing ^_^. I know how to duel, but I don't really do it very well. The duels are necessary in the anime, but I tend to stay away from them because I don't think I could write one properly. I'll use the cards every once in a while, though. Celtic Guardian is one of my favorites, which is why I used it. Downloading YGO episodes is awesome! I have the DVD's up to 120, but I've downloaded most of the newer ones. I don't understand much Japanese, but I enjoy them anyway. I didn't know that MegaMan was originally something else. Is it anime? I don't really watch it, but I've seen it advertised. Sorry for the long rant! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Labannya: How could I? **hides behind big desk until Labannya calms down** Umm. . . it was always planned? My muse did it? Do any of those work? I'm glad you're not mad at me, though **does happy dance** The YGO movie was violent. . . Joey, Yugi, and that new kid all got beat up. But yes, I was very glad they fixed Kaiba's coloring. I was never fond of the green hair **shudders in repulsion** yuck! About the call: I actually changed that halfway through writing the chapter, so there'll be no call now. Don't worry, what I wrote is actually better, I think. I hope, at least.  
  
Starheart: I will try to continue to the best of my ability! At least until my muse decides to die on me.  
  
Cyberkat: Yeah, I'm horrible with the cliffhangers, aren't I? It's not on purpose, really. Well, not all of the time. Glad you liked it!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Hi! Thank you very much for reviewing. There is a first time for everything, right? I hope that you had fun in Ohio. I've never been there, but I hear it's pretty. Thanks again and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Yami-Yugi3: LOL! Yup, that's definitely what Yami's thinking. Don't worry, Yami will get his say. He'll pester Bakura in the next chapter **evil laugh**  
  
Amiasha Ruri: Don't worry about it! Sorry that you have had stuff copied too. It sucks when they won't even acknowledge that they did it, in public, at least. I'm tempted to email the person and ask that she/he change the first chapter. I doubt it'll do any good, which is why I haven't done it. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yami and Yami Bakura are fun to mess with, especially when they're together.  
  
Arika and Yami Arika: **hands Arika a couple of boxes of tissues** There, there, it's okay. Listen to your Yami, Jomei is okay. For now, at least ^_^. Thank you for giving the story a try and for reviewing. I'm very glad that you liked it!  
  
Ginger Ninja: Awww. . . thank you very much for your kind words! I know that they can't write it the same way, but it still irks me that someone might come across my story and think that I copied that person. Sigh. . . *takes deep breaths* Thanks for the review!  
  
A note on my replies: There may be a spelling error or two, or three, in there. I don't go back and reread what I write, so I don't catch them. I'm sorry in advance! Now on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 18: The Inescapable Past  
  
**It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something more It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone**  
  
With one last look at the house, he ran away.  
  
When he'd taken a few steps, Jomei stopped and turned back around. The house stood before him, dark and inviting. The branches of the tree he'd used to climb down swayed in the gentle breeze as if they were beckoning for him to climb back up and go back inside. The pull was so strong that Jomei actually took a step towards the house, before stopping.  
  
"How do you think your new 'family' would feel about you when they find out you're a murderer? Better yet, how do you think they'll feel when they find out that you're a little whore?"  
  
**Something has been taken from deep inside of me The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show they never go away Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**  
  
Asami's harsh words from mere minutes ago suddenly filled Jomei's thoughts and he shivered. His body stung from where Kano had touched it, and bile rose up in his throat as the memories forced their way into his conscious mind.  
  
**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back And never moving forward so there'd never be a path**  
  
"I can't go back," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "They'll never want me if they find out. They'll send me back to Tokyo if they know that I. . ." he trailed off, the thought inconceivable in his mind.  
  
Before he could change his mind again, Jomei took off running. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. All he wanted was to get away from the house, away from the people who would judge him if they knew what he'd done, what he'd allowed to be done to him. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could. He was in shape because of the work he'd had to do in Tokyo, so he quickly managed to leave behind the house in the quiet neighborhood and enter the main part of the city. What he thought was the main part of the city, at least.  
  
The nightmare replayed itself in Jomei's mind as he ran, every vivid detail sending shivers down his spine. He put his hands on either side of his head, willing the images to disappear, but they only became even more vivid. His stomach rolled with nausea, and Jomei ducked into the nearest alley and threw up what little he'd had for dinner. The nausea would not stop and he found himself dry heaving until his stomach cramped up, sending painful waves through his stomach and up to his chest.  
  
**If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would I would take all the shame to the grave**  
  
Finally, the heaves stopped and Jomei slid down the wall he'd been using for support, landing on the ground and pulling his knees up to his chest. Tears had been running down his cheeks since he'd began to run, which had left wet trails down his cheeks. He was still crying, but was now doing so because of the pain in his stomach. He doubled over, groaning when a particularly painful cramp made itself known. He forced himself to relax and take deep breaths, until the cramps died away.  
  
**Just watching in the sun All of my helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced It's so much simpler to change  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something more It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone**  
  
He sat back and leaned his head against the wall, noting for the first time that he was in a dark alley between two businesses. There was very little light where he was, the only illumination being provided by a street lamp a few feet away from where he sat. He took a few more deep breaths and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Tears weren't going to accomplish anything. Besides, he wasn't a baby anymore. He didn't need to cry.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in."  
  
The voice made Jomei jump slightly and look around. After a few moments, he saw two older teenagers, maybe 18 or 19, standing a few feet away, closer to the street lamp. He couldn't really see them, just their shadows. Jomei didn't wait for them to come to him. He got up and began walking towards them. His shame, guilt, and sadness suddenly transformed into raging anger, and he wanted nothing more than to work off his frustrations by getting into a fight.  
  
"So what?" Jomei replied, his voice hoarse from crying and heaving.  
  
He stopped directly in front of the two, finally close enough to see that he'd been right, they were teenagers. They were dressed in jeans and leather jackets, their hair slicked back. One sported several earrings on his right ear, while the other had one on his eyebrow. Jomei should have felt fear, but he felt nothing but anger.  
  
"You're such a cute little one. What are you doing out here so late?" the one with the earring on his eyebrow said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Does mommy know where you are?" the other one added.  
  
They both laughed, which only made Jomei angrier.  
  
"I don't have a mother and for your information, this is a free alley. I can do whatever I want here."  
  
The two stopped laughing at Jomei's words. He could see their expression change, and they suddenly regarded him with scorn.  
  
"This is our turf. You don't belong here."  
  
Jomei shrugged. "Well, here I am. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
The one with several earrings laughed. "We're not alone, you little freak. The rest of our gang is right behind us, and I doubt you'll want to deal with all of us.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you two afraid of dealing with me on your own?"  
  
In the back of his mind, Jomei knew that what he was doing was foolish and stupid, not to mention dangerous. The conscious part of his mind, however, didn't care at the moment.  
  
The one with the earring on his eyebrow actually growled.  
  
"No, I'm not afraid of dealing with a runt like you!"  
  
To prove his point, the teenager lunged at him. Jomei, being smaller and quicker, easily dodged the blow. Jomei couldn't dodge the other guy, however, and soon found himself in a death grip, his feet dangling above the ground.  
  
With a growl of his own, Jomei kicked backwards and managed to land a blow into the guy's groin. The guy groaned and released Jomei, who landed on his feet. He turned back to see what the other guy was doing and was surprised to see that he'd pulled out a switch blade. Thinking quickly, Jomei ran towards a trashcan he'd spotted earlier and took off its round, aluminum lid, and used it as a shield. While one guy writhed in pain on the ground, the other advanced towards him with the blade. The guy had almost reached him when Jomei heard the squeal or tires behind him. Shortly thereafter, the alley was flooded with light. Jomei's back was to the approaching car, but the guy with the blade was facing the glare of the headlights. He squinted, which Jomei used to move away from him, towards the side of the alley.  
  
Before he could think of an alternate route of escape, since he couldn't go forward and couldn't go backward because of the car, which he assumed contained the rest of the gang, Jomei was roughly grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into the back seat of the convertible that had come up behind him. He heard tires squealing again and felt the car moving backwards. He had almost managed to get to a sitting position when the car made a sudden right turn, throwing him into the side of the car. He smacked his jaw hard, cutting the inside of his mouth, along with his lip.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed as he finally came to a sitting position.  
  
He spit the blood out, not caring if he was damaging the vehicle's interior. He had expected to see the rest of the gang in the car, but there was no one else except the driver. They were moving pretty fast down a street, and Jomei couldn't see the face of the driver. He was about to demand an explanation, when the driver spoke.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing? Why are you wandering the streets? Why aren't you home in bed?"  
  
Jomei relaxed as he heard the voice, his anger suddenly dissipating and turning into fear and relief.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Seto. Why aren't you at home?"  
  
"I asked you first!" Seto said, and Jomei could hear the cold anger in the teen's voice.  
  
Shaking slightly as the adrenaline left his body, Jomei made his way to the front seat, where he sat down and buckled his seat belt. He looked out at the empty streets of the city, before turning to his companion.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you home."  
  
"No!" Jomei yelled, his voice breaking slightly with his panic. Seto turned to him suddenly, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Why don't you want to go home?"  
  
Jomei clenched his jaw and his hands. He didn't want to tell Seto why he'd left. He didn't want to tell anyone, that's why he'd left Mr. Moto's house in the first place. The nausea came back with a passion, and Jomei put his feet on the seat, doubling over so that his face rested on his knees.  
  
"Jomei, what happened? What's wrong?"  
  
Jomei was silent for a long moment, until the nausea went away.  
  
"If you take me back to Mr. Moto's house, I'll just leave again."  
  
Seto didn't reply to that. After a little while, Jomei heard him sigh. "Fine, we'll go to my house then."  
  
Jomei didn't like that idea any better, but since he was currently sitting in Seto's fast moving car, he didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Why aren't you home?" Jomei asked again.  
  
Seto shrugged. "I was on my way home from the office. I passed the alley and saw you."  
  
Jomei frowned. "You're telling me you could see that far into the alley from a moving car?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "You were standing under the street lamp, Jomei. Believe me, there isn't anyone else with hair like yours, so I knew it was you."  
  
"Thanks. I realized I'd gotten over my head when the guy pulled out a knife."  
  
"You still haven't told me why you're out here in the middle of the night."  
  
Kano's voice suddenly came rushing back into Jomei's mind and he shivered. "I can't talk about it, Seto. Please don't ask."  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence, and then Seto spoke. "Fine."  
  
They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Jomei felt the need to break it.  
  
"Do you make it a habit of going to work in the middle of the night?"  
  
Seto sighed again. "I only do it when I go out of town and miss a lot of work."  
  
"You're injured, though. You should be home in bed," Jomei added, a bit of guilt creeping into his mind at the reason Seto had gotten hurt in the first place.  
  
Seto didn't reply. Instead, he maneuvered his car out of the main street and through some smaller streets, passing some enormous houses on the way. Jomei couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sheer size of the places they were passing, some with huge front laws and towering, metal gates.  
  
After a little while, Seto turned into a driveway and stopped at the closed gate. He reached out and typed something into a small panel beside the gate and it obediently opened. Jomei looked ahead and his mouth opened in awe of the huge house they were driving towards. Seto maneuvered the car around the front of the house and into a garage that housed a few more cars. Once the car stopped, Jomei unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car.  
  
"I sort of ruined your upholstery back here," Jomei said sheepishly, pointing to a red spot in the middle of the white, leather seat. "I busted my lip on one of those turns you made and thought you were one of those gang members."  
  
Seto looked down at the upholstery, then up at Jomei. His eyes widened when he saw Jomei's face.  
  
"That lip looks horrible. I bet the inside of the mouth looks just as bad. Let's get up to one of the bathrooms to clean it up," Seto said and made his way to the door on the side of the garage. "Don't worry about the upholstery, I'll have it replaced," he added.  
  
Jomei followed Seto into the house, marveling at the opulent surroundings. Everything was neat and immaculate. Jomei didn't know much about furnishings and paintings, but he was sure that the ones displayed at the Kaiba mansion were not cheap. Jomei wondered how many people lived here. The house looked too big for only two people to live in it.  
  
"Who lives here?" Jomei finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Just my brother and me," Seto said. "Oh, and the staff. They're all asleep by now."  
  
Jomei nodded and continued to follow Seto up to the upstairs bedrooms. They quickly walked into one, and Seto led him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sit here," he said, pointing to a comfortable chair in the big room. "I'll get some peroxide to clean that cut."  
  
Jomei did as he was told, even though he didn't think the lip was such a big deal. He glanced at the mirror in front of him and winced. It did look pretty bad. It looked worse than it felt, though, since had he stopped feeling the pain halfway to the house.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to clean it up. It's going to sting, so be prepared."  
  
Jomei nodded, closing his eyes. He felt tired, worn. The adrenaline that had been pumping through his system since he'd left Mr. Moto's house had dissipated, leaving him lethargic and tired.  
  
A hand on his neck drew his attention. The hand was followed by another hand on his face, touching gently by the side of his mouth. Jomei began to panic, his heart racing, limbs shaking, as visions of Kano touching his face and leaning in to kiss him suddenly popped into his mind. He felt someone in front of him, getting closer, and he couldn't stay still any longer. He wasn't going to let Kano touch him ever again.  
  
He pushed with all his might, satisfied when a grunt and a loud curse followed. He opened his eyes and was about to bolt from the room when he recognized the person in the room with him. Seto was sprawled on the floor, hydrogen peroxide soaking into his black shirt. He was sitting up, trying to get his shirt clear of the foamy, white liquid. He finally gave up and simply took the shirt off, throwing it aside.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto," Jomei said, his heart still beating a mile a minute. "I. . ." he trailed off, not knowing how to continue without giving too much away.  
  
"You thought I was someone else," Seto finished for him. He looked up at Jomei and Jomei saw sympathy, not hate, in Seto's blue eyes. "Yeah, I figured that."  
  
Seto turned around to reach for another bottle of peroxide to finish cleaning Jomei's lip and Jomei couldn't help but gasp when he saw Seto's back. White scars littered his lean back. They covered the entire area, some longer and wider than others. As much as he tried, Jomei couldn't stop staring. There must have been something in his eyes, because when Seto turned around to face him, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"How did you get the scars?" Jomei asked in return, focusing his gaze on Seto.  
  
Seto shook his head. "I'll make you a deal: you tell me why you just pushed me, and I'll tell you how I got them. Deal?"  
  
Jomei clenched his jaw. He hated to be manipulated, but at the same time, wanted to know about the scars. Against his better judgment, he nodded.  
  
"Good, not let me clean up that cut. Keep you eyes open, this time."  
  
**~~**  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to grab a couple of things," Seto told him. He'd put another shirt on before leaving his room, so Jomei couldn't see the scars on his back anymore.  
  
Jomei stepped into the spacious kitchen and sat on a stool next to the counter. His eyes wandered and he couldn't help but be impressed at the sheer size of the room. The kitchen alone was bigger than his last apartment had been. Jomei sighed softly. Ever since he'd gotten to Domino, he'd been impressed by everything. The room he had been sleeping in at Mr. Moto's house was more than he'd ever hoped for, and the house was just as big and very comfortable. Now that he was at Seto's, he was even more amazed. His entire life, what he remembered of it, all he'd known was poverty. The people he was around now were the complete opposite.  
  
Seto returned to the counter and placed a couple of cans of soda, two bags of chips, and a bag of small cookies in front of Jomei. He was left holding a small bag of something.  
  
"I don't usually eat this stuff, but Mokuba keeps is around the house. I figured we'd need reinforcements if we're about to talk about our respective nightmares."  
  
Jomei smiled nervously. Seto seemed entirely too good natured about what they were about to do. On closer inspection, however, Jomei could see that Seto was just as nervous as he was and was keeping himself busy to hide it.  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
Seto looked at his hands as if he'd forgotten he was holding the bag.  
  
"Oh, it's coffee beans. Do you want a soda or coffee?"  
  
Jomei shrugged. "I've never had coffee, so I'll stick to the soda."  
  
Seto nodded and put the bag down. "Yeah, me too."  
  
He handed Jomei one of the cans, and then opened one of the bags of chips. He took a plate out of the cabinet and dumped the contents of the bag onto it. Seto also opened the bag of cookies and dumped the contents onto another plate.  
  
"Help yourself," Seto said and put the plates between them.  
  
Jomei looked at the food, but didn't feel like eating any of it. His stomach was in knots; all he could thing of was what he was about to say. To kill time, he opened the can of soda and took a small sip. It tasted of strawberries.  
  
"So?" Seto asked.  
  
Jomei shrugged. "So what?"  
  
"Why don't you start?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Seto's eyes softened. "Because you really should talk about it."  
  
Jomei's jaw clenched at that. What did Seto know about what had happened to him?  
  
"What makes you the expert on this?" Jomei said, his tone defensive and harsh.  
  
"If what I think happened is true, then it's going to eat you up inside if you don't say it out loud to someone," Seto said, his tone still soft, reasonable.  
  
Jomei shook his head. "I don't owe you any explanations," he said, his fear of being rejected or thought of as dirty bubbled to the surface, making him want to run away. He liked Seto and wanted to keep him as a friend.  
  
"I shouldn't have come here," he said suddenly, standing up. "This was a mistake. Thank you for your help, but I'll be going now."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Jomei made his way out of the kitchen and to the front door. He could hear Seto following behind him, and he sped up a bit.  
  
"Jomei, wait! We don't have to talk if you don't want to, it's okay. Wait!"  
  
Jomei didn't pay attention. Tears were prickling at his eyes and he wanted to get away before Seto saw them.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Jomei didn't listen. He reached the front door and ran outside, quickly making his way to the front gate. The property was big, so it was going to take a while to get there. However, once he got there, everything would be okay. Once he was alone again, he'd be fine.  
  
**~~**  
  
Joey cursed himself for his idiocy for the hundredth time since he'd watched Seto Kaiba yank Jomei into his convertible.  
  
He'd been awake, staring out the window, when he'd seen Jomei walk across his field of vision. The younger teen had stopped and looked back at the house only for a moment, and by the time Joey had gotten up to get dressed to go down and talk to Jomei, the younger teen had been gone. Joey had gotten dressed in record time and had gone outside to go after Jomei, but he'd lost sight of him very quickly. He hadn't caught up to Jomei until the fight in the alley. Joey had been about to help him when Kaiba had arrived and helped instead.  
  
"I should have done something sooner," he berated himself as he quickly walked towards Kaiba's mansion. "If I had, Jomei would be back home, not in Kaiba's lair."  
  
For some reason, the idea of Jomei with Kaiba made Joey's skin crawl. Jomei should be home, getting help from his family and close friends, not at the home of some stuck up, rich bastard who probably could care less about Jomei.  
  
He sped up as he realized that he was taking too long. He'd tried to catch up to Kaiba's speeding car, but it had been useless. He figured that since it was so late, Kaiba would be heading home. It was too late to take a bus, so Joey had run most of the way over to the mansion. He was almost there, though. He could already see the front gates.  
  
"Jomei, stop! You don't need to leave. There's no reason for you to be wandering the streets alone at this time of night!"  
  
Joey stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Kaiba's voice. He looked ahead of him and saw a blur that he quickly identified as Jomei dash out of the Kaiba mansion's grounds. Right behind him, Kaiba himself came out running.  
  
Too stunned to react and still wondering what was going on, it took Joey a few seconds to realize that a black sedan had passed him on the street and had stopped in front of the still running Jomei. As if in slow motion, Joey saw the car's door open to reveal a man holding a gun. He aimed it at Jomei and fired. He then turned around, aimed at Kaiba, and fired again. Both teens immediately fell to the ground either dead or unconscious.  
  
The sight made Joey's heart stop beating momentarily, his entire body frozen with fear. When he saw the man walk to Jomei and pick him up, his paralysis broke. He took off in a mad dash towards the car, pushing his athletic muscles as hard as he could. He was going to reach the man before he took off with Jomei.  
  
He had to.  
  
**~~**  
  
**hides behind monitor to avoid the rotten tomatoes being thrown her way**  
  
This chapter didn't exactly turn out as I thought it would, which is why my previews in the last chapter didn't all come out. I hope this ended up being better, though.  
  
Next up: You'll have to wait and find out ^_^ Until next time! 


	19. Darkness Falls

Greetings! This chapter is a day early, but I didn't think anyone would mind. I was supposed to update this one, wasn't I? I think I updated Intruders last time.  
  
I'm on limited time, so I can't reply to reviews. It seems that most people don't like the cliffhangers. Imagine that *ponders realization carefully ^_^*. I'm not evil, I swear! The chapters just seem to end that way. Thank you to everyone who replied. I'm just giddy with excitement at all the good things you guys have to say *cyber hugs to everyone*. I do hope no one minds the length. There's still a bit of it to go before the story is over.  
  
Please read the note at the end of the chapter. It's important!!  
  
On to the story!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 19: Darkness Falls  
  
He heard his young employer rush through the house, yelling at the boy that had come in with him. This was not unusual, as Mr. Kaiba tended to yell at most people. Harris had come to know and expect that over the years he'd been working for Mr. Kaiba. When both teens ran out of the front door, however, the situation became Harris' business. After all, he wouldn't be much of a body guard if he wasn't around to keep his employer safe.  
  
Harris rushed out of the house, running after the teens. He saw a black sedan pass the front gates just as Mr. Kaiba exited the grounds, and he immediately pulled out his gun. It was too late at night for casual traffic, especially when Harris heard the squeal of tires as the car came to a sudden stop. His pace, as well as his heart beat, quickened at the sound. He was expecting the worst as he cleared the front gates and he raised his gun, ready to fire at any threat to Mr. Kaiba.  
  
What he saw made him momentarily halt. A tall, well built man was carrying a blonde teenager into the waiting car. Harris looked around, but he didn't see the other teenager, the one that had come in with Mr. Kaiba earlier.  
  
All thoughts of the boy were forgotten as Harris saw Mr. Kaiba slumped on the ground on his side. He fired a couple of shots at the man with the boy, hoping to injure him while not wanting to harm the boy in his arms. Harris succeeded in hitting the man in the leg, but he still managed to get into the car. Harris shot at the car, but it sped away too fast for him to be able to do anything.  
  
Cursing himself for his carelessness, he put his gun back in its holster and made his way to Mr. Kaiba. Harris noticed a white, dart like thing protruding from Mr. Kaiba's right shoulder and immediately took it out. He reached out to Mr. Kaiba's throat and sighed in relief when he felt a strong pulse. He'd been shot with a tranquilizer dart and did not seem to be seriously injured. Gritting his teeth, Harris put the dart in a pocket of his jacket so he could give it to the doctor later.  
  
Gently, he picked up Mr. Kaiba and made his way back to the mansion. The teenager wasn't heavy, despite his height. Harris looked at the boy's face, noting that it looked much more at peace than it did during his waking hours. He had always wondered why the boy was always so serious and reclusive, but had never dared ask. He hadn't been hired to wonder about his employer's emotional state. He'd only been hired to keep the boy, and his brother, alive.  
  
He reached the house quickly and started up the stairs to Mr. Kaiba's bedroom. Halfway there, Harris heard another door slam shut, before the younger Kaiba raced down the stairs. He stopped when he noticed that Harris was carrying his brother.  
  
"Seto? What happened, Harris?"  
  
Mokuba's voice, which had been made hoarse by sleep, suddenly rose in pitch, giving the young boy an even younger appearance.  
  
"I don't know what happened, young Kaiba," Harris said as he continued to make his way to his employer's bedroom. "Mr. Kaiba's friend ran out the door, and then Mr. Kaiba followed. By the time I reached the front of the house, Mr. Kaiba was on the ground, unconscious. A man was putting a blonde teenager into a black car, but I couldn't stop him."  
  
He reached the bedroom and Mokuba quickly opened the door for him. Harris entered and gingerly laid Mr. Kaiba on his bed.  
  
"Will you wait here with him? I'm going to call the physician."  
  
He waited until Mokuba nodded, before making his way out of the room. Once he had reached the door, he turned to see that Mokuba had stretched out beside his brother and had put his head on Mr. Kaiba's chest. Harris smiled, the sweetness of the moment temporarily making him forget their current circumstances. With a strong shake of his head, he left the room. He had more important things to take care of.  
  
**~~**  
  
Shadow watched his operative enter the room, a slightly frightened look on his face. Things had not gone according to plan, of that Shadow had no doubt. If they had, Jenkins wouldn't look so jumpy.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jenkins swallowed, but recovered his calm façade.  
  
"You were right in insisting we keep a watch on the Kaiba mansion. The target showed up shortly after midnight with Kaiba himself. A short while later Jomei Asami ran out of the house. Ruso decided to take the opportunity to grab him, but wasn't counting on Kaiba and another boy to come running after Jomei. He had to bring the boys in.  
  
Shadow's fist landed on the desk, sending papers sliding out of control and onto the floor.  
  
"Ruso brought Seto Kaiba here? Is he out of his mind?"  
  
Jenkins shook his head, and it was all Shadow could do not to throttle him for his incompetence.  
  
"No. Kaiba is not here. Jomei and the other boy are. Ruso left Kaiba unconscious in front of his mansion."  
  
Shadow took several deep breaths, attempting in vain to control his quickly rising temper. He hadn't thought that things could get worse.  
  
"Were there any witnesses?" Shadow finally asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Jenkins paled considerably and avoided looking at him.  
  
"Yes. One of Kaiba's security guards got in a couple of shots before Ruso took off. Ruso is not sure whether or not the guard saw his face."  
  
Shadow willed himself to remain calm. He needed complete control or the situation would spiral out of his reach.  
  
"So we've got Jomei and another kid, presumably a friend of Jomei's, locked up in the basement?"  
  
Jenkins nodded.  
  
"Send Kano in to welcome them. I believe he's familiar with Jomei, since they both lived with Asami for a short while. He's cruel enough to scare anyone into submission, which is why I didn't have him permanently removed when Asami sent him back. Our guests are secured, I presume?"  
  
Jenkins nodded. "Of course. They're not going anywhere."  
  
Jenkins stood silently in front of the desk for a while, before finally speaking.  
  
"What are you going to do with the other kid?"  
  
Shadow shrugged. "I have no need for him, but I don't want to complicate our situation any further by killing him. Have Kano remove Jomei from the room the other kid is in and place him somewhere else. Then I'll inject him with the drug and throw him in a dumpster somewhere."  
  
Jenkins nodded once and exited the room. Shadow sat on his chair and examined his surroundings. All of it would be gone by dawn. His boss had ordered a complete evacuation to avoid further problems. He'd decided to start fresh in another country, which suited Shadow just fine. Jomei Asami was the only one who knew of his involvement in this operation, but he was going to take care of that in a few hours. After that, there would be no one left to threaten him.  
  
**~~**  
  
The first thing Joey noticed when he woke up was that he was cold. The second was that his hands were tied together. He was lying on his side, his knees up to his chest. He moved his head a little, wincing at the throbbing pain that suddenly assaulted his senses. He attempted to sit up, when a voice caught his attention.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
Joey's eyes snapped open and he found himself starting up at a towering man that reminded Joey of that bully that Yugi had tried to defend him and Tristan against all those years ago. Yugi had ended up getting just as beat up as he and Honda, but it had been enough to show Joey that Yugi meant to give his friendship feely, and he'd only been too happy to take it.  
  
The guy he was staring at wasn't facing him. Instead, he was standing a few feet away, holding someone against the wall. From the cry he'd heard earlier, he knew that it was Jomei.  
  
"Come on, Jomei, lighten up! We're old friends, remember?" the guy said. He seemed to be having some difficulty staying on his feet, which Joey took to mean that Jomei was struggling. "I promised you I'd finish what I started with you that night, and this is my chance."  
  
Jomei's reply was muffled by something, and it turned Joey's stomach to imagine just what that something could be. As quickly as he could, Joey gathered his wits about him and stood up. His hands were tethered to a pole attached to the wall, but the chain holding the cuffs around his wrists was long enough to allow for some movement. Without thinking, he threw himself at Jomei's attacker. The chain went taut, jerking Joey back to where he'd come from, but not before throwing the guy a few feet away from Jomei. Joey landed painfully on the ground and turned to look at Jomei, who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor. Jomei was looking down, his face almost completely covered by his bangs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Joey looked up to see the bully heading for him, his face a mask of rage.  
  
"Stay away from my friend," Joey managed to ground out, hissing as his wrists throbbed.  
  
He managed to get to his knees, but before he could stand up again, the bully grabbed him by the shirt, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall. The guy's eyes were bright with anger, and his grip was strong. Joey tried to break it, but found that he was unable to. He was used to being on the other end of a situation like this, and it frightened him to think that he couldn't control this one. He did, however, manage to raise his leg and hit the bully right below the knee. The guy screamed in anger, before backhanding Joey. Joey landed, stunned, on the ground.  
  
"You're in no position to argue here, blondie," the guy said.  
  
He kneeled in front of Joey and looked at him. Joey's skin crawled at the way the guy's eyes darkened. He jerked Joey's head up so that he could see it, and licked his lips.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Your friend here is pretty cute too, Jomei. Since you don't want to play with me, why don't I just play with him?"  
  
Joey jerked his head out of the guy's grasp, feeling sick at the implication. No way in hell was he going to let this overgrown creep touch him. He slid back so that his back was to the wall, his legs in front of him.  
  
"No!"  
  
Joey turned to see that the younger teen had turned to look at the bully. His face was pale in the darkened room, but Joey could see the terror in his face.  
  
"Leave him alone, Kano. He has nothing to do with this."  
  
The bully, Kano, laughed. He looked at Joey once more, before he stood up and headed back to Jomei. He pulled Jomei roughly up to his feet and then leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Jomei's eyes went wide, and they glanced briefly at Joey, before they closed. Jomei sighed and slowly nodded, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
Kano released Jomei, who once again sank to the floor.  
  
"That's better. Well, then, I'll be back for you shortly, Jomei."  
  
With that, Kano left them alone.  
  
Joey looked at Jomei, who refused to look at him. Instead, the younger teen had brought his knees up to his chest and had rested his head on them. Joey could see his shoulders shaking slightly, but there were no sobs.  
  
"Jomei, what was that about? Where are we?"  
  
Jomei didn't say anything.  
  
Now that they were both out of immediate danger, Joey took the time to look around. They were in a small, dimly lit room with no windows. Both the floor and the walls were made of concrete and there were no furnishings in the room. Crates and metal containers lined the walls of the room, but not much else.  
  
Joey inspected his bonds carefully but found no way to unlock them. The cuffs around his wrists were metal and so was the chain tethering him to the wall. The only way to get out of them was with a key. Defeated for the moment, Joey made his way to Jomei. He sat in front of the other teen and put a hand on his shoulder. Jomei jerked his body away, moving as far as his own chain allowed.  
  
"Talk to me, Jomei," Joey stated. "Why did you leave the house? What's going on? Who was that guy that just left?"  
  
Silence again greeted his questions.  
  
Joey didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was going on, but it was obvious that Jomei did. Why wouldn't he say anything?  
  
**~~**  
  
He couldn't stop shaking. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Kano's last words out of his mind. As if from a tape recorder, they played over and over until he wanted nothing more than to lose his hearing so he wouldn't have to face the reality of what he'd just agreed to.  
  
'Let me finish what I started in Tokyo, without fighting me, without struggling, and I'll leave your friend alone. Otherwise, I'll take him instead.'  
  
Jomei clenched his hands, hissing slightly at the pain in his palms. The pain helped draw him out of his recollections, so he clenched his hands even tighter, noting with detached interest that he felt something wet in his palms. He opened one and saw a small trickle of blood rolling across his palm. He smiled ruefully, knowing that by the end of the night, the small trickle of blood would be the least of his worries.  
  
How incredibly unlucky was he to run into his worst nightmare in the place he least expected? Asami had never told them what had happened to Kano, and Jomei had definitely not expected to see him in Domino. Why was Kano here? Had he been brought in specifically to torture him, or was it sheer coincidence? His past and his present were colliding and Jomei had no idea how to make sense of it all.  
  
"Who was that guy, Jomei?"  
  
Jomei sighed. He'd heard Joey ask that question, along with several others, a few times already, and he'd chosen to ignore him every time. He felt anger towards the blonde. It was inexplicable, but it was there. After all, Joey had been brought in here because of him, not the other way around. He hadn't wanted to say a word for fear that he would let his anger show.  
  
"Come on, Jomei. The silent treatment doesn't suit you. I'm in this just as deep as you are, so don't you think you owe me an explanation?"  
  
At those words, the anger finally managed to break through the weak wall Jomei had managed to erect, the wall that was keeping his emotions in check. He looked up and pierced Joey with a glare that made the taller teen scoot away from him.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come, Joey. I didn't ask you to follow me," Jomei practically screamed. "Why do you think I left? I left because of this, because I didn't want to get you or anyone else involved in my problems. You made my decision worthless when you decided to invite yourself along!"  
  
Joey's face contorted with emotions Jomei couldn't identify, and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the cause.  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Did you really expect me to stay home and pretend nothing had happened, when something was so seriously wrong that you had to run away from it? Are you out of your mind?" Joey yelled right back at him "You're my friend, Jomei. You don't remember being my friend, but I do. If it'd been me, you would have done the same thing. You wouldn't have let me deal with this stuff on my own, and I wasn't about to let you do the same."  
  
Jomei looked away from the sadness in Joey's eyes. He wished that he could remember. He wished that he knew what he'd done to deserve such loyalty from Joey, and friendship from Seto. Maybe then he could deal with everything better, maybe then he'd be willing to let them help him, instead of running away.  
  
"What about that guy, Kano? What did he say to you? How do you know him?"  
  
Jomei shook his head, refusing to look at Joey. He was afraid that his eyes would betray the fear he had for Kano.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Joey."  
  
"Like hell it doesn't! Do you think I'm stupid? I know what he was doing to you when I woke up, Jomei. I'm not blind." Joey said. "Has he done that to you before?"  
  
"Drop it, Joey."  
  
"What did he say to you before he left? What did he threaten you with? Did he tell you to agree to something? Did you do it because of me? I saw you look at me before you nodded, I saw you cry. Whatever he said, don't agree with it. We'll deal with it together"  
  
"Stop it"  
  
"Stop what, Jomei? Stop what?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Joey and believe me, you don't want to know. Just let it go!"  
  
Joey didn't understand. He couldn't understand. He may know what Kano had been doing, but it didn't mean that he was ready to face the consequences. Joey was a big guy, but not strong enough to defeat Kano. If Kano decided he wanted Joey, there was nothing Joey was going to be able to do to keep himself safe. Kano really didn't want Joey, and Jomei knew that. It was his fault Joey was even involved, which made it his responsibility to deal with Kano and make sure Joey stayed safe.  
  
"How can you be so sure I don't want to know? You're my friend, Jomei. If that bastard has hurt you or threatened you, I want to know it."  
  
"It's none of your business," Jomei finally said, his voice strong and determined. He wasn't about to drag an innocent bystander like Joey into this. Suddenly, something hit him. "Where's Seto?" He'd been with Seto when he'd been knocked out, right? Could Seto be here?  
  
"Kaiba? I don't know. The last thing I remember was seeing him unconscious on the ground a few feet behind you. I don't think they brought him. Kaiba would be too prolific of a hostage."  
  
Jomei nodded, hoping that Joey was right.  
  
The door opened, and Jomei looked up to see the man he'd seen in the hospital and Kano walk into the room. The mad made his way over to him, while Kano waited by the door.  
  
"You've caused me quite a lot of trouble, young man," he said, glaring at Jomei. "That's all going to end tonight."  
  
The man left Jomei and walked over to Joey.  
  
"You are a complication, but I can fix that."  
  
The man reached inside his coat pocket and retrieved a syringe. The sight of it made Jomei tense, and he was suddenly bombarded by a similar image:  
  
*~*  
  
He was on the floor, watching as the man came near him. The man reached down and roughly pulled him closer.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it, Yugi. Say goodbye."  
  
**YAMI! YAMI, HELP ME! He's going to. . .**  
  
His mental concentration was broken as he felt a burning pain in his left arm. He looked down to see the man emptying a syringe into the upper part of his arm. Immediately, he began to feel faint. The man laid him on the ground and stood up. He walked a few steps and then stopped, remaining there to watch.  
  
** I'm sorry. I'm so sorry**  
  
'I can't lose myself, I have to be me. I can't let them take away my life, my freedom, and my memories. I won't! I am Yugi Moto, I am fifteen years old. I live at the Turtle Game Shop with my grandfather. I love Duel Monsters and my favorite card is the Dark Magician. I have four best friends named Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou, and have a spirit protector named Yami. I love my family, I love my life. I will remember this forever.'  
  
*~*  
  
Jomei shivered. The desperate chant to keep his memory had been so crystal clear that he could still hear it in his head. He remembered the desperation and fear of that moment, but nothing else. The words made sense, and then they didn't, because they didn't really mean anything to Jomei. He wanted to remember. He could see that image so clearly and felt that if he could reach just a little further, he would remember more. He wasn't given a chance to, however, as the man's next words brought a chill down Jomei's spine.  
  
"This will make sure that you won't have anything to tell anyone, young man. I am going to be kind to you, however. I am going to release you. Once you have no memory of what has transpired here, you'll be on your own to do what you like. All of this is will be wiped from your memory."  
  
At that moment, Kano walked forward, pulled Jomei up from the floor, and unchained him. Kano's arm went around Jomei's chest, which left him immobile.  
  
"What about Jomei?" Joey asked, fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Jomei? Oh, he's going to get the same treatment you are. Except for him, it won't be as much fun." The man turned to Kano. "Take him to another room and stay with him until I get there."  
  
Kano nodded and dragged Jomei out of the room. Panicked, Jomei dug in his heels, trying to stay with Joey.  
  
"Joey, remember who you are!" Jomei yelled. "Please!"  
  
The man laughed as Jomei struggled against Kano, but it was no use. Kano was much stronger. Kano easily picked him up and carried him out of the room. Behind him, he could hear Joey yelling after him, until everything was silent. Tears fell down his face as Joey was silenced, and he said farewell to his friend and asked for forgiveness for getting him involved in this mess.  
  
Kano pushed him into another semi darkened room. He closed the door behind them and Jomei quickly got as far away as he could. He looked around the room, looking for any possible means of escape, but he found none. He turned back to Kano, who was still standing by the door.  
  
"Remember what you agreed to, Jomei," Kano said, his face triumphant.  
  
Jomei shook his head. "Joey is being hurt in there so it doesn't matter what I agreed to. The deal was that you could have your way with me and Joey would be safe."  
  
Kano nodded. "Exactly. Once Shadow is done with Joey, he's going to ask me to dump him somewhere. I'll have plenty of time to play with him in the mean time."  
  
"I'm hardly going to be around to do anything about it or even know if you've kept your word, so the deal is off. I'm not going to let you do anything to me."  
  
Kano's face darkened, and he advanced towards Jomei. The smaller teen sidestepped the bigger one, but his victory was short lived. Kano lashed out and hit Jomei on the side of the head, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, dazed. By the time he'd regained his bearings, Kano was on top of him, his weight pinning Jomei to the cold floor.  
  
Jomei opened his mouth to scream, but Kano's hand clamped roughly over it, effectively silencing him.  
  
"I gave you a choice, but you decided to play it rough. Now you're going to pay the price."  
  
Jomei's hands were now free, but no amount of hitting or pushing dislodged Kano from him. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and it was difficult for him to breathe. He didn't want this to happen. He couldn't let this happen. He struggled as best he could, with no results.  
  
'Help me! Someone please help me!' Jomei yelled mentally, because it was the only voice he had left.  
  
Kano finally got tired of his squirming, and he lifted Jomei's head, slamming it down onto the floor. Jomei was stunned. His entire body went limp as it tried to cope with the agonizing pain in his head, and that was all Kano needed. Jomei felt his clothes being torn, and at that moment realized that it would take a miracle to stop his worst nightmare from happening.  
  
**~~**  
  
The first thing Kaiba became aware of was a heavy weight on his chest. The second was that he felt as if he'd been run over by a car, several times. His eyes widened, and he was about to shove the heavy weight off his chest when a soft sniffle caught his attention. The weight moved, giving Kaiba a good look at a red, puffy face.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba's eyes snapped open, and he smiled widely.  
  
"Seto, you're awake!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
He sat up, giving Kaiba room to get to a sitting position. He groaned as his brain seemed to swim inside his head, making his stomach clench with nausea. He successfully fought the nausea, but was left with a pounding headache.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Mokuba's puffy eyes widened. "I was hoping you could tell me. I was so worried. I woke up and was going to the kitchen when I saw Harris carrying you to your room. I don't think even he knows what happened."  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember what had happened. He'd been at the office. . . he'd driven home. . . but wait, he hadn't gotten home alone, had he?  
  
"Jomei, where is he?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "I don't know, Seto. I didn't even know he was here. I thought Joey was here."  
  
Kaiba frowned. "Why would the mutt be here?"  
  
"Harris told me that the man that shot you with that tranquilizer dart had put a blonde teenager into a black car. I just assumed it was Joey. I didn't know Yugi had been here too."  
  
Kaiba's stomach clenched with uncharacteristic fear. They'd been attacked. He remembered now. Whoever it was had taken Jomei, he was sure of it. Where had Joey come from? He got up and swayed a bit as dizziness overwhelmed him.  
  
"Where are you going, big brother? The doctor said you had to rest."  
  
"I have to talk to Harris, Mokuba. I have to see the security tapes. Yugi is in trouble and we have to find him."  
  
**~~**  
  
Just remember, if any harm comes to me, the story won't get finished :o).  
  
***Important note***  
  
Okay, because I treasure and respect all of the people who are reading this story, I am giving you a choice. As far as Kano and Jomei are concerned, should Kano have his way or shouldn't he? I'm leaving it entirely up to you. I had originally intended to write it one way, but decided to let you guys choose instead. Majority will rule, so if you have an opinion on the matter, please vote. Besides, if I'm going to have to defend myself later on whatever it is I end up writing, I want to know that you at least made your opinion on the subject known.  
  
I don't have any previews for the next chapter. What happens with Jomei will pretty much dictate how the rest of the chapter goes, so it's up to you. 


	20. Torn

Greetings!  
  
My, so you all do have strong opinions about this fic. That's pretty cool! Thank you all for your feedback. As I promised, majority ruled. You'll have to read the chapter to find out which majority it was ^_^. Or you could read some of the reviews :o)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks for the vote! Actually, the vote turned out to be the same as what I'd originally planned, so that was neat. Then again, I did have it written both ways. The more I thought about it, the more both made sense.  
  
Tes and Krysta: Thank you very much for your review! I'm happy to hear from you. Thanks for the suggestion as well. I'll look the fic up and give it a try. Kano will get what he deserves in a few chapters. Your English is very good! Don't apologize for it at all. I know the feeling, though. English is my second language as well. . . Spanish is my first.  
  
Far Waters: Thanks for the vote!  
  
Adrienne: ^__^ Angels and demons indeed! Sadly, your vote only counts as one. . . but I did take into consideration all the different parts of it. Believe me, I had figured out a way to do the rape and not risk the story being taken down before even offering to give you guys the vote. I just believe in being prepared. Read the chapter to find out what eventually won.  
  
Starheart: Hey there! Thank you for your vote!  
  
Amiasha Ruri: Yup, I heard it loud and clear ^_^ A memory less Joey is a really interesting concept. Just think of all the things I could do to him! Oh, yes, there's definitely hope. . . stay tuned!  
  
Hobbit13: Thank you for your vote! I'm glad that you liked Harris. I kind of got attached to him myself, so he'll be making another couple of appearances.  
  
Cyberkat: You have a very interesting (and true) point, and I usually don't allow reader feedback to influence a major part of the story. The little stuff I can change, but the big stuff I usually have set way before I start writing. This time though, because of what it was, I decided to let people give me their opinion because I really didn't want to alienate anyone. It turns out that either choice worked for the story and would accomplish what I wanted. One would have done it much faster, but it will work either way. Thanks!  
  
Nenya85: You're a Kaiba/Yugi fan? Cool! Kaiba coming to the rescue is always cool. I love writing for him, so the more he's in the story the better. I'm very glad that you're enjoying the story.  
  
Celtic Guardian 7: Thank you for your vote!!  
  
Reffie: Thank you for your vote! I think you'll be pleased with the chapter, then! I like that, a reader who is open to anything. Well, almost anything.  
  
Vathara: Exactly! Joey can't make Jomei believe his words, but it'd be hard to mistake his actions. He's such a good friend. Thanks for your vote!  
  
Vappa: Thank you for your vote! My mind tends to wonder to the darker side of things, so it's not always a good idea to let me be the judge. I want to entertain, not disgust people, which is why I asked about this particular thing. Don't worry, you're not sadistic. You're actually pretty close. Read the chapter and find out just how close!  
  
Chibi Chibi Tenshi: I've learned enough Japanese to know what your nick means. yay me! I completely agree with you about cliffhangers. I'm definitely more inclined to want to read a story when it leaves me hanging and wondering about what's going on. Joey is going to have an interesting time in the chapters coming up. I can't say much because it'll spoil the story, but I think you'll like where it goes. Thanks!  
  
Miss Sera: Thank you for your vote! A lot of things are happening to Joey and Yugi. They're just so fun to torture, aren't they?  
  
Niasha Athalwolf: Thanks for your vote!  
  
Dark angel: Thanks for the vote, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Red: Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I can't say much about Joey because I don't want to give anything away, but I will say this: Joey is going to have some difficulties coming up. How's that? Thanks again!  
  
Digitaldreamer: ^__^ The image of Kano getting hit with the bible was just way too funny! Thanks for the vote!  
  
Lizzy: Cruelty to midgets?? Very funny! Poor Yugi. he can't help being short. No lessons in picking up subtle hints necessary. . . I got it just fine all by myself.  
  
Ginger Ninja: You're so sweet! You have a very true point about what difficult situations do to people. I definitely took that into account. Thanks!  
  
Fin-Phoenix: Thank you very much for your reply! I can't help the cliffies. It's as if they write themselves. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.  
  
Tsuki Koumori: Thanks for the review! Yugi and Joey torture is just so fun. . . don't worry, they're strong characters. They usually find a way to bounce back. Most of the time, at least. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Kyuugi: Thanks for the vote! Actually, both ways will work with what I had planned. I had written it both ways and then decided to let you all tell me which way you'd rather have it, so I'm not sacrificing anything in the story. It was good to hear from you, so thanks!  
  
Morgane: Thank you very much for your vote! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Millennia Star: Thanks for the vote! I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic. ^__^  
  
Lady Elfskye: Thanks for your opinion! Ultimately it is up to me, but I wanted to get opinions first. It just seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
Whew! Thank you all for giving me your opinions. This is the most response I've gotten to this story so far, so it's nice to know that you all care! A few of you had some very insightful comments, and I appreciated them very much.  
  
No warnings, except to say that the first part is fairly violent and bloody (read before you make any assumptions). Enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 20: Torn  
  
**Peace is what they tell me Love am I unholy Lies are what they tell me Despise you that control me  
  
Though peace is dead in my soul I have blamed the reasons for My intentions poor Yes I'm the one who The only one who Would carry on this far**  
  
He felt strong hands tearing at him, touching him, hurting him. He heard the sound of cloth tearing and then felt chills as the cold air hit his newly exposed skin. The weight on top of him was crushing, suffocating him, making his vision blur and become distorted. The hand on his mouth drew blood, making him choke on its coppery taste. He fought blindly, unwilling to simply give up. He lashed out with his hands, feeling his fingers become wet as he drew blood, but even then, Kano did not stop.  
  
Jomei felt his fingers come into contact with something soft, and he pushed his fingers into it. Kano screamed in pain, and removed his hand from Jomei's mouth to presumably cradle his injury. Once the hand had left his mouth, Jomei screamed.  
  
"Help! Someone help me!"  
  
Kano growled in irritation and backhanded Jomei a couple of times, effectively shutting him up. Jomei tried to squirm away from the larger boy, but the weight pinning his legs onto the floor was unmovable. He looked up to see that Kano was clutching his left eye, which was bleeding profusely. With his good eye, Kano glared at him.  
  
Kano shifted his position, which left one of Jomei's legs momentarily free. Jomei used the opportunity to bend the leg and slam his knee into Kano's groin. The older boy screamed in agony and bent forward slightly. His entire weight was now off of Jomei, and Jomei crawled away from him as fast as his aching body would allow. He was beginning to think he'd gotten away when Kano grabbed his legs and pulled him. Jomei fell onto his stomach and could do nothing but slide along the floor.  
  
"Stop, Kano! Let go of me."  
  
His pleas fell upon deaf ears. Kano slid Jomei's pants down to his ankles and spread his legs, while Jomei tried desperately to slip free.  
  
"No! Please, don't do this! Stop it!"  
  
The sound of a door slamming open surprised Jomei and for a moment he thought that he was imagining things. The thought was discarded when he heard a string of expletives, followed by Kano being pulled to his feet and thrown halfway across the room. Since Kano had been clutching Jomei's legs, Jomei was thrown with him.  
  
As soon as he landed, Jomei curled into a tight ball and desperately tried to cover himself. He pulled his torn pants back onto his hips, but they didn't cover much anymore. His shirt was all but destroyed and barely hung onto his small frame by one shoulder. His breathing was fast, and he felt himself shaking uncontrollably. His teeth were chattering painfully and loudly, and he was afraid that the noise would draw Kano's attention again. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were covered in blood. Idly, he wondered if the blood was his own.  
  
*Torn, I'm filthy Born in my own misery Stole all that you gave me Control you claim you save me*  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
The strong voice caught Jomei's attention. He turned in the direction of the sound, and saw the man that had been with Joey earlier standing over Kano, who was still covering his bleeding eye. Jomei was surprised to see that the rest of his face was also bloodied. That must be where the blood on his hands had come from. Kano did not look at the man. Instead, he looked at the floor.  
  
"Is this why Asami sent you back? Did you try to do this to him before?"  
  
The man's voice was loud and Jomei could hear the venom and disgust in it. The man turned away from Kano to look directly at Jomei, and Jomei quickly avoided the glance. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention. He didn't want the man to finish what Kano had started. Instead, Jomei buried his head in his knees and tried to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible. If they forgot he was in the room then they wouldn't want to hurt him anymore  
  
"Jomei, has he done this to you before?"  
  
Jomei didn't answer. 'Please go away,' he thought. 'Leave me alone.'  
  
"Jenkins, take Kano away. Show him how we feel about would be rapists."  
  
Jomei looked up at that and saw two men carry Kano out of the room. Kano didn't struggle; he just hung between them. Jomei took deep breaths, trying to control his shaking and harsh breathing. His hands were wrapped tightly around his legs, but even that didn't lessen the tremors coursing through him. Tears began to fall down his bloody cheeks, followed by sobs.  
  
Footsteps coming towards him finally got through to Jomei, and his sobs stopped. He had forgotten that he was supposed to be quiet and not draw attention, so he swallowed the strong emotions that wanted to make their way out. He bit his lower lip tightly to keep quiet, and it began to bleed from the renewed abuse to it. He had to be strong and in control. He couldn't let anyone else take advantage of him again, or think that he was weak.  
  
He tensed when he felt the presence in front of him, and jerked away when he felt a hand on his arm. He slid backwards until he hit a wall. He jerked his head up, looking for a way to escape, but again found none. His eyes finally focused on the man in front of him, who was looking at him as if he were an interesting specimen under a microscope. There was no sympathy in the man's eyes, nor was there any malice either. Instead, he seemed disinterested in the whole situation.  
  
The man wasn't his savior, of that Jomei was absolutely sure. He hadn't stopped Kano because he cared; he'd only done it because he seemed disgusted with the whole situation and probably wanted to kill Jomei himself, instead of having someone else do it.  
  
At that moment, Jomei felt as if he was slipping underwater. He was tired. For as long as he could remember, he'd been treated harshly, cruelly, and had lived in fear of what others might do to him. He didn't want to be tired anymore, and he didn't want to live in fear. A strange, but welcome, numbness descended upon Jomei and he welcomed it with open arms. He knew what he had to do now.  
  
*The peace is dead in my soul I have blamed the reasons for My intentions poor Yes I'm the one who The only one who Would carry on this far*  
  
"Go ahead," Jomei finally said, his voice flat, dull, and devoid of emotion.  
  
The man frowned. "Go ahead and what?"  
  
"Kill me. Isn't that what you're here to do? Go ahead, I won't fight you anymore."  
  
The man kneeled in front of Jomei and regarded him carefully. "I could have let Kano rape you, but I chose not to. Doesn't that win me some points?  
  
Jomei shrugged, feeling uncharacteristically peaceful and uncaring. Both his tears and his sobs had stopped, along with the shaking. A deadened calm had descended upon him when he'd made the decision to give up and let the man kill him. It was so simple that he wondered why he hadn't done it earlier. It would have saved him a lot of pain and suffering.  
  
"You've already hurt Joey and said you'd do the same to me. That doesn't win anyone any points."  
  
The man chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Are you that eager to die, little one?"  
  
"I'm tired. I don't want to be afraid anymore."  
  
The man regarded him again, and then shrugged. "Very well. Who am I to deny a man his last wish?"  
  
He took out a syringe, uncapped it, and showed it to Jomei. Jomei, for his part, simply held out his arm. He was ready to go. He didn't want to suffer anymore, didn't want to be scared anymore. More importantly, he didn't want to bring misery upon any more people who cared about him. Losing Joey had been a big blow, and he didn't want to endanger anyone else.  
  
The pinch of the needle was slight when it punctured his skin. The medication burned its way into Jomei's bloodstream, and he closed his eyes in anticipation of the end.  
  
"You'll very likely not survive this dosage," the man said. "Then again, that's what you want, isn't it?."  
  
Jomei was no longer paying attention. He was looking for the blackness that would come and claim him. After a while, he felt himself leave his surroundings and for the first time in a long time felt free. The darkness wasn't around very long, however. Jomei was shocked to find himself standing in a darkened corridor, flanked by two doors. Both were closed, and one looked a lot more sinister than the other. One was dark, while the other was light.  
  
"You are the chosen one, you can not give up."  
  
Startled, Jomei turned around to find a dark skinned, robed man standing in front of him. He took a few steps back in alarm, but stopped when the man spoke again.  
  
"I mean you no harm. I am simply here to prevent you from doing something the whole world will regret."  
  
Jomei shook his head. He didn't know where he was, but he did know that he wanted to keep as much distance between him and the dark man as possible.  
  
"Who are you?" Jomei asked.  
  
"I am Shadi. You and I have spoken before. I realize that you do not remember that now, but you will."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Shadi chuckled softly. "Look around you. What you see is how you picture the inside of your mind. You picture it exactly as you did when I first visited you. Your soul room is the lighter one; the spirit of the puzzle's soul room is the darker one. That proves to me that your memories are not entirely gone. If you want further proof, just look at yourself."  
  
Jomei did as he was told, but instead of finding the tattered remains of his clothing, he found himself wearing a pristine navy blue coat and matching pair of pants, a white shirt and black boots. A belt was slung over his hips, a small pouch hanging from it. He opened the pouch and found a deck of cards inside. Confused, since he'd never seen those clothes before, he looked up at the intruder.  
  
"That is your school uniform. It is what you were wearing the last time we spoke. Your subconscious mind still remembers the small details of your life, as it should. The drugs you have been given have blocked your memories for the time being, but it is within your ability to unblock them."  
  
Interested despite his fear, Jomei took a step closer to the man. "How?"  
  
There was a flash of light, and then Jomei found himself standing in a big room surrounded by walls dotted with doors.  
  
"These are your memories. Each door represents a different one. Go through them, own them and the feelings associated with them. Only then will they become a part of you, and only they will you regain yourself."  
  
Jomei took a deep breath and held it for a while, before releasing it. "What if I don't want to remember?"  
  
Shadi took a few steps closer to him.  
  
"I believe that you do. If you did not wish to remember, you would not have remembered even this much," he answered, motioning to his surroundings.  
  
Jomei felt the familiar fear pierce his gut at the mention of his past. What if it was something he wasn't going to like?  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"All you have to do is look through those doors. The memories will find you."  
  
Did he really want to do this? Was he ready to remember? A sudden flashback to the room where he'd last seen Joey made up his mind. He had to find Joey and take him home again. He had to get out of here to do so.  
  
"Okay, so where do I start?"  
  
Shadi pointed at the room in general.  
  
"Chose your destiny."  
  
**~~**  
  
Seto Kaiba rewound the tape for the hundredth time and watched it yet again.  
  
Over and over, he had seen Jomei get knocked unconscious, followed by his own brush with the tranquilizer gun. He had watched as Joey Wheeler threw himself at the man carrying Jomei and succeeded in knocking them both to the ground. Joey had been no match for the much bigger and older man, though. He had easily subdued and tranquilized Joey as well. Kaiba watched as Harris ran out of the grounds and tried to stop the man from taking Jomei and Joey, to no avail. Kaiba clenched his jaw every time he saw the car driving away. Why couldn't he have done something? Why hadn't Harris done something more? Why had Harris stopped and made sure he was okay instead of going after the kidnapper?  
  
Kaiba sighed. There were so many questions running through his head and no answers. He had spent a majority of the night berating himself for making Jomei run out of the house. If he hadn't, they'd all be fine right now. He'd also spent a majority of the night yelling at Harris for not being good enough, for taking time to check on him instead of keeping the two boys from being kidnapped. Harris had stood before him, unblinking, listening to him yell and had said nothing. Kaiba had finally stopped yelling when Mokuba had pointed out that he was being unfair, because Harris' job was to protect him at all times, and he'd done so. Of course, Kaiba had immediately sent Mokuba to his room and Harris out of the house, preferring to be alone with his rage instead.  
  
There was one thing that Kaiba didn't understand. The kidnapper had enough time to examine all three of them before Harris had gotten to the front of the house. In that time, the man had decided to take only Jomei and Joey. Not that Kaiba was unhappy at not having been kidnapped, but he didn't understand why he'd been left behind. He had an answer in the back of his head, but he refused to give it any consideration. If he did, he would have to admit that the man that had kidnapped two people right in front of his house, and the ones who had set up the whole thing, were much smarter than he'd given them credit for.  
  
"Big brother, did you find what you wanted? It's already morning."  
  
Startled, Kaiba turned away from the computer screen he'd been studying and faced his brother.  
  
"All I have is the license plate of the car and a grainy picture of the man. So far, I haven't had much success with either of those. There doesn't seem to be a car registered with those plates."  
  
Mokuba glanced at the screen, which currently showed a still image of Kaiba lying on the ground, unconscious, while Harris shot at the moving car. He frowned, and Kaiba could see fear and worry in Mokuba's more expressive eyes.  
  
"It could have been you, Seto. They could have taken you, too."  
  
Kaiba reached up and ruffled his brother's hair, then pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"I'm fine, Mokuba. See, nothing happened. I'm still here." Kaiba released Mokuba, who glanced at the screen again. Finally, Kaiba shut it off, not wanting to give his little brother anything more to worry about.  
  
"Who are those people? What do they want with Yugi?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get rid of Mokuba until he'd answered all of the younger boy's questions. He motioned for Mokuba to take the nearest chair, and then began his explanation.  
  
"I don't know, but I think that they want to keep him from telling anyone else about them and their operation. He escaped from it, and they don't want him to run to the police and say anything."  
  
"Yugi wouldn't do that, Seto. Besides, he doesn't remember anything."  
  
"That's true, but I doubt they believe that. If they have Yugi, then they think they're safe."  
  
Mokuba nodded, but Kaiba could see that he didn't completely understand the answer. "What about Joey? He had nothing to do with what happened to Yugi"  
  
"I don't know what they could possibly want with Joey. They could have left him behind and only taken Yugi, but they didn't."  
  
Mokuba narrowed his eyes in thought. "Maybe they're going to do to Yugi what they did to him the first time so he'll forget again. Maybe they want to do the same thing to Joey."  
  
Kaiba nodded, amazed at his brother's perceptiveness. He was tired. He'd been up all night going over the tape and was irritated that he hadn't gotten anything out of it. He was no closer to finding Yugi than he had been last night.  
  
"Where is Harris?"  
  
Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "He's right outside the door."  
  
Kaiba frowned in annoyance. "Didn't I fire him last night? I clearly remember telling him to get lost."  
  
Mokuba nodded and managed to look both guilty and smug at the same time.  
  
"I called him back and told him you'd been overreacting and wanted him to come back, and that you'd told me to call him for you."  
  
Kaiba's annoyance turned to anger at having been disobeyed. "Why did you do that, Mokuba? I don't want him around anymore, because he can't do his job."  
  
"You didn't see him when he was carrying you up to your room, Seto. He was worried about you and afraid because of what had been done to you. You may not believe it, but he did do his job last night. You hired him to protect you at all costs, and he did that. It's on that tape, so I know you've seen it."  
  
Kaiba slammed a fist down onto the console, and then regretted it when he saw his brother jump slightly at the sound, his face showing a trace of fear.  
  
"He let two teenagers be kidnapped right outside my front gates. That does not count as him doing his job."  
  
"He made sure nothing happened to you," Mokuba insisted. "He brought you in and called the doctor. He stood outside of your bedroom door until the doctor said you were going to be fine. I'd call that doing his job. Besides, he's been loyal to both of us ever since you hired him. Not only that, but I like him. I think you should hire him back."  
  
Kaiba was silent for a long while. He did not like his decisions being overruled. It made him look bad and indecisive, and that was unacceptable. On the other hand, Mokuba did have a point. What good bodyguard would leave their charge for something or someone else? Mokuba rarely wanted to get his way on anything, and the fact that he was defending the bodyguard let Kaiba know that he really liked the man. If there was anything Seto liked to do, it was please his brother.  
  
"I thought you'd already rehired him," Kaiba commented, hiding the small smile that had broken out over his face.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "Yeah, I did. But he thinks you did it."  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "He doesn't have to know the difference. But the next time he screws up, I'm going to fire him for good."  
  
**~~**  
  
Yami paced inside his soul room. He didn't know how long he'd been doing it, but it felt like an eternity for him. He wanted to leave the puzzle and watch over Jomei, but he didn't want to smother the boy and give him a reason not to want to have him around at all.  
  
It had been very hard for him to try to understand Jomei. Jomei looked like Yugi and talked like Yugi, so Yami kept expecting him to treat him as Yugi had done. Not that he was selfish, but it was hard not to want things to be as they'd been before. It seemed so long since that fateful night, but Yami had a feeling that it would be haunting all of them for a long time to come.  
  
Jomei was troubled, of that Yami had no doubt. He'd restrained himself from trying to access his thoughts, because he hadn't wanted Jomei to be further spooked by him. Yami could not imagine what the last six months had been like for him, but he wanted very badly for Jomei to tell him. He wanted to help, to comfort, but he couldn't do that if Jomei didn't let him. Sighing, Yami decided that he didn't have to have Jomei's permission. He could look out for the teenager and offer comfort from a distance, without him even realizing it.  
  
Having made up his mind to watch out for Jomei, he willed himself out of the puzzle. He expected to find Jomei sleeping in his bed, but instead found the bed empty. It was still neatly made, which signified that it hadn't been slept in. Frowning, Yami headed for Joey's room. Maybe Jomei had gotten scared during the night and had wandered over to Joey's room. Once there, however, Yami was again surprised to find Joey's bed empty. It was early morning, so there was no way Joey was up. Even on a school day, Joey didn't get up until he absolutely had to. He stepped out into the hallway and saw that the bathroom door was open, so they were not in there.  
  
Worried, Yami quickly made his way back into Yugi's room. A breeze ruffled his hair, and he frowned. The window wasn't usually left open in the room. Yami walked towards the window and found that it was wide open. He looked at the desk and saw the Millennium Puzzle lying on top of it. Had someone broken into the room and taken Jomei? Visions of the last time someone had broken into the room rushed into Yami's mind, making his worry elevate a notch.  
  
Upon closer inspection, Yami discarded the thought. The room was spotless, not a sign of a struggle was evident. A few of the books on the desk had been knocked over, which led Yami to believe that Jomei had walked out of the room on his won through. Had Joey gone with him? Had he tried to stop Jomei?  
  
Yami quickly left the room and went downstairs. He tried to never bother Mr. Moto, preferring instead to let Yugi talk to him. Yugi was no longer around, so he had to do it himself. Something had definitely happened last night, and Mr. Moto had to know about it. He let himself in the room without having to open the door and saw that the elder Moto was still asleep on his bed. Yami recited a short spell that gave his form temporary solidity, and then shook the man.  
  
"Mr. Moto, you must wake up."  
  
The elder man stirred, and then his eyes shot open.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yami shook his head, while Mr. Moto tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Yami, what's the matter? What's wrong?"  
  
The man slowly sat up and focused on Yami.  
  
"Jomei and Joey are gone, Mr. Moto. I think Jomei left and Joey went after him. I am sorry, but I did not know about it until now."  
  
Mr. Moto's eyes widened, fear clearly evident in them. "We have to go out to look for them. I'll call the rest of the kids and see if they're willing to help. Have you tried to contact Jomei?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened, surprised that he hadn't thought about doing that. "I have not. Let me attempt it now."  
  
He concentrated on the link between him and Yugi, but felt nothing. Usually, even if Yugi was blocking him, Yami could feel the presence of the link. Now, there was nothing.  
  
"The link is gone. I do not feel him."  
  
"What does that mean? Is he okay?"  
  
"I do not know. Hopefully, they will be fine. If Joey went after Jomei, I have no doubt that he will take care of him."  
  
Mr. Moto nodded, but Yami saw that he wasn't very convinced.  
  
"I hope you're right, Yami."  
  
**~~**  
  
Song credit: Torn, performed by Creed.  
  
See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Next up: Jomei's memory chapter. 


	21. The Past Remembered

Greetings! Yes, I know it's been a long time since I updated. My sincerest apologies for that. I went on vacation, and then came home and got sick. I'm still sick, and the chapter will probably reflect that, since I doubt I caught all of the spelling errors. The chapter is a bit long, so hopefully it'll make up for the delay.  
  
Please read the note at the end of the chapter. It will explain where the memories come from.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess: Thanks for the compliments about the song! I had listened to it a few days before, and knew it'd fit very well. Song fics are fun. I've never really written one, but I started one a little while ago to an Evanescence song and I've had a blast. You should definitely try one. As far as angst vs. humor goes: both are equally hard to write, because it takes talent to make them work. I can't write humor. For me, it always comes out fake for some reason. But it's good to branch out every once in a while.  
  
Morgane: You'll find out about Jomei in this chapter, but will have to wait for the next one to find out about Joey. Sorry!  
  
Lizzy: Yup, Seto's middle name should be 'control freak'. I don't think he knows how to function unless he's in control. Your story isn't incredibly pathetic at all. I thought it was pretty interesting.  
  
Fin-Phoenix: Someone mentioned Shadi to me a long, long time ago, when I first started writing this story. I wish I remembered who it was so I could credit them for the thought. Back then, I didn't think it could work, but the thought stuck in my head until it made sense. Glad you liked it!  
  
Ginger Ninja: You'll have to read the chapter to find out about Jomei *snicker*. You'll have to wait for the next one to find out about Joey. I agree that Seto and Mokuba are cute. I wish they had more scenes together in the show.  
  
Starheart: Thanks for the compliment, I think. :o) My evilish tendencies have gotten worse lately. Glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Adrienne: You're probably going to hate me after this chapter, but Joey's not in it *ducks for cover*. As for that Kano plushie. . . I think I'll keep it to myself for now. I may have use for it later. But when I'm through with it I promise to give it to you.  
  
Amiasha Ruri: Don't be embarrassed. I think Shadi rocks, especially when he helps out our favorite hero. I think he likes being in people's heads. That way they'll stay out of his.  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: *takes cookie and chomps on it greedily* Got any more? Not that I could taste them at the moment, since my nose is all stuffed up *darned sinus infection*. Sorry for the delay, but I hope the chapter is worth it.  
  
Katya: Hey there! Long time no hear from you. I've missed your story too! Any updates coming any time soon? Yikes, reading 10 chapters in one sitting is not easy, since they're so long, but I'm glad you enjoyed them. I still haven't gotten better at the cliffies. It's my muse, really. Thanks for your sympathy about the theft of ideas. It sucks to have it happen, but what can you do?  
  
Hobbit13: Soon? Define soon. Just kidding. The first half of the chapter was written two weeks ago. Then I went out of town, got sick, and it got hopelessly delayed. I hope the wait wasn't too long!  
  
Lady Elfskye: Thanks! I think you're going to be happy with this chapter.  
  
Red*: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Tricia: I think I answered your questions over e-mail. If not, you can always ask.  
  
Kyuugi: I'm glad you liked the chapter and didn't mind the blood and gore all that much. Sometimes, I get carried away. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out about Joey, but I'll try to get it out soon.  
  
Aura Black Chan: Um. . . kill Jomei? *looks around for weapons that may be aimed at her*. It's a good thing I'm going into hiding at the end of this chapter. Thanks for the review, though! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And just remember what you said in the review when you finish reading this one, okay?  
  
Dark angel5221: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Vappa: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, even the violent Kano bits. I hope you like this one as well.  
  
Shitsumon: I think Kaiba puts that in the contract of the people he hires: 'must put up with my constant yelling and ranting. If you agree, sign on the dotted line' or something like that :o) Harris really does care for the brothers, though. Interesting question you brought up. Some memories will feel like they're his, while others won't, if that makes any sense.  
  
Millennia Star: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Digitaldreamer: Jomei is definitely not Yugi, nor is Yugi anything like Jomei, but both memories/personalities are going to be around, so who knows what will happen. Yugi is the stronger personality, though, if that helps at all.  
  
Naomi Silverwolf: Thank you very much!  
  
BlackDragonDiva: *blushing* Thank you very much for your kind words! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the story enough to sit through and read all 160 pages of it at once. I loved the steak analogy, by the way! Very funny, especially since I love steak.  
  
That's it for today. I hope I didn't miss anyone. Thank you all so very much for your support. I'll have more treats next time, when I'm coherent enough to get some. Now on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 21: The Past Remembered  
  
Jomei stood in the middle of the enormous room. He was looking at the spot where the robed man had stood until a few minutes ago, trying to figure out who he was and what had happened. He'd been waiting to die, and now had just been told that he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he believed he had actually talked to someone, or if all of this was just a figment of his waning mind.  
  
He looked down at himself again and found that he was still dressed in the pristine uniform. There was not a cut or bruise on him, and he wasn't in pain. He should be. He shuddered at the memory of Kano's attack, the feelings still crystal clear in his mind, but didn't have any of the bruises to show for it anymore. Maybe he'd already died? Could this be where he was meant to reside for the rest of his life? Jomei let out a breath. He wasn't a religious person, but he'd somehow thought that the afterlife consisted of more than just a dusty room with a lot of doors.  
  
"Well, since I don't have much else to do, I might as well explore."  
  
He looked carefully at the doors, noting that some were darker, more protected than others. He wondered why that was. Jomei stepped up to the closest one and laid his hand on the knob. Should he go in there? What if it was a trap?  
  
"What do I have to lose? I'm already dead," he told himself and opened the door.  
  
He came face to face with an empty classroom. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the classroom wasn't entirely empty. A teenager sat by himself in the middle of the room, and Jomei immediately recognized the boy because of the unmistakable hair. Curious at this vision of himself, Jomei stepped inside the room. The door behind him closed, which made Jomei jump. Shrugging, he walked towards the lone teenager. On the way, Jomei bumped into one of the desks, crying out as his knee hit hard. The kid at the other desk didn't even flinch, which led Jomei to believe that he was invisible.  
  
With renewed confidence, Jomei walked faster and got to the boy's desk in time to see him putting away a deck of cards. Jomei didn't know what the kid had been doing with them, since there was no one for him to play with. The kid suddenly smiled, reached into a backpack and took out a golden box.  
  
"In this box lies my treasure, but it's my secret!"  
  
Jomei smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He couldn't remember ever being that excited about anything.  
  
A blond boy whom Jomei immediately recognized stepped into the room quietly, so as not to disturb the other boy. He felt a pang of guilt and loss at the sight of Joey. What had happened to him?  
  
Joey stepped up to the desk and got the box out of the kid's hands.  
  
"Yugi, what are you staring at? Is this that old thing you said you could see but not see?"  
  
Yugi got up from his desk and reached up for the box. Joey, being much taller, had no difficulty keeping it away.  
  
"Joey, come on, give it back!" Yugi said. He jumped up, but was unable to get the box from Joey.  
  
Joey threw the box to the side, jumped over a row of desks and then easily caught it.  
  
"Do you call this living, Yugi? You spend all your free time in here by yourself. Why don't you come out?" Joey said, his voice mocking. "I'll tell you what, since you look like a man in need of guidance, I'll be more than happy to give it to you. I'll also give you back your box if you come out to the courtyard."  
  
"I don't want to play ball!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Joey put his hands over his ears. "Ah, don't do that! Your voice is annoying."  
  
"Come on, Joey, please give it back," Yugi tried again.  
  
"Hey, Joey, what are you doing?"  
  
Jomei, as well as Joey and Yugi, turned to see Tristan enter the room. He and Joey began to argue, while Yugi tried again to get the box back from Joey.  
  
"What's in this thing anyway?" Joey asked Yugi, ignoring Tristan.  
  
"You can look in it, but don't tell anyone," Yugi replied, smiling again.  
  
Joey looked in the box, and then frowned. "Man, this is boring. I thought it'd be something valuable."  
  
"If you think it's boring, then why don't you give it back? Why don't you two stop picking on Yugi while you're at it? He hasn't done anything to you."  
  
Tea walked into the room, took the box from Joey and gave it back to Yugi. Jomei laughed at the expression on Joey and Tristan's faces. They looked like they were scared of Tea. A girl he didn't recognize, who Tristan addressed as Miho, also came into the room and shortly after, Joey and Tristan both left with her. Tea stayed behind with Yugi, telling him that he had to have a stronger will and stand up to Joey. Yugi blushed and said that Joey wasn't such a bad guy.  
  
Jomei wondered why Yugi and Joey weren't friends. Or if they were, the friendship was one sided, because Joey didn't seem to consider Yugi anything more than someone to torment. Shaking his head, he decided to leave that question for another time. Instead, Jomei stared at Yugi, fascinated. A part of his mind was aware that he was looking at himself, but another felt like Yugi was another, completely different person. Yugi looked very young and he also seemed naïve and trusting, as if he held no ill will towards anyone. He smiled a lot and his eyes shone in merriment. Jomei couldn't picture himself being like that. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had something to smile about, and he'd never had friends to talk to.  
  
Yugi began to tell Tea about the box, which Jomei now realized contained the unassembled pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi talked about it as if it were a myth, so Jomei had to assume that what he was looking at happened a few years before what he had just lived through. The uniform Yugi was wearing matched the one Jomei had on, so the robed man had been right on at least that one count.  
  
The scene changed, and Jomei was now standing outside of the school. He shook his head in confusion at the sudden change. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the memory, but it seemed like it had been a while. He looked around, noting that he was in a secluded spot, most likely an alley, a few feet away from the school. He stood around, trying to decide what to do, when he saw Yugi walking towards him. A large boy, wearing a uniform similar to Yugi's, came out of the alley beside Jomei. He intercepted Yugi and dragged him into the alley. Jomei, his stomach in knots, followed.  
  
"What do you have to show me?" Yugi asked.  
  
The boy chuckled. "You should be thrilled about what I've done for you."  
  
Jomei didn't see what was going on, but he did hear Yugi's gasp of surprise. As he got closer, he saw both Tristan and Joey on the ground, bruised and bloody. His eyes widened in surprise, and Yugi continued to stare at the two boys.  
  
"Joey, Tristan!"  
  
The bigger boy held out his hand to stop Yugi from getting close to his classmates.  
  
"How do you like it, Yugi?" he asked. "Since you hired me as your body guard yesterday, it is my job to protect you against bullies. I made sure that these two never got near you again."  
  
Jomei's eyes widened. Had he missed a portion of this memory? When had Yugi hired the big guy as his bodyguard? Somehow, Yugi didn't seem like the type who would do that. Yugi's next statement proved him right.  
  
"No, this can't be. It's a mistake. I would never do that." Yugi ran to Joey and Tristan, and kneeled in front of them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"How could you be so cruel? How could you hire that creep to beat us up?" Joey asked, his voice barely audible, and laced with pain.  
  
"You've got it all wrong, Joey. I would never do this."  
  
"That's enough, Yugi," the big guy said and knocked Yugi down. "I haven't finished protecting you yet."  
  
With that, the guy continued to beat up on Joey and Tristan.  
  
Yugi got up from the floor and got in front of the guy, his arms held out to either side.  
  
"Stop it, that's enough! Don't do this."  
  
"Ah, so you've had a change of heart, eh? I would have thought you'd like the chance to enjoy yourself, make them pay for what they've done to you."  
  
Jomei saw Yugi's face transform into a mask of anger, and he had to admit that it looked foreign on him.  
  
"I don't hurt my friends!" Yugi yelled.  
  
The bully laughed and demanded his payment. Yugi seemed shocked, and Jomei was sure he didn't have the kind of money the bully wanted. Jomei was about to get closer, when the scene changed again.  
  
"Damn it, what is it with this memory? Can't it make up its mind?" Jomei asked no one in particular.  
  
He was again standing in the alley, but this time, the bully was beating Yugi up, demanding payment. Jomei ran over to them and tried to do something, but his hands went right through the bully's body.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Jomei turned to see Joey and Tristan running up to them.  
  
"Are you little bullies here for a second helping?"  
  
Joey went to Yugi, who was still on the ground. Jomei got closer to them both, and saw how Joey's expression softened when he looked down at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, hang in there, okay?"  
  
"I really want to finish the puzzle," Yugi whispered.  
  
Both Joey and Jomei turned to where Yugi's bag had fallen open, and the completed puzzle, minus the last piece, lay on the ground in front of the bag. Joey smiled bitterly, placed a puzzle piece inside Yugi's outstretched hand, and then closed Yugi's fingers around it. Jomei didn't know how Joey had come to have the last piece, but it was clear that he felt guilty about having taken it. Angry, he got up and rushed the bully. Tristan did the same, but they were no match for the bully, who beat them both up. All Jomei could do was stand helplessly and watch.  
  
Yugi shifted a little and raised his head. He saw Joey and Tristan on the ground, and then turned to look at his hand. When he opened it, the last piece was in his palm. He struggled to get to the puzzle, and inserted the last piece in. There was a blinding glow, and before Jomei knew it, he was outside in the dark room with all the doors again. He was on the ground, and he ached, as if he'd been the one that had just been beaten. He lifted his hand to his face, shivering at the cold sensation he got from it. It was as if he could feel the puzzle piece resting in his hand.  
  
"Yugi, even though we're different, I have to thank you."  
  
Jomei was startled by Joey's voice. He looked around, but didn't see Joey anywhere. He closed his eyes and saw Joey standing next to a wall, hands in his pockets, face still bruised from the beating. He smiled, and Jomei felt incredible happiness that the smile was directed at him. Jomei felt himself smile as well, even though the movement of his lips hurt the bruises around his mouth. He didn't care. Joey was being friendly with him, that's all that mattered.  
  
He opened his eyes and lifted his hand to his mouth. Nope, there were no bruises. The pain he'd felt was also gone. He frowned. He hadn't just seen that last part, he'd actually experienced it. Could it be that he was remembering?  
  
With renewed confidence at the small glimmer of hope, Jomei got up and walked to another door. He didn't pay much attention to it, simply opened it and went inside.  
  
"Grandpa, grandpa!"  
  
Yugi was kneeling in front of a blank television set, his hands on either side of it, yelling. Joey, who was sitting behind him, shook his head as if coming out of a trance, and went to Yugi. They were all sitting in the living room of the Moto's house, but Jomei had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong? Grandpa is right here."  
  
Joey turned to look beside him and Jomei saw that Mr. Moto was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Grandpa? What's the matter?"  
  
Joey went over to the older man, but got no response. Tea and Tristan, who were also in the room, simply looked from one to the other. They didn't know what was going on either. Yugi was still by the television, but he had stopped yelling. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he looked heartbroken.  
  
"Yugi, what happened? What's wrong?"  
  
Joey pried Yugi away from the television and turned him so that they could all see his face. Tea walked over to them and put her arms around Yugi. Yugi buried his face on her shoulder and sobbed. Tea gently ran her hand up and down Yugi's back, while she shot worried glances at Joey and Tristan.  
  
"He took him. He took my grandpa's soul," Yugi finally said.  
  
He pulled away from Tea and walked over to his grandfather.  
  
"Who took your grandpa's soul?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yugi sniffled, and wiped the tears off his face. "Pegasus. We dueled, and I lost. He said that he wanted to test me, and that he'd like to duel me again," Yugi continued, his voice rushed as he ran his hands over his grandfather's hair. "I told him that I wouldn't cooperate, and he took my grandfather's soul to make sure that I would."  
  
Jomei was very confused now. Who was Pegasus and how could he take someone's soul away? Besides, he'd seen Mr. Moto. The older man had seemed fine to Jomei.  
  
"We didn't see Pegasus, Yugi. If he wasn't here, how could the two of you have dueled?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yugi wiped his cheeks as he shook his head. "He wasn't here, Tristan. I don't know how to explain it, but I know that it has something to do with a millennium item, like my puzzle, that he has. I think it's what lets him take people's souls. He said he'd keep my grandpa's soul until I dueled him again."  
  
Jomei was very confused, but he couldn't exactly ask any of them for an explanation.  
  
"It'll be okay, Yugi. We'll get your grandpa's soul back, I promise."  
  
A bright flash of light, and once again, Jomei found himself standing outside in the dusty room. He wanted to see more of that memory, but couldn't remember what door he'd come out of. He had a terrible feeling of loss that he couldn't explain. "When am I supposed to get out of here?" he asked himself, looking at the many doors that were available for him to look into. "Am I supposed to go through all of them?"  
  
Deciding that he had no other choice but to keep looking, he walked to yet another door and opened it.  
  
He found himself on a tower; directly in front of him were two people playing the game Seto had been telling him about, Duel Monsters. With a jolt, Jomei realized that this was what he'd seen in his vision as he'd ridden the bus in Tokyo: Seto standing behind a rotting three headed dragon. What he hadn't seen in the vision then was Yami standing across from Seto behind a wall of small, fury monsters, smirking.  
  
"Once again, your attack has failed Kaiba. My defense holds and you have no other strategy to use against me. Your time has run out. You should never have challenged me, Kaiba. Even now, my mammoth takes another 1200 points from your dragon. Even my weakest monsters can destroy it now."  
  
Jomei turned to Seto, who looked shocked and a little desperate. It was odd seeing that expression on Seto's face, since Jomei knew him to be collected and cool at all times. He was quiet for a long moment, his expression far away, as if looking at something only he could see. Yami's expression changed as well, becoming serious and puzzled. They both stood there for a moment, until Yami spoke.  
  
"This is it, Kaiba. Prepare to meet your demise."  
  
He pulled on a small disk, put something on it, and then threw it back. Once the disk had landed on the floor, a flash of light followed, and then a figure appeared. It was the same one from that card he had, the Celtic Guardian. Jomei could feel the tension in the area as tick as fog.  
  
"Celtic Guardian, attack Ultimate Dragon," Yami yelled.  
  
The monster did as instructed and cut off the head of one of Seto's rotting dragons.  
  
"All right!"  
  
Startled, Jomei turned to one side and only then realized that Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea were also present. They all seemed very happy that Yami was about to win the duel. Tristan and Bakura talked about what was happening to the dragon, but Jomei paid no attention. He was focused on Yami's satisfied smirk and Seto's look of utter disbelief.  
  
"Yugi, it can't end this way," Seto finally said, his voice calm. "If I don't beat you in this duel, Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner forever. I can't let that happen. Even though I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking, I think I still have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm going to force your hand and win this battle, Yugi."  
  
Seto started to walk backwards without looking where he was going. Jomei watched, fascinated, as Seto climbed up one of the spikes of the tower, the wind flapping his long coat around his legs.  
  
"Kaiba, stop this!" Yami yelled when he realized what Seto was doing.  
  
"What's going on? Does Kaiba really think that a cheap stunt is going to keep Yugi from winning the match and saving his grandpa?" Joey asked.  
  
'His grandpa,' Jomei repeated in his head. Seto had mentioned that Pegasus had taken Mokuba, so this memory must be of how Yugi got his grandfather back. He didn't really understand what was going on, but seeing that Seto was willing to do anything to make sure he won the duel for his brother was enough to let him know that he and Yami weren't just playing a game. A lot more was at stake than just winning or losing.  
  
"Your move, Yugi. You can attack my blue eyes again and wipe out my remaining life points, but if you do, the resulting shockwave might cause me to lose my balance."  
  
"Don't tempt me!" Yami replied.  
  
"My fate is completely in you hands, Yugi. You'll decide this duel one way or another. Of course, if you don't surrender, I might be hurt. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
  
"Stop it, Kaiba, you know this is dangerous," Tea yelled.  
  
"Kaiba's bluffing," Joey said. "Come on, drop this cheap ploy and get down from that ledge and play fair. You know that Yugi doesn't want to hurt you."  
  
Seto only chuckled.  
  
"He knows," Bakura said, "he's counting on Yugi to surrender."  
  
"He can't do that," Joey replied. "If he loses to Kaiba, he won't get into the castle to save his grandpa."  
  
"I'm warning you Kaiba, don't push me too far," Yami said. "I must win to rescue my grandfather."  
  
"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba," Seto countered. "The difference is that I'm willing to risk anything to do it. You know I can stand up here all day, Yugi, and I'm certain that you won't make any attacks for fear that you may knock me off, even though you know by not attacking, you give up the only chance you have of saving your grandpa, which means that I have the advantage over you, because there's nothing holding me back."  
  
Jomei looked from one to the other, noting the determination on both of their faces. He suddenly felt scared for Seto and scared for himself, too. He felt as if he were being given a choice that he couldn't possibly make. Seto drew a card from his deck and by the expression on his face Jomei knew that it was something he had been waiting for.  
  
"Ah, a magic card," Seto said, "Reborn the Monster, which I'll use to resurrect the blue eyes head that was just destroyed by your guardian."  
  
"What? Restore a head of the blue eyes?"  
  
At the moment the words left Yami's mouth, a heart wrenching screech could be heard as one of the dragon heads roared to life.  
  
"Now, one of my blue eyes with its normal attack strength of 3000 has been reborn. With all of your Kuribohs in defense mode I couldn't touch you. Since you put an attack monster on the field, I can take out the rest of your life points, which I'll do next turn. Two of the Ultimate Dragon's heads are still weakened, but the third can take out your guardian in a breath. Our life points are equal, Yugi. Strike now, if you dare, otherwise next turn, I swear I'll take you down."  
  
Jomei wanted to go over to Seto and shake sense into him. He could tell that Joey and the others wanted to do the same. Yami, on the other hand, seemed furious. Jomei could tell from having met the spirit that he didn't like being challenged, and maybe this was why he and Seto didn't get along. Actually, Seto didn't get along with any of Yugi's friends. Was this where the rivalry started, or did it start long before? Jomei shook his head. He had so many questions and not enough answers.  
  
"Surrender, Yugi, unless you have the courage to unleash your attack."  
  
"Kaiba, you bastard!" Jomei yelled.  
  
Something inside him ripped open, flooding his senses with feelings and memories he hadn't had before. He staggered at the intensity of it, but ended up focusing only on the disappointment and pain he felt for what Kaiba was doing to him.  
  
"You're playing with my sympathy for you, counting on my kindness in order to get your way."  
  
He felt tears falling out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to Yami, already knowing what he would do, already feeling what it was like to lose control, to watch the attack happen without his consent. It was then that Jomei realized that he remembered. Without having to see the rest of this scene, he knew what would happen. He knew he'd have to fight Yami to keep him from killing Kaiba. He knew that this moment would make him doubt himself for many nights to come, would make him doubt Yami and what their relationship meant to both of them. He couldn't stand to watch the memory anymore, but he didn't have a choice.  
  
'I must.'  
  
'I can't'  
  
Jomei closed his eyes, and heard the conversation he'd had with Yami at that moment.  
  
'We must'  
  
'No, it's not right. There must be another way.'  
  
'There isn't.'  
  
"Kaiba, I've never backed away, and I'm not starting now," Yami finally said. "Celtic Guardian, attack!"  
  
"No, Yami, don't!" Jomei yelled, running towards where Yami was standing.  
  
"Yugi, you can't!" Tea yelled as well. "You can't take this risk, call him back."  
  
She and Jomei began running towards the same place, but Jomei was only a spectator and had no say in what happened.  
  
"Yugi, you can't do this, you can't. This isn't like you, you've got to stop. Yugi!"  
  
Jomei stopped running and focused on Yami. This was the moment he had wrestled control of his body away from Yami. It had physically hurt, as well as the damage it had done to him mentally. He wanted to see what it'd been like on the outside, since he already knew how it'd felt on the inside. He saw Yami's face contort in what could have been pain or rage, before his own face became visible, a mask of pain, tears already running down his cheeks. He fell to his knees, head bowed.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The word had been torn from his throat, and it sounded as wounded and vulnerable as he'd felt when he'd uttered it. He heard the clink as the sword struck the ground and knew that his guardian had halted his attack. He saw himself on his hands and knees, shaking from the effort of regaining control. The ragged breaths he was taking were quick and full of pain.  
  
"Couldn't do it, huh?"  
  
If he hadn't been so far away, he would have walked over to Kaiba and hit him. How could he be so insensitive? Why was he so uncaring?  
  
"White lightning attack!"  
  
The blue eyes roared, and Jomei didn't have to look back to know that his guardian had been destroyed. He heard himself sobbing, and couldn't take another step. His whole body was trembling, and he remembered feeling as if he'd been torn in two. It had been so close, so terribly close.  
  
The scene changed, and he'd never been more grateful to be out of a memory as he was at that moment. He dropped to his knees and wept. Even though he knew everything had worked out in the end, that one duel would forever haunt him. It would forever signify his weakness, and the fact that his enemies knew how to take advantage of it.  
  
"It is done."  
  
Yugi jerked his head up and found Shadi standing in front of him once again. They were in the hallway that separated his soul room from Yami's, and he remembered everything. He remembered his life as Yugi and still remembered his life as Jomei. He shivered as the conflicting thoughts and emotions hit him all at once. He had to separate them somehow, but at the moment, he had no idea how.  
  
"You are yourself again, but there is one more thing you must see."  
  
Shadi was pointing towards a dark door, and Yugi had a feeling that he didn't want to go in there. The one memory he didn't have, the event that ended his life as Yugi and began his life as Jomei was behind that door, and he didn't want to see it. He looked up to find that Shadi was gone once again. He got up, wiped his tears, and began walking towards the door. When he got there, he put his hand on the handle and felt an incredibly wave of loss hit him. When he tried to walk away from it, he found that he was rooted to the spot, stuck to the door. Before he knew it, the door had opened of its own accord and he found himself inside his room on the night he'd been kidnapped.  
  
He saw the man enter the room and head directly towards his bed. He saw himself struggle helplessly with the intruder until he was drugged. He felt helpless as he watched the scene, reliving the terror and desperation he'd felt that night, the disappointment in himself for not being stronger. He saw Yami appear and felt incredible relief; relief that was short lived when he realized that he couldn't make it to the desk to put on the puzzle. He'd wanted to, more than anything, but his body had weakened, betraying him. It had been just another indication of how weak he was, of how he needed constant supervision. He'd wanted so badly to have been able to take care of himself, to show Yami that he could, to make him proud. But he hadn't been able to do so. He'd collapsed and had allowed the man to take him.  
  
Yugi put his hands up to his face, unwilling to see any more. Images invaded his mind, vividly appearing in rapid succession. He remembered asking Yami for help when he had been at the warehouse. He heard himself chanting the names of his friends in order to retain a small piece of himself. He saw himself giving in to his weakness, letting the drug take him away from those that he loved. He saw Asami beating him because he was weak and couldn't follow instructions. He saw Kano try to rape him, and he heard himself asking Shadow to let him die. He heard Joey yelling his name, demanding to know where he was being taken. He'd dragged Joey down into his hell, and he would forever pay the price for it.  
  
"Stop it, stop it!"  
  
He said the words over and over until it was all he could hear, until he'd drowned out the sounds of his own screaming. A bright light flared in his mind, blocking out the painful memories. The light turned to dark in an instant, and Yugi was more than happy to let it take him.  
  
**~~**  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Dante looked up to find one of the outside guards looking at him.  
  
"I'm disposing of this, as Shadow instructed." He held the body out so that the guard could see it.  
  
"Wow, he's one of the worst ones I've seen. How old is he anyway, he looks like a kid."  
  
Dante shrugged. "He was a teenager, I think. He won't be growing up any more, though."  
  
The guard chuckled. "Yeah, he looks pretty dead. What happened to him?"  
  
"Kano got to him, tried to rape him, I think. You know how crazy Kano is. I guess the kid couldn't take it."  
  
"Where did Shadow tell you to dispose of him?"  
  
Dante chuckled. "He didn't, but I think the ocean is a nice place for a dead boy, don't you?"  
  
The guard laughed. "Are you sure he's dead?"  
  
"With a face like this, who'd doubt it?"  
  
Dante looked down at the blood covered face. The lips were blue and the skin was cold and clammy. The wild, tri colored hair hung limp, and in Dante's mind, there was no doubt that the kid was dead.  
  
"So you're just going to throw him in the ocean?"  
  
"Sure. The currents will carry the body to the bottom and nature will do the rest."  
  
Dante walked to the end of the dock and held the body out. He took one more look at it, shrugged, and then threw it into the water.  
  
"Rest in peace."  
  
**~~**  
  
*hiding behind monitor and not coming out for a week*  
  
Note on the memories: The first one was an edited portion of episode 1 of the first series. The events were edited, but the dialogue that I did use was kept the same. Well, the same as the subtitles, at least. The second was not directly from an episode, but took place during episode 1 of the second series. The third one was the last part of episode 23 of the second series. The fourth one was taken from chapter 1 of this story.  
  
In case it's never been stated, this story takes place between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. I realized that as I was looking for episodes to use for memories.  
  
Next up: Kaiba finds something interesting, and we go back to Tokyo. 


	22. Runaway

Greetings!  
  
No, you're not imagining things: this is the second chapter of this story I posted in a week (yay, me, especially considering that I'm still sick and had to stop writing more than once to deal with coughing fits!) Do I get a prize?? See, I'm not entirely heartless. . . I do apologize to those of you who also read Intruders. The Egyptian stuff I just got into in that story is taking a bit more to research and plan, so it's taking me longer to write a chapter, which is why I wrote this one instead. *glares at muse, who is currently plotting how Yugi and the high priest are going to meet, as well as how Kaiba and the pharaoh are going to get along*  
  
Joey fans (especially Adrienne): please read my note at the end of the chapter. *smiles sweetly at Joey's fans*  
  
Reviews:  
  
Vappa: 'The poor cliffhanger-victim children'? Very funny!! It's good to be suspicious, you know. Trust No One *sigh, I miss The X Files*. What are you suspicious of, specifically?  
  
Lizzy: I always feel bad about not updating, even though most everyone does it. I just wish I had time to just write. I'm glad you liked the chapter, cruelty and all. You're right; I wouldn't spend all that time keeping him alive for nothing. Well, unless I was really evil. I don't think I've crossed that line just yet.  
  
Fin-Phoenix: No! I definitely don't want to kill you. I love my readers! I treasure them. . . I would never hurt you all. See, I listened to you and here's the next chapter! Hope you like.  
  
Yami-Yugi3: Ask and ye shall receive!  
  
Serendipity84: The hiding thing only worked out for a little bit, so here I am. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Gala: *doges rotten tomatoes thrown by gala. A watermelon manages to get too close for comfort, so chapter gets written* I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Morgane: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Amiahsa Ruri: Uh, oh. . . those twitches can't be good, can they? You only had to wait four days to get the next chapter, though. That makes up for the evilness, right?  
  
Ginger Ninja: Thank you for the review, and for the good wishes. Sadly, I'm still sick. I've coughed so much that my lungs are sore. But anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Adrienne: Okay, okay, I give *hands Kano plushie to Adrienne* I may need him again, so don't break him! I vaguely remember reading that story, and the author's name definitely looks familiar. What was it about again? I don't think I'd read it in a while. It's horrible that it was taken down. What was it reported for?  
  
Starheart: *takes chocolates and sends some back to Starheart* Being sick sucks, doesn't it? I'm sorry to hear that you are too. I hope you're feeling better than I am! Thanks for the review!  
  
Naomi Silverwolf: Not too long of a wait this time, eh?  
  
Master Elora Dannan: Thank you very much!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Whoohoo, cookies! *takes cookies from Vanessa* Can I have more than five? Please? Thanks for the review! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the chapter, cliffy and all.  
  
Yugiohfan: :o) Yeah, I'm really, really bad about keeping my stories short. It's a curse. I'm glad you liked it enough to read all 21 chapters. Thank you!  
  
Hobbit13: thank you very much! Can I blame the evil cliffhanger on the medication my doctor gave me? Oh, and Harris will be back in the next chapter (yay Harris!).  
  
Raiji Magjiwind: Again, thank you very much for your kind words and support. They mean so much to me!  
  
Chibi Chibi Tenshi: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. The lines I used for some of the memories sound familiar because they're the same lines used in the dubbed version of the show. That's why I credited the episodes at the end; I watched the episodes as I wrote the chapter, and used the scenes I thought fit best.  
  
Aura Black Chan: Things just sort of caught up to me all of a sudden, and I had absolutely no time to write. I really missed it though. Hopefully, it won't happen again. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miss Lous: Ah, shucks, the puppy dog eyes work every time!! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Shitsumon: You'll find out Kaiba's surprise very soon! Good point you brought up about Yami and Jomei's memories. I can't say much without giving plot twists away, but you're on to something!  
  
Saian Jedi: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
LastSheikah: *looks under bed* you can come out now! Thanks for the review.  
  
Yugiohfreak: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Lady Elfskye: Yup, he remembers everything. As far as it being too late, read on and find out. Thank you for the good wishes!  
  
Demon angle: *looks around for demon angle* Okay, I'm coming out now, don't hurt me ^__^. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Well, that's it for today! Thank you bunches! If I seem a bit spacey and dopey, it's the medication I'm on. I'll shut up now and let you all get to the chapter, enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 22: Runaway  
  
Three days later  
  
**Graffiti decorations Under a sky of dust A constant wave of tension On top of broken trust The lessons that you taught me I learn were never true Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again)**  
  
The boy awoke to darkness.  
  
He couldn't see where he was, but he heard the rumble of engines as cars passed somewhere nearby. He begun to panic at his lack of vision, but then realized that he was in some kind of container. He could feel the boundaries of it because both his upper back and feet were touching something cold and hard, but he had no idea what it was. He shifted, and whatever he was lying on top of shifted with him. A rank smell drifted up to his nose and he gagged.  
  
With difficulty, he got to his knees. As he did so, he bumped his head on something that budged slightly. He pushed on it with his hands and saw a glimmer of light. As the light shone into his prison, he realized that he was inside a dumpster. As fast as his aching body would allow, he got out. He fell on his hands and knees and tried to keep himself from throwing up. It was useless, however, since he also smelled like the dumpster. He crawled a bit to one side and threw up, wincing when only bile came up. On shaky legs he stood up and looked at his surroundings. The first thing to catch his eye was the blinking neon sign at the end of the building.  
  
"Guilty Pleasures," he said. "I know this place."  
  
How did he know the place, though? He couldn't recall. Come to think of it, he couldn't recall anything else about himself. Who was he? Where was he? Why was he here? He wasn't given a chance to continue his musings, because a door opened a few feet in front of him and a voluptuous, red headed woman exited the club. She spotted him immediately, and came over to him. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The boy's body immediately responded to her, as if it were already familiar with her touch. He kissed her back automatically and ran his hands down her back.  
  
"It's almost dawn, Joe and you're late to the party. What the hell happened to you?" she added when she caught a good look at him. She sniffed the air and scrunched up her nose in disgust.  
  
He frowned, and followed her gaze to look down at himself. He was filthy, probably from being in the dumpster. He didn't say anything, and she shook her head.  
  
"Did you get thrown into the dumpster again? You're going to get yourself killed one of these days if you keep picking fights, and I'd really miss you, lover boy."  
  
She ran her hand down his back and patted his butt appreciatively. "Let me take you to my house and get you cleaned up. We can have our own party."  
  
Joe? She'd called him Joe. Yeah, that's right. He remembered. Joey. He was Joey Wheeler, and he knew her as April. She'd taken a liking to him when he'd first come to the bar to drown the pain from the loss of his best friend. They wouldn't serve him alcohol because he was underage, so she'd taken him to her house. He'd gone with her, eager to just forget the mess his life had become, and had ended up with more than he'd bargained for. Before he knew it, he'd been in bed with her and couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to.  
  
After that first night, he'd come back and they'd done it again. Before long, it had become a habit. They'd meet in the alley he was standing in right now, and then go to her house. They'd get drunk and party the night away. The arrangement had worked so far, but he didn't feel like doing it today. He'd apparently already been drunk enough not to remember what had happened earlier that night, and he didn't want to add to that.  
  
"I don't think so, April, not today."  
  
She was about to protest, but changed her mind. "Okay, Joe. You look like you're ready to fall dead on your feet anyway. How about Friday night?"  
  
Joey nodded. Friday nights were usually hers anyway. "Yeah, I'll meet you here."  
  
She pulled him towards her and kissed him again, deep and long. He returned it, forgetting about his worries and his pain for the time being. Before he could end the kiss, the squeal of tires startled them both. They broke apart to see that a sports car had parked on the street beside the entrance to the alley. A man got out of the car and began walking towards them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Wheeler?"  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba walked towards him, his whole body tense. In the subdued morning light, Joey could see the dark circles under Kaiba's eyes. He looked worn and on the edge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"I've spent the last three days looking for you and where do I find you, with a common hooker!"  
  
"Now wait a minute, I'm no one's hooker," April replied, but Kaiba ignored her.  
  
"Is this what you do in your spare time, Wheeler? I figured you for a player, but I never thought you'd be associating with women old enough to be your mother." Kaiba turned to April. "Do you realize that I can haul you in to the police station and have them charge you with statutory rape for molesting a minor?"  
  
April laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Honey, there was nothing forced about this. Just ask Joe here, he enjoyed it as much as I did."  
  
Joey looked at his shoes as heat traveled to his face. Of all the people in the world that had to find out about this part of his life, why did it have to be Kaiba? He wasn't proud of what he'd done, and he'd hoped that no one, especially not Kaiba, ever found out about it. Now, there was no chance that this would stay quiet. Why the hell was Kaiba driving around this part of town anyway?  
  
"You make me sick," Kaiba said. "I suggest you leave before I change my mind about calling the police."  
  
April chuckled. "Have it your way, sugar. I'll see you later, Joe."  
  
"No, he will not be seeing you again," Kaiba growled.  
  
That did it. Joey looked up then, his shame forgotten. All he felt was anger at Kaiba and at everything else that had gone wrong in his life.  
  
"How dare you? You have no idea what this is, and even if you think you do, you have no right to interfere," Joey countered.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened and Joey could see the rage slowly boiling to the surface. He took a step closer to Joey and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  
  
"I have spent the last three days looking for you and Jomei. Everyone is worried sick about you two, including Mokuba. Why didn't you come home when you escaped? Why did you come to see your hooker instead? Better yet, where is Jomei?"  
  
Any anger Joey had left slowly dissipated at Kaiba's questions. Instead of anger, he felt incredible weariness.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kaiba? Why were you looking for me? Why would you even care? Who is this Jomei you keep asking about?"  
  
Kaiba tightened his grip on Joey's shirt before he suddenly let go, sending Joey stumbling backwards. Kaiba looked at him, and Joey couldn't help but cringe at the scrutiny.  
  
"Jomei? Yugi? Your best friend? We went to Tokyo and found him there without his memories? We brought him home, only to have him, and you, kidnapped again? Does any of this ring a bell?"  
  
The anger returned in a flash, and before Joey could stop himself, he took a swing at Kaiba. To his utter surprise, his fist actually connected with Kaiba's jaw and sent the taller teen reeling backwards into the nearest wall. He slid down it onto the ground and looked up at Joey, dazed.  
  
"How dare you bring Yugi into this? It's your fault we couldn't get to him, and you know it!" Joey screamed, his frustration at his failure of that day coming back to the surface as it always did when he was anywhere near Kaiba. "Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."  
  
Joey turned around and walked to the end of the alley.  
  
"Joey, wait!"  
  
The call, and its tinge of desperation, stopped Joey in his tracks. Since when did Kaiba feel desperate? Slowly, he turned around to find that Kaiba had gotten to his feet and was nursing his sore jaw and bleeding lip.  
  
"You really don't remember, do you?" The anger was gone from Kaiba's voice, replaced by weariness.  
  
"I remember Yugi. I remember losing him. I remember the endless nights where I went out and searched for him. I remember Mr. Moto's desperation and anguish at the loss of his grandson. Yeah, I remember."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Is that what led you here? Is this your way of escaping the reality of your life?" he motioned to the club and then at the direction April had gone.  
  
Joey closed his eyes for a moment. He was tired. He was tired of the anger, the guilt, and the shame. He was tired of grieving, of the uncertainty of not knowing where Yugi was.  
  
"Sometimes I wish that Yugi had died," Joey finally said, his voice breaking at the admission. "Then I wouldn't have to come here to forget the fact that I failed him."  
  
Kaiba walked towards him and stopped just short of reaching him. His face was calm again, even though he still looked exhausted.  
  
"Yugi is not dead, Joey, at least he wasn't three days ago when he ran out of my house."  
  
Joey shook his head at Kaiba's words. Why was he doing this? Did Kaiba just want to plunge the knife in deeper?  
  
"Give me you arm."  
  
Before Joey could react, Kaiba had grabbed his left arm. He lifted up the shirtsleeve, where Joey was surprised to find a needle mark, and an accompanying bruise, at the crook of his elbow.  
  
"They drugged you. The man that took you and Yugi drugged you. Tell me, Wheeler, what day do you think this is?"  
  
Joey frowned. Had Kaiba finally lost it? "I must have hit you harder than I thought."  
  
"This is serious, Wheeler. What day do you think this is?"  
  
Joey thought about it for a moment. "It's Friday, well Saturday morning by now."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No, it isn't. It's Thursday morning and you and Yugi have been missing for three days. Come with me and I'll prove to you that I'm telling you the truth."  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Kaiba dragged Joey to the car. Halfway there, Joey dug in his heels, halting their progress.  
  
"Who's Jomei? He was the first person you asked me about."  
  
Kaiba didn't speak for a while, as if he were thinking of the best way to give the explanation.  
  
"When you found Yugi in Tokyo, he didn't remember you or anyone else. He had a whole other life, and went by the name of Jomei Asami. Does that ring any bells?"  
  
Joey shook his head. "We haven't gone to Tokyo yet, Kaiba. That trip is in two weeks."  
  
Kaiba resumed their course towards the car. He opened the passenger door and threw Joey inside, then quickly got in the driver's seat. The engine roared to life and they took off at an alarming speed.  
  
"We got back from Tokyo a week ago, Joey. The drug they gave you took three weeks of your life, which I guess you should feel grateful for, since it took 16 years from Yugi's. It's why he couldn't remember us."  
  
Joey sat back in his seat, dumbfounded. Yugi was alive? They'd really found him?  
  
"Where is Yugi now?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head and sighed, and for a moment, Joey could swear that Kaiba actually cared.  
  
"He was with you as of three days ago. If you don't know where he is, neither do I."  
  
Joey rode the rest of the way in silence, trying to digest everything he'd just been told. He couldn't believe it. Yugi was really alive? That was a good thing, but he was lost to them again, which just put them back where they had been six months ago. He turned to Kaiba, who was intently concentrating on the road in front of them. He was tense, and Joey suddenly understood that he was actually worried.  
  
"You think something happened to Yugi, don't you?"  
  
Kaiba didn't say anything for a long moment. "He's not with you, Wheeler. That alone is proof that something happened to him."  
  
They came to a stop, and Joey was surprised to see that they'd arrived at the game shop. Kaiba had driven him home. He got out of the car, and immediately went inside.  
  
"Joey, thank goodness you're alright."  
  
Mr. Moto wheeled himself over to Joey, and Joey bent down to give the elder man a hug. A flash of light from somewhere on his left startled Joey, and he turned in that direction to find Yami staring at him.  
  
"Yami! You're okay! I thought something had happened, since you hadn't come out of the puzzle in six months."  
  
Yami frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Joey looked at the spirit, also confused. What had finally gotten Yami to come out of the puzzle? The door opened behind him, and Kaiba walked into the living room.  
  
"Did you find Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I found Wheeler, but Yugi wasn't with him. There's something else you should know, he doesn't remember anything that's happened in the last three weeks."  
  
Mr. Moto and Yami both looked at him. Joey returned their stares, feeling slightly like a bug under a microscope.  
  
"You don't know what happened to Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Joey was about to say that he didn't, when a soul piercing scream rang through his head.  
  
"Stop, Kano! Let go of me."  
  
It was Yugi's voice, and it was so loud that Joey thought his friend was somewhere in the room with him. He whirled around, desperately looking for him to save him from whoever was hurting him, but found only Kaiba, Mr. Moto, and Yami.  
  
"No! Please, don't do this! Stop it!"  
  
Joey clutched at his head while his stomach churned. Yugi sounded so desperate, so afraid. Where was he? What had happened? Who was hurting him?  
  
"Joey, are you okay?"  
  
Joey ignored Mr. Moto. Instead, he rushed out of the room and into the downstairs bathroom. He made it in time to lose the contents of his stomach once again, until he was heaving into the toilet bowl. Tears were streaming down his face and he found himself sobbing uncontrollably. He felt a hand gently patting his back and looked up to see that Mr. Moto was in the room with him.  
  
"I hear him, gramps. He's screaming, asking for help, asking to be let go, but I don't know what happened or where he is. He wanted me to help him and I couldn't."  
  
Mr. Moto's eyes filled with tears, which only made Joey cry harder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Mr. Moto put his arms around Joey, holding him tightly. Joey had failed them both again, and he couldn't even remember what had happened, how he'd failed. He didn't know if he could live with it this time.  
  
**I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind**  
  
**~~**  
  
Someone was pressing their lips against his.  
  
Panic rushed through him, and he tried to push the person away, but his aching and tired arms would not respond. The need to breathe suddenly overrode all other concerns, but he found that his chest was filled with water. He coughed, and suddenly found himself on his side, throwing up water. A strong hand patted his back gently while he tried to get his breath back.  
  
"That's it, Jomei, let it all out."  
  
The voice was familiar, and he relaxed slightly. Once he'd regained his breath, his throat was burning, his chest ached, and he was dizzy. He was slowly brought up to a sitting position and leaned against something cold. His head felt heavy, and he leaned it against his knees.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living."  
  
The voice slowly penetrated Yugi's foggy mind. He raised his head to find a familiar and concerned face peering down at him. Once he felt like he could speak, he raised his head.  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Jomei, what happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
Yugi looked down at himself, and found that he was almost naked and soaking wet. His clothes, what was left of them, barely covered him. His shirt was gone, and his pants were torn, plastered to his skin in tattered strips. What skin wasn't covered by the strips of cloth was scratched and bruised. His skin was pale, which made the bruises and cuts stand out even more. He took some of the strips and tried to arrange them so that the important parts of him were covered, but groaned in dismay when he couldn't get them to do that much. To top that off, he ached. His whole body felt as if it was filled with lead and every movement, every breath, felt as if it was scorching him from the inside. In contrast, he was cold. The harsh wind hit his skin without mercy, making him shiver, which only added to the pain.  
  
"Jomei, what happened?"  
  
Yugi turned to look at Mike and knew that he couldn't tell him what had happened. He couldn't tell anyone of what he'd been too weak to stop, of how he'd condemned his best friend to a fate worse than death.  
  
"It's Yugi Moto now," was all he said.  
  
Mike frowned.  
  
"I regained my memories, Mike. You can call me Yugi."  
  
Mike nodded. "You still remember me?"  
  
Yugi chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, yeah. I remember everything now, even what I don't want to remember."  
  
Mike was silent. Yugi heard the rustle of cloth, and a large towel was wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up and smiled gratefully at Mike. Now that he wasn't going to suffocate and was moderately covered, Yugi looked at his surroundings. He was at a beach. It was early in the morning, and no one else was around. Beside them, a long, wooden plank rested next to a rock. He turned back towards the ocean and he suddenly remembered waking up while underwater, struggling to get to the surface to catch his breath as the current tried to pull him under. He'd found the piece of wood and had held on to it for dear life. It had apparently saved his life. The trembling got stronger, and he couldn't look away from the waves as they crashed to shore.  
  
They'd left him for dead. The drug Shadow had given him hadn't worked. Either that, or Shadi had done something to save him from losing his mind and his life. Shadow must have had his body thrown into the ocean, which meant that they weren't going to be looking for him. What of Joey, though? Shadow said that he was going to drug Joey as well, which meant that Joey's memories would be erased and he'd be placed somewhere as Yugi had been. Devastation hit Yugi like a ton of bricks, and he closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Am I in Tokyo again?" Yugi asked when he'd gotten his emotions under control.  
  
"Yes, you are. Where did you start out from?"  
  
"Domino."  
  
Mike's eyes widened. "That's a few hours from here, Yugi. You're telling me you swam all the way here, in your condition?"  
  
Yugi shook his head slowly, finally able to look away from the ocean. "I didn't do it on purpose. They threw me in the ocean when they thought I was dead."  
  
"Who did that?"  
  
Yugi didn't reply. He'd said too much already.  
  
"I want to help you, Yugi. You look like you've been beaten up pretty badly, among other things, and when I found you, you were not breathing," Mike said, reaching out to turn Yugi's head towards him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."  
  
Yugi looked into Mike's blue eyes and had no doubt that he was telling the truth. How much could he trust him with, though? Mike had been nothing but kind to him in the six months he'd worked at the restaurant. Yugi accessed the part of his mind that was filled with Jomei's memories and felt the trust and admiration he'd had for Mike. Mike had become a father figure to him, and he'd trusted the man completely. Could he trust him now?  
  
"I want to tell you, Mike, but it's too soon. Right now, I just want to sleep."  
  
Mike regarded him for a few moments, and then came to a decision. "You'll need medical attention."  
  
"No, no hospitals."  
  
"Yugi, you're injured. On the outside, you look horrible. Who knows what kind of damage you've sustained on the inside."  
  
Yugi shook his head, fear giving him new strength. He struggled to get to his feet, and swayed slightly as his left leg threatened to give out on him. He clutched the towel around him to hide his lack of clothing, and took a few tentative steps forward. When he didn't fall flat on his face, he addressed Mike.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life, Mike. I'll be on my way now."  
  
Mike stood up and walked over to him. "Where are you going to go? You'll pass out halfway out of the beach, and then what? Am I just supposed to leave you out here for someone else to find you? I won't do that."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Then please, no hospitals. The people that did this to me think I'm dead. I need them to keep thinking that if I'm going to have any hope in finding my best friend. Please, Mike."  
  
Mike's jaw tightened, and then his face softened. He nodded.  
  
He lifted Yugi off the sand and cradled him gently in his arms. Yugi momentarily panicked, before he relaxed.  
  
"I'm taking you to my house so we can talk in private, that's all. You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"  
  
Yugi turned to look at the man's kind face. Yes, he knew that Mike wouldn't hurt him. He settled in the embrace and for the first time in a long time, breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
**~~**  
  
**Paper bags and angry voices Under a sky of dust Another wave of tension Has more than filled me up All my talk of taking action These words were never true Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again)**  
  
Joey lowered his head and let the hot water massage his neck. He'd been in the shower for almost thirty minutes, scrubbing away the smell of the dumpster. He'd used up half a bar of soap, and he could still smell the stench on him. He groaned as the spray hit a rough spot in his shoulder, and reached back to massage it. The water hitting his wrist made him yelp, and he pulled the hand away. He examined the wrist and was surprised to find a red, bleeding band around it. When he looked at the other one, he found the same thing.  
  
"I must have been tied up," he whispered.  
  
He would have had to have struggled a lot for the restraints to have done as much damage as they had. The cuts around his wrists were deep and now bled freely. Why hadn't he noticed them when Kaiba had pulled up his sleeve to look at the needle mark? Idly, Joey wondered if he'd gotten blood on Kaiba's car.  
  
Now that he was aware he was injured, he examined his body to look for other injuries. He found bruises in various parts of his body, mainly his chest and stomach, but nothing more serious than that. He shivered suddenly, as Yugi's desperate scream come to mind once again. He'd tried to remember where they'd been or what had happened to Yugi, but nothing but those two phrases came to mind.  
  
The hot water stopped soothing him, and Joey turned off the faucet. He got out, dried himself, and then wrapped a clean towel around his waist. He wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at his reflection.  
  
He hated what he'd become. Guilt churned in his gut for what he'd been doing when Kaiba found him. It had seemed so easy. He'd grown up seeing his father do it, and it always worked. The man always managed to forget his problems and continue with a life that seemed worthless while drinking and it had seemed like a good idea to Joey too. He'd managed just fine, and the alcohol had soothed away his problems. April had helped too, and for a few times a week, he could forget everything.  
  
Having to face Mr. Moto the morning after one of his outings was the most difficult part for Joey, because Mr. Moto represented everything that had gone wrong in Joey's life. The elder man was a constant reminder to Joey that he'd failed Yugi, and had to now pay for that failure by living with his grandfather. It reminded him of every time his father had beaten him and called him worthless. It had made that particular word real in his mind, made him believe that he really was worthless.  
  
On the other hand, Joey loved Mr. Moto. He'd always been kind to Joey and had treated him like family. While he'd been teaching Joey to play Duel Monsters, he'd been tough, but Joey had learned a lot from it. He respected and admired the elder man for his strength and determination, and because Mr. Moto had taken care of him without question.  
  
Now, he had to deal with the fact that he had lost three weeks of his life. So much had apparently happened in that time, and he was only now beginning to get the details. He wasn't sure if he could deal with it all right now.  
  
"I'm so confused," he said and closed his eyes, unwilling to look upon his reflection any longer. He'd made the choice to enter that life because he had been selfish, and now had to deal with the consequences.  
  
**I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind**  
  
"Did you drown in there, Wheeler?"  
  
Kaiba's voice was loud and grating through the door, and Joey jumped slightly at the sound.  
  
"Go away, Kaiba. Mind your own business, will you?"  
  
"Right now, you are my business, so get out of there and come downstairs so we can figure out what we're going to do."  
  
Joey gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance. Why did Kaiba feel like he had a right to boss everyone around?  
  
"Why do you care, Kaiba? What are you still doing here?"  
  
Joey pulled open the door, which startled Kaiba, who'd been resting his head on it. Kaiba was too slow in recovering from the unexpected movement and he lurched forward, right into Joey. Joey took the brunt of Kaiba's weight and stumbled back a few steps. Kaiba finally managed to get his balance back by grabbing onto Joey's arms. Too late, Joey remembered that his wrists were bleeding. Before he knew it, red streaks covered Kaiba's white coat.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kaiba? I didn't really hit you that hard, did I?"  
  
Kaiba ignored the question. Instead, he looked down at his coat, then at Joey's wrists, which he still held.  
  
"Damn it, Wheeler, you're bleeding."  
  
Kaiba took off his coat, draped it over the shower rod, and then opened up the medicine cabinet. He rummaged around in it until he found what he was looking for. He pushed Joey closer to the sink, and held up a finger when Joey tried to speak.  
  
"Shut up, mutt. I'm only going to do this once."  
  
He ripped open the package of gauze as if he were angry. Joey wondered what he'd said or done to merit such a response, then realized that with Kaiba, he never knew. Expertly, as if he'd done it a thousand times, Kaiba wrapped Joey's bleeding wrists in gauze, and then taped the gauze down. The binding was tight, clean, and helped diminish some of the pain.  
  
"Change those when they get dirty," Kaiba said, handing Joey the used pack of gauze. "Put some clothes on, we're waiting for you downstairs."  
  
With that, Kaiba turned around and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Joey stood where he was, staring after the taller teen.  
  
"What the hell did I just miss?"  
  
Sighing, Joey left the bathroom and went to his room to get dressed. When he was finished, he took some deep breaths and left his room, finally ready to deal with whatever he was going to be told downstairs.  
  
**I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind**  
  
**~~**  
  
Song credit: Runaway, by Linkin Park  
  
Joey fans: *peeking from behind monitor* Don't hate me for what I've done to Joey. I hadn't realized how many of you liked him, until chapter 19 or so. I also realized then that I'd kind of neglected him, so I decided to give him more time in the story. I hope no one minds.  
  
Next up: We get back into Kaiba's mind (scary thought, isn't it?), Yugi confides in Mike and decides what he's going to do. See you then! 


	23. Trusting

Greetings! Welcome to the latest chapter in this long and conflicted tale. I have to confess that I keep getting my two stories confused. I started to write this one, but it was with the characters from the other story. I was about halfway finished when I realized I was writing the wrong thing and had to start over again. But the good thing is that I have half the next chapter of Intruders written. . . yay me! I'm finally healed *cheers*. No more cough. . . well, once in a while, but not constantly anymore.  
  
Important note at the end, so please read it!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Yami-Yugi3: Here's more!  
  
Ginger Ninja: Well, you readers are kind to me, so I wanted to reward you all. *hugs readers* I think Kaiba had a lapse there where Joey was concerned. And yes, Yugi is alive, I could never, ever, kill him.  
  
Yugiohfreak: thank you very much for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Adrienne: No, you can't hurt your Kano plushie just yet, because I might still need him. I'll tell you when you can pluck his eyes out, how's that? I found the story and started reading again. my, it has lots of chapters. But I love that. I haven't had a chance to read past chapter 13, but I'll get to the end eventually. About Joey: I don't usually pair up anyone, because romance just isn't my style. However, Joey needed to have an older woman lover, so I made one up. It wouldn't have worked if it was someone we already knew.  
  
Hobbit13: Harris is in this chapter, so give me cookie!! *jumps up to get cookie*. Jomei will always be a part of Yugi. getting to the point where both personalities merge is going to be hard, though. The trust issue is going to take a while to resolve, so it's going to be interesting.  
  
Mittens No Hikari: An attentive reader! What more could I ask for? Here's more!  
  
Miss Lous: It would have been way too cruel to have Joey lose everything. Besides, it would have added so many chapters to an already terribly long fic. I keep expecting all of my readers to desert me out of sheer boredom from this long fic. *looks around to make sure readers are still there*. Thanks!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf: Thank you!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks for the cookies *hides them from muse* Yes, I definitely liked writing Joey a whole lot, so I hope to have him involved. Ryou and Bakura too, but I haven't quite figured out how to bring them back just yet.  
  
Doshanti: *blushes* Thank you very much!  
  
Yami Kitsune1: Wow, thank you! It's good to leave people speechless once in a while. So you thought it was boring when you saw it listed, huh? Maybe I should change the summary *ponders new summary*. I'm glad you decided to give it a try after all. Thanks!  
  
Sarah Harvey: You made my day with your review. Thank you very much! Sorry about the occasional sadness. I can't help it. I think I'm just naturally inclined towards angst. I'm very glad that you gave the fic a try and enjoyed it.  
  
Fin-Phoenix: You're very welcome. That was a crueler than normal cliffhanger, so I didn't want you to have to suffer more than necessary, especially when I had the chapter written already.  
  
Marissa: I hope the wait wasn't too long. Thanks!  
  
Oklina: You gave up food for the story? Wow. I'm flattered that you liked this one that much. Poor Yugi is right. He's just too adorable not to mess with! That sounds sadistic, doesn't it? ^_^ I completely agree with you about Ryou and Bakura. Thank you very much for reminding me of them, and of the role they had at the beginning. I need to bring them back in somehow *sends muse off to ponder Ryou and Bakura* A review is never boring, so I thank you for your comments. Good luck with your own writing!  
  
Saiyan Jedi: Hey there! Thank you so much for checking out my other fics too! Pain the Sky with Stars is still my favorite, because it was my first fic. I'm so happy that you liked it and Blink of an Eye too. This one too, of course. I hope that you continue to do so. Oh, and thanks for the cyber cough medicine. It helped. I'm all better now ^_^  
  
Lizzy: Yeah, Joey is straight. I don't usually do pairings, but this one was necessary. Compared to Malik, Kaiba is a piece of cake. I'm contemplating a Malik fic at the moment, so getting into his head is going to be interesting. You don't have to worry about Mike. . . he's what he seems, a nice guy. He really does want to help. Thanks!  
  
Amiasha Ruri: funny how that happens when you press the wrong keys. My native language is Spanish, so when I e-mail my dad, I always forget the key strokes to get the Spanish letters that the English alphabet doesn't have. I mess around and get the funkiest stuff. *Amunra waves poms along with Amiasha* three cheers for Yugi and memories. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Vappa: What did you think I was going to do with Joey? Just curious. Nope, not another Jomei. My poor, confused mind couldn't have handled it.  
  
Kyuugi: I'm so sorry for leaving out my response to your review for the last chapter. I have no clue how I missed it. You like Jou/Seto, huh? I do too. . . I like so many yaoi pairings that I should buckle down and just write a yaoi fic. Sigh. . . maybe someday.  
  
YumeTakato: Hey there, another Seto/Jou fan! *cheers*. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Lady Elfskye: The song is so good and it seemed to fit the fic so well. Then again, I love using songs in fics. There are just so many good ones. You're too funny, but Joey and Yugi do need to be smacked upside the head. Maybe in a few chapters. Thanks!  
  
Some evil, insane person: ^_^ I like your nickname. I'd have to be the evil, sadistic person. I think that to a writer, everyone else's fics are always better. I always think that the fics I read are better than mine. . . sigh. It's killer for the self confidence thing. All you can do is believe in your writing and your talent. Okay, so you didn't ask for advice ^__^. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kairi-sama: ^__^ Sugar highs are great, aren't they?? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
On to the story:  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 23: Trusting  
  
Kaiba plopped down on one of the couches in the living room, wondering where Mr. Moto had gone. The elder man had been waiting for Joey when Kaiba had decided to go up and see what was taking him so long. Kaiba shrugged. He didn't really care where the man was anyway. This was his house, so Kaiba was sure he could take care of himself.  
  
He stretched his long body, wincing as his neck and lower back cracked. He massaged his shoulders and noticed that they were tight with tension. He sighed. He felt weary, exhausted. He hadn't been lying to Wheeler when he said he hadn't slept in the past three days. Guilt at having let Yugi run out of his house had spurred him on, making him want to find the two missing teens more than anything. Mokuba's constant and frightened queries had only added to the pressure, and Kaiba had made it his mission to find Yugi and Joey. Now that he'd only managed to find Wheeler, he felt like he'd failed.  
  
Suddenly, he felt hot. He pulled the trench coat off and set it on the couch beside him. The blood stain on it drew his attention, and a picture of Wheeler's bloody wrists and bruised chest popped into his head. What had they done to him? Wheeler had no idea, except for that little lapse of his when he'd said he'd heard Yugi. Kaiba didn't know what had gone on in the bathroom between Wheeler and Mr. Moto earlier, but the old man's expression had not been encouraging when he'd come out. Who knows, maybe Wheeler had gotten the bruises somewhere else, from that hooker, perhaps? Kaiba shuddered. Why had Wheeler felt the need to go to a place like that?  
  
'I'll have to have a talk with him about that," he thought, then frowned. "A kid his age has no business in those places.'  
  
Why did he care about what Wheeler did? It was his life; he could waste it in any way he wanted to. It's not like Wheeler had ever treated him with anything but contempt. Why should he care what the mutt got involved in?  
  
Kaiba sighed, and leaned his head against the arm rest. His eyes slipped closed, and he felt his breathing slow down a bit. It felt so good to not think for a little while. He'd just give himself a minute to relax and clear his head, and then he'd go back to figuring out what their next move was.  
  
****  
  
"Mom, can we go in there? They have Duel Monster cards!"  
  
The little boy pulled on his mother's hand, trying to get her to step into the game shop they were passing. She looked down at him, smiled, and then looked up at the man with her and smiled again.  
  
"We can go in there for a little bit, okay, Seto?"  
  
Seto nodded enthusiastically. He slipped free of his mother's grasp and pushed open the heavy, glass door. As soon as he was inside, his face broke out into a grin. Not only did this place have Duel Monster cards, it had a lot of other neat games. He looked around, too short to reach the top of the counters, but he could still press his face against the glass and look at the stuff inside.  
  
"Be careful, Seto. You don't want to break anything."  
  
"I'll be really careful, Dad, I promise!" Seto called back, not really looking at his father.  
  
He made his way up to the front, admiring all the games the shop had. At the very front, all of the cards were kept behind the counter. He looked at all of them, wishing he could just take them all with him.  
  
"Yugi, be careful! You're going to break your leg if you keep jumping down the stairs like that!"  
  
Seto looked up as the man behind the counter yelled. A door opened to his left, and Seto was startled to see a little boy come flying out of it. The boy was shorter than he was, and Seto assumed that he was much younger too. The kid didn't see him standing there, and ran straight into him. Both boys fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
His father reached down and picked him up, while the elder man with the weird hair behind the counter picked up the other boy.  
  
"I'm sorry," the weird haired man said, looking at Seto's parents. "Yugi is a hyper child, and we can't keep him still for very long." He turned his attention to the boy, whose hair looked a lot like the older man's. "What do we say, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked at Seto, his violet eyes wide and teary. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down,"  
  
Seto smiled. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Seto is okay. They're children, after all," Seto's mother said, smiling in that way Seto loved.  
  
"Does your son play Duel Monsters? He seemed very interested in the cards."  
  
Seto's father laughed, and hugged him. "He just picked it up, and likes to drag us to every shop that sells the cards. Is the little boy yours?"  
  
The shop owner chuckled. "He's my grandson. My son and daughter in law are visiting, and Yugi likes to spend his time at the shop. He's just learned to play Duel Monsters too."  
  
The man walked behind the counter, rummaged in an old box, and then gave Yugi a card.  
  
"Yugi, why don't you give this to Seto as an apology for running into him?"  
  
Yugi grinned, and held out the card. "Here you go! I'm very sorry!"  
  
Seto took the card. It was a spellcaster named Rouge Doll. He examined the attack and defense points, realizing that it was a really good card.  
  
"Oh, wow. Thank you!"  
  
"Are sure we can't pay you for that?" Seto's mother asked.  
  
"It's my pleasure. Maybe your son and my grandson can get together and play sometime. Yugi doesn't have many friends when he visits, and it gets rather lonely at the shop."  
  
Seto nodded, liking the idea of having someone else to play with. "Yeah, dad, can I?"  
  
Seto's father nodded. "Sure, Seto. I'm sure that you and Yugi can become good friends."  
  
****  
  
The sensation of tears falling down his cheeks woke Kaiba. For a moment, he simply let the emotion of the dream engulf him. He didn't dream of his parents very often, but when he did, the dream usually left him feeling as if a whole had been dug into his heart. He moved his hand to wipe at his face, but when he opened his eyes, he found that someone had draped a warm blanket over him while he slept. The fleece was soft and very comfortable, and Kaiba was tempted to remain underneath it to rest a little while longer. He knew that he couldn't, though.  
  
He pushed the blanket off him and wiped his face. He hadn't remembered that, but now that he thought about it, he had been to the Moto's shop before that time he'd come to look at the Blue Eyes. He had completely forgotten about meeting Yugi when he was seven, and the card he'd been given that day. Kaiba took his deck out of his pocket and looked through it, until he found Rouge Doll. He'd always carried it, but hadn't really known why. It wasn't a particularly strong card, but he'd always liked it. How could he have forgotten how it had come into his possession?  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
Startled, Kaiba looked up to find Mr. Moto on the other side of the couch, watching him. A part of him felt anger at the man because he'd been spying on him, while another remembered what he'd felt the day the man had given Yugi the card to give to him.  
  
"I just remembered how I got this," Kaiba said softly, holding up the card.  
  
Mr. Moto nodded and wheeled himself closer.  
  
"Every time he visited, Yugi asked me when you'd be coming by."  
  
Kaiba thought back, wondering himself why he hadn't come back to the shop.  
  
"Mokuba was born shortly after that, and neither mom nor dad had time to bring me. And then. . ." he trailed off.  
  
Mr. Moto nodded, understanding clearly in his eyes. "My son and daughter and law were killed around the same time. Yugi didn't really remember anything else after that, except how much he missed his parents. I'm not sure if he remembers meeting you that day."  
  
Kaiba shuffled the deck, and put it back in his pocket. "He probably does. He was always nice to me at school, even when I treated him poorly, even when I gave you a heart attack."  
  
Mr. Moto didn't say anything; he simply sat in his chair and watched Kaiba.  
  
They were spared from further conversation by Joey's arrival, Harris trailing after the teen.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we found the car."  
  
Kaiba immediately got up. "Where was it?"  
  
"By the docks, close to the first location you told me about."  
  
Mr. Moto frowned. "What does he mean?" he asked.  
  
"The first time we went after Yugi, we found his pajamas in a warehouse by the docks. I told Harris about it when I sent him to find the car. It would appear they didn't change locations."  
  
"We should go and check it out," Joey said. "We might find something."  
  
Kaiba wasn't about to argue with Wheeler again. The last time they'd argued, they'd missed getting to Yugi.  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
**~~**  
  
Yugi shivered as he entered the apartment. The place was small, but clean, and looked very cozy. The thick carpet underneath his feet felt warm and inviting, and the couches in the living room reminded Yugi of just how tired he was. The cold air also reminded him of how unclothed and wet he was.   
  
"There's a bathroom just down that hall," Mike said pointing to a hall to the right. "You can shower, while I look for some clothes for you."   
  
Yugi smiled at that. He doubted Mike had anything that would fit him.   
  
"My nephew spent a few weeks with me at the beginning of the summer," Mike explained, "I think he left some stuff behind."   
  
Yugi nodded, and walked out of the living room. When he got to the bathroom, he closed and locked the door behind him. He stood for a moment, leaning against it, trying to get his thoughts in order. It wasn't easy, because it felt as if he were seeing the world through two different filters: one that belonged to him and had his beliefs, morals, and fears, and one that belonged to a stranger, someone whose beliefs and morals didn't completely match his. He hadn't been able to merge the two, and right now, Yugi felt too tired to even try.   
  
He dropped the towel, and then peeled off what remained of his pants and underwear. He looked down at his body, for the first time seeing it under the harsh lights. There were scratches and medium sized gashes all over his feet, legs, stomach and chest, presumably from hitting debris while he'd been in the ocean. He had no doubt that his back looked the same. Bruises littered his skin too, most a light yellow color, which he knew would be black or blue in a day or two. Two, hand shaped bruises marred his thighs, and Yugi shuddered as that particular memory jumped to mind. Other, less noticeable, bruises in the same area, as well as his stomach and back side, completed the set.   
  
His lips began to tremble, and he put a hand up to his mouth to stop the sobs that were sure to follow. He winced, however, when he touched his lips. Curious, he looked in the mirror, and gasped at what he saw. No wonder Mike had wanted to rush him to the hospital. His face was almost unrecognizable. His eyes were both swollen and bruised. He was surprised that he could still open them. His nose was slightly crooked and covered with dry blood. His lips were red and swollen; the lower one bleeding from where he'd had touched it earlier.   
  
He suddenly felt weak, and had to catch himself on the edge of the sink before he fell to the floor. He pulled himself up, leaving bloody imprints on the white porcelain. He turned away from the sight, his stomach heaving. He rushed to the shower and quickly turned on the water, making it as hot as he could stand it. He stood under the spray, wincing as it hit his sore and aching shoulders. With shaky fingers, he reached out for the bar of soap. He lathered it as best he could and began to clean himself up.   
  
When he was finished, his body stung from where soap had entered the various cuts. He didn't care. The pain signified that he was as clean as he could get. He shut off the water and grabbed a nearby towel. His hair clung to his face, but he didn't bother brushing it back. He stepped out of the shower, the towel wrapped around his waist, and realized that he didn't have anything to wear.   
  
A loud knock on the door made him jump.   
  
"Yugi, I found some clothes for you. I'll leave them on the floor, and you can get them when you're ready."   
  
Yugi nodded, and then realized Mike couldn't see him. "Thanks."   
  
He opened the door and picked up the bundle, then locked the door behind him again. Mike had given him a white tee shirt and a pair of navy blue sweats. The material was soft to the touch, and Yugi quickly dried himself and got dressed. He sighed, feeling better now that he was fully clothed again. The clothes fit him, which made Yugi wonder how old Mike's nephew was. He quickly dried his hair, trying not to look at himself in the mirror. The one glance he'd gotten had been more than enough. He took a deep breath, before stepping outside. He didn't know where he should go, so he went to the kitchen, where he found Mike heating something up in the stove.  
  
"I'm heating up some soup, so take a seat at the table and I'll be right over."  
  
"Can I help?" Yugi asked, feeling uncomfortable just standing there, being waited on.  
  
"Its okay, Yugi, just rest. I'll take a look at those cuts after I get some food in you."  
  
A short while later, Mike came to the table and brought two steaming bowls of soup. He set one in front of Yugi, which made Yuig's stomach roil with nausea. He tried to eat a little bit of it, but couldn't keep any of it down.  
  
"Don't force yourself, Yugi. If your body doesn't want it, you shouldn't force it."  
  
They were both quiet for a moment, their soups forgotten. Finally, Mike broke the silence.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Yugi looked down at his soup, the thick noodles in the broth reminding him of his time spent in the ocean. He pushed the bowl away, and looked up at Mike. Slowly, but gaining speed as he spoke, Yugi told him everything, except what had happened with Kano. He didn't want anyone to know about that. Mike stared at him, his face a mixture of disbelief, shock, and anger.  
  
"I can't believe they just threw you in the ocean. What kind of people are they?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "They thought I was dead. Shadow wanted to kill me so I wouldn't go to the police."  
  
"Why don't you do that now, Yugi? Why don't you turn them in?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "They have my friend, Mike. I have to find Joey and get him out before going after Shadow."  
  
Mike regarded Yugi carefully. "So you want to go after him?"  
  
Now that he thought about it, he wanted to go after the man, wanted to make him pay for what he'd done. He pondered that for a moment, realizing that it wasn't like him to want revenge. But he wanted it now, more than he'd ever wanted anything. He wanted Joey safe, and he wanted Shadow put away so he'd never hurt anyone again.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm going to have to go to the United States to do it."  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to go to the US?"  
  
"Shadow is an American chemist. He designed the drug he gave me, and I don't think he left his country willingly, not if he's in Japan dealing in kidnapped children. I want to know why he's here, and I can't get that information from sources here. I have to find out where he worked, where he's from, and where I can find him."  
  
Mike tapped his fingers on the top of the table, his face thoughtful.  
  
"How are you going to go about this? Do you even know his name? How do you know he went back home?"  
  
"I vaguely remember hearing something about clearing out their operation, and going back home seems like the rational thing for him to do. I have no idea how to go about finding him; I just know that I need to. Shadow is the only one who knows where Joey is, and I have to find him."  
  
Mike was silent for a moment, and Yugi could see his facial expressions change as the thoughts went through his mind.  
  
"My brother lives in New Mexico," Mike finally said. "He's a Physicist at Los Alamos National Laboratory, and has access to records that we would never be able to touch. I can ask him to look for anything about shunned chemists."  
  
Yugi smiled, for the first time feeling hope in an otherwise hopeless situation. The smile faded when he realized that someone else would have to find out about what had happened.  
  
"You're willing to help me?" Yugi asked, incredulous.  
  
Mike nodded. "It's nothing, and he's an excellent researcher. Don't worry, he's a good guy. You can trust him."  
  
Sighing, Yugi nodded. He didn't have much of a choice, since he couldn't go at this alone.  
  
"What are you going to do in the mean time?"  
  
Yugi looked down at the table, knowing full well what he had to do.  
  
"I need to go home."  
  
**~~**  
  
I just found a big, huge, plot hole. Ack! How in the **** am I going to get out of it??  
  
Next up: I have no clue. I used to, until I found the hole, now what I had planned won't work. Okay, maybe you all can help. How many of you would like to see more of Yami in the story? He's been neglected for a reason, because he was going to be brought up later. Now, though, that may not be possible. If you all want him in the story, I'll have to find a way around my little problem. Damn, it's all Joey's fault! Just kidding. 


	24. Unexpected Friends

Greetings!  
  
I fixed my plot hole (yay me!) Many of you said that you didn't see it, but that was because this chapter hadn't been written yet. If I had written it as originally intended, the plot hole would have been large and glaring. So, I changed the chapter. You Ryou and Bakura fans will be happy with the change (I hope). I'll tell you what the hole was at the end of next chapter (it has to do with Joey ^__^. See, I said it was his fault!)  
  
Something else came up and I feel like a complete idiot for screwing up my own story. Saiyan Jedi pointed out something very important: there was no one named Mike in the story before chapter 21. Jomei's friend at the restaurant was named Alex, not Mike. My apologies for that. I was watching a hockey game when I wrote that chapter, and my favorite player is named Mike, so there you have it, it stuck! For any of you who were wondering who the hell Mike was supposed to be, he is the guy who worked with Jomei at the restaurant. I'm officially making his name Alexander Michael, so both names apply to him. So while not necessarily a plot hole like SJ suggested, this is a rather disturbing and ugly mistake *hides under desk in embarrassment*.  
  
This chapter has no Yami, but he will be back next chapter. I did fix the hole, so there's no problem with him now *hugs Yami plushie*.  
  
On a totally random note: Do any of you watch Inuyasha? I recently got into it (I'm on episode 18, with 115 left to go) and I love it. It's so funny and sweet and romantic. Just thought I'd share.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Fin-Phoenix: Hope this wasn't too long of a wait. The plot hole was a bitch to fix, but it didn't take as long as I thought. Thanks for the lovely review!  
  
Mittens no Hikari: ARG! Yugi's puppy dog eyes. . . must resist, must resist. . . sigh. I couldn't, so here's the chapter. I'm glad you liked the flashback. I'm a sucker for fluffy moments.  
  
Lizzy: Yup, Joey's fault. We should tie him up and punish him *wanders around room for a bit, thinking of suitable Joey punishments*. I have to admit, the idea of Yami playing solitaire is very amusing. Would you mind if I use that next chapter? It'd be funny! I thought about just writing the story anyway and crediting creative license as a right to do whatever I wanted, but couldn't. I'm also one of those freaks who likes to have everything explained so endless nights it was.  
  
TZ: I'll tell you all what the hole was next chapter. It'd be spoiling the story if I told it now. I am a Yugi fan first too, which is why Yami seems to get lost in my stories sometimes. Not that I dislike him, but Yugi always gets my attention *huggles Yugi plushie*.  
  
Kairi-sama: I feel cheated: I got absolutely no Halloween candy. Well, I should probably have gone trick or treating, but was too lazy. Oh, well. . . there's always next year! Thanks for the advice! I didn't have a chance to check out your story, but I doubt it sucks. I'll give it a read as soon as I have some more time.  
  
Hobbit13: What do you mean you grudgingly give me a cookie *glares at hobbit's hand, which won't release cookie*? I want cookie! Ahem. Now that I've composed myself: thanks for the advice. Holes are a pain to fix, but it's all good now.  
  
YumeTakato: Yami's actually been stuck in the puzzle. I don't write him as having his own body, so he relies on Yugi to live. He's been out a bit while Joey's had the puzzle, but not much. He'll be back soon, though!  
  
Oklina: Umm. . . you were half right on your prediction. The evil part of my just couldn't help itself. I hope you don't hate the twist too much.  
  
Celtic Guardian 7: Thank you very much for the compliment! Yami will be back soon!  
  
Naomi Silverwolf: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Ginger Ninja: ^__^ Great advice and it worked too! You are wise, indeed.  
  
LorayT: Nope, just one review. It's not bad to be into the story too much. You guys catch a lot of my mistakes, which is awesome. Glad you liked the flashback.  
  
Saiyan Jedi: How Yugi finds out about Shadow being an American chemist is explained in this chapter, so it's technically not a hole, just foreshadowing. Thank you for pointing out the error with Alex's name. I had totally overlooked it. Yeah, I do use spell check. It doesn't catch words that aren't misspelled and just misused, which is my problem. When you write 10+ page chapters, it takes time that I do not have to go over the chapter three or four times to catch everything, so I don't do it. It makes the story seemed less polished, but I figured you all would prefer that to me updating the story once every two months. Don't worry about being mean and don't apologize for flaming. I actually saw it as constrictive criticism, because you did point out a very serious mistake. If you happen to catch any more, please let me know. Thanks for the chocolate, by the way. It does help the writing process ^__^  
  
Ann0071: You'll get the Yami-Yugi review next chapter, so I hope that it's worth the wait. Thanks for the review!  
  
Nono: The plot hole wasn't apparent because I didn't write this chapter. I'll let you all know what it was next time. Thanks!  
  
Miss Sera: Yeah, I know what you mean. You can only use so many characters, therefore you should concentrate on the ones who matter. Yami is important, up to a point. Not as much as Yugi, though *huggles Yugi plushie again* I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Cyberkat: You'll get your wish! Yami and Yugi are definitely good together and I have missed the cranky spirit.  
  
Rainie: *waves back to new readers* I adore new readers, so welcome to my crazy world! Aww, that's so sweet! Not that I encourage sleeplessness, mind you, but still! Thanks! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story.  
  
SerafinaMoon: *peeks out from underneath desk* Don't hate me because I have an evil side that won't leave me alone. . . it was the muse, I swear. (You'll know what I'm talking about at the end of the chapter, which relates to your last review and a certain homecoming).  
  
MidnightFairy: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Nope, so far there have been no couples, just a lot of friends.  
  
Lucifer: Your wish is my command. Just remember when you get to the end of this chapter that Yugi does get home. What happens after that. . . well, that's another story.  
  
Mysticgear: I like your suggestion about Joey's father. I said early in the story that Joey's father had pretty much washed his hands of the kid, hence why Joey could move to the Moto's with no problem. However, I like the parallel you made about Joey and his father and how they both ended up being very attached to alcohol. It's such a good thing to bring up, since I hadn't thought about it at all. It'll definitely flesh out the character of Joey some more. About Tea: I have absolutely nothing against her. She's in most of my stories, if only for a little while. Writing her just doesn't come easy to me for some reason and I have a tendency to leave her out. I'll try to work her in a little more from now on ^__^. Thank you!  
  
Vappa: Feel free to stare at Kaiba all you want. The only chance you'll ever get to do it in peace is when he's asleep! About Yugi's homecoming: I'm just going to keep my mouth shut on this one go hide!  
  
Amiasha Ruri: Thanks for the review! I found a way to include Yami, so he'll be sticking around. Glad you liked Kaiba's dream. I just think it's cute to show him when he wasn't all cold and detached.  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Don't worry about it! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. *grabs candy* It's never too late for Halloween candy, especially since I didn't get any on Halloween. Thanks!  
  
Lady Elfskye: Yes, having stories go wacky is definitely something to worry about and lose sleep over. Especially when you really want to do something, and then realize you can't because you've already contradicted yourself. Arg. The fun comes in figuring a way out of it.  
  
LastSheikah: Would you like some more duct tape? I'm just kidding. It's handy to have that around some time though. It heals all wounds! *send muse to closet to get the next 12 pack roll of tape* Thanks for the review!  
  
Amarielle: You rock!! Your reviews came when I was having a horrific day and they made it so much better. Thank you so much! You don't want to marry Kaiba *looks at Amarielle, wondering what's wrong*? I'm just kidding. I'm very happy that you like the way he's been written here. I have really grown to love the character in the process.  
  
Yugi's not a whore. . . but Kano is just evil! I'm not quite through with him yet, and I have a feeling that Yami will want to have a 'talk' with him. Speaking of Yami *wonders what Amarielle is doing with(to) Yami in her room*.  
  
What do you mean quit shooting Kaiba? I've only shot him once. . . oh, wait. He got shot once before at the hospital in Tokyo, right? I must have a fetish with Kaiba and guns *drools as images of Kaiba with guns flash through head*. I wish I could draw fanart. I'd have a field day! Unfortunately, I have no talent in that department.  
  
You would have voted for Kano to get his way? Well, Kano isn't dead yet you know. I'm just kidding. I think everyone else would hang me up by my toe nails if I had Kano come anywhere near Yugi again.  
  
Sorry about making you miss your bed time. I don't remember what chapter it was when Kaiba said that. It was the one where he and Jomei were at Kaiba's mansion. Chapter 19 or 20, I think. Glad you liked the phrase! They'll still have to talk about their respective nightmares; it'll just have to be later. I hope you had a good night sleep that night and didn't stay up too much past your bed time! Speaking of which, I should have been in bed two hours ago. Sorry for the long reply to your reviews. But like I said, they made my day!  
  
BlackDragonDiva: Glad you liked the flashback. Kaiba is just so adorable when he's little, defenseless, and asleep! Yami has his role to play in this fic, especially now that Yugi has regained his memories. It's just a matter of making it fit with everything else. Thanks for the review!  
  
A yami nut: Yup, I knew which way you'd vote ^__^. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Adrienne: I need Kano back because I'm not through with him in the story yet. Yami has to get his revenge, doesn't he *cackles evilly*? I need the plushie to be in one piece until then. If April makes another appearance, it'll only be in flashbacks. She was never meant to be a big part of the story. Then again, neither was Kano and look where we are with him. . . thanks!  
  
Faith: Jomei means to spread light. It's why I chose the name. . . it just seemed to fit Yugi very well. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Painful Life: *hands Painful Life some eyedrops* 4 hours 43 minutes and 2 seconds?? Wow. . . that's a hell of a long time. I'm glad you enjoyed the story enough to sit through and read all of it. Hopefully the remaining chapters will be entertaining as well. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Blue Wolf: *hands BW a box of tissues* Don't worry, I'm not getting rid of Yami, and a reunion is coming. You read my mind about the whole puzzle thing, so here *hands BW some cyber Oreos*. The reunion will happen in the next chapter, though, because this one ran too long. Thanks for the review! I know what you mean about being shy and lurking around. I did that too when I first got into YGO, but soon broke out of my shell and here I am. Most authors are very nice, though, and reviewing lets you get to know them and gives them a chance to get to know you.  
  
I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I did, please yell at me so I won't do it again ^__^.  
  
On to the chapter, enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 24: Unexpected Friends  
  
Yugi sat in the passenger seat of Mike's car and tried not to fidget.  
  
They had just passed the sign welcoming them to Domino, and Yugi couldn't help but feel his nervousness escalate. He was happy to be going home to see his family, but at the same time, felt like he shouldn't be returning, like he'd let them down. It had taken him a while to realize where that feeling was coming from: Jomei had run away in the middle of the night, which had led to his capture by Shadow and his men. The part of Yugi that retained Jomei's memories dreaded facing his grandfather's disappointment. Yugi also dreaded having to tell his grandfather that Joey was gone, but knew that he had to.  
  
"How did you find out that Shadow was American?" Mike asked, speaking for the first time in an hour.  
  
The memory of the night he'd found out about Shadow came to his mind, and he shuddered. It had been the night after Kano had come to his room. He'd been unable to sleep and had stayed awake all night on guard. Kano had been taken away that morning, but Yugi hadn't wanted to take any chances on anyone else coming into his room.  
  
"One night, Asami was on the phone yelling at someone. He was in his room, which was next to where I slept. I wasn't supposed to be awake, so he wasn't being careful about what he said. They were arguing about Ka. . . one of the kids Asami had to send back," Yugi corrected, not about to get into the Kano situation with Mike. "Asami kept saying that Shadow should pick his kids better; that his rejected, American butt was not going to last long in Japan if he kept making mistakes. Asami also said that Shadow should go back to the lab and rework the formula or something like that. It didn't mean anything to me at the time, because I didn't remember who Shadow was or what he had to do with me. Once I met him again, I realized he was the guy Asami was talking to that night." Yugi paused and turned to Mike. "I figured he was a chemist because of that drug he made."  
  
"That's quite a leap, Yugi, considering that you have no proof except for what you heard," Mike said.  
  
"I know, but it's all I have. I'm not going to stay here and do nothing, Mike, I can't."  
  
Mike sighed. "I know, but you're going to be putting yourself in danger for something that may not be worth following. My brother's information was sketchy at best, and doesn't give you any proof that this guy is actually behind the kidnappings here in Japan."  
  
Yugi leaned back in his seat, wincing as the seat rubbed some of the cuts on his back.  
  
"Your brother gave me a name, Mike, that's more than I had before. I also know where to start looking. I'm hoping that once I'm there, I'll be able to find proof. Besides, I have no choice. If I'm ever going to live my life again, Shadow has to be either dead or behind bars."  
  
Mike remained silent. He guided the car to an intersection and stopped to wait for the light to change. He looked around and smiled.  
  
"This is a quaint little town, Yugi. Have you lived here all of your life?"  
  
Yugi looked out of the window, seeing the town as if it was the first time. It was still early in the morning so not many people were out and about yet. It wouldn't be too long until people started to get out of their homes to go shopping or to watch their kids play.  
  
"Yes, I've lived here all of my life."  
  
The light turned green. A black Rolls Royce came barreling down the street before they could take off, running the red light as it headed east towards the docks. Mike cursed, but managed to slam on the brakes in time.  
  
"Idiot, rich bastard," Mike yelled, "its people like that, who think they can do what they want, that cause most accidents."  
  
The car's windows were tinted, so Yugi had not been able to see who was inside. However, Domino only had one idiot, rich bastard that thought he owned the place. He didn't need to look inside to know that Kaiba was probably in the car. He did wonder, though, where the teen was going in such a hurry at this time of the morning. For a split second, Yugi thought about asking Mike to follow the car, but then thought better of it. He wanted to see his grandfather first.  
  
"That's Kaiba," Yugi commented as Mike eased the car back onto the street, "he does think he owns the place."  
  
They turned onto Yugi's street and the nervousness he'd felt up to this point suddenly tripled.  
  
"It's the last building on your right," Yugi directed, and Mike brought his car to a stop in front of the shop.  
  
"Nice place," he said. "You live here with your parents?"  
  
"I live with my grandfather," Yugi replied. "My parents are dead."  
  
He turned to Mike, and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me."  
  
Mike carefully wrapped his arms around Yugi, and Yugi did his best not to tense at the contact.  
  
"Ever since I first met you, I knew there was something about you, something that reminded me so much of my nephew that I couldn't help but feel protective of you. I wish I could have done more," Mike said.  
  
He let Yugi go and ruffled his hair a bit. "If you need anything else, if I can help in any way, you have my number. You also have my brother's address and number in the states if you need to get a hold of him. He said he would help if he could."  
  
"Thank you, Mike."  
  
Yugi quickly got out of the car and waved goodbye. Mike waited until Yugi was at the front door before driving off. Yugi hesitated for a moment at the door, before he rang the doorbell. He took a deep, steadying breath as he waited for the door to be opened. He frowned when no one came to the door. He rang the bell again, and then knocked on the door. Why wouldn't his grandfather be home? He doubted that his grandfather went out very much because of his condition, so where would he be?  
  
Shivering slightly in the morning breeze, Yugi walked around the building. He tried the gate that led to the back yard and found it locked as well. If he could only get to the back door, he'd be okay, because his grandfather always kept a spare key underneath one of the flowerpots on the patio. Getting into the back yard, however, would be a problem for Yugi, since he could barely move. The fence was six feet tall and made out of solid wood, so he couldn't climb up it. He looked around, but saw nothing that might help.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he'd fashioned a makeshift ladder out of boxes he'd gotten out of the trash pile for the house next door. He thanked the stars that the family had decided to buy a new entertainment center, since the boxes had been big enough and tall enough for Yugi to use to climb up on. He vaulted over the fence and landed on his feet, then immediately collapsed when his legs gave out. He lay on the soft ground, panting, trying to get the pain under control. Once he was sure he could move again, he got to his feet.  
  
He got the spare key and had it inserted in the lock when he heard voices coming from inside. He peeked into the kitchen window and saw that the front door now stood wide open. He grinned, thinking that his grandfather had gotten home. He unlocked the door and had the knob turned when he heard what the people inside were saying.  
  
"He's not here, Jenkins."  
  
Yugi froze. He remembered Jenkins. The man was Shadow's right hand man. A loud crash from the living room made Yugi jump, and he let go of the door and plastered himself to the wall of the house, out of sight from the men inside.  
  
They'd come back. Shadow must know that Yugi hadn't died and had sent people after him. He couldn't let them see him, or he'd end up back with them. Yugi's breath came in short gasps that he was afraid would draw the attention of the men inside. He didn't know how many there were, but he knew there were at least two. He had to leave. Yugi forced his trembling legs to inch him away from the back door and towards the back gate. He kept his back to the wall of the house until he reached the edge. As he was about to run for the back gate, an arm wrapped itself around his chest, while another covered his mouth. Yugi was frozen for a moment, his heart beating mercilessly in his chest. Adrenaline quickly flooded his system, and anger overrode his fear.  
  
Yugi stomped on the person's foot, grinning at the grunt of pain the man let out. The arm around his chest loosened a bit, and Yugi used the opportunity to slam both arms back, his elbows connecting with the man's ribs. He was released and turned around, his fist in the air ready to strike, when he came face to face with the murderous glare of the tomb robber. He stopped his fist in mid air and glared at the spirit.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Bakura continued to glare at him, his arms wrapped around his chest. "You little brat, you didn't have to attack me."  
  
"Me? You attacked me first, remember?"  
  
Another crash, closer this time, from the house drew their attention.  
  
"They were about to see you, idiot, that's why I grabbed you. Now I suggest we get out of here before we're both in trouble."  
  
Yugi shook his head, annoyance replacing the anger that had spurred him to fight. He ran for the gate and threw it open. He and Bakura stepped onto the alley in back and leaned against the fence.  
  
"How long have they been here?" Yugi asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Not long. They came in after you got here."  
  
Yugi turned to look at the tomb robber, and found that Bakura was staring at him.  
  
"You want to tell me what you were doing at my house?"  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Your house?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Okay, so technically it's my grandfather's house, but I still live here."  
  
Bakura laughed. "Yeah, you do such a good job of living here that you run away at the earliest opportunity and get yourself caught."  
  
Yugi clenched his fists, fighting the urge to hit Bakura.  
  
"Okay, so I got caught, but I escaped and came home. Where is everyone?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Beats me. Ryou wanted to come see what was going on, so here we are. I took over when I saw the people in the house."  
  
Yugi was suddenly reminded of Yami. He put his hand up to his chest where the Millennium Puzzle used to hang. He missed it and he missed Yami.  
  
"You're not going to get all sentimental now are you? I like you better when you show some backbone."  
  
Yugi glared at Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, that's more like it. Yugi was a little soft and very naïve. Jomei is much better to be around, almost as much fun as Kaiba."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Bakura, but I'm not Jomei anymore."  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed as the tomb robber regarded him. "So you're not. He's still in you, though. The old Yugi would never have fought back when I grabbed you."  
  
Yugi thought about that, the realization making his stomach tie itself in knots. A year ago, he never would have contemplated fighting anyone or voluntarily hitting anyone. It just wasn't his style. Even though he'd been bullied all of his life, he hadn't thought to turn bitter or vengeful. When Bakura had grabbed him, he'd wanted to fight. Not only that, he'd known how. Just a little while ago, he'd had to fight the urge to deck Bakura. What did that say about him? What had he become? What had Shadow made out of him?  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't mentioned the pharaoh."  
  
Bakura's comment pulled Yugi out of his thoughts. Yami! How could he get the puzzle with the men still inside?  
  
There was a flash of light, and Yugi found himself looking at Ryou. The other teen's eyes widened.  
  
"Yugi, what happened to you? You look horrible, are you okay?"  
  
Ryou stepped closer to Yugi, and Yugi instinctively stepped back. Ryou's eyes widened slightly, before he looked away, but not before Yugi had seen the hurt in them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou, it's just been a crazy few days. I'm a bit on edge," he said, trying to calm his friend. "I'm okay, just a bit beat up. I'll survive it."  
  
He walked up to Ryou and put a hand on the teen's shoulder. Ryou looked up and gave him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Bakura can get the puzzle for you if you want," Ryou said and winced as if he'd suddenly heard something that was a bit too loud.  
  
Before Yugi had a chance to ask what Ryou meant, Bakura split from his host and stood transparent to one side.  
  
"I am not going into that house to bring out that stupid pharaoh. If Yugi wants him, he's going to have to go get the puzzle himself."  
  
Yugi grit his teeth.  
  
"It's not like I'm asking you to give up an arm or something, Bakura."  
  
Yugi held up a hand. "It's okay, Ryou. There are armed men in that house," Yugi said. "Not even Bakura could take on two men. Besides, it is pretty scary. I don't blame him for wanting to stay out here where it's safe."  
  
Bakura's reaction was instantaneous. His eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth. It took Yugi everything he had to keep from grinning.  
  
"Are you calling me a coward?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "If the shoe fits, wear it."  
  
Bakura took a step closer to Yugi, and then stopped when he realized that unless he controlled Ryou's body, he wouldn't be able to do much damage.  
  
"How dare you insult me? I've dealt with more things than you could ever imagine," Bakura growled, his face almost touching Yugi's. "You and the pharaoh are both dim witted, simple minded fools. You're perfect for each other."  
  
Yugi stood his ground. He was not about to lose this battle of wits to Bakura. The spirit was testing him, and Yugi wasn't about to fail the test.  
  
"For two simple minded fools, we sure are able to accomplish more than you have been able to. Tell me, Bakura, are you a tomb robber because you like it, or because it was the only thing you were smart enough to do."  
  
Before Yugi realized what was happening, Bakura disappeared. He took over Ryou's body and came at him swinging. Bakura's fist caught Yugi on the side of the jaw and sent him crashing into the fence. He was momentarily dazed, his entire body resonating pain. He could feel Bakura standing behind him, waiting. Yugi turned around, swinging his fist as he did so. The fist caught Bakura in the eye and sent him sprawling to the ground. The tomb robber lay on the ground, holding his eye. He glared at Yugi, before he began to laugh.  
  
"Who would have thought you had it in you," he said between peals of laughter. "The little runt packs quite a punch."  
  
A flash of light later found Ryou lying on the ground in Bakura's place.  
  
"Ow," he said, tenderly touching his eye.  
  
Yugi held out a hand to help him up. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I shouldn't have let Bakura bait me like that. Are you okay?"  
  
Ryou smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. The ring will heat this pretty soon. I think you just won his respect."  
  
Yugi frowned. "What?"  
  
Ryou laughed. "Bakura went to get the puzzle for you."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure you're okay?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just confused. I have no idea what's going on, but I do need to get going. I can't be here anymore, not if my presence is going to endanger my family."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Yugi gave Ryou the condensed version of his plan while they waited for Bakura to return with the puzzle. When Yugi was finished, Ryou was deep in thought.  
  
"My father is going to New York later today. He wants me to go with him, which is why I came by. I wanted to see what was going on, ask if they'd found you and Joey, and then say goodbye before I left. Since you need to get overseas, you could come with us."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. Ryou was going to America? He'd wondered during the trip back about how he could possibly get to the United States by himself. He'd wanted to ask his family for help, but now that Shadow's men knew he was alive, he couldn't risk putting his grandfather in further danger. The farther away from Domino he was, the better it would be for everyone. Except Ryou, that is. But if Yugi only stuck to Ryou long enough to get to America, he wouldn't be putting him in much danger, would he?  
  
"How are you and your father traveling?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We're going by boat, which is why I asked if you wanted to come. Bakura snuck us on the boat to Duelist Kingdom, remember? I could ask him to sneak you onto the boat we're going on. Since you're supposed to be dead, no one will know you're on board except Bakura and me."  
  
Yugi nodded, liking the idea. Guilt at the pit of his stomach made him pause.  
  
"What about my grandfather, though?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "You can call him once you get to America. You can't wait for him now, or else those men will take you back."  
  
A flash of light to his right made Yugi turn in that direction, and he barely reacted fast enough to catch the golden object that had been thrown to him.  
  
"Don't say I never did anything for you," Bakura said.  
  
Yugi looked down at the golden puzzle and smiled. He'd missed Yami so much. He wanted nothing more than to go to his soul room and talk to the ancient spirit, but he didn't have time for it right now. He had to get away and get his plan in motion. He wrapped the chain around the puzzle and put it in his pocket.  
  
"I'll talk to Yami later, now we have to go."  
  
**~~**  
  
"This is nothing but warehouses," Joey said.  
  
Kaiba looked around and only grunted in agreement. He walked out of yet another empty room, slamming the door as he passed it. He had been gritting his teeth so hard that his jaw was aching. He had developed a tension headache and the rest from earlier had only served to remind him how sleep deprived he really was.  
  
"These buildings were occupied until recently," Mr. Moto said, wheeling himself past a rectangle shaped mark on the floor. "Look at the markings, Joey, there used to be a desk here."  
  
Kaiba glanced in that direction and saw that indeed, the mark on the floor was that of a desk. The fact that the dust was still in place meant that the furniture had been moved a short while ago.  
  
"There's no trace of where they went," Joey whispered.  
  
Kaiba continued down the hallway into another empty room. This one had not had any furniture inside, and crates still lined the walls. On the back wall he saw two gleaming posts. What caught his attention about them was that chains hung off of them. One still had a pair of handcuffs hanging from the end of the chain.  
  
"Anything here," Joey said, "or is it just another em- " he broke off as he saw the back of the room.  
  
Slowly, as if in a trance, Joey walked to the chain that still had handcuffs on it. He picked them up and turned them over in his hand. He rubbed the metal as if he were trying to remember something.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?" Mr. Moto asked, going up to the blonde.  
  
"We were here. Yugi and I, we were here."  
  
Joey dropped the handcuffs and fingered the bandages around his wrists.  
  
"They kept us here until they took Yugi."  
  
"Where did they take him?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Joey had the same look on his face he'd had back at the Moto's house when he'd remembered hearing Yugi ask for help. He looked as if he were about to faint. Mr. Moto grasped Joey's arm tightly, trying to bring him out of whatever memory he was in.  
  
"Joey, where did they take Yugi?" Mr. Moto asked, a lot more gently than Kaiba had.  
  
"It had to have been close enough for you to hear him scream," Kaiba pointed out, and both Mr. Moto and Joey glared at him. He shrugged. "It's the truth."  
  
Joey shook his head, visibly pulling himself together.  
  
"I think they took him to one of rooms that are beside this one."  
  
Kaiba didn't wait. He walked out of the room and entered the one next door, the one he hadn't yet been in. As soon as he stepped through the door, an odor he couldn't help but recognize made him cover his nose and mouth. The room smelled of blood. He flipped on a light switch and sure enough, he saw that blood was smeared on several parts of the floor. There were two places on opposite sides of the room, and Kaiba headed for the one closest to him, the one with scraps of clothing in it. He kneeled, being careful to stay out of the blood, and picked up a good sized chunk of a cream colored, cotton material. Bile rose in his throat as he realized that he was holding part of the shirt Yugi had been wearing the night he'd run out of the mansion. Kaiba heard footsteps behind him and turned around.  
  
"Joey, take Mr. Moto outside."  
  
Mr. Moto's eyes narrowed, before they dropped down to what Kaiba was holding. His mouth dropped open as he let his gaze wonder to the rest of the room. He wheeled himself inside the room before either Kaiba or Joey could do anything to stop him.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Joey asked.  
  
He walked over to where Kaiba was standing and finally noticed the other pieces of clothing and the blood. His face changed, and his eyes lost their focus for a moment, before he began to shake. He dropped to the floor so fast that Kaiba thought he'd passed out. He kneeled next to Joey, only to find that the blonde's eyes were shut tightly and his hands were pressed against his ears.  
  
"Oh, God," Joey whispered. "No, please no."  
  
Joey shook his head violently. He opened his eyes and turned to the puddle of blood. He fingered a piece of cloth on the ground but didn't pick it up.  
  
"Yugi kept asking to be let go. He kept telling someone to stop."  
  
Joey was shaking uncontrollably now and Kaiba couldn't help but feel some of the revulsion and fear Joey had to have been experiencing. Pieces of clothing didn't end up on puddles of blood for no reason, and Kaiba hated what his mind had come up with in explanation. Joey's words only served to confirm his theory. Kaiba pulled Joey to his feet.  
  
"Yugi was wearing that the last time I saw him," Mr. Moto said, pointing at the piece of shirt Kaiba was holding. He, too, closed his eyes, and Kaiba could only imagine the horrors going through the old man's head.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba looked up to see a man standing in the doorway. Something must have shown on his face, because the man immediately ran. Kaiba followed him, his long legs getting him to the man before he had a chance to go very far.  
  
"What happened in that room? Where is Yugi? If you don't tell me, I swear I'll kill you," Kaiba yelled. He had pinned the man against the wall, his anger giving him strength he wouldn't normally have.  
  
The man looked up at him, fear in his eyes. He pushed Kaiba away, which made the teen stumble and lose his grip. Kaiba cursed and ran after the man again. This time, Joey ran with him. When both teens caught up to the man, they pulled him to the ground right outside the warehouse complex. Joey sat on the man's legs while Kaiba held his hands above his head.  
  
"If you don't tell us where our friend is, we'll be more than happy to inflict very painful bodily harm," Joey growled.  
  
"Are you looking for the spiky haired kid, the one that was in that room?"  
  
In response, Kaiba tightened his hands around the man's throat. "Speak, now!"  
  
"The kid's dead. Kano played with him for a bit, and when they brought him out of that room, he was dead."  
  
"You're lying!" Joey screamed and punched the man.  
  
"I'm not lying!" the man screamed, his fear very apparent now. "I saw him myself when they brought him out. He was all bloody, half naked, and was already blue."  
  
Kaiba felt as if he'd been drenched in ice cold water. It couldn't end this way. All of this time looking couldn't end in Yugi's death for a second time.  
  
"Where did they take him?" Kaiba asked, his voice icy.  
  
The man looked from one to the other, before settling on Kaiba again. "I think they threw him into the ocean. I wasn't there, but I heard Shadow order someone to get rid of the body."  
  
Kaiba punched the man as well.  
  
"You're going to jail for a very long time," Kaiba growled.  
  
"I won't believe it, not unless I see a body," Joey whispered.  
  
"I know, Joey, we'll have the harbor searched. If they threw Yugi in there, we'll find his body."  
  
"So you think he's dead?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "You saw the room, Joey, you saw the clothes. You have the memories, so you tell me."  
  
Joey took a deep breath, and then let it out. "I don't want to believe it."  
  
"I will not believe it until I see the body."  
  
Both Joey and Kaiba turned to see that Mr. Moto had followed them outside. The man was clutching the piece of clothing Kaiba had held earlier.  
  
"Until someone proves otherwise, we will assume that Yugi is alive, understood?"  
  
Joey and Kaiba both nodded, but the man pinned underneath them chuckled.  
  
"You can believe all you want old man, but I saw the kid. There wasn't anything left of him to be alive."  
  
**~~**  
  
Sigh. . . why are all my chapters so freaking depressing? *swats muse upside head so he won't answer*. To those of you who wanted a happy homecoming: don't kill me! I'm innocent. To the Bakura and Ryou fans: I hope you enjoyed the scene. I'm always scared to write Bakura because I think I'm going to get him all wrong, so I hope he wasn't too out of character.  
  
Next up: Yugi, Ryou and Bakura go to New York. Yami and Yugi finally reunite (yay!). Kaiba has the harbor searched. Joey deals with the memories of his time in the warehouse. Mr. Moto sees hope. Until next time! 


	25. Reunions

Greetings!  
  
Sorry for the delay in posting this. As I explained in my other story, finals got in the way, and then life got in the way, and then Christmas shopping got in the way, so this chapter took a long time to write. I hope it'll be worth the wait.  
  
Explanation for the plot hole is at the end of the chapter if you're interested.  
  
By the way, I wrote a story for Chibizoo's contest that I just posted. It's a song fic that centers on Kaiba. It's slight Kaiba/Yugi, so if you don't have a problem with that, check it out. It's called Last Goodbye. I'm really nervous about it, but figured I'd have to post it eventually *crosses fingers that fic doesn't stink*  
  
I've officially passed the 100,000 word mark on this story. Wow. . . who would have thought? Thank you all for sticking with the story. It means a lot to me!  
  
Reviews:  
  
GN: ^_^ Good to know my angst isn't getting to everyone. Thanks!  
  
Fin-Phoenix: It's sometimes good to be evil, right? I'm glad that you're enjoying the Bakura scenes. Yes, he is going to be in the story a lot more now that Yugi is with him. I hope to have everyone as equally involved (as soon as I figure out what to do with Tea).  
  
Lady Elfskye: Cliffies are good for the soul. That's my answer and I'm sticking to it (^__^)! Yeah, Yugi is going to get in touch with someone pretty soon. It'd be cruel to make them worry. Things get a bit better at the end of this chapter, though.  
  
Oklina: Did you actually go back and read all of the chapters again? Wow. *bows in appreciation* YAY for Bakura! I'm actually having a grand time writing him. I hadn't realized he could be so much fun. The boat trip is going to be mighty interesting. Too many volatile people in too little a space.  
  
Yami-Yugi3: Thank you very much!  
  
Naomi Silverwolf: Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Hobbit13: Yay cookies! *takes cookie and jumps up and down* Nah, Yugi won't ever go to the extreme, unless he's threatened, or someone he loves is threatened. He's a kind hearted person beneath it all.  
  
Matt Morwell: *waves to new reader* Welcome to my depressing tale. I'm happy that you gave the story a chance and stuck with it, even if it took you that long to get through it *offers Matt eye drops and Oreos as a reward* Thank you for your kind words as well. They mean a lot to me. I love writing, and it's made more rewarding when I can entertain others. Sorry about your nails. If it makes you feel any better, I don't have any either. I chew them off as I write. Well, more accurately, I chew them off as I think about what I'm going to write. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Chibi Chibi Tenshi: Glad you enjoy all the twists! It keeps me in suspense as much as it does you, so I really enjoy doing it. It had been a while since Alex had been brought up, which is how I forgot about it too. I should reread my own stories once in a while to see what I've already done, I just don't have time to do it.  
  
To answer your questions: The change in Yugi's character is because of what happened to him, which resulted in his Jomei personality. The experiences won't go away; they'll just stay in his mind. But because he acted differently during that time, he learned new behavior, and that's not something you can just get rid of. Bakura's spirit form was able to go away from Ryou and into the house to get the puzzle. His magic is strong enough to allow him to separate from Ryou for periods of time, and since he's handling another Millennium Item, he was able to transport the puzzle back to Yugi. Did any of that make sense? I'm not sure it does to me (^_^)  
  
Aura Black Chan: Yugi is going to be with Bakura and Ryou for a while. You're right, he does need someone to watch his back, and who better than Bakura? I think that as Bakura learns more about what happened, he'll want to do more to help.  
  
Vappa: Evil, me? *gives puppy dog eyes* The story is getting awfully long already and this particular plot twist is going to make it longer. I've been thinking about what to do with the story, and I'll probably bring it up to everyone next chapter (once I decide on a couple of options). America is going to offer an awful lot of possibilities!  
  
Ryuujin Dragon King: Don't worry, Yugi's family is going to get some hope by the end of this chapter.  
  
Mittens no Hikari: Your puppy dog eyes would have worked, if finals hadn't gotten in my way. Sorry about the delay! Thanks for putting me on your faves! Don't worry, Mr. Moto is going to get something to be hopeful about very soon.  
  
Raiji Magiwind: The endings to both stories, while already planned, seem to be so far away. If only I could devote my time to writing *walks away, grumbling about school and work. Comes back, realizes the reviews aren't finished yet.* Thanks again for getting the word out on the stories. It really means a lot to me, and I'm very happy that the feedback is positive from the people who check them out  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yugi will always be the kind hearted boy we know and love. I don't have the heart to ever change that. Well, except for that one fic, in which he went nutty for a little while. He's a little bit more self aware and defensive now, but he'll always been the Yugi we love. Yami is definitely back in this chapter! As for why the puzzle got left behind: well, Joey just forgot it. He was too upset about finding the car that he just left without it. Bad Joey!  
  
Midnight Fairy: Yup, Joey and Kaiba are going around in circles for now. They'll get their act together pretty soon, though. Once they get a good lead, it won't be long until they manage to figure it all out. Besides, I need Yugi to get a head start!  
  
Mimiheart: I know I've e-mailed you a reply already, but I wanted to reply here too. Thank you for your kind words! It's cool to be someone's favorite author, especially when that person writes some pretty good stories too. I hope that you can continue to enjoy the story.  
  
SerafinaMoon: *takes cookie* Yummy, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the way I write Bakura. He's pretty fun to play with.  
  
Starheart: Thank you very much!  
  
Amiasha Ruri: I'm cruel, but not cruel enough to have poor Yugi caught again. I think he's had enough incarceration for several lifetimes. As far as the rest of the crew goes, I think they'll be getting some hope pretty soon. I think I've tortured all of them enough.  
  
Adrienne: Umm. . . yeah, I can see why your parents would not want you to be reading something like this. Then again, most parents tend to forget that their kids already know more than they think they do. That's the case with mine, at least. *takes wet and stinky Kano plushie and puts him outside to dry off* Thanks, now I'll finish my business with him and then give him back.  
  
Malik's American voice is absolutely horrendous. I'd change it to Namu's voice. Yes, it's the same voice actor, but the way he does Namu sounds much better. I like Yugi's American voice. A lot of people say that it's whiney, but it's not that much different than Yugi's Japanese voice. He's young, hence the higher pitch. I think they also do it, since he's so short and is supposed to look younger. The same voice actor does Yugi and Yami, which makes me wonder what his real voice sounds like. And since we're taking about voices, my favorite is Kaiba's *swoon*. Eric Stewart has such a sexy voice.  
  
Kairi-sama: ^__^ Don't worry, I totally understand losing it when it comes to Inuyasha. I'm up to episode 82 now, and the more I watch it, the more I love it. It's got a little bit of everything, and the dub is actually just like the Japanese version, so I can enjoy it in English too!  
  
Saiyan Jedi: The plot hole was something different. The explanation of it is at the end of the chapter. I'll definitely check out your fics as soon as I get some time. As it is now, it's hard enough to sit in front of the computer to write a chapter. I've never been asked to be in a story before, but sure, why not. It should be interesting. And yes, Yami is definitely in the chapter, so enjoy!  
  
MeantToLive: Thank you, I'm glad that you like the story. Don't worry, this is most definitely not the end. I've got lots more story to tell.  
  
Lizzy9046: Solitaire idea is in this chapter, so thank you for the idea! I gave you credit for it at the end ^_^. Yugi the soap, huh? Hmm. . . something to ponder. Just kidding. I can't help it, it just flows naturally.  
  
YumeTakato: Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
Painful Life: Yes, a little light in all the gloominess is good every once in a while, and Yugi and Yami definitely need that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chromefox: The plot hole is explained at the end of the chapter. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the way I wrote Bakura. He was rather fun to play with, so I think I'm going to stick with it.  
  
Amarielle: With the delay in posting, you ended up having to read the other two chapters anyway. Sorry! I'll do my best not to have another long break like this one. Yes, Yugi is definitely a long way from Kansas.  
  
I'm glad you liked the review and thanks for the compliment! It's very sweet of you. Thanks for recommending the story, too. It is in good company with The Second Voice, since that was an awesome story. Very Yami centered, but very good. I wish the young authoress the best of luck. I hope that she does well. I don't think I've read anything by Rayemars. I'll try to check out some of those stories. Girlish and weepy? Yami? Are you sure? I don't even do girlish and weepy Yugi. Hmm. . . *goes back to scene to check for girlishness* I'm not sure. You'll have to tell me if it was okay when you read it.  
  
*covers ears as Amarielle yells for an update* Sorry, sorry, sorry. It was finals. I had three kick ass finals that I'm happy to say I made excellent grades on. I'm free for a while, so I hope to go back to my schedule. What kind of dreams do you have about the story? I'm curious, since I dream about it too. Then again, I tend to fall asleep thinking of where the hell this is going to go, which translates into dreams. Okay, I forgive the yelling since you called the story a rare gem *beams with pride* Thank you so much!  
  
Celtic Guardian 7: Yay, another Inuyasha fan. Isn't it awesome? They really kick ass in that anime and it's always so freaking funny. I laugh my head off any time Inuyasha and Kagome get into it. I haven't had time to watch all of the episodes, but so far, I'm enjoying it an awful lot.  
  
Kiarah: Nah, not a fragment of anyone's imagination. Flames are good when they're actually constructive, so yeah, I appreciate the attention to detail and for noticing things I miss. Oh, thanks for using the Japanese word for little sister. I've been wondering what it was (and was too lazy to get my dictionary to look it up).  
  
Jill: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Blue September: Thanks again for your in-depth review. I really appreciated it. I owe you an e-mail reply. It's sitting in my inbox and I haven't had time to write it, but rest assured I'm not ignoring you. Sorry!  
  
Kairi-sama: Sorry for the long time between updates. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
The Hunting Chicken: Thank you very much for your comments. I like to be original, do stuff that others don't do, because I get bored reading the same things over and over. I'm glad that you're enjoying it too. And I'll let you know if anyone flames ^__^  
  
Wow, you guys rock! Thank you for all the reviews. Now on to the story:  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 25: Reunions  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
Kaiba turned to find Mokuba staring at him with wide, grey eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here? What's going on?"  
  
He didn't answer his brother's questions. Instead, he looked past his brother to the driver, who avoided looking at him.  
  
"I told you to stay home, Mokuba," Kaiba said.  
  
"I know, but since you didn't come back, I thought something had happened to you. Don't blame Takahashi, Seto. I made him bring me here."  
  
Still glaring at the driver, Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"He shouldn't have, Mokuba, this is no place for you."  
  
Mokuba was no longer paying attention to him, however. His eyes were on the diving crew currently searching the water around the harbor. There were two teams of five divers searching different areas. They'd been hired specifically for the job and were not connected to the authorities. Kaiba didn't have much faith in the police department, not after their failure to find Yugi when he'd first been kidnapped.  
  
"What are they doing, Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Kaiba debated whether to tell his brother the truth or not. Mokuba was smart for his age, so lying to him would only make him mad, since he'd eventually find out what was really going on.  
  
"They're searching for Yugi's body."  
  
Mokuba turned to him, his eyes wide. "Yugi's body? He's dead?"  
  
"That's what the divers are trying to find out," Kaiba replied.  
  
"You obviously think that there's a possibility, or you wouldn't have brought in the divers."  
  
Kaiba sighed. He didn't want to explain to his little brother why he thought Yugi could be dead. He didn't want to have to remember what he saw in that room, nor did he want to give voice to what his overactive imagination was providing him with. Seeing the look on Joey's face as he'd told them what little he remembered had been bad enough.  
  
"There is a possibility, Mokuba, but there's also a possibility that he's not."  
  
Mokuba gave the divers one last look, before shuddering and turning away. "Where are Joey and Mr. Moto? Takahashi told me they were with you."  
  
Kaiba led his brother back towards the car. "I sent them home. Joey was out of it and Mr. Moto was upset, so I had Harris take them back to the game shop. Why don't you have Takahashi take you to the game shop? You're better off there."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll stay here," Kaiba replied.  
  
"For how long, big brother?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "For as long as I need to."  
  
**~~**  
  
****  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
Joey's eyes snapped open and he found himself starting up at a towering man that reminded Joey of that bully that Yugi had tried to defend him and Tristan against all those years ago. Yugi had ended up getting just as beat up as he and Honda, but it had been enough to show Joey that Yugi meant to give his friendship feely, and he'd only been too happy to take it.  
  
The guy he was staring at wasn't facing him. Instead, he was standing a few feet away, holding someone against the wall. From the cry he'd heard earlier, he knew that it was Jomei.  
  
"Come on, Jomei, lighten up! We're old friends, remember?" the guy said. He seemed to be having some difficulty staying on his feet, which Joey took to mean that Jomei was struggling. "I promised you I'd finish what I started with you that night, and this is my chance."  
  
Jomei's reply was muffled by something, and it turned Joey's stomach to imagine just what that something could be. As quickly as he could, Joey gathered his wits about him and stood up. His hands were tethered to a pole attached to the wall, but the chain holding the cuffs around his wrists was long enough to allow for some movement. Without thinking, he threw himself at Jomei's attacker. The chain went taut, jerking Joey back to where he'd come from, but not before throwing the guy a few feet away from Jomei. Joey landed painfully on the ground and turned to look at Jomei, who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor. Jomei was looking down, his face almost completely covered by his bangs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Joey looked up to see the bully heading for him, his face a mask of rage.  
  
"Stay away from my friend," Joey managed to ground out, hissing as his wrists throbbed.  
  
He managed to get to his knees, but before he could stand up again, the bully grabbed him by the shirt, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall. The guy's eyes were bright with anger, and his grip was strong. Joey tried to break it, but found that he was unable to. He was used to being on the other end of a situation like this, and it frightened him to think that he couldn't control this one. He did, however, manage to raise his leg and hit the bully right below the knee. The guy screamed in anger, before backhanding Joey. Joey landed, stunned, on the ground.  
  
"You're in no position to argue here, blondie," the guy said.  
  
He kneeled in front of Joey and looked at him. Joey's skin crawled at the way the guy's eyes darkened. He jerked Joey's head up so that he could see it, and licked his lips.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Your friend here is pretty cute too, Jomei. Since you don't want to play with me, why don't I just play with him?"  
  
Joey jerked his head out of the guy's grasp, feeling sick at the implication. No way in hell was he going to let this overgrown creep touch him. He slid back so that his back was to the wall, his legs in front of him.  
  
"No!"  
  
Joey turned to see that the younger teen had turned to look at the bully. His face was pale in the darkened room, but Joey could see the terror in his face.  
  
"Leave him alone, Kano. He has nothing to do with this."  
  
The bully, Kano, laughed. He looked at Joey once more, before he stood up and headed back to Jomei. He pulled Jomei roughly up to his feet and then leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Jomei's eyes went wide, and they glanced briefly at Joey, before they closed. Jomei sighed and slowly nodded, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
Kano released Jomei, who once again sank to the floor.  
  
"That's better. Well, then, I'll be back for you shortly, Jomei."  
  
**** "NO!"  
  
Joey jerked out of bed, his heart pounding in his chest as if he'd just run a marathon. He untangled the covers from around his feet and stood up. He put a hand on the window, grounding himself to reality. The dream he'd woken up from was still fresh in his mind, and it took him a while to wrench himself away from it. His stomach heaved when his eyes landed on his bandaged wrists and he realized that it hadn't been a dream.  
  
He ran to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet, gagging. He could still smell the blood in that room, could still hear Yugi screaming for help. He put his hands over his ears, but the sound only intensified.  
  
"Stop, please stop," he sobbed and leaned his forehead on the toilet bowl.  
  
He had to talk to someone, had to get this off his chest, but he couldn't go to Mr. Moto. What he'd remembered would horrify the elder man and Joey hoped that he never found out the details of what had gone on in that room, what had been done to his grandson. There was someone he could talk to, though.  
  
Joey got up and headed for Yugi's room. He'd realized on the way to the warehouse that he'd forgotten the Millennium Puzzle. He'd mentally kicked himself for his stupidity and was fairly certain that Yami would kick him too when he talked to the spirit. As Joey reached the desk, he realized that the puzzle was not where he'd left it. Frowning, he looked around the room, but didn't see the puzzle anywhere else.  
  
"Strange," he said, his memories momentarily forgotten.  
  
Had he taken the puzzle after all and just didn't remember doing it? Could he have laid it somewhere else? Joey searched his own room but found nothing. He went downstairs and didn't find the puzzle in the living room or the game shop. He was headed for the kitchen when he ran into Mr. Moto. The elder man was holding something in his hand. When he noticed Joey, he held the object out to him.  
  
"A key?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's the extra key to the back door," Mr. Moto explained. "The one we keep in that flower pot."  
  
Joey frowned, confused. "Why do you need the extra key?"  
  
Mr. Moto shook his head. "I went outside to see if anything had been disturbed out there. That broken lamp we found when we got back gave me a bad feeling, but I didn't find anything outside. As I was coming back in, I found the extra key in the lock."  
  
"No one knows about that key except for you, me, and. . ."  
  
"Yugi," Mr. Moto finished.  
  
Joey stared at the key as if it held the answers to all of their questions. How had the key gotten into the lock? Someone had to have been trying to enter the house, but who?  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle is missing," Joey said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went to Yugi's room to talk to Yami, but I didn't find the puzzle where I left it. I've searched the entire house except for the kitchen and the puzzle is not here."  
  
"It's not in the kitchen," Mr. Moto said.  
  
"Who took it? Who would know what the puzzle is except for us?" Joey asked.  
  
"It looks like an expensive piece of jewelry, Joey."  
  
Joey shook his head and took the key from Mr. Moto's hand.  
  
"Why didn't whoever used this key come in? And if they did, why did they leave the key in the lock for us to know that someone had come inside?"  
  
Mr. Moto shook his head.  
  
Joey's heart sped up at the sudden surge of hope he felt. A key that only Yugi knew about, the missing Millennium Puzzle. . .  
  
"Gramps, do you think it could have been Yugi?"  
  
Mr. Moto considered the question for a moment. "Why didn't he come in? Or if he did, why did he just take the puzzle and leave? He'd have to know that we'd be worried about him," he said. "What about what the man at the docks said?"  
  
Joey sighed, the memory he'd woken up from suddenly crashing down on him. He couldn't deny what he'd witnessed, couldn't dismiss what they'd found in that room. But what if Yugi had survived? What if he'd still been alive when they threw him into the water? Wouldn't he have wanted to come home? If that was the case, why hadn't he stayed?  
  
"Isn't it better to hope that Yugi is alive, than to blindly believe he's dead?" Joey asked. "We've done it before, and it paid off."  
  
Mr. Moto nodded. "If Yugi was here, he wasn't able to stay for some reason. We'll just have to wait until he comes back, or until we hear from him."  
  
**~~**  
  
Yami carefully examined the cards he'd laid out on the floor of his soul room. The white cards were barely visible in the dim light of the room, their black or red markings darkened by the shadows, but he didn't need the illumination to see them. He went over each of the four columns of cards, nodding in satisfaction that all were in order. With a triumphant grin, he placed the card he held in his hand, the Ace of Hearts, at the end of the last column.  
  
"There, that should do it."  
  
He nodded to himself again, satisfied at his mastery of the game Yugi and Joey called 'Solitaire'. They'd explained to him that it was a card game that required only one player, hence it's name. He'd been eager to learn the game, and had been pleased that he could play it by himself. After months of solitude in the puzzle, he'd become a master at it. It was wearing on him, though, and he'd begun to play it less and less. Looking at the cards now, they brought him a feeling of despair and hopelessness. How much longer would he be trapped in the puzzle? How much longer would he have to wonder about Yugi, longing for his friend and partner to return to the way he was? How much longer would he wait in hopes that Yugi would be found again? He wanted to help in the search, but in his spirit form was of little help. He hated having to depend on Kaiba of all people, but had no choice.  
  
The sound of his soul room door opening drew Yami's attention. He frowned, since no one other than Yugi had ever come inside the room. Shadi had done it once, but he doubted that the Egyptian had come back. Yami got up off the floor, hope tingling in his chest. Could it be? Could they have found Jomei? As the door opened wider, a shaft of light cut through the shadows, gradually illuminating Yami's body.  
  
Yami turned fully around and saw Jomei standing by the door, his eyes wide. He was still gripping the door, and Yami saw a hint of fear on the young face. He smiled reassuringly at Jomei, glad to see him. He wasn't aware that Jomei had been found, but would get angry at Joey for not telling him at a later time. All that mattered right now was that Jomei was safe and willing to talk to him. He took a step forward, and that was enough to break Jomei's paralysis. The teen ran to Yami and threw himself into the spirit's arms. Surprised, but not displeased, Yami tightly embraced his partner and friend.  
  
"Yami, I missed you so much," Jomei said, his voice muffled by Yami's chest. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
Jomei began to sob, and clung tighter to Yami. Yami rubbed Jomei's back and soothed him until he stopped crying. He sat them both on the floor and examined his partner carefully.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened? How did you know to come here?" Yami asked.  
  
"What do you mean, how did I know to come here? I've known how to get here ever since you finally told me you were in the puzzle."  
  
Yami frowned. He hadn't told Jomei how to get to his soul room because he hadn't seemed interested in doing so. Maybe he remembered how to do it on his own? The last thought intensified Yami's hope. Maybe things would turn out well after all.  
  
"Yami, are you okay? You look confused."  
  
"I don't remember telling you how to get to my soul room, Jomei. Could it be that you're remembering on your own?"  
  
Jomei grinned suddenly, and hugged Yami once again.  
  
"I remembered everything, Yami. It's me, Yugi, I'm back to myself again."  
  
Yami's mouth opened in surprise, but then his mouth split into a rare grin. He held Yugi tightly again, before holding him at arm's length, examining his smiling and tear stained face.  
  
"Yugi? I'm so happy to see you again. I was so worried, and then when you couldn't remember your past, I. . ." Yami trailed off as his voice broke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami. It must have been hard for you and for everyone else. It's all going to be okay, now. I'm going to make sure that it is."  
  
Yami carefully looked at Yugi, noting that he seemed different, but he couldn't really pinpoint how. Yami could only imagine what Yugi had gone through in the months that he'd been missing, and now that he remembered everything, Yami hoped that Yugi would be willing to talk to him, to let Yami help him.  
  
"I bet your grandfather, Joey, and Kaiba were happy to see you. They were going crazy looking for you after you got taken again."  
  
Yugi frowned, and his eyes clouded slightly. "What do you mean, Joey? He's missing, isn't he?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No. Kaiba found him wandering around an alley just a few days ago. When you weren't with him, we all panicked and thought something had happened." Yami paused, trying to sort everything out. "Who found you, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi's face reflected Yami's confusion. "No one found me, Yami. Well, Mike found me in Tokyo and drove me back to Domino. When I got to the game shop, Jenkins and his men were inside. I ran into Ryou, and Bakura got the puzzle out of the house for me. I didn't see anyone else." Yugi paused. "How could Kaiba have found Joey? Shadow drugged him and placed him in a home to work, just like he did me."  
  
Yami heard what Yugi had said, but didn't quite follow. "Joey is suffering from memory loss, but only a few weeks worth. I talked to him before they left to go to the docks to look for you."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he released it, Yami heard relief in the sigh. "Joey's okay. Shadow didn't take him," he said, smiling slightly. Yugi's eyes suddenly snapped open. "I guess we don't need to go to America after all," he added.  
  
"America?" Yami asked. He'd heard of the country before from Yugi and understood that it was very far from where they were. "Why would we need to go there?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I though Shadow had taken Joey to America and was going to find him. I already have some information about where to find Shadow. I guess we can track Shadow down anyway and stop him before he sets up another operation."  
  
Yami frowned. "Yugi, where are we?"  
  
Yugi looked around, momentarily confused, until he understood what Yami had asked.  
  
"Oh, we're on a boat headed for the United States. Bakura snuck us onboard a few hours ago."  
  
Yami's eyes widened at that information. Why would the tomb robber want to help them? Yugi had said that Bakura had gotten him the puzzle, and Yami was suspicious of the spirit's intentions.  
  
"Yugi, I think there is a lot we need to talk about."  
  
**~~**  
  
Poor confused Yami. They sure have a lot to talk about, don't they?  
  
Note1: Thanks to lizzy for the yami playing solitaire idea. She said it in jest, but I thought it'd be awesome to use *gives lizzy a whole bucket of buttered popcorn*.  
  
Note2: Since I promised I'd tell you what the plot hole was, here it is:  
  
Yugi was supposed to go to the game shop, take the puzzle, and then fly to America to find Joey. The mistake was that I forgot that when I had Yami see that Joey was okay. If Yugi took the puzzle, he'd talk to Yami and Yami would tell him that Joey was okay, which would negate the need to go to America. Then I thought I'd have Yugi go to America and leave the puzzle behind, but most of you were in favor of having Yami in the story more, so I couldn't do that. So I settled for what I wrote in this chapter. I hope it wasn't too confusing.  
  
Next up: I have absolutely no clue. I think I've hit dreaded writer's block with this story. I was so focused on getting Yugi out of Japan that I didn't take the time to think of what he'd do when he got there, or on the way there. ARG *pulls out hair in frustration*. 


	26. Shattered Reflections

Greetings *waves as she tries to see if there are any readers left. Stops waving when she realizes that there's no one out there*  
  
Oops! Yes, I know, it's been all of two and a half months since I last updated this story, but I have a very good reason (and no, it's not writer's block). My school schedule this semester is driving me insane. I have never had so much homework to do in my life. I swear that all of my programming assignments are going to send me to the grave early. That's part of the problem. After spending hours and hours trying to get a stupid program to work, the last thing I want to do is spend more time on my computer... sigh. Okay, enough complaining: my schooling is worth the lack of sleep and lack of time to write. I'm on spring break now (not much of a break since I still have to work) so I have some time to write. I'm going to try to update my other two stories before I go back to school and once again have no time.  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! New readers, welcome to my wonderful world of madness and mayhem. Older readers, I'm glad that you're still around and putting up with me. I hope that you'll be around through to the end. I won't answer to replies this time due to time constraints, but know that I appreciate every one of your reviews.  
  
My apologies in advance for any and all grammar, spelling, and other errors. The chapter was written in a hurry and proofread only once, so it's not perfect. Hopefully it'll at least be entertaining. Now, on to the story!  
  
**~~**  
  
Part 26: Shattered Reflections  
  
The night was dark and quiet. The ship's deck was illuminated only by the full moon in the sky, bathing everything in eerie shadow. The ocean breeze flowed through the ship, caressing everything it its wake.  
  
Yugi shivered as the cold, night breeze blew open the thin jacket he'd borrowed from Ryou, and then winced as that simple action brought back all the aches and pains in his battered body. He huddled deeper into the jacket, but the thin material was no match for the winds. He supposed he should move deeper into the ship, find a cubby hole where he could hide for the night, but he didn't want to. He had tried, but the closed in space had made him hyperventilate, which had led to his escape to where he now sat, next to the railing with his feet dangling over the edge of the ship.  
  
The sounds of the ocean brought back horrific memories of his time in the water. He didn't remember everything, but he remembered enough to know that he'd been lucky to have made it anywhere near shore again. He shivered again, barely holding back a groan.  
  
Bakura had skillfully sneaked him onboard the ship in no time, making Yugi wonder just how much sneaking around the spirit did in his spare time. There had been a moment of panic when Ryou's father had yelled something which sounded suspiciously like 'hey, you, with the weird hair', but Ryou had come to the rescue and Mr. Bakura had not come after Yugi. The spirit had left him in a storage room in the upper levels of the ship, where supplies were kept, saying that no one but the crew visited that area, and that was only in the early morning to get ready for the day. Yugi figured he had the entire night to roam around, before having to climb into the box Bakura had told him to hide in.  
  
Yugi sighed. Talking to Yami had felt so good. He'd missed the spirit of the puzzle more than he'd realized, and having that calm and soothing presence near him again had done more for his stability than anything else. Yugi felt a small pang of guilt as he remembered the conversation he'd had with Yami, in which he'd explained everything that had happened. He had told Yami everything he needed to know, but not everything that had happened. Even though Yami was essentially the other half of him, Yugi hadn't felt it necessary to tell him everything. Yami was more than likely to get mad at those that had hurt him, and Yugi didn't have the strength to keep Yami calm right now. Besides, Yugi wanted nothing more than to forget those horrible experiences, and telling Yami wasn't going to make that happen.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made Yugi jump, and he was halfway to his feet, his hands up in a position to strike back, when he realized that it was Ryou who had touched him. The moon glinted nicely off his white hair, which made him visible to Yugi. Ryou released Yugi's shoulder, took a step back, and held his hands out in a gesture of peace.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Yugi took deep breaths to calm his racing heart, before attempting to give his friend a smile.  
  
"It's okay. Sorry for overreacting."  
  
Ryou looked around the darkened deck and shivered. "It's pretty cold out here, Yugi. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I don't want to go back to where Bakura took me, Ryou. I'm okay out here for now. I'll go back in the morning before anyone sees me."  
  
"No, I'm not taking you back there, just come with me."  
  
Ryou took a hold of Yugi's arm and began to drag him inside, where the corridor that led to the rooms was. Yugi stopped in his tracks and pulled his arm out of Ryou's grasp.  
  
"What are you doing? I don't want to get caught," Yugi hissed, looking around as if people were lurking in the shadows.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Its okay, Yugi, trust me."  
  
Yugi swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Part of him wanted to run away, not content to trust anyone but himself. The other part, however, had already trusted Ryou and Bakura to bring him on board. If they'd wanted to hurt him, they would have already done so.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said and followed Ryou into the corridor.  
  
They walked quickly and when they were halfway down the corridor, Ryou took a card key out of his pocket and opened one of the rooms. He motioned Yugi to enter before him, but Yugi hesitated. Why were they inside the ship? At this rate, someone was going to see him and know that he'd snuck on board. What would they do to him then? Would they send him back?  
  
"My goodness, child, you look horrible."  
  
Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping open as he saw Mr. Bakura sitting in one of the cozy chairs in what looked to be the living area of the room. The elder Bakura stood up and walked to Yugi, scrutinizing him the entire way.  
  
"Ryou told me you'd been through some rough times, but I didn't imagine it being this bad."  
  
Confused, feeling as if he'd been dropped on his head, Yugi turned to look questioningly at Ryou.  
  
"Dad saw when Bakura snuck you on board, Yugi. I tried to play it off, but he wouldn't believe me so I had to tell him the truth."  
  
Yugi's heart stopped momentarily in shock and fear. He looked up at Ryou's father, afraid of what he'd see in the older man's eyes. The man smiled kindly at him, however.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi, I'm not going to turn you in," Mr. Bakura said. "I'm not happy with what Ryou did, or what you did, but what's done is done. You can stay here and share Ryou's room for the remainder of the trip, but as soon as we get to New York, I'm sending you back to Japan. Is that understood, young man?"  
  
Yugi nodded mutely. What else could he say? While he appreciated not being turned in, he wasn't about to get sent back to Japan. Even though he didn't have to find Joey in America, he still had to find Shadow and keep the man from doing any more harm.  
  
"Now, you look like you could use a hot bath and a hot meal. Ryou, take Yugi to your room so he can get a hot bath. There's a first aid kit in the bathroom if you need new bandages, Yugi, and I'm sure some of Ryou's clothes can fit you. While you're doing that, I'll get us dinner. How's that?"  
  
"Okay, dad," Ryou smiled, and took Yugi's arm to lead him deeper into the large quarters.  
  
When they were out of hearing range of Mr. Bakura, Ryou sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yugi. I couldn't convince him that he was imagining things so I had to tell him the truth. I know that you have no plans on going back to Japan, so just humor my dad until we get to New York. You can take off on your own when we land."  
  
Yugi nodded, slightly relieved. At least Ryou still understood why he had to do what he was doing.  
  
"You're too weak, brat."  
  
The insult came as a surprise, and it made Yugi jump slightly.  
  
"For Ra's sake, Pharaoh's brat, it's just me. When did you get to be so jumpy?"  
  
Yugi tightened his fist in anger.  
  
"You should know, tomb robber. What was it like for you when you got beaten to a bloody pulp after you got caught robbing the king's tombs?" Yugi retorted.  
  
Bakura's eyes darkened and he stepped a little closer to Yugi. "Watch your mouth, brat. We both know how easy it is for me to take over Ryou and do some serious damage."  
  
"You do that, thief, and you will spend a not so comfortable eternity in the shadow realm," Yami said, appearing beside Yugi.  
  
Bakura laughed. "Ah, so the pharaoh is back once again. Too bad, I rather liked it when you were stuck in that puzzle."  
  
Yugi stepped away from the two bickering spirits. He didn't have the energy or inclination to put up with them, not when he had to figure out how to give Mr. Bakura the slip once they got to New York. His English was okay. He'd been taking English since his first year in high school and had done quite well with it. He'd never gotten a chance to practice it with Americans, but he figured that now was as good a time as any.  
  
"The bathroom is this way," Ryou said. "Let's leave them to bicker in peace."  
  
Yugi nodded. A hot bath sounded like an incredibly good idea at the moment.  
  
**~~**  
  
Seto Kaiba gently closed his brother's bedroom door, sighing in relief that the boy had finally gone to sleep. It had taken him half the day to reassure him that the divers had not found Yugi's body in the ocean, which meant that there was still hope for the younger duelist. After Mr. Moto explained to them about the key they'd found, Kaiba was more convinced that for some reason, by some miracle, Yugi had survived his ordeal in the warehouse. It had made it easier to convince Mokuba and get him to go to sleep.  
  
Once he'd arrived back at the game shop, Joey and Mr. Moto had told him about the key, and about the broken lamp they'd found. To Kaiba, both incidents seemed too related to be a coincidence. If Yugi had gone home, something or someone had prevented him from going inside and waiting for the rest of them. For that reason, Kaiba had packed everyone up and brought them to the mansion. Mr. Moto and Joey had both been given rooms and should be sound asleep by now, which gave Kaiba plenty of opportunity for some late night thinking and planning.  
  
He walked downstairs to the lower den, where he usually went to think. The room had been one of Gozaburo's favorites as a place to drink and unwind, which is why Kaiba had completely redone the room once Gozaburo had died. He'd lined the walls with bookshelves, removed all of Gozaburo's furnishings in favor of his own, more modern ones, but had not removed the small bar in one corner. Kaiba was not much of a drinker, but once in a while, on nights like this, he felt the need to unwind and take the edge off with a small sip of alcohol. He expected the room to be empty, since it was nearly 2 in the morning, but as he neared it, he saw light coming from inside. Frowning in annoyance, he slowly walked up to the door to see who had dared intrude into his private room. What he saw as he reached the door made his blood boil.  
  
"What do you plan on doing, drinking yourself into oblivion?" Kaiba snarled as he saw the occupant reaching for one of the bottles. "I guess I should be grateful you didn't just sneak out to go meet with your hooker."  
  
Wheeler turned, his face a mask of anger and indignation. Underneath it all, however, Kaiba thought he detected a little embarrassment.  
  
"I don't owe you any explanations, Kaiba."  
  
"You're a guest in my house, Wheeler. Of course you owe me an explanation. Besides, you're too young to be drinking."  
  
Wheeler laughed, but stepped away from the bar. "So are you, Kaiba. Don't tell me you just came by to sit and stare at the walls."  
  
Kaiba had no answer to that, so he gave none. He glared at Wheeler, hoping that the teen would take the hint and leave, but he didn't. Instead, he plopped down on one of the couches and put his feet up on the cushions.  
  
"That's Italian leather, Wheeler. Put your feet on the floor," Kaiba snapped. When Wheeler didn't do as he'd been told, Kaiba walked by and pulled Wheeler's feet off the couch.  
  
"So, why do you keep a bar around if you don't drink?" Wheeler asked.  
  
Kaiba shrugged. He sat on the opposite couch, determined to get rid of Wheeler as soon as possible so he could be alone to think.  
  
"This was my adoptive father's room. He kept the bar stocked," Kaiba answered.  
  
Wheeler nodded. "My old man drinks too. That's where I got the habit."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened and Wheeler seemed almost embarrassed by what he'd said. The other teen looked away and began to pick on a loose thread on his shirt.  
  
"Just because he drank doesn't mean you have to," Kaiba said.  
  
"Yeah, but it sure as hell makes it easier, doesn't it, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba had to agree that Wheeler had a point. If Gozaburo had never kept the alcohol around, he never would have been inclined to know what it was and therefore taste it. He supposed that he was no better than his adoptive father in that regard, because Mokuba could come in here one day and wonder what the stuff was, or want to try it for himself.  
  
"It seemed so easy, you know. My dad drinks almost every day. He forgets about everything and everyone when he drinks and I just wanted to know what it was like," Wheeler said despite the fact that Kaiba hadn't answered his question.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Wheeler, whose head was bent. He then looked at the bar, and remembered quite a few nights after Yugi had disappeared for the first time when he'd come in here and used the alcohol to forget his own sorrows. Despite his better judgment, he found himself responding to Wheeler's words.  
  
"It was what happened with Yugi, wasn't it? Is that when you started associating with that hooker? She got you the alcohol." The last part was a statement, not a question, because Kaiba had no doubt that's what she would have been doing for Wheeler. If it was simply sex Wheeler had wanted, he could have gotten it from any number of teenaged girls at school.  
  
Wheeler didn't immediately reply. He sat with his head down, staring at the floor. His shoulders tensed, and he clenched his fists. Kaiba was beginning to think that the other boy wasn't going to reply to the question, when Wheeler looked up, his face clouded with barely contained rage and self loathing.  
  
"If you weren't such a cold hearted bastard, Kaiba, you'd know what it was like to feel guilty over not being able to save a friend."  
  
Wheeler's voice was like ice, burning Kaiba with its intensity. Anger quickly rose to the surface, and Kaiba clenched his own hands in response.  
  
"I grew up in an environment where emotions would get you hurt. Just because I don't react to my emotions doesn't mean I don't have them," Kaiba ground out from between clenched teeth. He forced his mouth open slightly before he did permanent damage to his jaw.  
  
"Oh, really?" Wheeler smirked, his face contorting in disbelief. "Do tell me, oh mighty Kaiba. What could you have possibly suffered growing up in a place like this?"  
  
Kaiba's first instinct was to defend himself, to tell Wheeler that what he saw around them had come with a price, but he shut his mouth before the words could leave it. No one would ever know what had happened in this house, away from the public eye. He and Mokuba had made a pact to keep it a secret between them, and he wasn't about to let Wheeler in on it.  
  
"Feel free to think whatever you want, Wheeler. The point of this is that drowning your sorrows in alcohol and bedding a hooker didn't bring Yugi back. Getting drunk now isn't going to bring him back this time either."  
  
Wheeler got off the couch and stood in front of Kaiba.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about me," he spat, his face reddened in anger. "You can sit there in your expensive suit and in that expensive couch and lecture me about right and wrong, but you don't have the first clue about what it's like to grow up with a drunk for a father, or a life full of pain and uncertainty. I would go out into the real world and experience that, before I started to lecture others."  
  
With that, Wheeler turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Kaiba stared after him long after he'd disappeared from view. He felt empty, alone, as he hadn't felt in a long time. Most of the time, he could care less about what people thought of him. Right now, however, he wished that just one person could see beyond his cold exterior into the wounded boy underneath. It would be nice to be able to relax around someone who wouldn't judge him and take him for who he was. It was one of the reasons he had always found himself drawn to Yugi. Yugi had never assumed anything about him, had never judged him, and had just accepted him for whom and what he was. No one else had ever done that for him, and Kaiba missed it.  
  
He looked around the now empty room and out into the hallway beyond the door. He was glad for what he had. He had worked hard and paid dearly for it, because he'd wanted a better life for himself and his brother. He wondered, though, whether it had been worth it.  
  
**~~**  
  
"You should be grateful to me, you know."  
  
Yami raised a slender eyebrow, amused at the thief's tone.  
  
"I saved the runt's life. If he'd gone into that house, he would have been captured again. Not only that, but I retrieved the puzzle for him. If not for me, you'd still be stuck inside it."  
  
As much as Yami hated to admit it, Bakura did have a point. He'd be dammed if he let the spirit know that, though.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart, Bakura. You want something out of this," Yami said.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened slightly, before his expression returned to his typical haughty smirk. They had gone outside to argue in peace shortly after Ryou and Yugi had announced that they were going to bed. Both teens had been sleeping with their Millennium Items, so arguing in close proximity would have woken them up.  
  
"Of course I want something, Pharaoh. You'll just have to wait to find out what it is."  
  
Yami shook his head, already tired of the thief's pointless banter. He wanted to talk to Yugi more in depth, because he'd felt as if there was something between them, a distance he couldn't quite get across. It was as if Yugi were keeping things from him. He wasn't given a chance to mull over that train of thought, because Ryou came rushing outside, his eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Yami, you have to come with me. Yugi's having a nightmare and I can't wake him up!"  
  
Yami immediately ran back inside to see about his partner. When he reached Yugi, he saw the boy tossing in bed, his hands held up in front of him as if he were pushing someone away. He tried to talk to Yugi, but the boy wasn't hearing anything but what was in his mind.  
  
"I'm going to go into the puzzle and see if I can reach him through there," Yami said.  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he willed himself inside the puzzle. He raced out of his soul room and into Yugi's soul room. It took him a full minute to realize that Yugi's soul room was different. Instead of the usual décor, Yami found himself staring at himself.  
  
The previously cluttered room was now empty, devoid of furnishings and toys. The walls had been replaced with mirrors, so that no matter where Yami turned, he saw a reflection of himself. Yugi was nowhere to be found. Yami walked to one of the mirrors and put his hand on it. He immediately removed it, however, when extreme cold greeted his touch.  
  
"Yugi, are you here?"  
  
Instead of a reply, Yami heard soft sobbing. He turned in search of the sound, but found the room still empty.  
  
"Stop! Please, let me go!"  
  
The mirror to Yami's right suddenly came to life, displaying an image of Yugi, face down on the floor with something covering him. The object was in shadows, and Yami couldn't tell if it was a person or an object. As soon as the image had appeared, it was gone, and Yami was left to once again stare at his reflection.  
  
What had happened? Who had Yugi been yelling at?  
  
"We'll finish what we started, Jomei. I have no doubt we'll both be pleased afterwards."  
  
Another mirror came to life, this time displaying the image of a boy Yami did not recognize. He was older, taller, and bigger than Yugi was, and had an expression of cruel amusement on his face. The image quickly disappeared again, and Yami shook his head, confused but desperately trying to put the pieces together.  
  
"Yugi, where are you? I want to help you, so please let me. Talk to me!"  
  
"You can't help me, Joey, no one can. This is my problem and I'm sorry for dragging you into it."  
  
Yugi's voice, but at the same time, it wasn't Yugi's voice. It contained a detachment, a coldness, which Yami had never heard in Yugi's voice before. As expected, the mirror in front of him came to life, this time showing him a picture of a bound Joey, sitting on the floor of a warehouse. Joey looked frightened and worried about something.  
  
"Yugi please, let me help you," Yami said again, but Yugi did not appear.  
  
A part of Yugi wanted help, which was why his soul room was giving him these brief glimpses into Yugi's memory. Yugi's consciousness, however, wanted desperately to keep this sealed from Yami and from himself, which is why the soul room had transformed. Mirrors bounced images back. Yugi couldn't face and deal with memories he couldn't see. That alone set Yami's nerves on edge. Whatever had happened had seriously wounded his young partner, and he had to get to it, get to Yugi, before the memories destroyed the kindness in Yugi's heart.  
  
"Help me! Someone please help me!"  
  
The last mirror came to life, showing a battered Yugi crawling away from something. Yugi was pulled backward and flipped onto his back. The terror on Yugi's face made Yami's heart race and his hands clench in anger. Who had hurt his partner? What had they done to him?  
  
As the image faded, Yami rushed to the mirror and put his hands on the surface, ignoring the pain the cold brought him. He tried to keep the image from fading, but was unsuccessful. He pounded on the now lifeless mirror, a growl of frustration leaving his throat.  
  
"Please, Yugi, let me help you," Yami yelled. "You don't have to go through this alone."  
  
The mirror rippled, and Yami found himself staring not at his reflection, but at Yugi. The younger teen was bloodied, his clothing ripped to shreds. His eyes, usually bright and expressive, were dull and his expression was one of defeat and acceptance.  
  
"You can't help me, Yami. No one can help me."  
  
The room was suddenly flooded with light, and a crack appeared from the top of the mirror. The crack descended until it had cut Yugi's reflection in half. The two distorted sides of the image grew, and Yami could see silent tears falling down Yugi's cheeks.  
  
"Stay away from me, Yami. You won't like what you're going to find."  
  
The mirror shattered, sending Yami flying backwards. He brought his arms up to cover his face, but the shards of the mirror imbedded themselves into his arms instead. When the noise died down, Yami lowered his arms to find that all of the mirrors in the room had shattered, leaving Yugi's previously blue walls shredded and torn. The furniture in the room was back, but it was destroyed. Yugi's deck sat on the floor in the middle of the destruction. The top card was face up, displaying the Dark Magician. The card had been ripped in half, just like Yugi's reflection had been. Yami picked up the deck and shuddered when half of the deck remained on the floor. Something had cut through the entire deck, leaving the cards mutilated and destroyed.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, what happened to you and why won't you tell me?"  
  
Yami cradled the deck in his hands. He had a feeling that it was going to take a long time to resolve this.  
  
**~~**  
  
Ahhh, poor, confused Yami. I seem to like him poor and confused. I wonder why that is? Thanks for reading! 


	27. Tricks of the Mind

Greetings! Wow, it's been a while since the last update, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the wait. I just hit a major writer's block for this story, and it became very hard to write. Not that I don't know where it's going or how it's going to end, because I've known that since the first chapter. It's all the little details that escape me. Hopefully, I can update semi- regularly from now on.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, especially those of you who left gentle reminders (in this and in my other stories) for me to update. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Note: I am not at home, so I don't have my usual access to the Internet. I was unable to do research on Japan/US trips for time duration and such. I do know that Tokyo, Japan, is 15 hours ahead of the city where I live, so I went off of that. If I made a mistake, please correct me. Someone, I think, mentioned in a review that Yugi's ship was taking the wrong route to New York. To clear that up, the ship is traveling along the Pacific Ocean, which means they'll arrive at the Unites States via the west coast, then go on to New York from there. My apologies if I confused anyone with that.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Part 27: Tricks of the Mind**  
  
Seto Kaiba had not slept. He had gone up to his room shortly after his conversation with Wheeler, had even changed into his pajamas and gotten in bed, but had not been able to stop his mind from working long enough to fall into slumber. It had probably been for the best, because after the conversation he'd had with Wheeler, Kaiba doubted he would have been able to sleep without nightmares. After tossing and turning in bed for a few hours, he'd finally gone downstairs to the den to work, but what had happened there with Wheeler, and the draw of the alcohol, had driven him out of the room. He had ended up in the family room with the television turned to the all night news channel, hoping that it would bore him to sleep, but even that hadn't worked. He'd finally settled down to read the various reports that the people who were looking for Yugi had left for him, which had only worsened his mood. No one had been able to find anything, and Kaiba was aware that if Yugi wasn't found soon, it was likely that he wouldn't be found again.  
  
"You should get some sleep."  
  
Startled, Kaiba dropped the reports and turned in the direction of the voice. He was surprised to find that the sun had risen sometime while he'd been reading, and that Mr. Moto was at the doorway, as if waiting for Kaiba to invite him into the room.  
  
"I'm fine," Kaiba said.  
  
He waved the older man into the room and picked up the reports he'd dropped. He was unnerved at having been caught by surprise, but he normally didn't keep his control as rigid at home as he did when he was at work or anywhere else. He relaxed a bit more when he was home, which is why Mr. Moto had been able to catch him off guard. The man wheeled himself into the family room and came to a stop beside the couch Kaiba had been lying on. After a moment of intense scrutiny from the older man, Kaiba began to fidget.  
  
"You don't look fine, young man."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I look like, as long as I get things done," Kaiba countered.  
  
Mr. Moto's expression changed, and Kaiba wondered what he'd said to bring about the look of surprise on the elder man's face.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Mr. Moto asked.  
  
Kaiba was confused. What was Mr. Moto talking about?  
  
"Do I really believe what, Mr. Moto?"  
  
"Do you really believe that your well being is secondary to what you accomplish for other people?"  
  
That only confused Kaiba further. Why wouldn't he believe it? Wasn't that what everyone else wanted from him? People could care less about him, as long as he did what he'd said he do.  
  
"Don't you believe it?" Kaiba countered. "You want me to find Yugi, don't you? I'm looking for him, like I said I would. Why does it matter how I do it or what it does to me in the process, as long as it gets done?"  
  
"Of course I want you to find Yugi," Mr. Moto said. He wheeled his chair closer to Kaiba, and Kaiba had to resist the urge to move away. "As much as I hate to admit it, you have a lot more resources than I do, so having your help has been very beneficial. However, I don't want you to find Yugi at the cost of your own well being."  
  
"What do you care?" Kaiba asked, his confusion serving only to make him angry. "You hate me, remember? You're only here because I'm looking for your grandson. Once I get that done, you'll go back to your life and I'll go back to mine. You won't be responsible for my well being and won't have to deal with the consequences of my actions, so why do you care?"  
  
Mr. Moto sighed and a deep sadness entered his eyes.  
  
"Is that what Gozaburo Kaiba taught you, that you weren't worth caring for?"  
  
Kaiba was speechless. Who did this senile, old man think he was? How dare he say such things?  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Kaiba finally said. "You don't know anything about me or about my adoptive father."  
  
"You're right, Kaiba, I don't know anything about your adoptive father, other than the fact that he was a ruthless man who took what he wanted by force. It's not hard to imagine what a man like that would do to an innocent boy."  
  
Kaiba finally had enough. He got up and slammed the papers he'd been holding down onto the nearest table. "You have no idea what you're talking about, old man. I would suggest that you stop meddling in things you're better off not getting involved in. "  
  
With that, Kaiba walked away. He made it to the doorway, when Mr. Moto's voice stopped him.  
  
"You're worth more than you give yourself credit for, Seto, as a person, not as a commodity, or as how much you can do for someone else. I'm sure that your parents would have wanted you to know that."  
  
Kaiba stood rooted to his spot as Mr. Moto's words washed over him like a bucket of ice cold water. Did Mr. Moto really mean what he'd just said? With effort, Kaiba pulled himself out of his paralysis and walked away. It didn't matter if Mr. Moto meant it or not, because Kaiba was not going to believe him. Trust always came with a price, and he was no longer willing to pay it.

* * *

_The stench of alcohol was strong as Joey entered the small apartment he and his father shared. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, knowing that he'd be in trouble if he woke up his father.  
  
It had been very hard for Joey to get used to the fact that his mother and sister would not be living with them anymore. At first, Joey had cried and wished that his mother would come back. He didn't understand why she had left him behind while she took Serenity with her, but Joey still missed her. He didn't cry anymore, though. His father had found him crying one day and had punished him for it. Since then, Joey didn't cry, no matter how much he hurt.  
  
Joey made his way to the kitchen to get an after school snack, because he wanted a little extra energy so he could concentrate on his homework. He wanted his father to be proud of him, so Joey studied as much as he could and got the best grades possible. He rummaged in the pantry until he found some crackers. In the refrigerator, he got out a bottle of chocolate milk. In the process, he hit one of his father's beer bottles and knocked it to the ground. The bottle shattered with a loud crash.  
  
Before Joey could react, his father rushed into the kitchen. He came to a halt at the sight of his beloved beer pooling on the kitchen floor. The paralysis only lasted a few seconds, and when Mr. Wheeler regained his senses, he rushed Joey, picked him up by the front of his shirt and backhanded him. Joey winced as he was struck, but did not cry out. He tasted blood and since he couldn't spit it out, swallowed it.  
  
"You good for nothing brat," Mr. Wheeler yelled as he kneeled and pushed Joey's face into the puddle of beer, causing some of the glass shards to cut into Joey's face. Some of the beer got on Joey's busted lip, which made it sting. "Do you have any idea how hard I work?" he continued, pining Joey on the floor, his face still in the beer. "I provide for you, Joseph, give you everything you need, and these are the thanks I get?"  
  
Joey's face was now numb and his body ached from where it was being pressed against the floor. He didn't cry out, however, didn't even whimper. It would be much worse for him if he did.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" his father asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Joey managed to get out.  
  
"You're sorry? Yeah, you're a sorry excuse for a son, that's what you are."  
  
Mr. Wheeler pulled Joey off the floor and carried him to a small closet beside the bathroom. He opened the door, threw Joey inside, and then slammed the door shut. Joey heard the lock as it snapped into place, and knew that there would not be getting out of there until his father decided to let him out. Joey sat against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest.  
  
"Why didn't you take me with you, mom?"_

* * *

  
  
Joey awoke gasping, his face aching in memory of the pain of that day. He lifted his hand to his lips, but found that they were not swollen or bleeding. Instead, he found tears running down the side of his face. He was sprawled on the bed, his head nowhere near the pillows and the sheets coiled about his waist. Dazed, Joey looked around and became even more alarmed when he didn't recognize the room he was in. After a moment of near panic, he remembered that he and Mr. Moto were staying at Kaiba's house until they found Yugi. He hated dreams like the one he'd just woken up from. They reminded him of a time where he'd been helpless and scared, which was something he never wanted to go back to.  
  
Groaning, Joey disentangled himself from the sheets and got out of bed. His stomach growled, and he decided to go downstairs in search of breakfast. Surely Kaiba could afford to keep the pantry stocked at his house. Joey walked out of the room in only his boxers and was almost knocked down by Kaiba, who was storming down the hallway in Joey's direction. Kaiba was still wearing his pajamas, so Joey figured that Kaiba had just woken up as well. Kaiba didn't look well rested at all, nor did he look happy. Seeing him reminded Joey of the conversation they'd had earlier, which made him angry.  
  
"What's the rush, Kaiba? Are you already eager to start the day and chew someone else out?"  
  
Kaiba barely glanced at Joey as he passed, but he'd apparently heard what Joey said.  
  
"I don't have time for your immaturity, Wheeler," Kaiba growled. "Get some clothes on; I don't want you walking around my house half naked."  
  
With that, Kaiba opened the door to the room three doors down from the one Joey had slept in, walked inside, and then slammed the door shut. Joey was left staring in surprise, not at Kaiba's rudeness, but at the fact that he'd slept so close to Kaiba's room. Joey shuddered at the thought. Before he could turn away, the door to the room next to Kaiba's opened and a still sleepy Mokuba poked his head out.  
  
"What's going on? Was that my brother I just heard?"  
  
"I think your brother woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Joey said.  
  
"I should go talk to him," Mokuba said as he came out of his room.  
  
"He's in a pretty bad mood, Mokuba. Why don't you just let him cool down a bit before you talk to him?" Joey suggested, thinking it was way too early to be subjected to Kaiba's mood. "Why don't you show me where the kitchen is instead?"  
  
Mokuba seemed to debate with himself for a moment, before he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Follow me, Joey."  
  
Joey did as he was told and they headed for a room at the back of the house. As they got closer to the kitchen, they heard movement inside.  
  
"Good, the cook is already making breakfast," Mokuba said.  
  
"That's good to hear, because I'm starving," Joey commented.  
  
They walked into the room and were surprised to find Mr. Moto in the kitchen instead of the cook. The elder man looked up as they entered and greeted them with a smile.  
  
"I was just about to start breakfast, but this kitchen isn't designed to accommodate someone in a wheelchair," Mr. Moto said. "The cabinets and cutting surfaces are too high."  
  
"You don't have to cook, Mr. Moto," Mokuba said. "We have someone to do that for us."  
  
Mr. Moto sighed, and Joey saw sadness flicker through his eyes.  
  
"Yes, she was here, but I think your brother scared her off. I'm not sure what he said to her, but shortly after he spoke to her, I heard the front door slam shut."  
  
Joey moved deeper into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator to get Mr. Moto what he needed.  
  
"You saw Kaiba too?" Joey asked. "I ran into him upstairs and he almost ran me down. He did manage to yell at me, though."  
  
Mr. Moto remained quiet, choosing instead to take the skillet and eggs Joey had in his hands.  
  
"Can you chop some tomatoes and green peppers for me, Joey? I want to make American omelets," Mr. Moto said.  
  
Joey stared at the back of the man's head for a moment as Mr. Moto retrieved the vegetables from the refrigerator and it dawned on him that Mr. Moto had something to do with Kaiba's bad mood. He wondered what had happened, and was sorry that he'd missed it. He turned to Mokuba to ask where he could find a knife, and noticed the pensive look on the younger Kaiba's face.  
  
"I need to talk to my brother," Mokuba said.  
  
"Why bother?" Joey asked. "Let him brood in peace."  
  
"He's my brother, Joey, and whether you believe it or not, there are many reasons why he acts the way he does."  
  
Joey's anger rose in response to Mokuba's anger. "I'll give you a reason, Mokuba. Your brother is a spoiled, rich, brat, and he pouts when he doesn't get his way, like right now."  
  
Mokuba was about to say something, but then changed his mind. "Sometimes you're absolutely clueless, Joey." He hopped off the stool he'd been sitting on and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll have breakfast made in an hour, Mokuba," Mr. Moto said. "Be here, and bring your brother with you."  
  
Mr. Moto didn't turn to make sure Mokuba heard him, nor did Mokuba acknowledge the request. Joey had a feeling that Mokuba would do what Mr. Moto asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised what you learn from a person just by being around them."  
  
Joey turned back to find Mr. Moto looking at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew Seto when he was younger, before his parents were killed," Mr. Moto said as he went back to beating the eggs. "They'd bring him into the shop to buy Duel Monsters cards, and Seto and Yugi would play together."  
  
Joey shrugged. "I don't understand where you're going with this, gramps."  
  
"Seto wasn't always like he is now."  
  
Joey laughed. "I don't believe it. I think Kaiba was born with his nose up in the air and something stuck up his rear end."  
  
Mr. Moto turned to him. "Don't judge what you don't understand, Joey. Just as you have your family secrets, so does Kaiba. If anyone can sympathize with that, it's you."  
  
Somehow, Joey couldn't picture Kaiba being at the mercy of anyone, much less someone in his family. His one family secret was the fact that his father beat him, but Joey doubted that anyone had ever gotten close enough to Kaiba to do that to him. Mr. Moto had to be mistaken.  
  
"Joey, will you cut the vegetables, please?"  
  
Joey snapped out of his train of thought and reached for the vegetables. He'd have to ask Mr. Moto more about this later.

* * *

"Seto?"  
  
Mokuba stood outside of his brother's room, nervous and worried. Seto could get into horribly bad moods, which Mokuba hated to see. Not that Seto was ever violent to him or mistreated him, but it scared Mokuba anyway. What Mokuba hated most, however, was when Seto got upset. Anger normally followed an incident that upset him, because Seto was very good at playing it off, either by pretending nothing was wrong, or by getting defiant and aggressive. Those times always made Mokuba feel helpless, because Seto would never talk to him and Mokuba could offer nothing else in order to help.  
  
When Seto didn't answer his door, Mokuba opened it and walked into the room. He was surprised to find it empty, because he'd heard Seto come inside about fifteen minutes ago. Mokuba momentarily panicked, until he heard the shower running in the bathroom. Sighing in relief, Mokuba settled down on the neatly made bed to wait. The fact that the bed was still made was a sure sign that Seto had gotten no sleep the night before.  
  
It wasn't long before Seto came out of the shower. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, and his hair was still dripping wet.  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Seto asked when he noticed Mokuba on the bed.  
  
"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?"  
  
Seto dropped the towel he'd been drying his hair with and went inside the closet to finish dressing, momentarily ignoring Mokuba. When he came back out, he regarded Mokuba with a piercing intensity that put Mokuba on guard. There was definitely something on his brother's mind, which Seto was trying to hide.  
  
"No, Mokuba, I didn't sleep, because I had several things to take care of."  
  
Seto walked around his spacious room, gathering what he would need for the day; Mokuba debated whether to keep quiet and pretend nothing was wrong, or to bring up what had happened earlier with Mr. Moto.  
  
"What happened with Yugi's grandfather?" Mokuba blurted out, before he lost his nerve.  
  
Seto turned to him, quickly masking the look of surprised on his face with one of indifference.  
  
"Nothing happened. Mr. Moto was just prying into things he had no business getting into."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Mokuba; the matter is finished."  
  
Mokuba got up and went to stand in front of his brother. He took a hold of Seto's hands and gripped them tightly.  
  
"You're upset, Seto. I can see it, even though you're trying very hard to hide it. Please, big brother let me help you with this. Tell me what happened. Tell me what Mr. Moto said that got to you like this?"  
  
Seto squeezed Mokuba's hands in return, and then led him back to the bed where they both took a seat. Seto smiled slightly, and even though it was a sad smile, Mokuba could tell that it was genuine.  
  
"Mr. Moto brought up the question of self worth," Seto explained, "and it made me think of mom and dad, and Gozaburo. You know what that usually does to me."  
  
Mokuba nodded. Yes, he definitely knew how that went. His own experiences with their adoptive father had not been anywhere near as bad as his brother's, but they gave him nightmares anyway. He had witnessed Seto's nightmares enough to be well aware of how badly they affected him.  
  
"I'm okay, Mokuba, don't worry. The conversation with Mr. Moto just made me think about some things, nothing more."  
  
Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes and knew that he was lucky to have gotten even this much out of his brother. He nodded in understanding and hugged his older brother tightly. Mokuba smiled when his brother patted him on the back.  
  
"You can talk to me if you need to, Seto, you know that, right?" Mokuba asked as they broke the embrace.  
  
"I know, Mokuba. Thank you."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go shower and change so I can go have breakfast."  
  
Seto looked guilty for the barest of moments. "About that, Mokuba, I fired Taka earlier this morning, so we're going to have to make breakfast today."  
  
Mokuba grinned. "Mr. Moto told me about Taka. He's making breakfast and he instructed me to come down in an hour and bring you with me."  
  
Seto chuckled. "He really is a pushy, old man, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he is."

* * *

It was dark again. To Yugi, it seemed as if had been dark for the last day and it was beginning to wear on him. The darkness made him feel edgy, afraid, as if something or someone were waiting to hurt him if he weren't on guard, and he hated it. Yugi wasn't exactly sure what he was afraid of, but the fear was so persistent that he was beginning to wonder if something had happened while he'd been sleeping. He should ask Ryou, but he and his father were in the dining room eating breakfast and Yugi didn't want to go outside of the room to look for them. He shrugged. It didn't matter, anyway. He had a mission to complete, and he would push everything else aside until he'd done it.  
  
Yugi was currently sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the receiving room of the suite. Ryou had acted very strangely when they'd woken up. Yugi had asked him what was wrong, but Ryou hadn't said much, other than he'd had some trouble sleeping. Yugi found that strange, because he'd been able to sleep just fine. Wouldn't he have felt if Ryou had tossed and turned during the night? He'd dropped the subject, because Mr. Bakura had been in a hurry to leave for breakfast, and it had been very apparent that Ryou didn't want to talk about it. Yugi would have to ask him about it again later.  
  
There was a flash of light, and Yami was suddenly standing in front of him. The spirit's face was etched into a mask of worry, and his posture communicated the same thing. Yugi didn't remember ever seeing Yami like this, and it worried him.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami? Did something happen? Are you okay?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Did something happen? Why would you ask me that?"  
  
Yugi frowned. What was wrong with Yami? "What do you mean why would I ask you? You look as if something is seriously bothering you."  
  
Yami sighed and walked towards the other end of the room. He stopped, turned, and continued to examine Yugi. The constant scrutiny was beginning to make the younger man nervous.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, Yami, I slept just fine," Yugi replied. "Ryou was the one who had trouble sleeping, remember?"  
  
Yami nodded. "You do know why we're on this ship, right?"  
  
Yugi got up and walked to where the spirit was pacing. Annoyance was slowly creeping through him at Yami's obtuseness.  
  
"Of course I know. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I'm just making sure. You know how you got those bruises as well, correct?"  
  
Now Yugi was really annoyed. Where was Yami going with all of this? Where would he have gotten bruises from? Yugi looked down at himself and was surprised to find that his arms were covered with bruises and scratches that were still raw. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Yami. Yami, for his part, didn't seem surprised at all. He took Yugi by the hand and led him into the bathroom, where he positioned the younger man in front of the mirror. Yugi gaped at the sight of himself in the mirror. Most of his face was swollen, his lips were split and swollen, and his neck sported some finger shaped bruises. Yugi pulled his shirt away from his chest and saw that it, too, was bruised and scratched.  
  
"How did you get them?" Yami asked again.  
  
For a moment, Yugi didn't have an answer for him, because he couldn't remember having been in an accident or anything that would have caused him so much damage. After he thought about it for a bit, however, it started to come back to him.  
  
"Shadow's people took Joey and me back to their warehouse," Yugi explained. "Joey is okay, right?"  
  
Yami nodded, but the look of distress was still on his face.  
  
"Shadow, or his people, probably beat me up before I escaped," Yugi added. He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. "I'm happy that I escaped, I doesn't matter how it happened."  
  
"It does matter, Yugi. Do you remember how you escaped?"  
  
Yugi thought about it and was surprised that nothing came to mind. He should remember, shouldn't he? Hadn't he remembered before?  
  
"I don't remember, Yami," Yugi said, panic creeping into his voice at this sudden gap in his memory. "I remember being in Tokyo, but even that is a bit fuzzy. I got all of the information on Shadow from Mike in Tokyo, I do remember that. I remember being back at my house, until Bakura found me."  
  
Yami's look of distress shifted to one of outright fear, which only served to spike Yugi's own fear.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami? What happened to me?"  
  
Yami shook his head and walked closer to Yugi. The spirit examined the shorter duelist, and Yugi could immediately tell that Yami knew something. His eyes said it all, and Yugi knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Yami knew what was going on. A part of him became enraged at Yami for not telling him and leading him around like he had, while another, stronger part of him wanted to run to the bathroom again and shut the door so that he wouldn't have to hear what Yami had to say. He debated whether to run or stay and face what was obviously distressing the spirit of the puzzle, but decided that he couldn't run from Yami, no matter how far he went.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Yugi asked, his voice rose in annoyance and anger.  
  
There was a small pause, before Yami finally answered.  
  
"You're repressing."  
  
Yugi frowned. "What?"  
  
"You're repressing the memories of that day."  
  
Yugi thought about what Yami had said. Repressing? How was that possible? Wouldn't he have had to experience something horrific for his mind to want to block it? It wasn't possible. He wouldn't be alive if that were the case. Yami had finally lost it; that was the only explanation.  
  
"You're out of your mind, Yami. I think you've been hanging out with Bakura too long."  
  
Yugi turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Perhaps he would join Ryou and his dad for breakfast after all.  
  
"I'm not making it up, Yugi. I saw the evidence in your soul room last night."  
  
Yugi's annoyance now turned to anger. "You were in my soul room? Why?"  
  
Yami took a step back, apparently surprised by the question. "You've never minded me going into your soul room before."  
  
"Well, I mind it now. Stay out of it unless I say it's okay."  
  
Yami's eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to defend himself, but decided not to.  
  
"I think I'm going to go outside," Yugi said and left the suite and the surprised spirit behind.

* * *

Next up: Yugi finally arrives at his destination. Well, not quite, but he's in the United States, at least. He'll have to give Mr. Bakura the slip first. Yami worries and gets Bakura involved. Kaiba and gang get closer to finding Yugi. 


	28. Direction

Greetings!

Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead. I just had to concentrate on school for a little while… okay, a long while. I'm done now, got through all of my classes with really good grades, so I'll have more time to write.

Thank you to all who replied to the last chapter, and to those of you who replied to gently remind me to update (for any of my stories). I appreciate it and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

If anyone is interested, FUNimation (I think that's the company) has released the first 6 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! in their original, Japanese format (uncut, unedited, original music, cards with their Japanese names, and the original opening and ending) with an English voice track that much better reflects the original dialogue. I found them completely by accident while browsing through Netflix, and I was glad I did. So far, I think it's only the first 6 (on two DVDs, region 1) but I hope that at some point, they release more. It's worth watching, if only to see the original, uncut episode in English.

Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy and please let me know if you're still reading this story. I'm debating whether to cut it short or keep going with it the way I planned, so seeing how many people are still interested would help. Thanks!

* * *

**Part 28: Direction**

When Yami had grown tired of looking at the walls of his soul room, he'd left the confines of the puzzle and ventured outside to stand by the ship's railing. He'd debated going to Yugi's soul room and attempting to talk to him again, but had decided that after the small confrontation they'd had, Yugi wouldn't be very receptive to conversation. The atmosphere of the puzzle, even inside Yami's own soul room, was tense and thick with apprehension. Yugi's buried emotions were being channeled into the puzzle, as were his lost memories, and it would get to the point where the magic of the puzzle would be forced to do something with them. What that was, Yami could not be certain of, but he didn't think it would have a good effect on either of them.

As Yami gazed down into the ocean, he concentrated and brought forth a memory from the few he'd retained of his time in Egypt. The choppy waters underneath the ship disappeared, to be replaced by the calm, clear waters of the Nile. The Egyptian sun beat down on his back and birds flew overhead, providing the soundtrack to the late afternoon. The warm breeze caressed his face and hair, and for a moment, Yami forgot where he was and completely submerged himself in the memory, and the calmness and peace it brought. The image of a broken mirror and a bleeding young man shattered the peaceful imagery, however, and Yami found himself once again standing on the ship, cold dread coursing through his soul.

He sighed and leaned into the railing. He bowed his head and looked at the reflection of the moonlight on the water. The image morphed into a river of blood, cut through with pieces of glass. Yami shuddered as the memories of his time in Yugi's soul room hit him. Yugi needed help, he needed to remember what had happened to splinter his memory, and his soul, but Yami had a feeling that it was not going to be easy to get him that help. Yugi was normally an easy going person, eager to talk and share, but this time, he was folding in on himself, holding on to his lack of memory like a shield. A part of Yugi knew what happened and was afraid of facing the memories. Yami had to get Yugi to acknowledge that before his subconscious destroyed him.

"I'm surprised to find you out here away from the brat."

Yami sighed again but did not lift his head. He didn't want to argue with the tomb robber right now. Maybe if he ignored Bakura, he'd go away.

"I'm talking to you, Pharaoh."

No such luck. With clenched teeth, Yami raised his head to look at Bakura, who stood a few feet away from him. The tomb robber was also leaning on the railing, but his back was to the water. He was examining Yami in a way that made the pharaoh nervous. When Bakura gave you that much attention, he was either going to send you to the shadow realm or kill you, and Yami didn't think he wanted to deal with either option at the moment.

"I'm not up to this, Bakura," Yami said.

Bakura smirked. "You had a fight with the brat, huh? It figures."

Yami's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'it figures'?"

Bakura shrugged. "This is about last night, isn't it, about why he couldn't sleep? I figured he'd be upset when you brought it up. Not everyone likes having their dreams dissected, you know."

Yami shook his head. It was amazing how perceptive Bakura could be when he wasn't busy plotting to take over the world. Not that Yami would ever admit that to anyone, especially not Bakura, of course.

"It's none of your business."

Bakura chuckled. "Of course it's my business when Ryou is involved. My own brat took it upon himself to help yours, which put me right in the middle of it," he said. The breeze blew the hair into Bakura's face, but Yami could still see the intensity in the spirit's eyes. "It is in my best interest to know what you're planning to do."

Yami shook his head and turned away from Bakura. He didn't know what he planned on doing, not that it would involve Bakura regardless of what it ended up being. Yugi's inner demons were going to stay between the two of them; Yami would make sure of that.

"We will be reaching our destination soon," Yami finally said. "Ryou will no longer be involved."

"That is true, Pharaoh. Regardless, it is important for us to know how you plan on dealing with Yugi. He will not like you digging around in his mind."

Anger flooded Yami so fast that it took his breath away. He wasn't sure who the anger was for, but at that moment, Bakura was his only target. Before he could think about what he was doing, he was on Bakura, holding him up by the front of his shirt.

"Like I said, Yugi's problems, or my own, are not your concern. We will deal with them as we see fit," Yami said through clenched teeth.

He tightened his hold on Bakura and smirked when the other spirit winced slightly at the pressure. Yami expected to be blasted by shadow magic at any moment and was surprised when Bakura simply went limp. Surprised, Yami released the sprit and Bakura dropped back to the deck.

"I have struck a chord, Pharaoh," Bakura said, smirking. "I wonder if you are projecting your own loss of memory onto Yugi. Is that why his amnesia bothers you so much?"

Yami frowned. How had Bakura known that Yugi had lost the memories of his imprisonment? Yami had a feeling that he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Are you concerned for our well being?" Yami asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Bakura laughed. He turned his back on Yami and walked away. Before he was out of ear shot, he left a parting thought.

"I am just sorry to see you leave so soon, before I can truly enjoy your suffering."

With that, Bakura disappeared from view. Yami leaned on the railing again and took a deep breath. He and Yugi had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

_Hours later_

Yugi clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking. The adrenaline rush he'd gotten as he snuck out of the ship before Mr. Bakura noticed had still not worn off. His nervousness and fear weren't helping matters either, but he'd started out on this journey with a purpose and he was not about to turn back now. He had to get his emotions under control, however, or someone was going to spot him and see that something was wrong. He didn't want to be cornered and sent back home. He had to keep it together; at least until he got far enough away from the ship.

He walked briskly down the crowded pier intent on getting as far away from the ship as he could. He had no doubt that Mr. Bakura would start looking for him as soon as the man realized Yugi was gone, and Yugi didn't want to be anywhere near the ship when that happened. It had taken a lot of planning and sheer luck to sneak out while Ryou kept his father occupied. A couple of the crew members, as well as other passengers, had seen him leave, but they'd assumed that he was just another passenger and hadn't bothered him. The fact that he wasn't carrying any luggage didn't seem to bother anyone either.

All around him, the sounds of people enjoying the late afternoon, visiting the few shops and restaurants that littered the pier, brought a pang of homesickness to Yugi's heart. He was alone, at the other end of the world, in a country he had never visited before. Seeing the groups of young people reminded him of his friends, and for a moment he wondered if he should have told them about his plans first before taking off as he'd done. They would have come with him, of that he had no doubt. He could always count on his friends in times of need, and now would have been no exception. He hadn't told them because he hadn't wanted to put anyone else in danger, not after everything that had already happened. He had to do this by himself.

He had not been paying attention to where he was going, so he was surprised when he bumped into someone. The young woman gasped in surprise as Yugi hit her. She started to fall back, but Yugi caught her arm and steadied her before either of them ended up on the floor.

"Gomen1," he said automatically. At her look of confusion, he shook his head and remembered where he was. "I'm sorry," he said, wincing as his English came out more accented than he intended. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled slightly. "It's okay," she said and brushed her long, brown hair away from her face. "See, no harm done." She studied him some more and her smile disappeared. "You look like you've seen better days, though."

Yugi frowned. It took him a while to process what she'd said, but he was glad that he'd paid attention during his English classes. He'd never thought that he'd have a chance to practice the language with Americans, and he hoped that he'd learned enough not only to get by, but to not arouse suspicion. The young woman's eyes widened a bit as she continued to look at him, which was when it hit Yugi that he was sporting a lot of cuts and bruises on his face from his ordeal in Japan. He panicked, until a soothing presence wrapped itself around him.

It's okay, Yugi, just tell her you got into a fight. She won't question it.

Yugi smiled inwardly at the advice. Regardless of how he felt about Yami snooping around in his soul room, he was glad that Yami was with him. The spirit had been quiet and very reserved since their argument, and Yugi wasn't sure whether to be glad that Yami was leaving him alone, or worried about the spirit's frame of mind. Either way, Yugi was glad that Yami was still paying attention to what was going on. It was comforting to know that Yami was there, that he wasn't entirely alone.

"I got into a fight at school a couple of days ago," Yugi said in better, less accented English. He smiled, hoping that she wouldn't ask anything further about his injuries, and breathed a sigh of relief when the young woman smiled in return.

"I didn't mean to bump into you," Yugi said before she had a chance to say anything more. "I don't want to keep you from whoever you're with."

The girl smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm here by myself. I like to come down when the ships dock to see who comes and goes. I doubt I'll ever be able to travel overseas, so I'm content to see who comes to visit us."

The sadness that entered her eyes as she said that made Yugi sad as well. She seemed so lost at that moment, like she didn't belong where she was.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she said, changing the subject and cheering up as she did so.

Yugi felt his cheeks burning at the scrutiny and he automatically looked around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear. He was relieved to know that he and the girl were standing by one of the shops, away from the main crowd. Even if anyone was paying attention to their conversation, it'd be hard to hear it clearly over the noise of the other people on the pier. At the same time, Yugi felt Yami's strength and it boosted his own.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

She chuckled, and as she did the afternoon light caught her green eyes. Yugi smiled a bit, even though he didn't know why she was laughing.

"Your clothing, your accent, and the fact that you're here on the pier at the same time a ship arriving from Japan just docked," she replied. "Let me take a wild guess, but you're from Japan, right?"

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat, but nodded. What would be the point in denying where he was from? Just because he knew what he was here for didn't mean everyone else had to know too. Yugi pasted a smile on his face despite the churning of his stomach and the pounding of his heart, and nodded again.

"I'm visiting family, actually. Well, not family but close friends that are like family," he added, remembering that he was going to visit Mike's family.

The young woman's eyes lit up. "Oh, wow, that's so sweet! It's kind of romantic to visit friends that live so far away. Are they here in Seattle?"

Yugi hesitated. He could lie to her and say that yes, they were in Seattle, but what if she pressed the issue more? He didn't want her to get suspicious and start questioning him further. He had to tell her something… something close to the truth.

"They're in New Mexico," he finally said. Mike's family was in New Mexico and he might end up there after all. The answer wasn't really a lie, just a stretch of truth.

"New Mexico, huh? That's pretty far away from here. How are you going to get there?"

The question stumped Yugi. He hadn't really thought about how he was going to get there. He'd panicked when Mr. Bakura had told Yugi that he was being sent back to Japan as soon as they docked, so all he'd been able to think about was a way to get off the ship without being noticed. Now that he was actually off the ship, he had no idea what to do. Maybe she could help him, though. She was an American, after all. She'd know the best way to get to New Mexico.

Are you sure you want to go through with this, Yugi? Yami asked. Joey is safe, there is no reason for us to be here

Yugi grit his teeth, the anger he'd felt at Yami before returning slightly.

/I need to do this, Yami, you know that./

Yami was silent and Yugi was beginning to wonder whether the spirit would speak up again or not when he finally got his answer.

I am not entirely convinced that you know why you are doing this.

The answer caught Yugi by surprise. Why wouldn't he know why he was doing this? Why would he stow away on board a ship and travel overseas if he didn't know why he was traveling? What was wrong with Yami?

"Excuse me?"

The young woman's voice caught Yugi's attention and he snapped out of his internal dialogue to find her staring at him. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry; I was just thinking that I don't know how I'm going to get to New Mexico. Perhaps you can help me?"

The young woman regarded him for a moment, studied him, before she held out her hand. After a moment, Yugi took it.

"I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani. What's your name?" she asked.

After a slight hesitation, Yugi answered. "I'm Yugi."

Dani smiled at him. "Well, Yugi, why don't we go get something to eat and we can talk about New Mexico a bit further."

Yugi regarded the young woman while still holding on to her hand. She was about his age, maybe a year older, with long, brown hair, green eyes, and an outgoing personality. She was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and looked like a nice, normal girl. She didn't look like she could be a threat, and Yugi had nothing to lose by going with her. He was a stranger in a strange land, so who better to educate him about the strange country he was in than someone who was familiar with it?

"Okay, Dani, dinner it is."

* * *

Kaiba snapped the laptop shut, disgusted at the lack of progress. He'd hacked into the databases for the airport, train stations, and even outgoing ships, to look through their surveillance video. He wasn't sure that Yugi wanted to leave town, but it made sense if he had indeed been the one at the Moto's home the day before and had not stayed. Maybe Yugi was still frightened about being found by the men who had kidnapped him and had left for a safer place. Kaiba shook his head. Yugi didn't have the resources for that. As far as Kaiba knew, the Motos didn't have any source of income other than the game shop, and he seriously doubted that they made much money that way. If Yugi had left town, he wouldn't have the cash to do it the traditional way, unless he'd gotten money from another source. However, if Yugi had stayed in town, someone would have already seen him. He was a well known duelist, after all.

He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. There was so much uncertainty in this whole situation, so much confusion. He was enjoying the challenge of the search, but he was so worn out and stressed over the situation already. Having Mr. Moto and Wheeler at the mansion didn't help matters either. Kaiba was getting frustrated with the lack of information because his normal sources had turned up nothing. He wasn't sure where to go from here.

A groan brought his attention away from his musings, and he found himself starting up at Joey Wheeler.

"Great," Joey said, "even in this huge place I can't seem to stay far enough away from you."

Kaiba smirked and got up from the couch he'd been sprawled on. "This is my house, Wheeler. If you don't like it, you can leave."

Kaiba walked past Wheeler and would have made it out the door without further comment, but Wheeler's hand on his arm stopped him. Kaiba snapped his arm out of Wheeler's grip harder than he'd intended.

"Don't touch me."

Wheeler's eyes narrowed slightly and sympathy flashed through the blonde's eyes, which only made Kaiba angrier. He didn't want anyone's pity, especially not the mutt's.

"Chill, Kaiba, I only wanted to ask if there was any news," Wheeler said.

Kaiba clenched his jaw in anger, not at Wheeler, but at himself, at the reminder that he'd been unable to accomplish a thing. He had no intention of giving Wheeler news, or explanations, so he was better off leaving the room before the teenager ended up provoking him in his usual, irritating way. Kaiba walked back to the couch and picked up the laptop and file folders he'd had spread out. He wasn't going to get any more work done with Wheeler around. As he turned around to leave the room, a sharp pain pierced his temple. He gasped.

"Priest!"

His living room vanished and Kaiba found himself standing in a swirling mist of purple and black. His heart sped up as he recognized the place Pegasus had forced him to spend some time in. What the hell was he doing here now?

"Hey, priest, I'm over here."

Kaiba turned around and found Bakura standing a few feet away, grinning from ear to ear. The annoyance he felt at having been called 'priest', along with the appearance of the homicidal spirit, overruled his reservation and fear. He clenched his fists and closed the distance between himself and Bakura.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Are you always this uptight, Kaiba? No wonder no one likes you. Besides, you should be grateful that I'm here. It's not easy communicating over such long distances. If Ryou hadn't insisted, I wouldn't be doing this."

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

"Ah, yes, you're looking for the pharaoh's brat, aren't you?"

Kaiba hid his surprise well, unwilling to give Bakura anything to use against him. How did the spirit know what was going on? Ryou hadn't been around for the last few days, so there's no way he could know.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bakura said. "I'm supposed to tell you that the brat is in," Bakura paused for a moment as if trying to recall the place he'd been told. After a moment, he shook his head. "All of these strange cities," he said softly as if he were talking to himself, "it's hard enough to keep one of them straight. Here, I'll just show you."

Before he knew it, Kaiba found himself standing on board a ship that was docked in a harbor. It was very late afternoon, but there was still enough illumination for him to see where he was. He looked around at the familiar place, but he couldn't remember where it was. Suddenly, he gasped as recognition set in.

"This is Seattle Harbor, in the United States," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "You're in the United States?"

The scene disappeared and they were, once again, standing in the purple and black mist.

"So you know where that is then?" Bakura asked.

Kaiba turned to him and noticed that the sprit look transparent, more than he had when Kaiba had first seen him. It was as if he were losing his solidity the longer they kept up the conversation.

"Yes, I know where it is. What does that have to do with Yugi?"

Bakura shrugged. "Ryou snuck him on board the ship with us. He said he had to go find someone over there."

"Is Yugi with you then?" Kaiba asked, hope coloring his voice.

"No. Ryou's father found Yugi on the ship and told him that he would send Yugi back to Japan as soon as the ship docked. Yugi took off as soon as we docked. Ryou doesn't know where he is."

Kaiba sighed. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Well, I've done my job. I leave you to yours, priest."

With that, Kaiba was back in his living room, on his knees, clutching the laptop to his chest as the folders lay scattered around him. Wheeler kneeled beside him, his hands on Kaiba's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Damn it, Kaiba, what the hell is wrong with you? Talk to me," Wheeler was saying.

Kaiba shook his head and pushed Wheeler away. The teenager yelped at the shove and landed on his butt.

"Kaiba, you bastard!" he yelled from the floor.

Kaiba wasted no time. He got to his feet, leaving Joey sprawled on the ground, and headed to his office.

"Hey, what just happened? Where are you going, Kaiba," Wheeler said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Yugi is in the United States. I'm going to go make arrangements to go get him."

* * *

Next up: The gang heads for Seattle

Posted on: 12/12/04


	29. Lasting Impressions

Greetings! I hope that everyone is doing well. It's really, really late (or early, depending on your definition) so I'm not going to say much today. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for the unwavering support. I'm very happy to know that people are still reading this story and still want to see it through to the end. Let's hope we get there soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 29: Lasting Impressions**

The boxcar was noisy, and it stunk. Although it was empty now, it must have carried animals in a previous trip, because the stench was almost overwhelming. He hadn't even bothered to shut the boxcar door, instead letting the fresh air circulate inside the boxcar in hopes that it would take away some of the stench. The train rattled along, clanking and shaking as it moved south, but Yugi didn't mind the noise or the smell. He was alone, away from prying eyes, and the train would take him where he needed to go. A small smile graced his lips as he recalled having to sneak onto the boxcar at the train yard in Seattle. He'd almost gotten caught, but Dani had distracted the security guard long enough for him to get on. He'd laid low until morning when the train had departed the station. It was night again and the train was now heading south east.

The shy girl had proven invaluable by giving him a way to travel to New Mexico without having to either spend money that he had very little of or use more public means of transportation where he could be spotted. They'd gone to an Internet Café for dinner, Yugi's treat since he'd almost knocked her over, and she'd manage to get him to tell her a bit of where he was planning on going. Instead of asking more questions, she'd taken what he'd told her at face value and looked up freight train routes between Seattle and New Mexico. Yugi had been overwhelmed with all of the information, but he'd gotten print outs of the routes he needed to hop on to make it to his destination. When he'd arrived in Seattle he wasn't sure where he was going to go, but now that he had a way to get to New Mexico, he figured he'd start there.

Yami had been quiet inside the puzzle ever since they'd hopped on board the train. He hadn't been happy with the new plan, citing the lack of safety in their current mode of transportation. He'd asked Yugi to reconsider, which had made Yugi angry. He expected Yami to be the one person to stand with him and support him in what he wanted to do. He thought that Yami would understand his desire to seek out Shadow and stop him from hurting anyone else, but that wasn't the case. The fact that Yami didn't trust him or support him had cut him deeply, but he wasn't going to let Yami see that. He had to stand on his own and prove to Yami that he could take care of himself by himself. Yugi sighed and rested his head against the side of the boxcar.

"Do you remember the black outs you used to have when you first solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

The question startled Yugi, but he hoped that Yami hadn't seen his reaction. He could see the spirit of the puzzle with his peripheral vision but didn't turn towards Yami. He didn't really want to talk to Yami, because Yugi had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what Yami wanted to talk about. Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the wind in his face and the sound of the train's wheels on the tracks. He managed to concentrate enough to completely block out his surroundings, but once he'd done that, the cold fear he'd been trying to push into the back of his mind since leaving the ship crept up, and Yugi had to force his eyes open or risk giving in to it.

"I remember the black outs," Yugi answered softly. He didn't know whether Yami heard him over the noise, but he didn't repeat himself.

"Do you also remember how frustrated you were when you couldn't remember what had happened during the blackouts?"

Yugi sighed and finally turned his head so that he was facing Yami. "Do you remember how, when you told me what had happened during my black outs, I wished I didn't know?"

Yami flinched, and for a moment, Yugi felt satisfaction at having gotten that reaction from the spirit. Immediately, however, he felt guilty at such a reaction. Why would he feel that way? Was there a part of him that enjoyed hurting others? A sudden image of himself, but not himself, yelling at an older boy came to mind. He was enjoying the fight, because he knew that he rarely got the chance to be right and stand up for himself. Yugi recognized the memory for what it was, but at the same time, felt disconnected from it, as if he hadn't really been there. He'd been having flashes like that one more and more often since they'd left Japan, which was one of the reasons he didn't want to talk to Yami. Yugi felt splintered, which had made him start to doubt himself. He wasn't sure how he'd react to things anymore, so he preferred to just stay inside his head and not risk angering, or alienating, Yami any more than he already had.

"Yes, Yugi, I remember how upset you were when I told you what I had done with your body during those times I took control of it," Yami said, his face impassive, but his voice reflected the pain Yugi's response had caused. "I also apologized for it. We had not been joined long enough for me to know you very well. I did not know that you would not approve of those actions."

Yami paused as if considering something. He looked at Yugi with those crimson eyes that could pierce a soul in an instant, and Yugi was tempted to just spill his guts and tell Yami just how scared he really was about what was happening inside of him, as well as what was going on outside. That part of him that wasn't really him, however, the other part of his mind had other ideas, and Yugi kept quiet, determined to deal with his memory loss and inner demons on his own.

"I don't understand why you are not frustrated now," Yami spoke again. "You are missing a very important part of your life, Yugi. Do you not want to recall that?"

The immediate answer that came to Yugi's mind was 'no'. His heart had begun to pound in his chest just thinking about the possibility of remembering, which was enough to tell him that whatever it was he had forgotten was not worth remembering. Yami must have seen something in Yugi's face, because he got closer to the smaller teen.

"Whatever it is, Yugi, we will deal with it together. For your sake, please try to remember."

Yugi opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His eyes were glued to Yami's, which radiated serenity, strength and care. In that moment, all of the doubts left him and Yugi felt safe and protected. He had always trusted Yami, hadn't he? Yami loved him and had his best interests at heart, didn't he? Couldn't he trust him now? If Yami said that remembering was important, was it not worth a try? Yugi found himself nodding.

"I will be here, right next to you," Yami said. "You will not be alone.

Without tearing his eyes away from Yami, Yugi let himself go to that place in his mind that he'd come to realize was blocked from him. At first, he hadn't even realized it was there; content to just not know that he was missing something. Until Yami had pointed out that there were a lot of things he couldn't account for. Once Yugi had begun to think about it, he'd found that place, that locked room, inside his mind. He'd stepped up to it once and tried to open the door, but sheer terror had sent him recoiling from it. He stepped up to it once again and got as far as touching the door handle, when the memory assaulted him.

_He felt strong hands tearing at him, touching him, hurting him. He heard the sound of cloth tearing and then felt chills as the cold air hit his newly exposed skin. The weight on top of him was crushing, suffocating him, making his vision blur and become distorted. The hand on his mouth drew blood, making him choke on its coppery taste. He fought blindly, unwilling to simply give up. He lashed out with his hands, feeling his fingers become wet as he drew blood, but even then, Kano did not stop._

Yugi couldn't breathe. He doubled over, his hands to his throat, but couldn't take in a breath. He clawed at his chest, his throat, but his lungs refused to work. Finally, he was able to draw breath again, only to start coughing when the air came in too quickly. He felt someone near him and was about to bolt when two hands wrapped around his shoulders. Yugi screamed and pushed the person away, but his hands didn't come into contact with anything. The hands on his shoulders disappeared, but Yugi could still feel that presence near him and he wanted nothing more than to get it away from him. He tried to push the person away and when he again failed, Yugi began to scream.

"Snap out of it, Yugi! You're safe, you're with me."

The strong voice broke through Yugi's panic and he looked up to see Yami standing a few feet away from him, his face as frightened as Yugi had ever seen it. Tears slipped down Yugi's face and he quickly wiped them off, forcing himself to choke down on the strong desire to keep screaming.

"What is it, Yugi, what did you see?"

Yugi shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself in a flimsy substitute for comfort. He hadn't seen anything, and if what he had felt was any indication, he didn't want to see the images that accompanied it. He never wanted to go near that door again. He walked away from Yami, to a corner of the boxcar and slid to the floor. He rested his forehead on his knees and forced his body to stop trembling.

"Who is Kano?"

Yugi's head snapped up at the question. How had Yami known that name? It was a name that had haunted Yugi in dreams, but he'd never uttered it, not even to Yami. How had the spirit known?

"You yelled out that name while you were recalling your lost memories," Yami explained before Yugi had a chance to ask.

Just hearing that name made Yugi shudder. He didn't know who that person was, but he knew that he didn't want to find out. Yugi returned to his previous position and tried to block Yami's presence out as much as he could. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to explain anything. He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Yami looked at Yugi as he huddled in the corner and felt his heart breaking. Every once in a while, Yami could hear a stifled sob or a gasp and it brought tears to his own eyes. Yugi had shut off the link they shared the moment he'd attempted to recall the memories, so Yami had not been able to feel whatever Yugi had felt. He had seen the terrified look in Yugi's eyes, however, and it was enough to scare him. Yami knew that whatever Yugi was hiding was eating away at the teenager, the soul room had told him that. Seeing Yugi react to what he'd seen had put another facet to that, because Yami was not only looking at a reflection of Yugi from the teen's soul room, he was looking at Yugi himself. Yugi had been horrified.

He could make himself solid for short periods of time as the need arose, and he wanted nothing more than to go over to Yugi and embrace him, but he knew that wouldn't go over very well. Yugi had not liked when Yami had touched him earlier, which is why Yami had retreated. He stood in front of Yugi now, uncertain. The uncertainty angered him, because he wasn't used to feeling helpless and out of control. He took things into his own hands and fixed them when the need arose, but it had just become painfully clear that he couldn't fix this. He couldn't take away Yugi's pain. He didn't regret pushing Yugi into remembering. Yugi had to remember what had happened to him so that he could deal with it and heal. The more he hid from it, the worse it was going to get. It didn't make the process any easier, though.

"Please talk to me, Yugi." Yami finally said as he settled on the floor in front of Yugi. "I want to help you."

Yugi's only reaction was to continue to huddle on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his face buried in his knees. Yugi's hands clenched reflexively on his legs, and his body began to spasm. Yami immediately became concerned and decided that it was worth Yugi's anger, but he had to get closer, had to touch Yugi to make sure the teenager was okay. Yami made himself solid and gently tugged on Yugi's arms. They were clenched tightly around his legs, but after a few moments, Yami was able to pry them lose. When that happened, Yugi slumped forward, his body still twitching. When Yami tilted Yugi's head upward, he saw that Yugi's eyes were clenched shut. He was apparently trapped in another memory.

Yami pulled Yugi towards him and tucked the teenager into his arms. As soon as Yugi realized that he was being held, he lashed out. His fist hit Yami in the jaw, the force of which surprised Yami. Yugi's other fist made contact with Yami's chest and he winced. Yugi's legs kicked fiercely and Yami could not hold him. Yugi managed to push himself away from Yami and retreat back to the side he'd been leaning against.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Yugi yelled. The teenager's eyes were still closed, so Yami assumed that he was yelling at whoever he was remembering, not at Yami. "Someone help me, please!"

Yami frowned. The voice was different. It was still Yugi, but at the same time, it wasn't. For a moment, Jomei came to mind. It was as if Yugi had slipped back into the Jomei persona and Yami had to wonder what had caused the change.

Yami took a hold of Yugi's shoulders and gave them a good shake.

"Yugi Moto, wake up. It's a nightmare, Yugi, just a nightmare. You're with me now, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Yugi didn't immediately reply, but soon his eyes shot open. The fear in them made Yami cringe, but he didn't let go of Yugi.

"That's it, Yugi, come back to the present."

Yugi stared at him for a while, tears rolling down his cheeks. He frowned, as if trying to figure out who Yami was. Yami's heart beat even faster at the possibility that Yugi may have forgotten more than just what had led to this trip. He didn't want to have to deal with Jomei again.

"It wasn't me," Yugi finally said, his voice barely a whisper. If he noticed Yami's hands on his shoulders, he didn't complain. "It wasn't me, Yami. It wasn't…"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, glad that it was still Yugi he was talking to.

Yugi continued to shake his head as if physically trying to force what he'd been remembering out of his mind. "I don't know who I am anymore."

Yami's breath caught in his throat. He let go of Yugi's shoulders and instead cupped Yugi's face. He brushed the still falling tears with his thumbs and was surprised when Yugi didn't pull away from him. Instead, the touch seemed to break down a bit of the wall Yugi had put around himself ever since they'd left Japan. It was a small piece, but it was progress.

"You are Yugi Moto, the most important person in my life," Yami said, not bothering to hide his own emotions. He had a feeling that Yugi needed to see them as much as Yami needed to express them. "You saved me, rescued me from the darkness of the puzzle. You are a strong, loving, and loyal young man. Never doubt that."

Yugi's lips trembled. "I want to believe you, but I don't know anymore. I'm so scared."

Yami pulled Yugi to him as the teenager began to sob again. Yugi didn't fight him, so Yami tightened his arms around the shaking shoulders.

"We will figure it out together, Yugi, I promise."

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

For the tenth time that hour, Kaiba asked himself why he'd let Wheeler come with him. Instead of replying, Kaiba concentrated on making his way off the private jet they'd used for the overseas trip. He was tired, jetlagged, and annoyed, and if Wheeler didn't shut up very soon, Kaiba was going to have to ditch him somewhere.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a car waiting for you and your companion," the pilot said to him as they stepped off the jet. "You do not have any hotel reservations, but if you would like me to make some, I can do so right away."

Kaiba shook his head. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here. I'll let you know if I need a room."

Kaiba headed towards the waiting car. He got inside as the driver put his and Wheeler's luggage in the trunk. Wheeler followed, making a big show of making himself comfortable in the luxury car.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?" the driver asked.

"The Hilton," Kaiba said.

The driver nodded and they took off towards downtown Seattle.

"What are we going to do at the Hilton? I doubt Yugi is staying there," Wheeler said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Kaiba sighed and again wondered what had gotten into him. Of all the people he could have brought, why had it been Wheeler? Maybe because the teenager had refused to leave his side since he'd been told that Yugi was in the United States and that Kaiba was going to get him. Wheeler had been like a leech, and instead of wasting more time arguing, Kaiba had given in and let Wheeler tag along. Now he was really beginning to regret it.

"Ryou Bakura is staying at the Hilton, you idiot," Kaiba finally said. "He's the last person to see Yugi, so we need to start there."

He'd found the information after a bit of digging, since Bakura hadn't been very informative about their whereabouts. Kaiba figured that Ryou might have some information, since he did talk to Yugi and presumably knows why Yugi came to the States in the first place. Kaiba kept picturing Yugi the last time he'd seen the teenager. Yugi, or Jomei at the time, had been haunted by his experiences, which Kaiba had been able to relate to. They had even talked about it a bit, which still surprised Kaiba. It had been easier, in a way, to deal with Jomei and not Yugi. Now that he was sure Yugi was back, Kaiba wondered if he was going to be able to talk to the teen in the same manner, or if Yugi's personality and memories would put some distance between them once again.

When the car pulled up to the Hilton, Kaiba wasted no time in getting out. He didn't wait to see if Wheeler would follow. He made his way to the sixth floor, where the Bakuras were staying. It was late at night, almost midnight, so Kaiba assumed that Ryou and his father would be at their hotel room. He should probably feel bad for intruding on their sleep, but at the moment, all Kaiba was concerned with was getting information about Yugi so he could start the search.

"It's kind of late," Wheeler said as they stepped off the elevator at the right floor. "I don't think Ryou's dad is going to be too happy to see us."

Wheeler was probably right, but Kaiba wasn't about to admit that. He stepped up to the correct door and knocked loudly. They waited for a few minutes, and then the door was opened a crack. An older man with messy brown hair opened the door and looked at them through bleary eyes.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. I need to speak to your son, Mr. Bakura."

The man squinted and then opened the door. "I know who you are, Mr. Kaiba," the man said as he led them inside the room. "I just never expected to see you here. Have a seat. I'm going to go get Ryou."

The Bakuras were staying in a suite, so Mr. Bakura had to enter another room to wake his son. After a few moments, a sleepy Ryou stumbled out of his room followed by his father.

"Kaiba, Joey, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked as he dropped onto the couch next to Joey.

"We came to find Yugi, Ryou," Joey said. "If you can tell us anything about what he was planning it would help."

Kaiba watched Mr. Bakura as the other two teens spoke. The man looked at each of them, worry clearly evident in his face. He was either worried about Yugi, or worried that they had come to get his son involved in something he shouldn't be involved in. Finally, the man took the seat next to Kaiba.

"How did you know to come looking for that young man here?" Mr. Bakura asked.

"We got a message," Kaiba replied, not going into detail about who had delivered the message. "We want to find Yugi and take him back to Japan with us."

Mr. Bakura nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair. "He doesn't want to go back to Japan."

"How do you know that?" Kaiba asked.

The man shrugged. "I told him that I was going to call his grandfather as soon as we reached Seattle. My plan was to put him on the next flight back to Japan. He took off before I could make the arrangements. Whatever his reasons, they're important enough to make him run away."

Kaiba observed the man, saw as his attention turned to his son every once in a while, as if to make sure that Ryou was still there and in one piece. For a split second, Kaiba wondered what it would have been like if his own father had been like Mr. Bakura. He had some memories of his father before his mother had died, when the man had been caring and loving, but they were faint. They always brought a pang of loss and a lot of pain, so Kaiba always did his best not to think about those memories. They were of a time long gone anyway.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba returned his attention to Mr. Bakura, momentarily embarrassed at having been caught spacing out.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course I am. The boy is sixteen years old, in a strange country. I don't know how much money he has on him, and he was injured."

"Injured?" Kaiba asked. He hadn't realized that before now. It added a new dimension to the situation. "How badly?"

Mr. Bakura shrugged. "He wouldn't let me treat him, but he was banged up and bruised. It looked like he'd been through a lot before he ended up with us. Ryou could probably tell you more."

Kaiba sighed. Yugi was out there, presumably alone, injured and with little to no money. Kaiba hoped that Yugi's English was decent, or he was going to be in a lot more trouble.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Wheeler asked Ryou, and Kaiba realized that he'd tuned them out while talking to Mr. Bakura."

"No, Joey, that's it. He's not himself, though. There's something going on with him, something that's got even Yami worried. You have to find him soon."

Joey put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "We'll find him. That's what we're here for, after all."

Mr. Bakura got off the couch, took out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. "We're leaving for New York tomorrow morning, but here is my cell phone number and information about where we're staying. Call us when you find Yugi," he said and handed the piece of paper to Kaiba.

Kaiba and Wheeler both got to their feet.

"Thanks for the information, Ryou. I'm sorry we woke you up," Wheeler added, addressing Mr. Bakura.

"Just find him," the elder man said.

Kaiba nodded and walked out of the room. They would do their best.

* * *

Danielle put the dishes she'd just picked up on top of the pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen and brushed her hair out of her face. Her feet ached and she really wanted to go home, but she still had another two hours left of her shift. At least she didn't have to get up early to go to school the next day. Working the late shift and going to school in the morning never mixed well for her. She returned to the table that the young couple had just vacated and smiled at the five-dollar tip they'd left her. She picked up the money and cleared the remaining dishes. Being a waitress wasn't her favorite occupation, but it paid tuition and bills, so she wasn't about to complain.

She was heading back to the kitchen to drop off the remaining dishes when she heard the little bell that signified a new customer had just walked in. She turned to the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the two guys that had just walked into the small diner. The one in front was blonde and well built. He was handsome, but the guy behind him, the tall and dark one with the brooding face, was even more handsome. She rushed into the kitchen, dropped off the dishes she'd been holding, and then headed out to attend to her new customers.

As she neared the table, she heard the two speaking in a language that definitely wasn't English. It immediately reminded her of Yugi, the young man she'd met a few days ago. A smile graced her face as she remembered his shyness and kindness. He reached into the pocket of her apron and took out the gift he'd given her: a card from a game called Duel Monsters. The card was called Graceful Charity and it had an angel pictured on it. Yugi had pulled it out of his deck of cards and handed it to her, saying that she had been an angel to him and that he would always remember her. She blushed at the memory and wished she'd had more time to get to know him. She put the card back and frowned, wondering why these two guys would remind her of him. She wasn't sure what language they were speaking, but she could tell from their appearance that they were Asian. She guessed that they were Japanese, since they'd reminded her of Yugi.

"Hello, gentlemen. I'm Danielle and I'll be your server tonight," she said as she put menus down on the table in front of them. The blonde smiled at her as he took his menu, while the dark haired guy ignored both her and the menu. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a soda," the blonde said in heavily accented English and gave her one of his best smiles. She found herself blushing just at the intensity of it. "Kaiba, what about you?"

The other guy looked up at her for the first time. He had the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen, but he seemed to be angry at something, or someone.

"I'll have coffee," he finally said.

"Very well, I'll be right back."

As soon as she turned her back, they began to speak in Japanese again. Danielle wished that she knew what they were saying. She got their drinks and headed back to the table. When she got there, the blonde was fingering a photo. Indecisive, he looked at the photo and then back at her. When he didn't do anything, the dark haired guy took the photo out of his hands.

"Have you by any chance seen him?" he asked and held out a picture.

She looked at it, suspicious at the fact that they were showing her photos, but as soon as she saw the smiling teenager in the photo she gasped.

"You know Yugi?" Danielle asked before she could stop and think about what she was saying.

The blonde's eyes widened and he got up to stand next to her. "You've seen him, talked to him? How is he?"

Danielle looked from one guy to the other and felt her heart start beating faster. Yugi had told her that he'd left Japan without telling anyone that he'd come to the States, and that his friends would probably come looking for him. He hadn't specifically told her not to tell anyone that she'd seen him and she'd had a feeling that Yugi needed help. She had done what she could for him the day he left, and if these two guys could do more, she'd be willing to help them.

"I met him at the harbor a couple of days ago. We went to dinner, that's it."

The blonde's hope faded a bit, but he invited her to sit with them. She complied and kept her eyes on both of them.

"I'm Joey Wheeler," he said, his accent becoming heavier the more he spoke. "This is Seto Kaiba. I'm Yugi's best friend. What is your name?"

"I'm Danielle Matthews," she replied.

Joey smiled again. "Look, it's a long story but we need to find him. We've just been told that Yugi is injured and we'd really like to take him home."

Danielle looked from Joey to Seto, noting that while Joey seemed anxious and upset, Seto seemed calm and unconcerned. Seto said something in Japanese, which made Joey shout back in annoyance. He smiled apologetically at her and then glared at Seto.

"I'm sorry; Kaiba here is a bit of a grouch. You said that you saw Yugi, how was he?"

Danielle felt Joey's concern immediately, so she decided to be truthful. She took out the card he'd given her and laid it on the table for them both to see. Seto raised an eyebrow at the card, while Joey fingered in gently.

"Yugi gave this to you? It's one of his favorite cards," Joey said.

"Yes, it is. Yugi looked like he'd just been beaten up. He said he'd gotten into a fight at school, but I didn't really believe him. He looked pretty tired too."

"Did he say where he was going?" Seto asked.

Danielle turned towards him. "I helped him find a route to New Mexico using freight trains. He said he didn't have much money and he didn't want to be seen, so that seemed the best option."

Seto shook his head. "You sent him across the country on board freight trains? If he gets lost, it's going to be difficult for him to find his way again, since I doubt Yugi has ever been in this country before."

Danielle immediately bristled at the criticism. "He insisted on going and I figured that he was better off with some kind of a plan rather than with none at all."

Joey put a hand on her arm and smiled at her. "Don't mind Kaiba, like I said, he's not very fun to be around. You did fine. Can you show us the route Yugi took?"

She nodded. "I need to get to a computer so I can show you," she said.

Seto put his briefcase on the table, opened it and took out a laptop. He booted it up and then turned it so that it was facing her. "Use this one," he said.

She nodded and quickly went to the pages she and Yugi had visited days earlier. When she'd shown them the routes she'd shown Yugi, Seto connected a small printer to the laptop and printed out the routes. He put his equipment back in the briefcase, put some bills on the table and then stood up.

"Let's go, Wheeler," he said and then turned to her. "Thank you for your help."

Seto walked out of the diner by himself. Joey turned to her and gave her a grin. "What do you know; he can be polite after all. Thank you for your help, Danielle."

She smiled back. "Is Yugi in trouble? He was so nice to me and I really wanted to help him but I couldn't do much."

"Yugi is like that, he's always bringing out the best in people, even Kaiba over there," Joey said. "Yugi will be fine; he just needs to be home with his friends and family. The sooner we find him the better."

"Tell him to take care of himself, okay Joey?"

Joey gave her a quick hug and started for the door. "Don't worry, I will," he said and left the diner.

Danielle stood by the table for a while staring after the two guys, wishing them luck and wondering if she'd ever see any of them again.

* * *

**Note:** The blackouts Yami refers to are in reference to the first Yu-Gi-Oh! series and the manga. When Yugi first solved the puzzle, Yami was quite the vindictive spirit. He'd take over Yugi's body and teach anyone that harmed Yugi, or his friends, a lesson (a very violent and painful lesson). It was really cool to watch and I figured it'd be a good topic to use in bringing up lost memories.

**Next up:** Yet another reunion. The story is coming to a close, I think…


	30. Shadow Revealed

Greetings!

There is absolutely no excuse for the year and a half delay between updates. I simply lost track of the story. I had to re-read all 29 chapters to get back into it, but I think I've got it figured out. There should only be about 4 more chapters after this one.

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed to tell me to get off my lazy butt and update. It was nice to see that there was still interest in this story and the 'gentle' reminders helped. If you're still reading, please let me know so that I'll at least have an idea of what audience I still have for this story. Thank you in advance.

Enjoy!

&&&&

**Chapter 30: Shadow Revealed**

New Mexico was strange. It was also very hot.

It was mid afternoon when the train finally came to a stop. Yugi stayed in the boxcar and examined the maps Danielle had printed out for him. The train had made five stops since he'd boarded it, which meant that he should be on the outskirts of Los Alamos. He wasn't going to get directly into the city, but there should be a train depot that just touched the border. From there, it should only be a few miles to the main part of the city. He debated whether to leave the boxcar now or wait until nightfall, but he didn't want to risk the train leaving again and taking him past his destination.

Decision made, Yugi folded the maps and put them in the back pocket of his pants and made his way out of the boxcar. He poked his head out to make sure that there was no one in the vicinity before hopping out. Once he'd hit the ground, Yugi took off running towards the nearest building. He had to cross several streets, but he encountered no traffic on the way. He didn't know what he looked like now, but judging from Danielle's reaction when she'd seen him, Yugi gathered that he didn't look too good. He didn't want to draw unwanted attention, so his main goal was to stay out of sight.

The parking lot of the building he'd chosen was full, which was Yugi's first clue that something wasn't right. He ducked into the alley behind the building and for the first time got a good look at his surroundings. He wasn't in a train yard, as he'd expected. Instead, the train had stopped in the middle of an industrial area. Warehouses made up the majority of the buildings that surrounded him. The full parking lot indicated that it was the middle of the workday, which meant that a lot of people would be out and about.

From his vantage point, Yugi could see what had caused the train to stop: there had been an obstruction in the crossing ahead of it. Two trucks with flashing lights had cleared it, and the men in the first truck were waving to the train operator. Before Yugi could react, the train roared to life and began to pull away. Yugi immediately ran towards it, but he had to stop and wait for the first street to clear of traffic before he could cross it. By the time he'd gotten back to where he'd started, the boxcar he'd occupied was gone.

Dejected, Yugi stood rooted to his spot, staring after the train. Now what was he going to do? He didn't even know where he was. He looked back towards the warehouse he'd taken refuge and decided that if he stood here for too much longer, he was bound to be spotted by the employees that would inevitably end their shift and go home. He couldn't say here, but he didn't know where to go either. He looked around once more, and decided to just pick a direction and go.

Yami appeared beside him after a while and Yugi winced at the concern in the spirit's face.

"Do you know where you're headed?" Yami asked.

"I have no clue. All I can think of right now is to find out where I am. I doubt it'll do me much good since I won't be able to tell how far from Los Alamos I am, but it would be a start."

"Do you still plan on contacting Mike's brother?"

Yugi thought about it for a moment. Did he really want to get an innocent man, and perhaps his family, involved in all of this? Hadn't too many innocent people gotten involved already?

"I don't have much choice, Yami. He's the only person I know in this country. I may be forced to contact him, even if I'm not near where he lives. I'd like to find my own way, but this is a strange country and I'm not sure what I'd do."

The longer Yugi ran, and talked, the weaker he felt. He had not given his body enough time to recover from his ordeal after being thrown into the sea, and it was complaining very loudly at the moment. Every muscle ached and his bones felt brittle. His head throbbed and the bright sunlight felt as if it were piercing his brain.

As he crossed yet another street, he stumbled and fell face first on the ground. His cheek stung from the impact and he could feel a tickle of blood from where he'd hit. Yugi had every intention of getting right back up and continuing on his way, but his body had other ideas. He lay on the hot cement and tried to catch his breath. He told his arms and legs to move, but they refused to obey.

It took him a few minutes, but he was finally able to drag himself to his feet. He could see mountains in the distance, but other than that, there was nothing about the landscape that was particularly appealing. The buildings were small, four stories at most, and apart from each other. They were also mostly a burnt orange color, which had to have come from the strange material they'd been built with. Yugi was used to skyscrapers and modern, glass buildings, not rustic buildings that looked like they'd been around for centuries.

"This reminds me more of my home than where you live, Yugi," Yami commented suddenly, which made Yugi jump. "It's not as dry as Egypt was, but it's very close. Even the buildings are similar."

Yugi smiled at the wistful tone in Yami's voice, and he tried to remember the pictures of Egypt his grandfather had shown him. He could see a little resemblance, but not much. He didn't disagree with Yami, however. Looking around the strange place he found himself in Yugi suddenly realized that he was far away from home in a country whose language he could barely speak. What the hell had possessed him to come all this way by himself?

"Joey," Yami suddenly said.

The thought of his best friend brought both anger and worry to Yugi. Where was Joey now? Could he be with someone like Asami? Yugi shuddered at the thought. His discomfort and fear were nothing compared to what Joey could be going through at the moment. He had to keep going because he had to find his friend.

"Yes, Joey," Yugi said and resumed his walk.

An hour later, he found himself in a shopping area that was fairly populated. It wasn't very large, just a few buildings, but he could see plenty of people coming in and out of the stores. The few people that glanced his way seemed to linger on him for a little too long, before finally glancing away. Yugi became even more self-conscious about his appearance and from then on made it a point to keep his head down and walk quickly through the crowds. He bumped a few people as he went, but he didn't stop. He simply mumbled his apologies and kept going.

A building at the end of the street caught his attention. He didn't particularly want to go inside any of the buildings, but the more he walked, the more people seemed to whisper about him. He needed to wash up a bit and hoped that the building would have a public restroom. He took a deep breath and without giving himself time for second thoughts, he pushed the door open and went inside.

What greeted him was a sight that he was both elated, and afraid of:

_Santa Fe Public Library_

Being in a library was a good thing, because it meant that he had a wealth of information at his fingertips. On the other hand, Santa Fe was not where he was supposed to be. He stepped to one side of the lobby he'd walked into and got out his maps. He found Santa Fe after a few minutes. It was southwest of where he was supposed to be, but the map didn't indicate how far away. It didn't look too close from the map, though.

"Can I help you with something?"

Yugi jumped at the unexpected voice. He turned to find a police officer staring at him. He couldn't immediately figure out how to say what he wanted, and he could tell that the man was annoyed at the delay.

"Is there a restroom?" Yugi finally asked.

The man gave him a very curious, and very long, look, before he pointed behind him.

"Go to the back wall and turn right. You'll see the bathrooms immediately to your left."

"Thank you very much," Yugi said formally and made his way past the officer.

He followed the man's directions and had no trouble finding what he was looking for. He came to a halt as soon as he saw his reflection in the nearest mirror. He was a complete mess. His hair was plastered to his head in clumps and the bruises on his face looked big and puffy. He'd scraped his cheek when he'd fallen earlier and fresh blood was running down his face. No wonder everyone had stopped and stared at him. His clothes were dirty and spotted brown in places. He would very much like a shower and a change of clothes, but he was going to have to make due with a faucet and paper towels.

He ran cold water from the nearest faucet and washed his face. The cuts burned when the water hit them, but he was better off having the cuts clean rather than infected. He then ran his wet hands through his hair and untangled what he could. He turned off the water and dried his face and hair as best he could. He looked like a beggar, which he supposed that, at the moment, he was. His face looked a little better now that there was no fresh blood on it and Yugi figured that it was better than nothing.

He had his hand on the handle of the door, ready to walk out, when someone pushed the door open from the other side. Startled, Yugi took a few steps back and then found himself face to face with the police officer he'd talked to earlier. Yugi could immediately tell that it was no accident: the man had come into the bathroom to look for him.

"Excuse me, son, but can I have a word with you?"

It took Yugi a minute to process what the officer had said and when he did, he wanted nothing more than to find the nearest exit and run. It was useless to try, however, because in his present condition, he wasn't going to get very far.

"Yes?" was all Yugi managed to say.

"Come with me, young man," the man said.

He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and led him out of the bathroom. They walked back towards the lobby, but took a left before they got to it. They were in a bigger room, which held a lot of audio and video equipment, along with two rows of computers. Most of the computers were in use, but thankfully, no one looked at them as they passed. Yugi was ushered into a small office at the back of the room and he took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk, while the officer sat on the desk in front of Yugi.

"I'm Officer Holmes of the Santa Fe Police Department," the man said. "I couldn't help but notice that you look like you've recently been in a confrontation. Is there anything I can help you with? Are you okay?"

Yugi tried not to panic, but his heart was racing and he could feel sweat on his palms.

"I…" he said and trailed off.

His nervousness was making him forget what he knew of the language and he couldn't express what he wanted. "I'm okay," he finally said. "I just got into a fight with some friends."

The man examined him for a long moment and Yugi had to force himself to keep from fidgeting.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the man asked.

Yugi shook his head. Lies were better when kept as close to the truth as possible.

"I'm from Japan. I just got here."

"You just got here and are already getting into fights?" the officer asked, clearly unconvinced with Yugi's explanation.

"Foreign exchange," Yugi said as the term suddenly popped into his head. "I'm a foreign exchange student."

"Okay, so you're a foreign exchange student. Where does your host family live?" he asked.

"In Los Alamos," Yugi said.

The man's eyes widened slightly. "What were you doing in Santa Fe?"

Yugi smiled and hoped that it looked more genuine than it felt.

"Shopping. The stores here are better."

"Were you shopping for anything in particular?"

Yugi knew the word he wanted to say, but he couldn't think of how to say it in the appropriate language. The officer looked at him expectantly, which made Yugi even more nervous. Suddenly it came to him.

"Souvenirs," he said. "I wanted something for my family in Japan."

The officer frowned at Yugi, but didn't comment on his answer. Instead, the man stood up and took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"What is the name of your foster family?"

The man's tone indicated that he didn't believe Yugi's story, but was humoring him anyway. He didn't want to give the man a reason to take him into custody or to a hospital. Yugi had to convince the man to let him go, one way or another. With that in mind, he took the paper that Mike had given him with his brother's address, grateful that Mike had written the information in English and not in Japanese, and handed it to the officer. The man examined the paper, glanced at Yugi, and then returned his attention back to the paper.

Finally, the man spoke. "I'll be right back," he said and left the office.

Yugi watched him go. He didn't move, didn't breathe again, until the man was out of sight.

"Stay calm," Yugi muttered softly to himself, "it'll work out."

He was alone in the office for what seemed like an eternity. He could see the lobby, and the front door, from where he was sitting. If he moved fast, he could make it out the door. But even if he did, the officer already knew where to go to find him, which would eliminate Mike's brother as a possibly ally. Running was not an option.

The officer returned shortly thereafter and retook his seat. He handed Yugi the paper, and Yugi tucked it back into his pocket.

"Mr. Rhodes has been worried about you," the officer said. "He's on his way to pick you up."

&&&&

The heat hit them as soon as they left the airport terminal. It was a humid heat, thick and oppressive. Beside him, Wheeler cursed and took off his jacket. He threw it over his suitcase, which he dragged roughly behind him as he continued to mutter about feeling like he was inside a sauna. Kaiba grit his teeth and resisted the urge to strangle the teenager into silence. It wouldn't look too good and might draw attention that neither of them wanted.

"Where are we, Kaiba?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, even though Wheeler couldn't see it.

"How many times have I told you where we were going, Wheeler?"

"So enlighten me one more time, oh wise and powerful Kaiba," Wheeler replied.

Kaiba counted to ten very slowly to keep himself from pushing the mutt out in front of incoming traffic. The private jet they'd flown to the United States on had not been ready fast enough for Kaiba, so they'd ended up taking a commercial flight to New Mexico. Kaiba had been stuck with Wheeler's idiocy the entire way and had just about reached his tolerance.

"We're in Albuquerque," Kaiba said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "The Albuquerque International Sunport is the largest airport in the state and it was the most convenient for us to fly into. As soon as we get the rental car, we'll be able to drive to Los Alamos."

Wheeler glared at Kaiba.

"You don't have to treat me like an idiot, you bastard."

"Stop acting like one then," Kaiba said.

He spotted his name on a placard being held by a man dressed in black further down the terminal and he headed in that direction. The sooner he got on the road, the happier he'd be.

"You are Mr. Seto Kaiba, correct?" the man said as soon as Kaiba had reached him.

"Yes, I am. Do you have the car?"

The man nodded and pointed to a midnight blue, BMW convertible that was parked in front of him.

"Sweet ride," Wheeler said and whistled softly.

The man handed Kaiba several forms and while Kaiba read through them and signed where appropriate, the man stored their luggage in the car's trunk.

"The car is equipped with a GPS Navigation System, as requested," the man said as Kaiba handed back the paperwork. "Is there anything else?"

Kaiba inspected the car and nodded in satisfaction. "This car will do."

Kaiba took several bills out of his wallet and handed them to the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," he said.

Kaiba motioned for Joey to get into the car and then got into the car himself. He fiddled with the GPS, and when he was satisfied that the system had plotted the route he needed, he put the car in gear and left the terminal. He had a lot of questions for Wheeler, questions that he hadn't felt comfortable asking while they were on the plane, but he wanted to wait until he could give Wheeler his undivided attention before he asked.

"How long is it going to take us to get to Los Alamos?" Wheeler asked.

"It's about 100 miles to Los Alamos, so we should be there in a couple of hours."

They fell into silence after that, Kaiba busy with guiding the car through unknown roads and onto the Interstate, and Wheeler lost in whatever thoughts were bothering him. The seriousness on the teenager's face almost made Kaiba want to ask what was bothering him, but he decided that it wasn't worth getting Wheeler started just yet. They'd have to address what Bakura had told Wheeler sooner or later, and Kaiba had a feeling that Wheeler preferred later as well.

It took Kaiba a half hour to find the correct freeway that would lead them out of Albuquerque, past Santa Fe, and into Los Alamos. Even with the GPS, he'd gotten turned around a few times, and had silently cursed himself for the delay. Fortunately for him, Wheeler had been too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to the route or to notice that Kaiba was not always following it.

Once they were well outside the city and Kaiba was sure they were headed in the right direction, he turned to Wheeler.

"What did Bakura tell you? What is Yugi looking for?"

Wheeler's expression was as blank as Kaiba had ever seen it, which sent shivers down his spine. There was something fundamentally wrong with Joey Wheeler being that focused. It took him a moment before he could put whatever he was thinking into words.

"Yugi is here looking for the man that had him kidnapped and drugged."

"Why?" Kaiba asked, surprised by Wheeler's answer.

Wheeler sighed and shook his head. His mouth opened and closed several times, but he didn't say anything. He finally settled for slumping against the seat with his forehead resting against the window.

"He thinks that they did to me what they did to him, and he wants to find the man responsible to get me back."

No wonder Wheeler had been so moody and quiet on the airplane. The guilt was clear in his voice and Kaiba knew that it could, and probably would, lead to self-destruction if it wasn't addressed now.

"You can't hold yourself responsible for a decision that he made, Wheeler," Kaiba said.

Kaiba was looking at the road ahead, but his peripheral vision caught the outraged look on Wheeler's face as the teenager turned towards him.

"You don't know what went on in that place, Kaiba," he screamed.

"Then tell me!" Kaiba yelled right back. "This whole thing started because I…" Kaiba broke off, his own guilt at what led to Yugi's capture outside of his home surfacing and cutting off his words.

"You what, Kaiba?" Wheeler asked.

Kaiba's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he had to force his foot off the accelerator.

"Something happened to him in Tokyo," Kaiba finally said. "I think it has to do with one of the other boys that lived with that bastard Asami. Yugi hinted at it, and I made the mistake of telling him that he needed to talk about it before it got worse. He ran out of the house after that, and that's where he got caught again."

Kaiba turned to Wheeler and saw that all of the anger had drained out of him, to be replaced with concern and worry.

"I think I saw the boy," Wheeler said. "When Yugi and I were being held, a boy kept taunting him and threatening him. He got really close to Yugi, enough to make me uncomfortable."

Wheeler shifted in his seat, so that his body was turned towards Kaiba.

"When they took him to the other room, I heard Yugi scream. Kaiba, he was so scared, so desperate. I wanted to go in there, but there was nothing I could do."

Wheeler's voice broke and Kaiba had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"I'm fine," Wheeler said. "Yugi is running all over the place, trying to find someone who he thinks hurt me, but I'm okay."

"That's why we have to find him, so that he can stop running."

Wheeler nodded his agreement. "How are we going to find him, though? I don't know who he's looking for, other than the fact that he came here."

Kaiba shrugged and gave Wheeler one of his trademark smirks. "We'll just have to look everywhere. Los Alamos isn't that big. We can handle it, right?"

Wheeler smiled for the first time in the last couple of days.

"Of course we can handle it."

&&&&

"There you are! When Wesley told me about what happened, I was furious."

Yugi turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and found himself staring at a tall, slim man with dark hair, blue eyes, and glasses. The man entered the small office and gave Yugi a hug. The man then turned to the officer sitting in front of Yugi.

"Thank you so much for helping my young charge here," the man reached out and shook the officer's hand. "His parents would have murdered me if anything had happened to him."

"You're Edward Rhodes?"

"Yes, I am," the man replied. "I apologize for my rudeness, I was just very worried."

"Don't worry about it," the officer said. "I'm glad I was able to help. Yugi looked very lost when he walked in here."

Mr. Rhodes laughed and patted Yugi's shoulders. "It's a good thing that his English is excellent, or he really would have been in trouble.

Yugi stood up, eager to get out of the officer's office. "Thank you very much for your help, officer," Yugi said and bowed to the man.

The officer smiled. "It was my pleasure, kid. Don't get lost again, okay?"

Mr. Rhodes thanked the man once again before ushering Yugi out of the library and into a car that had been parked on the sidewalk. They both got in quickly and Yugi waited until there was some distance between them and the library before he spoke.

"Thank you," Yugi said. "I'm sorry that I got you involved, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm actually glad you called me. I've been worried since Mike called me to tell me what you were planning. A kid roaming around alone, especially one that looks as beat up as you, was bound to draw attention."

Yugi lowered his head, suddenly conscious of his appearance.

"Some of those injuries look fresh. Did something happen on the way?"

Yugi shook his head. "I fell, that's all."

They lapsed into silence, and Yugi took the chance to look out of the window. They were on a highway and they'd left the city behind a while back.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"We're going to my house, so you can get cleaned up. I also have a spare room you can use while you're here. I don't want you roaming around on your own."

Yugi shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Rhodes," Yugi said. "The man I'm after is dangerous. I don't want to get you and your family involved in this any more than you already are."

The tension he'd been under since the officer had caught him escalated, and brought with it a pounding headache. Shadow would kill, that had been made clear to Yugi on several occasions. Yugi was already responsible for getting Joey caught up in this situation; he would not be responsible for getting more innocents involved.

"I'm already involved, Yugi. I became involved the moment I found the identity of the man you're looking for," Mr. Rhodes said. "My wife and son are in Texas visiting her family, so they won't be in danger. As far as I'm concerned, I've already read too much to go back now."

Mr. Rhodes reached out and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"My brother spoke very highly of you and it's clear that you mean a lot to him," he continued. "What was done to you was unthinkable and wrong. The man responsible deserves to be punished for it, but the fact remains that you're just a kid in a foreign country. The both of us stand a better chance of accomplishing something, rather than you going at it alone. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yugi had to nod his agreement, because the man had a point.

"Justin Shore, whom you know as Shadow, is a very dangerous man. He's been wanted by the FBI for the past three years. If you go after him alone, you'll end up killed. I don't want to see that happen."

Yugi was speechless. Here was this man that he'd just met, who was pledging to help him find a wanted criminal simply because his brother had asked for help.

"I do need help," Yugi finally admitted. "It'd be nice to have someone else on my side."

Mr. Rhodes gave him a grin.

"What's the plan, then?" Yugi asked.

"Right now, how about we get something to eat? I heard your stomach rumbling when we left Santa Fe and I can safely guess that you haven't eaten recently."

Yugi chuckled. "I had dinner yesterday," he said.

"That settles it, then. I know this great hamburger place near our exit."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Yugi felt as if some of the weight he'd been carrying around since he'd woken up on a beach in Tokyo had been lifted off his shoulders. He still felt guilty about Mr. Rhode's involvement, but Yugi didn't think he'd be able to dissuade the man from helping, no matter how hard he tried.

They exited the freeway and immediately pulled into a small restaurant. They were seated immediately at a table close to the door. Yugi chose to sit with his back to the door, because he didn't think he'd be able to stop looking at the people that walked in, wondering if any of those were Justin Shore. He knew Shadow's name, but he still didn't know what the man looked like. He wouldn't be able to rest easy until he did, but he had a feeling that Edward Rhodes could provide him with that piece of information.

Mr. Rhodes ordered for the both of them, and the two chatted about inconsequential things as they waited for their food. Mr. Rhodes asked Yugi about Japan, while Yugi was fascinated with the desert he found himself surrounded by. It was just so different than what he was used to.

The waitress had just arrived with their food when the door opened to admit a new guest. Yugi felt the hot air hit his back at the same time he heard the gasp.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's jaw dropped open in shock. Had he really just heard that voice or was he so out of it that he'd imagined it? He looked at Mr. Rhodes, who was staring at someone standing by the door. Yugi slowly turned around, afraid that when he looked, he'd come face to face with an American kid that had just said a word that was very similar to Yugi's name. His eyes filled with tears at the sight that greeted him.

Joey Wheeler stood by the door, safe and unharmed.

&&&&

I love reunions, don't you?

Next up: Decisions are made; secrets are hinted at.


	31. Light in Darkness

Greetings! Everyone pick your jaws up off the floor because this really is a new chapter. There's no excuse for the three years between updates... all I can say is that I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Lucky for you (and me) there is only one chapter left after this one. I had to reread the entire story to get the gist of it again, but it was surprisingly easy to pick up. I also realized that I should probably have done bit more research, but there's not much I can do about that now. I don't promise to have the next chapter out super fast, but I can almost guarantee that it won't take another three years to post it.

Special thanks to Kaiya-Hikari for editing the chapter. I never had a beta for this, so it was nice to have the sanity check this time. Enjoy!

Posted 1/23/10

* * *

**Chapter 31: Light in Darkness **

Yugi and Joey stared at each other for some time until Joey broke out of his stupor and approached Yugi. The lanky teenager pulled his shorter friend out of his chair and embraced him tightly.

"You're safe," Joey said into Yugi's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Yugi was grinning, and he tightened his own arms around his friend. So many scenarios had gone through his head since he'd last seen Joey, most of which involved Joey ending up somewhere without his memory, or worse, ending up dead. Yugi felt immense relief that his friend was safe and sound. He also felt less alone and scared than he had ten minutes ago.

"I'm glad to see you too, Joey, but you're going to squish me if you don't let go."

Joey immediately released him, and Yugi noticed a strange expression cross the teenager's face. The happiness was still there, but was now somewhat shadowed by something Yugi couldn't quite identify.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just grabbed you like that, Jomei," Joey said.

"I've remembered my past, so you don't have to call me that anymore," Yugi said, grinning. The rush of happiness at seeing his friend faded a little, however, as he recalled the circumstances that had brought them here in the first place. "Jomei will always be a part of me," he added. "We shouldn't forget him."

The clearing of a throat behind Joey brought Yugi's attention to the other person that had walked in to the small diner. Yugi's grin returned at the cultured look of disinterest on Kaiba's face. He couldn't quite hide the sparkle in his eyes, though.

"It's good to see you too, Kaiba. Leave it to you to find me."

One corner of Kaiba's mouth twitched in what could have been a smile if Mr. Rhodes hadn't decided to choose that moment to speak up.

"Are they friends of yours?" the elder man asked, looking from one teenager to the other.

Yugi nodded, and realized that he'd reverted to speaking Japanese, so Mr. Rhodes probably hadn't understood anything they'd been saying. He made introductions as Mr. Rhodes ushered them to the bigger table he'd gotten for them. Once seated, Yugi asked his friends how they'd found him, though he had an idea he already knew.

"Ryou told us where he'd last seen you," Kaiba explained in perfect English for the benefit of their host. "We also met your little girlfriend in Seattle. She told us where you were going."

Yugi blushed, which was probably exactly why Kaiba had used those words. "Remind me to look her up once this is all over and thank her," he said, resolving to continue the conversation in English so that Mr. Rhodes understood them.

"So what are you doing here?" Joey asked. "You're a long way from home."

Concern for Joey had driven Yugi to get to the United States, but he wasn't about to tell his friend that. He had a feeling that Joey felt guilty enough no matter how much Yugi reassured him that he was not to blame for his current predicament or what had happened to him all those months ago. Seeing him now, safe, whole and uninjured, made everything Yugi had been through since he left Japan worth it.

"What did they do to you?" Yugi asked Joey instead, unwilling to give Joey and answer just yet.

Joey's eyes darkened and he stared at Yugi meaningfully. Unknowingly echoing the deal Kaiba had offered days earlier, Joey said "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He had been aiming for nonchalant, but the twisting of his gut and his racing heart prevented that. He schooled his features into his best imitation of Kaiba's indifference and hoped that it came off better than it felt.

Joey glanced at Mr. Rhodes and then back to Yugi again. "I heard you," Joey said. "You were in the next room screaming and I couldn't get to you. What did they do?"

Yugi kept his eyes on Joey, unwilling to admit anything by looking away. It took everything he had, and he was glad that neither Joey nor Kaiba could see his hands as they clenched in his lap.

"Shadow," Yugi finally said, his voice steadier than he would have thought possible with the raging emotions in his head, "he drugged me again. I don't know what happened after that. I next woke up on a beach in Tokyo."

Both young men stared at each other, and when it became apparent that Yugi was not going to volunteer anything further, Kaiba spoke up.

"What is your role here, Mr. Rhodes?" the young man asked.

Yugi turned to Kaiba, grateful for the deflection he'd just provided. Kaiba glanced at him, and Yugi realized that it was only a temporary reprieve. He knew he'd have to talk about it eventually but was glad he wasn't being forced to do it in such a public place.

"My brother, Mike, found Yugi on that beach in Tokyo," the man said. "I'm a physicist at the government facility just up the road, so he thought I'd be able to do some digging and find out who this Shadow character was."

"Were you able to find him?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Mr. Rhodes replied. "He was a chemist with the government until unsanctioned experiments forced him out of his job." He paused when the waitress arrived with their food. When she asked if they needed anything else, Mr. Rhodes looked to the other two teenagers. "Would you like anything? I think it's best that we take this back to my house and continue the discussion there. I don't live too far from here."

They all agreed. Kaiba and Joey ordered the same thing Mr. Rhodes had gotten for himself and Yugi and, fifteen minutes later, they were on their way to Mr. Rhode's home. Yugi was riding with the American while Joey and Kaiba followed in Kaiba's rental car. The house was a nice, two story home located in a quiet neighborhood. It was the middle of the day so there was no one around to see them arrive. Yugi was grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was to get anyone else involved. There were too many people involved already; too many potential targets. If he was going to finish this and put Shadow behind bars, he had to do it cleanly and quickly, before anyone else got hurt.

Mr. Rhodes let them in his home and ushered them to the small dining room off the main living space. As they passed, Yugi noticed all of the family pictures on the walls and on the fireplace mantle. The woman staring out of those pictures was beautiful, and the little boy had a wide, carefree smile. He could tell that they were a happy family, and he hoped that the man's involvement with him didn't jeopardize that.

They ate in silence and retired to Mr. Rhode's office afterwards. His desk was littered with papers and thick files as well as a few empty coffee cups. He'd obviously been spending a lot of time in that room. Joey brought two additional chairs from the dining room and they all settled around the desk.

"This is Justin Shore," Mr. Rhodes said and laid a glossy photo on top of all of the other papers on his desk. The man depicted in the photo was middle aged and smiling. He wore a white lab coat and was shown proudly holding up a test tube with some green liquid in it.

Yugi closed his eyes as the cruel sounds of the man's voice went through his mind.

_"Very well. Who am I to deny a man his last wish?"_

A soft touch on his arm brought him back to reality with a jolt and Yugi found Joey watching him.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked.

Yugi swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "I'm fine, just remembering."

"Yeah," Joey said and shuddered. "He's the bastard that gave me that injection and wiped three weeks out of my life."

Yugi's eyes widened. He hadn't known that. Joey must have seen something on his face because he smiled. "It's ok, I'm fine. What's three weeks?"

Joey was valiantly trying to be brave about the whole thing, but Yugi could tell that it bothered him. Yugi decided to file it away for later. Right now was not the time to get into their personal issues.

"He was with the guy that shot me in Tokyo," Kaiba said.

Mr. Rhodes looked from one young man to the other, surprise and horror on his face at what he was hearing. "You've all had dealings with this guy already? Mike didn't tell me that."

"Mike didn't know," Yugi said. "Before now, we hadn't been able to put a name to the face. Now that we have, we can do something with it. What else did you find out about him?"

Mr. Rhodes looked around his desk until he found a specific piece of paper, then began to read the information off of it.

"Dr. Shore was a brilliant chemist who was working on a drug that would lessen the trauma of war," Mr. Rhodes said. "The goal was to minimize the effects of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is a common disorder that many soldiers who spend any significant amount of time in a war zone experience. In the course of his research, he found an unexpected side effect from the drug he created: instead of minimizing the impact the traumatic memories had on the subject, the drug eliminated the memories completely. He also found that if he regulated the drug just right, he could control how many of the memories he could eliminate. Having exhausted the testing he could carry out on animal subjects, Shore went to his superiors with his findings and asked for human subjects with which to continue. The superiors weren't as enthusiastic about the findings as Shore himself was, so they rejected his request. Dr. Shore did not take that well and went about procuring his own subjects".

Mr. Rhodes looked up from the paper and looked at each teenager in turn. The look of disbelief in his eyes told volumes about what the man thought of what Dr. Justin Shore had gone on to do. Yugi's stomach did a little flip, already knowing that he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"Dr. Shore began to neglect the research project he'd been assigned to. After a little digging, his superiors discovered that he started spending time around homeless shelters. They were never able to find proof, but the belief was that Dr. Shore was using the homeless as his test subjects."

"Did they do anything about it?" Yugi asked.

"No. They didn't want the nature of the project getting out so they decided to take care of the problem themselves. However, Dr. Shore disappeared before they could take action and he hasn't been heard from since."

"They knew this man was experimenting on innocents and yet did nothing," Yugi said. "He could have been stopped long ago."

"He should have been stopped," Joey added. "A lot less people would have gotten hurt."

"How did you come about all of this information?" Yugi asked.

"I hacked into a lot of computer systems," Mr. Rhodes answered. "I hadn't yet started work at the facility when Dr. Shore was around, but some of my colleagues knew him. I overheard a conversation about him once, and when Mike approached me about finding some information about this Shadow character, I knew exactly who he was talking about. It was just a matter of accessing the right information."

"Are you sure you weren't watched or traced?" Kaiba, ever the tech-savvy computer person, asked.

"No, I'm not," Mr. Rhodes answered. "I took all precautions I could think of, but there's always a chance that they know I have the information. They'd never guess what I wanted to do with it, though."

"What will they do if they know you have it?" Joey asked.

Mr. Rhodes shrugged. "Best case scenario is that I get fired; worst case scenario is that I get arrested for hacking into confidential files. As it is they'll know someone at the facility hacked the system and gave you the information, they just won't know who it was."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Do you have wireless here?" Kaiba suddenly asked.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Mr. Rhodes replied.

Kaiba didn't answer. Instead, he took out his laptop. Yugi watched as Kaiba's fingers danced over the keyboard and the touchpad, fascinated. He leaned over to watch Kaiba work and was astounded at the number of windows the young man already had open. Yugi's command of written English wasn't good enough to keep up with what was on the screens Kaiba was working on, but Mr. Rhodes apparently understood.

"You've hacked into the laboratory's main computer system," he said. "What are you doing?"

Kaiba didn't immediately respond. Instead, they watched him navigate through screen after screen of information, each time cracking the required password with ease.

"I'm making it look like I hacked into the system from somewhere in Japan three days ago and took the information," Kaiba finally replied. "This way they'll never suspect you."

"This is a government laboratory you've hacked into, young man," Mr. Rhodes said with a tone that reminded Yugi of how his grandfather chastised him when he did something his grandfather didn't approve of. "What makes you think they won't prosecute you?"

"I'm a minor and a foreigner," Kaiba replied. "I also happen to have considerable influence in my country. I can arrange it so that my government makes it impossible for your government to prosecute me."

Mr. Rhodes stared at Kaiba in disbelief for a long moment and then a small smile appeared on his face. "I thought you looked familiar," the American finally said. "My son is a fan of your virtual reality systems."

"That's our Kaiba," Joey said and clapped Kaiba on the back, which earned him a glare from Kaiba. "His money and power come in handy once in a while."

"We don't want you or your family to get hurt because of this," Yugi said. "You've given us very valuable information."

"Yugi's right," Kaiba said. "This information, in connection with our statements and positive identification of the man, is enough to get the police started on an investigation. We also have the warehouse in Domino and the other kids that lived with Asami in Tokyo as proof. We just need to get the police there to secure the sites and the witnesses."

"Is that the plan then, Yugi?" Mr. Rhodes asked. "You're going to the police?"

Yugi looked at each of the occupants in the room, at their concerned looks and their steely determination. He hadn't intended to go to the police when he'd set out on his journey. Instead, he'd intended to go after Shadow himself. He had no clue what he'd planned to do once he'd found the man, he just wanted to make him pay for what he and his friends had been put through. Now that Yugi knew that Joey was safe, however, all of that had changed. When he'd left Japan, Yugi had been driven by the need to make sure that Joey was fine and that nothing like what had happened to him ever happened to anyone else. He was rational enough to know that he didn't have the means to do it by himself and had no right to drag his friends into a possibly fatal undertaking for all of them.

_You don't have to finish this, Yugi._

Yami's voice was unexpected, but nonetheless welcome. Yugi willed himself into the corridor between their soul rooms, not quite ready yet to encounter what Yami had hinted that he'd find in his soul room. Yami was waiting for him, a calm and soothing presence as always.

"You have been through enough, Yugi," Yami said. "You do not have to put yourself through any more of this. It is wise to leave the work to those that are trained to find and catch criminals like Shadow."

Yugi thought about Yami's words. They made sense, but there was still something nagging at him.

"I feel like this is my responsibility," Yugi finally admitted. "I feel like I should see it through to the end."

"What end?" Yami asked. "How did you plan on finishing this, by killing Shadow?"

Yugi's eyes widened at the question, and then he realized that Yami was right. Subconsciously, he had planned to do just that. He felt sick.

"What kind of person does that make me?" Yugi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "What did he do to me to make me want to resort to that kind of payback?"

"He hurt you, Yugi," Yami replied, his voice steady and strong. "He hurt your grandfather and your friends. He stole nearly a year out of your life. He has made you change the way you see yourself and left you to put the pieces back together. Revenge is a normal reaction."

Yugi didn't say anything because there was nothing he could say. He was angry and he wanted the man to pay for what he'd done. Yami wasn't saying anything that was untrue.

"Let the professionals do what they do and focus on healing," Yami said. "You all need some time to put your lives together again."

Yami was right. The realization brought a wave of relief over Yugi. "I've done something; I've helped. Even if all I can do is tell the police what I know, then it's more than they have. That will help."

Yami nodded. "It will."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Yami. You always know the right answers."

Yami smiled sadly. "Not always, but I am glad I could help."

Yugi willed himself back to face the others. The conversation with Yami hadn't taken that long, but Joey was looking at him with concern. Yugi smiled to reassure his friend that everything was fine.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to do," Yugi replied to Mr. Rhode's question. "The police can better handle this and they have better resources to track Shadow and put him behind bars."

"Then that's what we'll do," Joey said, making it sound like the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

They'd been on the road for a half hour and no one had said anything. Yugi sat in the passenger seat staring out the window at the passing scenery while Joey had stretched out on the back seat with his eyes closed. His body language screamed 'tension', so Kaiba doubted the other teen was sleeping. On the floor in front of Joey was a box that contained everything Edward Rhodes had found on Dr. Justin Shore. Mr. Rhodes had stayed behind to keep from further implicating himself in the situation. He'd wanted to come, but the three teenagers had managed to convince him that they could go to the police themselves and that he needed to worry about keeping himself and his family safe. The evidence they had didn't seem like much now that they had it all together and packaged into one box, but Kaiba hoped that it would be enough.

Kaiba sighed and his hands tightened around the steering wheel. He felt helpless for the first time in a very long time. He was a man of action who got things done when they needed done. This whole experience with Yugi, however, had shown him that money, influence, and power weren't always enough to keep people from getting hurt. Kaiba could no more make this situation go away than he could turn back time and prevent everything from happening. He had no influence with the police they were about to go see and he was afraid that, if the police decided that there wasn't a strong enough case with the evidence they had, then Yugi would take off again and continue on this dangerous quest. Kaiba couldn't let that happen.

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Yugi's voice broke through Kaiba's dark thoughts.

Kaiba turned to find Yugi staring at him. The young man's eyes were clouded with doubt and with exhaustion. The physical bruises were healing, but Kaiba doubted that the mental ones would heal any time soon.

"Of course we are," Kaiba replied as he turned back to the empty road ahead of him. He hoped that he sounded a lot more confident than he felt. "There is enough evidence in that box to prove that Justin Shore was committing crimes and should be found."

"You don't really believe that," Yugi said. It wasn't a question.

"I do believe it," Kaiba said.

"You don't sound like you do."

Kaiba sighed again. The old Yugi wouldn't have been so attuned to the negative emotions in people; he'd been a lot easier to fool.

"I do believe that we're doing the right thing and that we have plenty of evidence against Justin Shore," Kaiba said, with much more confidence in his voice. "However, I'm not familiar enough with the justice system in this particular part of the country and don't know how they'll react to a group of foreign teenagers walking in with stolen information."

"What do we do if they decide not to pursue an investigation?" Joey asked from the backseat.

"What can we do?" Yugi said. "I'm not willing to put you two in danger in further pursuit of this."

"But you're willing to put yourself in danger, right?" Kaiba said, his voice a lot more bitter than he had intended.

"What are you implying?" Yugi asked. Kaiba didn't have to look at Yugi's face to see the anger it no doubt displayed. "I'm not reckless."

"You hitched a ride on a boat to a country you know nothing about in pursuit of this. What the hell do you call that?"

The words had been out of Kaiba's mouth before he could stop them. He chanced a look at Yugi and saw disbelief flash quickly through his face, before something akin to respect settled there instead.

"Always to the point, right Kaiba?" Yugi said. "Yeah, it was pretty stupid, but think about what you would have done if you were in my place. This man took months out of my life away from me. Who knows how many other kids he's done this to? He also took my grandfather's use of his legs and I want him to pay for what he's done."

"So it's revenge, then?" Joey asked.

Kaiba glanced at the back seat and found Joey sitting up and staring at the back of Yugi's head.

"No," Yugi said. "It was never about revenge, it was always about…" Yugi broke off. "It doesn't matter what it was about. We can't let this guy get away with this."

"So then what will we do if the Santa Fe police decide not to help us?" Joey asked again.

"We go to the police in Tokyo," Kaiba said. "We keep going to the authorities until someone listens. Yugi's right, we can't let him get away with it."

Kaiba guided his rental car into the Santa Fe city limits. It didn't take him long to find the police station, thanks to Mr. Rhode's very detailed directions. Once he'd parked the car in one of the visitor's spots, he turned to his two companions. They both looked nervous, but determined.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked Yugi. After all, the young man would be the one doing most of the talking.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Yugi replied.

Together they got out of the car and stepped into the police station, each hoping for the best.

* * *

The story is winding down and I feel much better knowing that there is an ending in sight. Please leave a note to let me know that you're still reading. Until next time.


	32. Epilogue: Home Again

Here we are, finally at the ending of this thing. It feels really good to have it complete, especially after all of the time that's gone by since the first chapter was posted many years ago. This is by no means the best story in the world, and it could certainly use a rewrite or two (or ten), but I hope that if you've made it this far, it's provided some enjoyment.

Feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you thought. I do appreciate everyone that's read and reviewed so far. This posting marks the end of a chapter in my writing life that meant a lot to me, and I'll always look back on it with fondness.

Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing. Thank you also to Kaiya-Hikari for giving the story a once over before posting. Enjoy!

Posted 7/3/10

* * *

**Epilogue: Home Again**

_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending. _

_~Maria Robinson_

_Six months later_

Yugi was out the door and into the quickly crowding hallway before the bell signifying the end of the school day had even finished ringing.

"Yugi, wait up! Where are you going so quickly?"

Yugi heard his best friend but chose to not acknowledge him. He needed to get out of the school and away from all of the people that meant well but managed make him feel as if he were incomplete because he couldn't be the person he used to be.

"_You know that's not true, Yugi"_

Yugi ignored the spirit of the puzzle as well. He bypassed his locker and stopped only to grab his shoes before running out of the school and into the busy streets of Domino. After fifteen minutes of aimless jogging, Yugi realized that he didn't know where he was. He stopped and looked around, but didn't see any other kids in uniform. He didn't see any houses either, so he must have taken a turn in the opposite direction of the residential neighborhood where he was supposed to go.

Yugi's heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his breathing, but that wasn't helping. He hated these memory lapses. He should know where he was and should know how to get back home, but it was as if there was a short circuit in the connection between his conscious knowledge and his long-term memory that wouldn't allow him to access the information he knew was there.

He looked around some more and, instead of seeing the streets of Domino, he saw the streets outside of the restaurant in Tokyo.

"_Yugi, calm down_," the spirit of the puzzle said, "_the memory will come if you stop panicking."_

"Easy for you to say," Yugi retorted aloud, "you're not the one with conflicting images of two different cities in his head."

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Yugi's panic subsided a bit, but he was no closer to figuring out where he was. He started walking again and had come to an intersection when someone grabbed his shoulder. Yugi pulled away, instincts he'd recently acquired screaming for him to counter attack. Luckily, his other, more familiar instincts kept him from doing anything more than pulling away from the man.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said. "You just look lost."

The man's presence finally registered, and the way he was dressed sparked that memory that had been eluding Yugi.

"We're close to the docks," Yugi said.

"Yes. The warehouses are three blocks that way," the man said pointing behind him. "You really shouldn't be wandering around here, kid. Do you need to call home?"

"No. Thank you, sir," Yugi replied and walked past the man in the direction of the docks.

The adrenaline from the confrontation was wearing off and anger was slowly making its way past the fear of the past few minutes. Was it ever going to stop? Was he ever going to feel like himself again? Was he ever going to know who he was? He'd been so driven by finding Shadow that he'd pushed everything else aside. As soon as he, Kaiba, and Joey had told their story to both the Santa Fe and Tokyo police and convinced the officers that they needed to look for Shadow, the burden had been lifted off Yugi. With that gone, Yugi had been forced to finally deal with the fact that he had memories that didn't seem like they belonged to him and instincts that were both alien and familiar at the same time. The people he'd know all of this life would sometimes seem like strangers and things and places he'd always known were being discovered for the first time. Yugi couldn't predict when the lapses would occur, and that only served to put him on edge at all times. His friends had been supportive, but sometimes didn't realize how they reacted to the memory lapses.

The first night back from the United States had been spent fighting the urge to run as far away as he could. The thought of going somewhere where no one knew him or expected him to act a certain way was appealing, but the thought of his grandfather in the wheelchair made Yugi rethink that strategy. He couldn't be run away because his grandfather needed him.

Yugi made it to the docks and stood staring at the water. The sights, sounds, and smells of the vast ocean that surrounded them used to be a soothing thing for him, but now they just brought memories of drowning and pain. Yugi turned his back to the water, shoving the memories as far down in his brain as he could. He started wondering around the docks and came to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. The place looked familiar, even though he couldn't remember being here before. The front door was ajar and the urge to go inside pushed Yugi through it and into the dimly lit interior. He was in a hallway with doors on either side. Some of the doors had been torn off their hinges, offering unobstructed views of the empty rooms on the other side. When he came to the third such room he stopped in his tracks. He knew that room… that was the room in which Kano had beat him up…

Yugi's head throbbed as the buried memories of that day assaulted him. They'd been Jomei's memories and had been blissfully locked away from closer scrutiny by his conscious mind until now. Yugi could suddenly feel the pain, the hands on his body and the smell of blood in the room. He felt nauseous but fought the urge to throw up the little he'd eaten for lunch. He heard Yami's voice somewhere in the back of his mind but couldn't pull away from the memory. It wasn't until he felt himself pulled into the Millennium Puzzle that he was able to come back to himself. When Yugi looked around, he found Yami standing in front of the door to his soul room.

"You remembered," Yami said.

"You knew?" Yugi asked. He was a little disoriented from the onslaught of the memories, but felt a bit of anger making its way through the jumble of the emotions at the thought that Yami had known and hadn't told him.

"I didn't know for sure, but I saw glimpses in your soul room," Yami explained. "I knew there were some memories locked away and affecting you in your sleep when your mind could freely access them, but I didn't know what they were, until now."

"How did you see it in my soul room?"

Yami looked away, and Yugi could sense the apprehension in the spirit. Yugi had rarely seen Yami this doubtful and it didn't seem right. After a while, Yami seemed to come to a decision. When he looked at Yugi again, the hesitation was gone.

"See for yourself," Yami said and pointed to the door of Yugi's soul room.

Yugi was still afraid, but knew that he had to deal with this now before it ate away at what was left of his sanity. Resolved, Yugi opened the door and walked into his soul room.

He had gone three steps into the room before stopping in horror at what he saw: the broken, bloody remains of what used to be a bright, happy, almost child-like room. What little furniture remained was upturned with torn and blood-stained upholstery. Full length, broken mirrors adorned a good portion of the walls where wallpaper had been before, and a bisected Duel Monsters deck rested in the middle of the room. It took Yugi's breath away that the room so closely resembled the way he felt.

"How long has it been like this?" Yugi asked.

"I do not know," Yami admitted. "I noticed it after you started having nightmares."

Yugi kneeled beside the deck and picked up the half closest to him. It felt alien and yet so familiar at the same time.

"It's been a long time," Yugi whispered as he looked through the cards. "I remember what it's like to play, but the memories feel like they belong to someone else."

"You can relearn to play, make new memories," Yami said. "The room can still be repaired, Yugi."

"It feels like everything is broken," Yugi admitted as flashes of his life in Tokyo flitted through his mind. "I don't know who I'm supposed to be anymore."

Yami kneeled down beside Yugi, and Yugi felt the spirit's strength and determination wash over him and fill him with peace he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Be yourself," Yami replied, "that is all that matters."

Yugi lifted the other half of the deck and held it beside the half he'd picked up earlier. It wouldn't be easy to piece things together again, but it might be possible after all.

"_Yugi, snap out of it!"_

The voice, plus the jolt of worry that accompanied it, went through Yugi like an electric shock. He looked at Yami, who had also heard the voice.

"You better go back before he calls the police," Yami said, a slight smirk on his face.

"You're right, Yami," Yugi replied and got up. He placed the deck in the pocket of his pants. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Yugi. Welcome back."

Yugi returned to awareness to find Seto Kaiba shaking him.

"Stop it, you're going to make my headache worse," Yugi said.

Kaiba let go, which caused Yugi to bump his head against the wall at his back. He had ended up sitting on the floor by the door and Kaiba was kneeling at his side. Kaiba got to his feet, looking even taller and more imposing from Yugi's vantage point on the floor.

"I'm fine, Kaiba," Yugi said as he got to his feet.

"You didn't look fine when I found you," Kaiba replied. "How did you know about this place?"

"I didn't, but apparently Jomei remembered."

Kaiba looked around the room, his forehead furrowing with unpleasant memories of his own. His gaze eventually landed on Yugi once again.

"Do you remember what happened here?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi shuddered, despite his intention to not show weakness in front of Kaiba. "I do now," he replied. "They drugged me here… twice. They took my memories and my life away here. Kano…"

Yugi trailed off when his voice cracked a bit, and his eyes wondered away from Kaiba to avoid seeing any pity or judgment that might be there. Kaiba didn't speak for a long time, and when he did, it wasn't what Yugi was expecting.

"My adoptive father used to hit me with a whip. Every time I didn't learn something perfectly enough or didn't recite the right passage or said the wrong thing in front of whoever he was trying to impress. He'd hit me in the back because if the blows left scars, then no one would ever see them."

Yugi turned to look at his companion. Kaiba was facing him, but his eyes said that his mind was very far away.

"Why did you tell me?" Yugi asked.

It took a while for the life to return to Kaiba's eyes, but when it did, there was that strength that Yugi had clung to when Kaiba seemed like the only one Yugi could trust.

"We made a deal, Yugi. I would tell you about my scars if you'd tell me about what was freaking you out," Kaiba replied, referring to the conversation they'd had at Kaiba's house before Yugi had been kidnapped the second time.

"I didn't really tell you," Yugi admitted, unable to look away.

"I know. The memories will lose their edge with time, so maybe someday you can." Kaiba said.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Yugi finally replied.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I never go back on my word, Yugi."

Yugi almost laughed at the insulted look on Kaiba's face, but wisely covered it up by turning away and surveying the room one more time. The sights, sounds and smells would be with him for a long, long time.

"I'm thinking of buying this place and having it torn down," Kaiba said suddenly. "The docks could use some revitalizing, don't you think?"

Yugi's lips curved into a smile. "Yeah. A place for seaside amusement rides would be nice."

"I think so, too," Kaiba replied as they made their way out of the room.

"Did you follow me here?" Yugi asked when they'd reached Kaiba's car.

"No," Kaiba replied. "I came to see a client and was going back to work when I saw you. I figured you'd end up here."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too," Kaiba replied. "Now let's get you home."

Edward wasn't expecting visitors, so he was surprised to hear a knock on his door as he was getting ready to take his son Jon to baseball practice. What he found on his porch was even more unexpected: two men in dark suits, one of which was carrying a package.

"Are you Edward Rhodes?" the man not carrying the package asked.

Anxiety ran through Edward as he recalled the teenage visitors he'd recently had. He momentarily considered lying, and then common sense kicked in: if these men were here because of the information he'd given to those kids, lying would be useless and would likely make things worse.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"This is for you," the other man said and held out the box.

Edward took it gingerly, half expecting to hear ticking or some other indication that the box held something sinister. There was no address or any other markings written on the part of the package that he could see. It wasn't heavy, but did have some weight to it.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. "What's in the box?"

"Our identity is not important," the other man said, "were were only to ensure that the package made it to you in one piece."

Edward looked from one man to the other, but their faces were set in stone and gave nothing away. They reminded Edward of some of the bouncers he'd encountered in his life: imposing, but not always harmful. Without another word, they turned and headed towards the dark sedan parked in front of the house.

"Wait, you still haven't…" Edward trailed off when he realized that they weren't going to stop now that their job was done. Within moments, they'd been swallowed into the darkness of the sedan and had pulled away from the cub, leaving Edward staring open-mouthed after them.

"What's that, honey?" Alyson, Edward's wife, asked as she joined him on the porch.

"I don't know," Edward replied.

He examined the plain, brown package, turning it over in his hands to examine the sides and bottom. On the bottom, right hand corner of the box he saw a familiar logo that made the tension in his shoulders drain away. Edward had seen the logo just recently and knew that the person behind it meant him no harm. Curious, Edward made his way into the living room to open the unexpected surprise. He set it down on the coffee table and then used his keys to tear into the tape that held it closed. Inside, he found something that was vaguely familiar, but clearly wasn't meant for him.

"Jon, come here," Edward called out loud enough to be heard upstairs. Minutes later, Jon had joined them in the living room.

.

"Here, this is for you," Edward said and held the flaps open for his son to see what was inside the box. When Jon peeked inside, he gasped in surprise.

"Wow, the latest Duel Monsters gaming system!" Jon exclaimed in awe as he took it out of the box. "Where did you get it, dad? These haven't been released yet."

Jon turned the contraption every which way, examining it from every angle and handling it as if he were holding the greatest of treasures. Edward rummaged through the packing materials and, after some digging, he found a note.

_Thank you for your help. If your son ever wants to come see the virtual reality version of what he's holding, or if there's anything I can do for you, give me a call. _

The note was signed "SK" and had a phone number neatly printed underneath the signature.

"Who is SK?" Alyson said.

"SK, as in Seto Kaiba?" Jon asked. "You know him, dad? I'm going to tell all of my friends. I can't wait to show this off," the boy said and ran out into the backyard to play with his new toy.

Edward chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Was Seto Kaiba one of your recent visitors?" Alyson asked.

"Yes," he replied. He hadn't told his wife the entire story for her own safety, but he'd had to share some of it. "It looks like they made it home safely."

"Dad, Mom, come look at this!"

"We probably should go before he comes in here and drags us out there," Alyson said.

Edward nodded and followed his wife, tucking the note into the pocket of his jeans. He hadn't heard anything in the news about the three Japanese teenagers and their incredible story, so he was glad to know that they'd made it home safely and were ok, at least for now.

Yugi and Kaiba had gotten to the Moto residence as dinner was being prepared, and Yugi managed to talk Kaiba into staying to eat with them. Talking Kaiba into doing anything was not an easy task under normal circumstances, but Kaiba seemed unusually pliant that night. Once Kaiba had found out that Joey was helping with the meal, he'd made it a point of making snide remarks about the safety of the food being prepared. It had gotten so bad that Joey had, at one point, come out of the kitchen with a knife and threatened to use it if Kaiba didn't shut up. Kaiba had done as asked, at least while Joey was within earshot.

Once dinner was finished, Yugi had again convinced Kaiba into staying, and all four of them were in the living room watching television. They had settled for an old movie that no one was really paying attention to, but Yugi had to admit that it was nice to feel safe and a little more like himself than he had in a long time. He was startled out of his thoughts when a news report sent chills running down his spine.

"In international news, Dr. Justin Shore, an American scientist who has been missing since he walked out of his research position at a government installation, has been arrested in Los Angeles, California in connection to a ring of kidnappings and forced child labor spanning at least two countries."

Yugi's body went numb, and he could see that the news was having a similar effect on the other people in the room.

"Dr. Shore's arrest comes after a manhunt by the Federal Bureau of Investigation was initiated following the testimony of one survivor and two witnesses involved in the case. Their names are being withheld because they are minors, but it is believed that they are citizens of Japan. Japanese and American police report that they've arrested several additional people involved in this labor ring and are still investigating. More arrests are expected soon."

The news report ended and the movie they'd been watching came back on, but no one was paying attention anymore. Joey was the first to break the silence.

"They found him."

"It's about damn time," Kaiba said.

When Yugi looked up, all eyes were on him. His grandfather looked sad, but Yugi knew that he had the elder man's support no matter what. They would be strong for each other… it was what they had always done.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I'm glad they found him, but it's not over," Yugi said. "There'll be more testimony, and trials, and everyone will eventually know about what happened."

"We're all in this together," Kaiba said. "We didn't choose it, but we can see it through to the end and make sure it never happens to anyone again."

Yugi felt Yami's strength from the Millennium Puzzle and also felt it from the people in the room with him.

"You're right," Yugi replied. "We need to make sure it never happens again."

He settled back onto the couch, scared out of his mind at what was sure to come, what was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life, but also determined. This thing wasn't going to beat him. He'd survived this far, and, like Kaiba said, he'd see it through to the end.

"This movie is boring," Yugi said after a few tense moments, "let's find something else to do."

"How about a duel?" Joey asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How about it, loser?" Kaiba replied. "You couldn't win even if I gave you a 1000 point advantage."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?"

The argument quickly deteriorated into name calling, as Kaiba and Joey's arguments often did, but Yugi sat back and took it all in, enjoying the little bit of normalcy in what was sure to become a very crazy reality.

THE END


End file.
